La Apuesta
by LaDamaNorris
Summary: SLASH: HarryDraco, RonBlaise, HermionePansy,.. AVISO: Fem-SLASH! en poca medida pero hay. ¿Que ocurriria si a los Slytherins se les dise por hacer una apuesta, que tenga como victima a los leones d la casa escarlata? ¡ULTIMO CAPITULO UP! -NC17- AngsRomac
1. Primera Fase

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). No es subido de tono (este capítulo) pero la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...  
  
cordialmente, La Dama Norris.  
  
Otra aclaración, lo primero es una fábula que me inventé. Puede ser un poco densa para algunos, por eso no es obligación leerla, es sólo parte de mi expresión personal...  
  
Una tarde pasaba el león, rey soberano, quien reina en todo paraje de la jungla majestuosa, cerca del árbol más viejo y macizo que allí moraba. Escuchóse, entonces, una voz silbante que díjole presuntuosa: "¿Adónde es que va, gran león todopoderoso? ¿Hasta dónde cree que alcanza su soberanía? Todos le alaban pero, lo aseguro alteza, usted vira y su espalda se humilla ante el pueblo que agrede cruelmente a su rey. No existe, entonces, tal motivo para que brinde mayores honores y gloria a su persona, ya que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver". A lo que el león respondió sacando pecho: "Del último ser del cual me fiaría en toda mi selva sería de una sierpe. Venenosas y arrastradas como sois, de su misma envidia mueren, de su mismo frío se consumen. ¡Oh, ser despreciable! A poco te crees más que un rey para hablar de esa forma. ¡Ingrata! Todavía que te he dejado probar el tierno yermo de mis tierras, el tibio río, el fresco aire". Pero la bicha, viva como ninguna, repúsole firme: "¡Hasta ahí con su discurso, oh rey! Usted confunde. No es bueno para una deidad de su índole confundir las palabras que díganle su gente. Yo a la verdad me limito y, por mis raíces a las cuales respeto solemnemente, debo aclarar que no soy en carne lo que usted de mí difama. Los prejuicios enturbian la mente. Aunque el confiar demasiado tampoco es bueno y eso de usted admiro, oh rey, mas debo advertirle: no todo lo que brilla es oro". Así díjole sin más la serpiente, antes de deslizarse nuevemente tras la espesura de las ramas. El león hizo caso omiso a éstas palabras y avanzó su imponente figura por el sendero que antes recorría. Disimulaba con ímpetu su rengueo, que los años traicioneros marcaban ya. Llegó entonces el rey hasta un claro en donde sus animales lo habrían esperado para escuchar otro de sus discursos. Plantóse el rey en lo alto de la loma, mas nadie allí había acudido. La serpiente, indignada con el rey por no haber tomado en serio sus astutas palabras, dirigióse a la cálida morada real, donde los críos príncipes descansaban un letargo sin fronteras. Se escabulló el reptil hasta sus ínfimos oídos y dictó éstas palabras: "Príncipes valerosos que ahora en dulces sueños dormitan, ¿hasta cuando sus nombres quedarán sublevados por el del rey? Oigan ahora lo que voy a decirles: El rey, padre vuestro, viejo está ya y sus fuerzas se debilitan con rapidez. ¿Quién protegerá el tierno seno de la verde jungla cuando hombres, de esos seres que no ven cuanto no desean, ataquen voraces? Es hora de la esperada derroca, es hora de honrar a un nuevo rey. Oh, hijos purísimos como el agua que cae de la montaña madre, habráse visto tal injusticia. Lo que ustedes han estado esperando, es tiempo de ser cometido". Y fue esa tarde, cuando el sol bajaba tras el confín de la tierra, que los cachorros robustos casaron a su padre por el cuello y lo dejaron muriendo desangrado en tierras que ya no eran suyas. Apareció entonces la serpiente, muy astuta y, tras bajar de las copas arrastrándose, díjole al viejo león: "¿Has visto, león? Y me doy el gusto de no dirigirme a ti correctamente ya que no eres más amo y señor de las tierras que tanto adoras. Las advertencias de una serpiente son siempre sabias, aunque puedan resultar traicioneras. Mas la ley de la Madre Naturaleza acabó con los principios del rey supremo. Al ser yo la única en quien debiste haber confiado, me concedo el honor de beber la tibia sangre que derramas hasta darte muerte. Pero te juro, por las diferencias que injustamente separan a los reptiles de los leones en ésta sociedad, que estaré presente cuando tus cachorros, hechos ya viejos leones, perezcan, nuevamente, traicionados por su manada; cuando éstos, al seguir las enseñas de su padre, me injurien, como a tantas otras desdichadas de mi raza, la condición de ser reptil y adjudiquen absurdos prejuicios a la naturaleza que me representa. Allí estaré cuando sus cuerpos yazcan en el regazo de la Selva Madre, para sorber la sangre real que nos han negado de por vida a nosotras las serpientes". Dijo sabia la serpiente e hincó sus colmillos en el carnoso cuello del león. Y cuando éste sintió que el veneno recorría su cuerpo y su sangre se escurría vaciándole las entrañas, susurró a la víbora: "Eres mi paz...".  
  
La Apuesta  
  
Cap 1: Primera Fase  
  
Todo comenzó cuando a los chicos de Slytherin se les ocurrió hacer una apuesta un tanto arriesgada y desquiciada.  
  
—¡Blaise, te has vuelto totalmente loco! ¿Qué tenía tu jugo además de calabaza?  
  
— ¿Qué me cuestionas, Parkinson? ¿Acaso te asusta? Siempre supe que eras una cobarde y no aceptarías el reto.  
  
Las mejillas de Pansy Parkinson enrojecieron y se inflaron como las de un sapo. Tomó el vaso frente a ella y lanzo el jugo que había en su interior directo a la cara de su compañero Blaise Zabini.  
  
—¡Estúpida! ¡La camisa era nueva! —protestó el chico, a lo que Pansy contestó con una mueca despectiva. Draco Malfoy, quien se había apartado para no ser agredido también, volvió a tomar asiento. Se aclaró la voz y dijo:  
  
—Personalmente creo que la idea de Blaise no está nada mal... —al oír esto, tanto Pansy como Crabbe y Goyle, y la mayoría de los que estaban sentados en los sillones de la Sala Común de Slytherin, lo miraron con la boca abierta.  
  
—¡Jamás creí que justamente tú estuvieras de acuerdo, Draco! —sostuvo Blaise con sinceridad.  
  
—No puedo creerlo... —protestó Pansy con indignación —¿han perdido la cordura? ¿Se dan cuenta que es algo totalmente...? ?  
  
—Absurdo —completó ceremonioso un chico rubio (aunque no un rubio ceniza como el de Malfoy, sino más bien un rubio anaranjado) que se sentaba a su izquierda —. Pero aún así suena muy interesante.  
  
Pansy lanzó un bufido. Tenía los ojos fuera de órbita.  
  
—Quien esté a favor —recitó solemne —de realizar la apuesta de Blaise, que levante la mano bien alta ahora mismo.  
  
La chica casi cayó muerta cuando notó que más de la mitad de los que estaban en el salón verde y plata, tenían su mano en alto. Es más, al pasar unos minutos, varios alumnos que no habían votado antes se animaron a alzar su mano también y sólo unos muy pocos quedaron sin hacerlo. Entre ellos Pansy, quien gritó:  
  
—¡Malditos dementes! ¡Debería darles vergüenza! ¿Dónde ha quedado el orgullo de Slytherin?  
  
—¡Ah! No seas tan melodramática —comentó una chica de prominente barbilla y morruda, aún más que Pansy.  
  
—Millicent tiene razón, tómalo con más calma —comentó Malfoy de forma suave —. Podemos sacar gran provecho de la situación si llegamos a concretarla. Piénsalo un poco... será divertido.  
  
—Además, ya sabes que te ocurrirá si no lo haces, es parte de la apuesta —comentó Blaise con desafío. Pansy se puso una mano en el pecho e intentó calmar su ira. A continuación, dio un hondo suspiro de resignación, antes de decir:  
  
—Está bien... , voy a hacerlo. Pero que conste que fui obligada...  
  
Era una tarde muy soleada y Ron, Harry y Hermione salían de clase de Pociones.  
  
—Debí haber leído mejor los efectos del jugo de "herbaria magnus" alterado con asfódemo —se lamentaba la chica —. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que Snape preguntaría también los efectos secundarios?  
  
—Ya, Herm, no te martirices, no es para tanto —comentó Harry sin dar mucha importancia. Casi sonreía al notar, como tantas otras veces, la fascinación de su compañera por saber todo y contestar todas las preguntas de la clase.  
  
—Pero la respondió Malfoy —bufó la chica con testarudez —. ¡Yo la sabía, la tenía en la punta de la lengua!  
  
—Hablando de Malfoy —interrumpió Ron. Miraba a sus amigos como si estuviera a punto de decir que iba a tirarse por la ventana —¿Han notado el extraño comportamiento de los Slytherins hoy? Es decir, se la pasaban mirándonos y señalándonos, y murmurando valla uno a saber que cosas.  
  
—Bueno, eso no es nada extraño —aseguró Hermione —. Siempre se la pasan molestando ¿y que hay con eso?  
  
—Sí, pero... Ron tiene razón —afirmó Harry con una mirada aún más misteriosa que la de Ron —. Nos observaron sin parar durante toda la bendita clase.  
  
—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No sean paranoicos! —terció Hermione.  
  
Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown y Neville Longbottom, quienes acababan de salir de la mazmorra de Pociones, se acercaron con prisa al trío. Hermione, tras dirigirles una sonrisa, miró seria a Parvati e inquirió:  
  
—¿Te amonestó Snape por tu accidente con Laise?  
  
—Por supuesto —respondió la chica con una mueca de desagrado —. A nosotros puede partirnos un rayo y él ni se inmuta. Pero le tocas un maldito pelo a un Slytherin y te baja 30 pun...  
  
—¡Treinta puntos! —vociferó Ron, enloquecido —¡Eso es totalmente injusto! Encima que te obligó a sentarte sola y cerca de esos idiotas, caras de serpiente...  
  
—Pero gracias a eso me enteré de un par de cosas interesantes —sostuvo Parvati y una sonrisa se le dibujó al notar la total atención de sus compañeros —. Pero se los contaré a todos en la sala común de Gryffindor, luego de la cena ¡No se vallan a dormir sin escuchar lo que tengo para decir!  
  
Ron y Harry ojearon a Hermione con discreción. Pero ésta ni los miró. Se acomodó su insignia de prefecto y fue tras un alumno de tercero de Slytherin que estaba clavando tachuelas en el cuadro de una nodriza, la cual gritaba con cada puntada. Aprovechó para bajarle 50 puntos a Slytherin, en venganza de los 30 que había perdido Gryffindor.  
  
Esa noche, al irse McGonagall luego de dictar nuevas pautas para proteger los muebles del colegio contra una nueva epidemia de "freegots" (una especie de hada del tamaño de un insecto que come madera), los Gryffindors de sexto y algunos de quinto año se reunieron en torno a Parvati y Lavender, quien se sentaba a su lado haciéndose la interesante porque, seguramente, sabía antes que nadie lo que su amiga había averiguado en la clase de Pociones.  
  
Sin más preámbulos, Parvati carraspeó y dijo:  
  
— Como saben, ésta tarde fui víctima de las injusticias del profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, quien bajó 30 dementes puntos a nuestra casa por un mero accidente y me obligó a sentarme cerca de los Slytherins toda la clase. Y saben una cosa, creo que ellos están planeando algo y, sea lo que sea, nosotros estamos involucrados.  
  
Al decir éstas últimas palabras todos contuvieron el aliento un momento. Hasta que Ron dijo:  
  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con "están planeando"? ¿Qué han dicho específicamente?  
  
— Bueno, no logré oír mucho, hablaban en susurros. Pero escuché nuestros nombres. Ellos nombraron, no sé sí a todos, pero a muchos de nosotros. Y creo que escribían algo... no puedo asegurar qué, pero seguro no era nada bueno.  
  
— Tal vez era una lista de maldades —sugirió tensa Ginny Weasley —. Dictaban nuestros nombres y decidían que maldad le harían a cada uno.  
  
— No lo creo —sentenció Dean Thomas, quien estaba sentado al lado de Ginny —. Porque eso implicaría tomarse un tiempo de relojero suizo para planear maldades para cada uno de nosotros. No creo que se hallan molestado tanto sólo para fastidiarnos.  
  
— Bueno, con esos nunca se sabe...  
  
— ¡Son despreciables...!  
  
— Puede que sea una lista de muerte tabú —pronunció de pronto una voz vacía y soñadora, que produjo que los murmullos callaran de súbito. A todos se les ponía la piel de gallina cuando la siniestra Luna Lovegood hablaba —ya saben, de esas que anuncian el destino de la persona que es anotada en ella...  
  
— Saben, tal vez sólo se trate de un tonto juego de crear apodos ofensivos con nuestros nombres —interrumpió Hermione sin dar mayor importancia a la charla. Acababa de cerrar su libro de "Amigos de los elfos".  
  
— ¡Esperen un segundo! —gritó Lavender incorporándose en su silla y levantando las manos como un presidente que va a dar un discurso de campaña. Luego, fulminó con la mirada a la chica que estaba a su lado —. ¡Parvati, no les has dicho todo! ¿Qué hay de lo que dijo Malfoy? Ante ésta declaración, el silencio reinó nuevamente en la Sala Común.  
  
— ¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba! Malfoy mencionó algo como "Tendrán su merecido. Acabarán en nuestras manos, será muy... divertido" —añadió Parvati agravando su voz y arrastrando las sílabas —. No me gustó como sonó eso, realmente, y menos como se relamió cuando lo dijo.  
  
— Bueno, sea lo que sea que se supone que hagan, no podremos averiguarlo aquí sentados discutiendo —repuso Harry —. Propongo que no demos al tema más importancia de la que tiene...  
  
— Pero Harry, creo que esta vez...  
  
— Sí, Parvati, pero no podemos certificar nada. Así que tomémoslo con calma y estemos alertas.  
  
El consejo de Harry pareció haber convencido a más de uno porque en Gryffindor no se volvió a tocar el tema. Además, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban pendientes de la fiesta de Halloween que se llevaría a cabo el siguiente sábado por la noche. Éste año no se trataba sólo de un majestuoso banquete, sino que habría baile de disfraces y eventos. Se les permitió entonces a los alumnos darse una vuelta por Hogsmeade horas antes para comprar sus respectivos disfraces.  
  
Emparejó la pila de papeles con impecable prolijidad. Se sentó nuevamente apoyando sus pálidas manos sobre la superficie. Levantó la vista para observar a todos los que estaban a lo largo de aquella mesa rectangular.  
  
— ¿Y bien? —preguntó —¿Ya todos eligieron a su Gryffindor?  
  
— Em, Draco... —comentó Pansy en voz baja, para no ser escuchada por los demás, quienes murmuraban animados —, hay algo que no entiendo...  
  
— Dime, cariño —espetó Draco con un dejo de sarcasmo.  
  
— Tú has dicho que elijamos a nuestra "Némesis" de Gryffindor, ¿no es así?  
  
—Correcto, Pansy.  
  
— Pero... bueno, creo que hay un pequeño error en tus cálculos.  
  
Draco alzó una ceja. Pansy suspiró y dijo:  
  
— Es decir..., por ejemplo, mi Némesis, como tú lo llamas, es, sin duda alguna, Hermione Granger...  
  
Pansy hizo una pausa, pero, al parecer, Draco no entendió a lo que ella quería llegar. Intentó explicarse con más claridad:  
  
— Draco, ¿qué Gryffindor elegiste tú?  
  
— ¿Quién crees? Harry Potter, claro, me extraña que lo preguntes.  
  
Pansy seguía mirando a Malfoy como esperando que éste se diera cuenta de algo.  
  
— ¿Y?  
  
— Draco... Potter es..., ¡es hombre!, ¿comprendes? Granger es mujer...  
  
— No veo el problema.  
  
— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Draco! ¡Somos del mismo sexo! ¡Nunca una persona rivaliza tanto con una persona del sexo opuesto como con una del mismo...!  
  
— Y es por eso que tú eliges a Granger y yo a Potter...  
  
— Pero...  
  
— ... porque "nadie puede rivalizar más con una persona del sexo opuesto que con una del mismo"...  
  
— Es por eso que...  
  
— Y, por lo tanto, uno desea perjudicar en lo posible a quien más odia...  
  
—Sí, pero...  
  
— Me alegro que entiendas, fin de la discusión.  
  
— ¡Pe-pero, Draco...!  
  
La duda aquella no fue sólo de Pansy. Se hizo colectiva cuando Draco pidió a Warrington que dijera su Gryffindor y éste respondió, tendiéndole un pedazo de papel:  
  
— Angelina Jhonson.  
  
Pero Draco no tomó el papel con el nombre que el chico le entregaba. Mencionó:  
  
— ¿Estás seguro que es con Angelina Jonson con quien te llevas peor?  
  
— Bueno sí... eso creo.  
  
— Creí que era Dean Thomas...  
  
Warrington abrió los ojos de par en par.  
  
— Pe-pero él...  
  
— Sí, sí, lo mismo le pregunté yo —manifestó Pansy poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Creo que están volviéndose realmente locos, ¿qué nos dices, Blaise?  
  
— Bueno, era de esperar que surgiera éste dilema. Tendríamos que haberlo aclarado desde un principio. Aquí no es importante el sexo. Es más, por característica de la circunstancia, es de esperar que la persona a la que elijamos será de nuestra misma sexualidad.  
  
Sin dar tiempo a las conjeturas de los oyentes, Draco dijo:  
  
— Porque, como bien me ha dicho antes Parkinson: "una persona nunca puede llevarse peor con alguien del sexo opuesto como con alguien del mismo". Por lo tanto, nunca elegiremos a un Gryffindor del otro sexo como la persona quien más odiamos.  
  
Se armó tremendo cuchicheo. Todos querían hablar, expresar que eso ya no iba dentro de los parámetros acordados. Pero Draco sólo dictaminó:  
  
— ¿Somos Slytherin o qué somos? ¿Es que acaso les asustan sus adversarios de la casa escarlata? ¿Les asusta enfrentarse a ellos? La astucia de la serpiente puede siempre contra la rudeza del león... Y cuando Slytherin ataca, ataca con toda su furia. En la casa Gryffindor son todos unos mediocres que se hacen los honestos y se llenan la boca con discursos de justicia, igualdad y otras paparruchadas por el estilo, y debemos enseñarles, de una vez por todas, quienes hacen justicia aquí. Debemos demostrarles que los subestimamos, que podemos aprovecharnos de ellos a nuestro antojo. Además, ésta apuesta determinará quien es un verdadero Slytherin, quien merece llevar su corbata verde y plata... Quien es digno de permanecer en ésta casa, quien no es un cobarde. ¡El que sea una gallina sin decencia, sin amor por ocupar su merecido lugar en ésta sociedad, puede retirarse ahora mismo, sin esperar de mí palabra alguna por el resto de su vida!  
  
Ante esta fuerte declaración, nadie se animó a contradecir. Todos se convencieron de que Malfoy estaba en lo cierto al decir que merecían ser más respetados por aquellos Gryffindors. Obviamente, aquella apuesta era una opción un poco trastornada para demostrar autoridad. Y es que no sólo se trataba de eso. La apuesta estaba hecha, más que nada, para probar el valor y voracidad de cada Slytherin y con el fin de enorgullecer a su casa.  
  
— Perfecto —anunció Malfoy al notar que nadie se había levantado de la mesa —. ¡Deseemos entonces a nuestros leones un feliz Halloween!  
  
Ese domingo en Hogsmeade, Ron, Harry y Neville entraron en una tienda de disfraces que tenía en vidriera un traje de hombre lobo que a Harry le interesó mucho. Neville se sintió atraído por un disfraz de una boa constrictora. Pero cuando se lo probó, notó que no tenía lugar por donde sacar los pies. El vendedor explicó que a ese traje le hacía falta un hechizo para movilizarlo. Y se lo demostró. Pero Neville perdió el control de la boa, la cual comenzó a serpentear por todo el negocio, tirando estantes y percheros, y cajas de ropa.  
  
El traje de hombre lobo que a Harry le gustaba era demasiado caro y, a su criterio, muy ostentoso. Así que se eligió unas orejas de murciélago, unos colmillos y una capa negra haciendo juego.  
  
— Valla, me veo como Batman —rió al mirarse en el espejo del rincón.  
  
— ¿Ludo Bagman? —inquirió Neville, que ahora sostenía una máscara de calabaza y un traje naranja fluorescente que miraba con desconfianza.  
  
— ¡No, no Bagman, Batman! Batman es... ... nada, olvídalo.  
  
— ¡Oigan, miren que encontré! —comentó Ron emocionado. Sostenía un traje felpudo de conejo. Harry y Neville lo miraron asombrados. Al ver sus caras, Ron se puso un poco colorado y aclaró: — ¡No es que piense comprarlo, chicos! Sólo iba a comentarles si se imaginan a Malfoy vestido con esto. ¡Já!  
  
Harry caviló la imagen de Malfoy vestido de conejo. Sus cabellos rubios sobresalían de un traje aterciopelado a la medida, muy a la medida. Sus mejillas estaba ligeramente sonrosadas por el bochorno. Al principio, Harry dibujó una sonrisa socarrona. Pero luego, los enlaces de su mente lo llevaron más allá del grano: ....  
  
â¢ Malfoy se ponía en cuatro patas sobre una cama de dosel blanco...  
  
â¢ Malfoy lo miraba con esos ojos grises y profundos....  
  
â¢ Malfoy se ponía a ronronear...  
  
â¢ Malfoy se acostaba entregado en la cama en la que estaba.... la cama del cuarto de los chicos de la torre Gryffindor.... la cama de Harry Potter....  
  
— ¡Harry, HARRY! ¿Qué....? ¡AAAAH! —Harry se despabiló abruptamente pero por un momento creyó que seguía imaginando. La escena de Ron saltando dentro del traje de conejo, hizo a Harry y Neville morir de risa — ¡NO ES NADA GRACIOSO! —bufó Ron que estaba todo colorado a causa de la agitación incontrolable producida por tantos brincos. El dueño del local, se acercó alarmado nuevamente donde el trío y apuntó a Ron con la varita, inmovilizándole a éste las piernas y haciéndolo caer exhausto.  
  
— ¡Qué niños molestos son ustedes! ¿Qué edad tienen? ¿Cinco años? —el vendedor tomó a Ron por el cuello de la camisa, furioso. Sonrió levemente — ¿Lo ven? ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando se prueban las cosas sin preguntar! Lo siento, niño: ahora tendrás que llevártelo...  
  
— ¿Cómo dice? —cuestionó Ron intentando inútilmente de desprenderse del traje.  
  
— No está roto ni sucio, aún puede devolverlo —justificó Neville, quien de inmediato colocó el traje de calabaza donde estaba.  
  
— ¡No pasa por eso! —protestó el vendedor y suspiró, al parecer, angustiado mientras observaba los forcejeos desesperados de Ron —¿Para cuando necesitan los trajes?  
  
— Para ésta noche, habrá una fiesta de Halloween en Hogwarts —contestó Harry.  
  
El vendedor se frotó la barbilla y, tras otro suspiro, dijo:  
  
— Ese traje de conejo es usado habitualmente para hacer bromas pesadas. Se convence al que se quiere embromar de ponérselo y luego éste no puede sacárselo durante el resto del día...  
  
— ¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Es decir que tendré que ir con esto a la fiesta de Halloween de esta noche?? Ron tenía los ojos vidriosos, parecía tener ganas de llorar. Miró a sus amigos aterrado, quienes respondieron con una mirada incógnita.  
  
— Son 23 galleons y 30 knuts...  
  
En el Gran Salón, el ambiente era denso y lujurioso. Ya habían bailado bastante, y las resacas comenzaban a aparecer. Las luces estaban todas apagadas y las llamas naranjas dentro de las calabazas colgadas en el techo, eran lo único que alumbraban. Las cuatro mesas de las casas no se encontraban y tampoco el podio del director ni la mesa de profesores. Había pequeñas mesillas con bebidas a los costados del Salón. En cada esquina había varios sillones de terciopelo de los colores que representaban a las distintas casas (rojo Gryffindor, azul Ravenclaw, amarillo Hufflepuff y verde Slytherin), para dar ubicación a los alumnos en estados de "no me pidan que me mueva".  
  
Las caras de todos los estudiantes se veían abrumadas y confusas. Más de uno había sucumbido ya a los efectos del alcohol. Salvo, claro está, Hermione Granger, la cual se mantenía firme y miraba a sus compañeros como si estuvieran todos locos. Ella se había puesto un traje felino. Llevaba unas orejas negras y afelpadas de gato aferradas al cuero cabelludo. Se había hecho un hechizo alterador de genes para que sus ojos cafés se tornaran rojizos y para que sus pupilas se achicasen más de la cuenta. Le daban un aspecto muy diabólico. Estaba envuelta en un saco negro y largo hasta los pies, sentada sobre un sillón escarlata, en la zona de los Gryffindor. Harry se acercó a ella esquivando gente.  
  
— ¿No te has puesto disfraz, Harry? —fue lo primero que dijo su amiga al verlo.  
  
— En realidad no es obligatorio, ¿o si? —justificó Harry.  
  
De repente se escuchó un gemido. Dean Thomas estaba en un estado deplorable: su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos totalmente irritados. "Perdí mi cabeza", decía mientras se tambaleaba. Se tomó de Seamus Finnigan y largó una arcada de vómito que lo cubrió por completo. Seamus se apartó de él al instante y vociferó:  
  
— ¡Ebrio de...!  
  
— ¡Uhg!, Em, ¿todavía no ha llegado Ron? —preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione. La chica negó con la cabeza.  
  
— No desea salir del baño, ha estado allí todo el día. ¡Ya no sé que decirle!  
  
— No hay caso, no creo que salga de allí —sentenció Harry resignado —. Bueno, es una lástima que se pierda la fiesta. Iré en busca de un poco de ponche, ¿vienes Herm?  
  
— En realidad prefiero quedarme aquí sentada: estoy esperando a que Ginny por fin deje de bailar y se digne a estar un poco conmigo....  
  
— Oh, no seas aguafiestas —Hermione frunció el seño —, creo que tu deberías bailar un poco también, ¿no te parece?  
  
— Ah, ¿si? Y porqué no lo haces tú.  
  
— No sé bailar. Nunca supe bailar música muggle —argumentó Harry.  
  
— ¡No seas estúpido! Todas las músicas son iguales.  
  
— Bueno, no sé bailar de cualquier forma. En fin, sólo era una sugerencia. Me limito a buscar un poco de ponche, si no te molesta —hizo una descolgada reverencia y se alejó.  
  
Draco divisó a su presa con recelo. Allí estaba, parado frente a la mesa de las bebidas. Su cabello desgreñado y azabache, se revolvía bajo los dedos de su dueño, quien los enredaba continuamente. Potter estaba transpirado y se veía algo nervioso. La vulgar camisa que llevaba puesta se traslucía débilmente a causa del sopor y denotaba el color de su piel bajo ella. Draco se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzado de tener que controlar sus impulsos para no ir sobre ese despampanante trigueño en ese instante. Se concentró en su vaso un momento. Cuando volvió a mirar, Potter se había ido de la mesa y había dejado su vaso. ¡Bingo! Draco se levantó con elegancia y se dirigió discretamente a la mesa de las bebidas. Sacó de su bolsillo una píldora turquesa y gelatinosa, y la deslizó por la boca del vaso. Tarareando ruidosamente, tomó un vaso de ponche, y se sentó nuevamente junto a sus compañeros.  
  
Jaja! Qué tal, eh? No está tan mal para ser el 1er capítulo... Bueno, esperemos que los chicos de Slythern cumplan su cometido! (no voy a anticiparles cual es de ninguna manera) ;)  
  
¡Me muero por contarles que ocurrirá con Ron!  
  
Necesito opiniones!! Les agradecería que me escribieran a lasranorrishotmail.com, o me dejaran algún comentario, please!! Porque hasta ahora no he tenido demasiada crítica...  
  
¡¡Sigan leyendo que se va a poner bueno!!  
  
Flor, La Dama Norris... 


	2. Segunda Fase

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). No es subido de tono (este capítulo) pero la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...  
  
cordialmente, La Dama Norris.  
  
AAAYY!!! No puedo creer q m hallan dejado comentarios tan lindos!!! Estoy muy feliz, y muy animada a seguir escribiendo!!! Como los capítulos los voy haciendo de a tanto, acepto cualquier propuesta que quieran darme, también!!  
SoY FeLiSS, gracias a ustedes!!

Anny Pervert Snape: Si, creo que has captado la idea del morbo, sobretodo la de Blaise correteando a Ronny-Rabbit, jaja! Espero que salga buena...  
  
Cerdo Volador: Bueno, mi idea es que sea bastante lemon! Pero ya ustedes opinarán...  
  
Ophelia Darker: Siii, verdad que se ve tentador?? Hasta a mi me emociona enormemente escribir esto... me gustaría darle más suspenso al destino de Ronny-Poh (0), pero creo que no me puedo contenerr!!  
  
Nie-A29: Bueno, no se si Draco llegará a hacerle algo a Harry en este capítulo, porque es la pareja más importante y, por tanto, requiere un poco mas de tiempo... pero no desesperen! Va a llegar!!  
  
AH! Otra aclaración más antes de empezar. El 1er capítulo de ésta historia salió muy junto porque lo publiqué sin editarlo con anterioridad, pero ahora ya aprendí y éste está más entendible en cuanto a los tiempos y bla bla :p....

La Apuesta  
  
Cap 2: "2da fase" o "Las conjeturas de un conejo acomplejado"  


Hermione se había ya cansado de tanto gritarle a Ron para que saliera del baño. Él aún no la había visto con ese traje tan sensualmente diseñado de gata. Estaba un poco molesta, ya que Harry nada le había dicho sobre su cambio repentino de look. Sí, está bien que ella no era de aquellas chicas a las que les gusta llamar la atención, y tampoco le importaba tener a los hombres atrás. Sin embargo, por primera vez se había producido especialmente para la ocasión, y un pelirrojo con complejo de aceptación no lo iba a echar todo a perder.  
  
Tomo otro trago de ponche (sí, este tema empezaba a inquietarla, así que tomó algo de alcohol para bajar la ansiedad), y se dirigió nuevamente al baño de hombres del 2do piso.  
  
— ¡Ron! ¡Estás perdiéndote toda la diversión! —gritó Hermione, quien ahora estaba totalmente dentro del baño de hombres, frente a la puerta donde su amigo se ocultaba. No recibió respuesta — No vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche, ¿o si?  
  
Se escuchó un movimiento lento y afelpado tras la puerta del baño. Pero ni una palabra dijo Ron. Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia.  
  
— ¡Es sólo un estúpido disfraz! ¡Es Halloween, todos están vestidos de forma extraña! Tendrías que ver el disfraz de Crabbe y Goyle... Se me hace que se los eligió su "patrón", Malfoy. Están los dos vestidos con orejas parecidas a las de los elfos domésticos y un traje de gnomo irlandés. ¡Se ven realmente patéticos! Sin mencionar que Malfoy lleva un portaligas y de vez en cuando les da en el trasero y se ríe. ¿No crees que se está pasando un poco de la raya?.... Ron... ¡Ron! ¿Me estás oyendo, diablos?  
  
No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Se había estado rumiando una noche perfecta: divertida, tal vez un poco alocada, pero al fin divertida. Una noche que la ayudaría a salir un poco del tema escolar. No era que ella estuviera harta de la escuela, ni mucho menos. Sólo que a veces añoraba un poco de... diversión.  
  
¡Y justo ahora que se había pasado una noche entera acomodándose el revoltijo de cabello, hasta lograr alinearlo en perfectas curvas; justo cuando se había visto al espejo y por primera vez se consideraba una chica hermosa y dispuesta a todo... SE ENCONTRABA CON QUE SUS DOS AMIGOS LA HABÍAN PASADO POR ALTO COMPLETAMENTE!  
  
¡ELLA TAMBIEN ERA UNA MUJER, NO SOLO ERA "HERM LA ESTUDIOSA"! ¡TODA MUJER NECESITA QUE LE DIGAN DE VEZ EN CUANDO LO LINDA QUE ESTÁ, O MISMO, LO SENSUAL QUE SE VE!  
  
¡Mierda! Hermione deseaba ponerse a gritar. Pero en cambio, dio un golpe furioso con el puño a la puerta del cubículo donde se encontraba su amigo (el cual tropezó de golpe y metió su colita de pompón en el agua del inodoro), y se alejó amargada.

— ¡Uf! ¡Hasta que se fue! —se alivió Ron luego de un rato. No pensaba salir, deliberadamente no-iba-a-salir bajo ningún punto de vista. Se tocó con un poco de angustia el pompón de su cola e intentó secarlo con el calor de su mano. Hermione tenía razón al decir que no tenía que perderse la fiesta por algo tan estúpido como un traje degradante. Además, ya varios lo habían visto cuando volvía de Hogsmeade. Se sonrojó más que nunca. Eso le había molestado infinitamente. ¡No! ¡Jamás! ¡No permitiría que se rieran de vuelta, no iba a humillarse así!  
  
Se cruzó de brazos con un poco de dificultad, ya que éstos eran muy acolchonados y felpudos, y esta vez bajo la tapa del retrete antes de sentarse sobre ella. Una molesta oreja blanca le caía sobre el rostro, tapándole un ojo. Intentó soplarla para que se irguiera de vuelta sobre su cabeza como su par. Pero la rebelde oreja era muy pesada, y siguió lánguida sobre su ojo izquierdo.  
  
Ron miró el techo un momento. Se sentía en una prisión, en un calabozo frío y con olor a meo. ¿Y si alguien venía y le abría la puerta de repente? Tomó un trozo de papel del tacho de basura y lo metió entre el borde de la gastada puerta y el marco. Se aseguró de que estuviera bien trabada.  
  
— Listo. Así empieza la peor noche de tu vida, Ronnald, querido. ¿Porqué será que siempre a mi me ocurren estas cosas? —giró la cabeza para mirar el reflejo violáceo que el azulejo mostraba de un rostro avergonzado que se asomaba patéticamente de dentro del cuerpo acalorado de un conejo —. Cuando Fred y George me decían que era la oveja negra de la familia estaban en lo cierto. Aunque luego hallan dicho que lo era Percy, claro. Pero él por lo menos consigue lo que se propone —Ron sacudió la cabeza negativamente, para dejar de pensar en su hermano como algo que no era, y le molestó enormemente que las orejas golpearan su rostro —. Bueno, no estoy dándole crédito, sólo digo que no es un fracasado... como yo. ¿Qué pensaría si me viera ahora? ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuando a mi me interesa la opinión de un imbécil como Percy?  
  
Escuchó un ruido. Alguien había entrado, haciendo que Ron callase de súbito. Quien quiera que fuese, parecía alegre, porque tarareaba melodiosamente. Por lo menos era uno solo. Escuchó que se acercaba a través del pasillo. De seguro los zapatos que llevaba eran de charol, porque hacían un ruido preciso y estruendoso con cada paso, emitiendo un ligero eco. Pero lo que hizo que Ron desease que lo tragara la tierra, fue el hecho de que el individuo se parase justo frente al baño donde él estaba oculto. Se apresuró a subir las patas de conejo, por si a la persona aquella se le ocurría mirar por debajo de la puerta.  
  
— ¡Vamos, David, sé que estás ahí! —se escuchó que el chico decía tras la puerta. Ron sintió que su garganta se secaba con la rapidez de una gota en un desierto. Esa voz le sonaba familiar de algún lugar... pero ¿quién? Bueno, sea quien fuere no le caía bien — David, ya basta de jueguitos —golpeó un par de veces. Pero, claro está, Ron no abrió la boca. Quería que piense que allí no había nadie en realidad. Se le tensaron los músculos del cuerpo al no moverse en lo más mínimo. Entonces, un horrible pensamiento cayó de repente en las fauces de su conciente: ¿Y si en realidad ese individuo sabía que era Ron y lo llamaba con otro nombre para burlarse? ¿Y si había escuchado los gritos de Hermione y se había enterado de todo? — ¿Estás ofendido? Fue a causa de la torpe Bullstrode, ¿verdad? No debes dar mayor importancia, amigo —No, definitivamente lo estaba confundiendo, ¡que alivio! —. Bueno, allí te esperamos todos, ¿sabes? Cuando desees salir ayúdame a sacar a bailar a Marizza Reelowcraft. Ya sabes, esa rubiecita de quinto año que tanto me gusta... —los pasos se alejaron nuevamente y Ron sintió el alivio de estirar las piernas otra vez.  
  
Pero entonces...  
  
— ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! —los zapatos regresaron sobre sus pasos rápidamente —. Aquí te dejo un vaso de zumo. Bah, por si tienes sed, supuse que te gustaría tomar algo al menos... —un vaso de plástico se arrastró hacia el interior del cubículo, pasando por el gran espacio que había bajo la puerta.  
  
Los pasos se alejaron, y la persona salió del baño. De seguro aquel era un Slytherin, porque mencionó a Bullstrode, además su voz le sonaba a un tal... Zabbini, claro, Blaise Zabinni, ese chico moreno de tez blanquísima, que se la pasaba fanfarroneando su elegancia y clase, de forma aún más vomitiva que la de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Su mirada se concentró en el vaso unos segundos. Ese zumo se veía realmente tentador, y Ron no había tomado o comido nada en todo el día desde que había vuelto de Hogsmeade. Pero no podía fiarse de algo que viniera de un Slytherin. Sin embargo, Blaise creía que él era David. Y, deseando que el tal "David" se llevase bien con Blaise, tomó un sorbo de ese jugo y luego otro que no paró hasta el fondo.  
  
"Bueno, supongo que al menos alguien se apiadó de mi y dejó que Blaise me trajera este vaso, aunque fuera por equivocación.", se consoló Ron. Además, el zumo tenía un sabor normal, no parecía haber sido alterado en algún punto. Excepto que, por un momento, antes de acabarse el líquido, a Ron le pareció ver algo turquesa que se disolvía. Pero, con la poca luz que había en ese baño, uno podía ver cualquier cosa. Sólo era impresión de su paranoia, no había de que preocuparse...

Hermione parecía algo atontada cuando Harry volvió a acercarse a ella. Sus ojos que antes relucían de un rojo intenso, ahora parecían neblinosos.  
  
— ¿Te sientes bien, Herm? —inquirió Harry.  
  
— Muy bien, Harry. ¿Porqué lo preguntas? —Hermione dejó el vaso de ponche del cual había estado tomando sobre la mesa y lo agarró de vuelta al instante, temiendo que éste cayera, a pesar de éste no haberse movido en lo absoluto.  
  
—Em, no lo sé, te noto algo... cansada.  
  
—No sé de qué hablas, Harry, estoy perfectame... —no terminó de formular la palabra que ya estaba con el vaso de vuelta en sus labios.  
  
—No te ofendas..., pero creo que deberías dejar de beber.  
  
—¡Oh, tú y tus sermones! —Hermione sólo despegó la boca del vaso para decir esto. Y, cuando quiso tomar de vuelta, notó que no caía nada —¿Qué les pasa a éstos vasos que se acaban tan rápido?  
  
Harry detuvo la mano de su amiga que se acercaba nuevamente al tazón de ponche.  
  
—¡Basta! Voy a buscar...  
  
—¡Guau! ¡Qué yegua!  
  
Harry y Hermione se helaron al instante. No sabían a que se debía el repentino alboroto. Muchos estudiantes se encontraban de espaldas frente a ellos, apiñados con entusiasmo mirando algo. Hermione se levantó con un poco de dificultad y a Harry le impresionó el cambio de su mirada. Ahora parecía tan seria y expectante como siempre.  
  
Pero lo que Harry vio a continuación le hizo olvidar cualquier otro pensamiento surgido en los últimos diez segundos. Una chica bailaba desbocada en medio del círculo de estudiantes que la observaban. Reía sola y se ensortijaba los mechones de su cabello. Meneaba y se contorneaba al ritmo de la música exageradamente, sin embargo, era agradable a la vista. Generaba un clímax de muñeca de circo fetiche mientras era devorada por la mirada de todos los jóvenes espectadores.  
  
Pero, lo que más impresionó a Harry, fue darse cuenta al fin de quien era esa persona....

Ron escuchó nuevamente pasos apresurados que se acercaban y su cara, que hasta el momento había estado aburrida y mosqueada, se tornó a modo puchero nuevamente. (q ternurita!)  
  
—¡Ron, escuchame, es urgente! —era la voz de Harry. Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar algo mínimamente ingenioso, Harry continuó exasperado. Parecía querer reír y llorar a la vez —Tu, tu hermana..., no te imaginas... ¡Está en un estado! ¡Tu hermana, Ron...! —el conejo no entendía muy bien de qué diablos hablaba Harry, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.  
  
— ¡No hay remedio! ¡Ginny no me hace caso! Si sigue así, creo que pronto la dejarán "con el fin de la botella", no sé si me entienden...  
  
—¿Qué ocurre con Ginny? —Ron intentaba inútilmente abrir la puerta de su cubículo desesperadamente —¿Qué le harán qué? ¿Quiénes...? —por la parte de arriba del baño se asomaron un par de orejas, seguidas por una pelota blanca que trepaba sobre la puerta trabada para caer rebotando del otro lado. Harry se tapó la boca para ocultar la risa, evitando mirar la situación en la que su amigo se levantaba pesadamente del suelo (para recordar luego que él mismo había trabado la puerta y que sólo bastaba con sacar el papelito, pero con la conmoción del momento no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por eso).  
  
Harry y Hermione salieron tras Ron, quien caminaba atolondrado a causa del entumecimiento de sus piernas que estuvieron sentadas dentro de un baño todo el día.  
  
Cuando llegaron, Harry sintió que tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejar a Ron en el baño.  
  
—¡Oye tú! ¿Qué te crees? ¡Suelta a mi hermana rata...!  
  
—Valla, valla, ¿miren quien llego? —Malfoy, que era quien más podía contenerse a diferencia de sus compañeros quienes no podían hablar de las carcajadas que emitían, se abrió paso entre la multitud para enfrentar a Ron — La pascua ya pasó hace rato, Weasley, lamento informarte...  
  
Malfoy abandonó enseguida su rostro discreto y comenzó a partirse de risa. Las orejas de Ron se pusieron moradas, y más aún cuando vio que su hermana se dejaba caer sobre Warrington con risa estúpida.  
  
—¡Está pasada de todo!  
  
—¡Tu hermana es una perra, Weasley!  
  
Ron no esperó más para lanzarse sobre Warrington. Ginny cayó de espaldas y Hermione corrió a ella. Pero pronto una multitud de personas estaban amontonadas entorno a la pelea de Ron y Warrington, quien, por suerte para Ron, estaba medio pasado de bebida y no acertaba los golpes.  
  
—¿Dónde está Ginny? —Hermione comenzó a tantear entre los pies de quienes observaban la pelea, como si Ginny tuviera el tamaño de un alfiler y cupiese entre sus dedos.  
  
—Creí que estaba contigo —dijo Harry antes de divisar a Ron, lanzarse entre la multitud y tomarlo por los brazos para apartarlo de Warrington.

De un lado, en la zona de los sillones escarlata de Gryffindor, Hermione y Harry daban aires a Ron quien padecía un estado de descomposición terrible y estaba más blanco que su traje.  
  
Del otro lado, en la zona de los sillones verdes, las miradas capciosas de los Slytherin veían el primer triunfo. Una rubia despampanante vestida con un tapado de piel que hacía juego con su bufanda que simulaba una boa constrictora, llevaba por la cintura a una pobre pelirroja que con suerte era conciente de que estaba caminando. Las observaron hasta perderlas en las oscuridad de las escaleras de mármol.

"el fin de la botella" significa: en la zanja y con el culo roto. No es una expresión muy fina, pero realmente no tenía idea de cómo expresar la situación de Ginny de forma sintética y sutil, y fue lo más light que se me ocurrió para la boca de Hermione (además estaba en estado un poco alcoholizado, así que cualquier barbaridad se le puede perdonar! ;)  
  
Con respecto a la descripción de Blaise, éste nunca fue un personaje definido, y existen millones de personificaciones etiquetados con el mismo nombre. Pues bien, así es como yo me lo imagino, además me gusta el perfecto contraste que hace con el pobre de Ronny (espero no haberlo dejado a él muy bruto, pero me pongo a pensar como me sentiría yo vestida en una situación como la suya y de hecho creo que he estado en peores, y creo que me sentiría realmente idiota, y el traje no ayudaría mucho a mi autoestima tampoco). 

Este capitulo esta escrito en una noche y a escondidas, asi que si hay algo que por casualidad no cuerda... tengan piedad!!

Sigan escribiendo, pleaseee, que vivo de sus comentarios!!!!


	3. Tercera fase accidentada

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). No es subido de tono (este capítulo) pero la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...  
  
cordialmente, La Dama Norris.  
  
Lo único que tengo para decir es:  
  
PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO!!! x)  
  
Quiero aclarar que en éste capítulo ocurren muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Mi idea es que sea algo atolondrado, por eso no me detengo mucho en lujos de  
detalle y meto las escenas muy juntas...  
  
HORA DEL ESCABIO, LOKO!! O.o...  
  
--LA APUESTA—  
  
Cap 3: Tercera Fase (accidentada T-T): El Revoltijo de los vasos  
  
El Gran Salón estaba en un estado deplorable. No era raro encontrarse de repente con alumnos tirados en el suelo, rendidos por la embriaguez. Los chicos de Hufflepuff habían hecho fondo blanco de daiquiri de frutilla cinco veces seguidas, y los sillones azules estaban teñidos de espesa secreción salival, nauseada por los mismos. No estaban en su mejor estado. Rolland Fawcett, de cuarto año de Hufflepuff, fue en total estado de ebriedad a buscar a Dennis Crevey para comenzar una pelea sin sentido.  
  
—¡Eh, tu! ¡El de la cara de muñeca! ¡Sí, a ti te hablo, estúpido...! ¿Qué crees? Hoy se rifa una trompada y tu te has ganado todos los números...  
  
El pobre Creevey apenas pudo reaccionar antes de quedar con el pómulo inflamado. Pero Dennis no se echaba atrás, era más valiente de lo que algunos creían. A pesar de su indigente contextura física, la energía del joven asombró a muchos cuando éste se lanzó sobre el alborotador de Hufflepuff. Los dos cayeron sobre la mesa de bebidas más próxima a la sección de los sillones rojos, tirando todos los vasos que en ella había.  
  
Varios Hufflepuff se unieron a los porrazos, y se metieron un par de Ravenclaws con los que habían estado disputando tiempo antes por un mal partido de Los Tornados. Bueno, Colin Creevey se hubiera metido a defender a su hermano también, de no haber sido porque ya lo habían golpeado y se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente. Sin embargo, un chico con cara de pocos amigos, lo tomó por las axilas y lo obligó a levantarse, conduciéndolo hacia el vestíbulo y luego por las escaleras de mármol, sin dejar tiempo a que Colin despertase de su shok post golpe.  
  
Los Slytherin brindaron rápidamente por un segundo triunfo, antes de levantarse para observar la nueva pelea que había empezado más de cerca. Y gracias a esto, Warrington recibió un golpe certero. No intencional, claro, nadie desea provocar a un chico como ése. Y ya estaba por tirarse encima de aquel imbécil de Ravenclaw, cuando una mano lo agarró del fornido brazo con fuerza.  
  
—Pst! Mira —le susurró la voz de Blaise al oído, sacando a éste momentáneamente de su alteración. Un chico disfrazado de hurón daba con una de sus patas de goma espuma en la cabeza a otro chico vestido de verde con antenas —¡No, no eso! — Blaise señaló algo a lo lejos, y Warrington lo siguió con la vista... Al momento ya se había olvidado de su riña con el ahora afortunado Ravenclaw, y se alejaba de aquel sitio.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
—¡Oye, Ron! —chillaba Hermione por sobre el bullicio de la fiesta, sacudiendo la cabeza lanosa de su amigo, la cual se tambaleaba cual si fuera un títere con los hilos flojos — . Parece que ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí parada, Harry. De repente estaba eufórico y ahora... ¿Ron, te estás durmiendo?  
  
Efectivamente los ojos de Ron se cerraban y abrían de golpe continuamente. Cuando parecía que iba a dormirse y la cabeza se le caía sobre el hombro, volvía en sí al instante. En cuanto pudo retener sus ojos abiertos y su cabeza firme lo suficiente como para darse cuenta nuevamente donde estaba, preguntó:  
  
—¿Dónde está Ginny?  
  
Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas incómodas.  
  
—Supongo que en el baño, tratando de vomitar los litros de alcohol que se tomó...  
  
Ron cambió a una expresión exasperada.  
  
—Pero... ¿no lo sabes con seguridad? ¿¿Ginny no está contigo?? ¿¿¿Dónde diablos está esa...???  
  
—Subió al dormitorio de las chicas con una amiga, las vi hace un momento —mintió Harry.  
  
Ron se calmó de inmediato y volvió a entrar en estado de embobamiento. Hermione suspiró profundamente. Sintió la mano de Harry sobre su hombro y volteó hacia él.  
  
—Harry, ¿crees que...? —pero no era Harry a quien le hablaba.  
  
—Te ves hermosa...  
  
—¡Por el amor de Dios, Dean! —el susurro que Thomas intentó hacer sonar seductor tenía un olor a vómito terrible. El chico profirió una arcada y Hermione se apartó enseguida de él —Dean, creo que deberías ir al baño...  
  
—¡No hay tiempo! —Seamus Finnigan se acercaba con un balde, sobre el cual Dean se arrodilló —Ok, amigo, ya está... ¡Lárgalo, vamos!  
  
—Conozco algo que podría ayudarlo —sugirió Parvati Patil, que justo pasaba por allí y se detuvo a ver el espectáculo— Una poción anti-descompostura, creo que le servirá.  
  
—¡Perfecto! ¿Dónde puedo conseguirla?  
  
—Bueno, por allá Hannah Abbott está suministrándole un poco a ese chico que salió despedido por un Slytherin hace un momento. Ugh! Ese chico tiene un agudo ataque al hígado...  
  
Seamus se alejó hacia la esquina noreste del salón, sorteando pegajosos charcos de ponche y envolturas de brujas de pimienta.  
  
—¡¡Esto es un tremendo descontrol!! ¿Dónde están los profesores? —protestó Hermione. Pero Harry tenía la impresión de que si los profesores no habían ido hasta el momento, tendrían sus razones. Aunque no creía cuales podrían ser.  
  
Ron no lograba focalizar ningún pensamiento. No podía creer que su mente estuviese tan dispersa. Intentaba pensar en algo en específico, pero las enturbias de su cabeza no lo dejaban, y lo remontaban a recuerdos mezclados con sensaciones o, directamente, dejaban su cabeza en blanco. Pero, sin embargo, había momentos en los cuales despertaba de repente y se acordaba que estaba sentado, con un estúpido traje de conejo encima, en medio de una tonta fiesta de Halloween que, al parecer, no era de lo más festiva (valga la redundancia).  
  
Tenía la garganta seca. Tomó el vaso del cual, suponía, había estado tomando su hermana. Y esta deducción se debía a que Ginny se había pintado los labios de azul intenso, como la remera straples y la pollera que se había puesto en vez de disfraz, y había dejado las marcas de sus labios en el borde del vaso. Así que, considerando que era el vaso más familiar que podía haber encontrado, se dispuso a servirse un poco de... ¿ponche? Neee, eso sólo empeoraría su estado. Bueno, un poco de cerveza de manteca no haría mal. Pero, al ver en el interior del vaso, notó que en el fondo había un líquido espeso y gelatinoso de viscoso color turquesa.  
  
—¡Ugh! —bueno, mejor no tomaría nada. Además, ya se estaba empezando a adormilar otra vez, y estaba seguro que se le escurriría el líquido por la boca.  
  
Seamus volvía a llevarle a Dean su poción, cuando chocó "accidentalmente" con un fornido chico.  
  
—¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —replicó el chico.  
  
—¡¡Fíjate tú!! ¡Tú me chocaste, imbécil! —gritó Seamus levantando el vaso que se le había caído al suelo —¡Diablos, ahora tendré que cargarlo de vuelta!  
  
El chico lo miró un momento antes de proponer:  
  
—Mira, no me van los favores. Pero puedo llenar el vaso de vuelta si quieres y llevárselo a tu amigo.  
  
—No, no creo que sea necesario, de veras... —respondió Seamus de mala gana, y ya se disponía a volver cuando el chico, con veloz movimiento de brazo, le arrebató el vaso en una fracción de segundo. Para cuando Seamus se dio cuenta que ya no tenía el vaso entre sus manos, Warrington se había perdido tras una multitud de chicos.  
  
Más allá, por la zona cercana a la puerta, dos chicos de buena presencia, discutían sobre las posibilidades y riesgos que ahora corrían para cumplir con su cometido, aquel que habían estado planeando tan minuciosamente.  
  
—¡Esto va muy lento! Hay algo que está fallando. A ésta altura ya tendrían que haber caído, por lo menos, diez Gryffindors.  
  
—¡Eh, no te precipites Draco, amigo, todo a su debido tiempo! —Blaise tomó tranquilamente un pirulin de azúcar de una de las canastas de aperitivos y comenzó a chuparlo discretamente (u.u).  
  
—Bueno, pues me estoy cansando de esperar. O Potter tiene un contra hechizo o simplemente el efecto de la píldora está tardando...  
  
—¡La mala suerte te persigue, amigo! Qué poco observador eres —Draco fulminó al chico moreno con la mirada. Odiaba que se comportase de esa forma ¡Cómo si él tuviera las cosas tan claras!— . ¿Qué vaso era el que tomaba Potter?  
  
—¿Y tú esperas que yo lo recuerde?  
  
—Por lo menos ¿sabes donde estaba aquel vaso? ¿Potter bebió de él luego de que le pusiste la píldora?  
  
Draco meditó un momento... ¡Qué estúpido! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? La mesa de las bebidas de Gryffindor... ¡Esa absurda pelea de Hufflepuff ebrios lo había echado todo a perder! El vaso de Potter seguramente había caído al suelo y con él, el líquido. ¡Mierda!  
  
Al ver la cara contrariada de su amigo, Blaise sonrió.  
  
—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —bufó Draco, tomando un trozo de chocolate en rama (¬... que golosos estos chicos!) y mordiendo un apremiante pedazo.  
  
—Si sigues así, La Apuesta se volverá en tu contra... —Blaise se metió el pirulín en la boca entero, para luego deslizarlo por la abertura de sus labios nuevamente hacia fuera, para saborearlo y jugar con la lengua entre los dientes.  
  
El comentario hubiera tenido mayor efecto en Draco si su compañero no hubiese sellado la oración con aquellos juegos con la golosina.  
  
"... Si no estuviéramos en medio de tanta gente yo te ayudaría a acabarte ese pirulín... Pero... ¡Qué demonios! ¡Contrólate, Draco!"  
  
—Bueno, veremos quien se queda con las ganas luego de ésta noche —concluyó, y se alejó de la mesa.  
  
Inspeccionó un rato la ubicación de los millones de vasos puestos en distintos lugares de la habitación. ¿Cómo diablos le encajaría a Potter la maldita pastilla? Ni él mismo sabía de que vaso había estado tomando antes de que la mesa se cayera. Suspiró. ¿Porqué a los demás se les había hecho tan fácil?  
  
La cabeza de Dean estaba en estado de ebullición. Sentía que la sien tibia palpitaba fervorosamente, y parecía que pronto se les iba a escurrir la masa encefálica por las orejas. Hasta pensar le hacía doler. Mantenía la cabeza quieta sobre el balde, porque cualquier movimiento era un golpe. Entonces ese frío absoluto, ese momento de rigidez total donde el aliento se vuelve insoportablemente ácido y la garganta se pone áspera. Los hilos de baba comenzaron a salir, para dejar paso luego a la descomunal devolución de alimentos y alcohol, tan amarga y ostentosa.  
  
—¡Ugh! ¡Puta! —se secó la boca. Miró el balde con la sustancia dentro y tuvo otro ataque de asco —¿Cómo pude albergar todo esto en mi panza? —añadió antes de seguir llenando el balde.  
  
Una mano le tendió un vaso.  
  
—Es una poción para la descompostura —dijo una voz.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Dean engulló el líquido. En efecto, en unas horas estuvo mucho mejor, aunque un poco cansado, así que se sentó en uno de los sillones de Gryffindor cerca de Ron, quien, al parecer estaba dormido. Ni siquiera tuvo ganas de reírse cuando lo vio con ese traje de conejo, porque él también ya empezaba a cabecear, y los ojos se le cerraban. Lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormido, fue a un chico corpulento que le ofrecía una pastilla de menta.  
  
Todos parecían estar pasándola, dentro de todo, muy bien en aquella fiesta. Seamus, luego de encontrar a su amigo dormido finalmente en el sillón, sacó a bailar a Parvati Patil. Y los dos terminaron abrazados, frotando sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro y besándose tras una columna. Se hubieran quedado así toda la noche de no ser porque justo Adrián Pucey, un chico que Seamus conoció como uno de los cazadores del equipo de Slytherin, tiró una bandeja llena de babosas de gelatina encima de Seamus, apartándolo de Parvati. A pesar de las advertencias de ésta, Seamus comenzó a gritarle a Pucey y entre golpes errados y furias contenidas, Parvati fue arrastrada por una multitud de Slytherin que ahora se acercaban a la pelea. Pero, aunque la mayor preocupación de Parvati era que Seamus pudiera salir lastimado, un repentino vaso amigo la hizo olvidar... Pero Seamus no salió herido... bueno, tal vez sólo un poco y Parvati no volvió a verlo en toda la noche.  
  
—¡Qué afortunada esa perra de Weasley! —comentó Montague desde los sillones verdes, a la luz del fuego de la chimenea que ahora se había encendido.  
  
—¿En qué sentido lo dices? —contestó Vicent Crabbe, mientras mordía una jugoza aceituna.  
  
—¿Bromeas? ¡Esa Marizza Reelowcraft es una de las chicas más bonitas del colegio!  
  
—Ah! Es esa rubiecita de quinto...  
  
—¡Es un monumento! —Montague inhaló profundo. A pocos metros, un chico que estaba vestido de forma tan "original" (luciendo su habitual atuendo de bateador de Gryffindor) parecía a punto de caer al suelo, y se aferraba del aire torpemente —. Bueno, creo que ha llegado mi momento de actuar... Nos vemos luego ¿sí?  
  
Crabbe profirió una sonrisa boba a modo de cualquier saludo. Pero, la verdad, ésta apuesta absurda no le hacía la más mínima gracia. No sabía como, pero había quedado totalmente absuelto de ella. Y no era que eso le molestase. Lo que es más, le alegraba enormemente no ser parte de aquel escándalo sin sentido. Porque, al parecer, un Slytherin debía quedar excluido del trato para quedar parejos con los la cantidad de Gryffindors. Y, como él era totalmente imparcial porque no tenía riña con ningún Gryffindor en especial (sino con todos), no tuvieron problema en dejarlo fuera, sin hacerle, claro está, el castigo que implica el no ser parte de La Apuesta.  
  
Pero este pensamiento poco ayudaba a su estado de ánimo en aquellos momentos, el cual iba empeorando conforme más veía aquel infame rostro de Harry Potter pasear por el Gran Salón. No podía ser posible que fuera tan detestable. Jamás había sentido aquel profundo rencor hacia Potter. Por eso odiaba esa apuesta... Por eso...  
  
Suspiró tan profundo que las serpentinas que colgaban de una calavera sobre el mármol de la chimenea, se le metieron en la nariz. Ese rubio infernal..., lo único que hacía era mirar al Niño de Oro de Gryffindor. No apartaba sus ojos grises de él un segundo. Se lo comía con los ojos...  
  
Crabbe dio un estruendoso golpe al mármol de la chimenea, y no le importo que la mano enrojeciera palpitante de dolor.  
  
—¿Lo ves? No lo haces tan mal, Harry...  
  
Harry se sentía un poco torpe tomando a Hermione por la cintura mientras bailaban.  
  
—Es que... bueno, la verdad nunca he ido a los boliches y esas cosas... —se excusó, notando que se sonrojaba levemente.  
  
—Pero ésta música es lenta y dócil. Nada de pasos raros. A mi tampoco me gusta mucho bailar. A decir verdad, nunca he ido a esos boliches muggles con mis amigas —Hermione volvió a mirar por quinta vez la nueva mesa de bebidas que había aparecido instantáneamente luego de haberse roto la otra.  
  
—Una pregunta curiosa —Harry aprovechó el momento en que su amiga se había volteado para hacercarse a ella un poco más con discreción —, ¿podrías dejar de mirar el PONCHE en algún momento?  
  
Hermione lo miró de repente, como si acabaran de despertarla de soñar despierta, con rostro indignado.  
  
—¿Qué insinúas, Harry Potter?  
  
Harry miró al cielo raso, el cual ahora estaba cubierto de estrellas blancas, contrastando el mantel negro de cielo perpetuo. Hermione estaba realmente muy linda, lástima ese molesto saco que la cubría de pies a cabeza.  
  
—¿No tienes calor, Herm? —preguntó en tono exageradamente indiferente.  
  
—Je, je! No, verás, la verdad me ha agarrado últimamente un... ataque de frío, así de esos que me agarran una vez al año...  
  
—Ah, ¿sí?  
  
—¡Claro, Harry! ¿Qué nunca recuerdas nada de lo que le pasa a tus...? —pero se detuvo en la mitad de la frase y estuvo un rato mirando por sobre el hombro de Harry con la boca abierta antes de decir —. O yo estoy loca —Harry se abstuvo de asentir —, o ese es Jack Sloper saliendo del salón con... ¿Montague?  
  
Harry volteó de inmediato. Efectivamente, el bateador de Gryffindor se alejaba de la mano de Montague, un chico de Slytherin el cual Harry recordaba porque el año pasado había tenido un grave incidente con un retrete de la escuela.  
  
Hermione profirió una estruendosa carcajada.  
  
—¡Deben estar más ebrios que Dean! ¡JA, JA!  
  
—Em... y hablando de Dean... ¿dónde crees que se habrá metido?  
  
La chica de cabello moreno clavó de repente sus ojos rojos y preocupados en los de su amigo.  
  
—Ahora que lo mencionas... ¿No notas que falta gente?  
  
—Es cierto, hace rato que tampoco veo a...  
  
—¡Seamus! —chilló Parvati detrás de Harry de repente —¿No han visto a Seamus?  
  
—A decir verdad...  
  
—¡Estuve buscándolo toda la noche y no puedo encontrarlo! No puede haberse ido muy lejos, ¿o si?  
  
Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas capciosas. Esto se estaba tornando castaño oscuro.  
  
—Bueno —suspiró Parvati afligida —. Tal vez Dean Thomas quiera bailar una pieza conmigo. ¡Ese morenito lindo! ¿No creen que tiene unos ojos encantadores? Sólo espero que no me vomite mi hermoso traje de hada —Parvati se alejó del dúo entre pequeños saltitos.  
  
—Parece un poco desesperada ¿verdad? —comentó Hermione luego levantado una ceja.  
  
—Bueno, Dean no es feo...  
  
—¡Claro que no! No me refería a eso; Parvati estuvo toda la noche hablando con diferentes chicos...  
  
Siguieron hablando del comportamiento de Parvati un largo tiempo, y luego, cuando terminó la canción, se sentaron en los sillones de Gryffindor nuevamente para tomar un descanso.  
  
Harry ya tenía sed otra vez, así que se levantó del asiento para ir en busca de algún vaso limpio que halla sobrado. Pero nada, en realidad los que no tenían líquido largaban olores extraños y recordó que dos chicos de Ravenclaw de tercero habían estado encantando vasos para que, automáticamente cada vez que algún alumno se sirviera alguna bebida, ésta fuera reemplazada por agua de alcantarilla.  
  
Hasta que lo descubrió. En la otra punta del salón, cerca de los sillones de Slytherin, había una pila de vasos sin usar.  
  
"Estos limpitos de Slytherin", pensó despectivamente.  
  
Llegó hasta la mesa, tomó un vaso, lo llenó de cerveza de mantequilla, y ya estaba por tomarlo, cuando una mano pálida le arrebató el vaso.  
  
—¿Qué crees que haces, Malfoy? —gritó tratando de no alarmarse demasiado por algo tan cotidiano como ser molestado por Draco Malfoy.  
  
—¿Qué pensabas tomar, Potter? —olió el líquido del vaso — Oh, cerveza de manteca... ¡No valla a ser cosa de que te tomes algo que pueda perjudicarte la salud!  
  
—¿Y a ti que mierda te importa lo que...?  
  
—¡Eh! ¡El lenguaje, Potter! No hace falta que el salón se entere nuestra discusión...  
  
Harry arqueó una ceja. ¡Éste pendejo no tenía que coño hacer y estaba allí divirtiéndose a cuestas de Harry!  
  
—¡POTTER PROTEJE LA SALUD! ¡UN APLAUSO PARA POTTER! —Draco empezó a aplaudir ceremonioso, como si todos a su alrededor lo estuviesen observando.  
  
—¿¿QUIERES DEJAR DE GRITAR COMO UN MALDITO DEMENTE Y DEVOLVERME MI VASO??  
  
Malfoy miró a Harry con recelo.  
  
—... mmm.... OK (0.o) No estamos de muy buen humor hoy, ¿verdad, Potty? —le tendió el vaso y Harry se lo arrancó de la mano.  
  
Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par, conforme Harry iba llevando el vaso a sus labios.  
  
"Sí, Potter... ya te tengo"  
  
Esbozó una amplia sonrisa...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AAAH! POR FIN! Hace días que vengo escribiendo éste capítulo y la verdad que tengo apuro, así que si hay algún tipo de error lo lamento por él, ¡porque no pienso volver a revisar el capítulo! 


	4. Fase 0!

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). No es subido de tono (este capítulo) pero la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...  
  
cordialmente, La Dama Norris.  
  
-------------------------  
  
¡¡Quiero agregar un solo comentario que me quedo del capítulo anterior!! No sé si todos lo saben, por eso lo aclaro. Dean Thomas es un chico de piel negra, no sé si lo habrán notado en la película, ya que Rowling nunca lo aclaró en sus libros. Pero ella misma fue la que le dijo a Columbus en el casting para Dean Thomas, que éste debía ser morocho. Yo me lo imagino de esos negros de ojos penetrantes... una especie de Lenny Kravitz en versión pequeña... â€¢¬â€¢ ¡¡¡Kiero un Deaaann!!!  
  
NO SEAN IMPACIENTES, LA ESCENA DEL CONEJO Y BLAISE ES UNA DE LAS PARTES QUE MAS ME GUSTAN POR ESO LA DEJO PARA EL FINAL... ¡¡PERO VA A LLEGAR!!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
--La apuesta—  
  
Cap 4: "Fase 0: ¡¡LA IRA DE CRABBE!!" (XZ) O "Murmullos en los baños"  
  
Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par, conforme Harry iba llevando el vaso a sus labios.  
  
"Sí, Potter... ya te tengo"  
  
Esbozó una amplia sonrisa...  
  
CAMARA LENTA:  
  
El vaso se alzó en el aire bruscamente y una gota de cerveza de mantequilla se escurrió por el borde. Luego comenzó a inclinarse levemente hacia unos carnosos labios rojos. El vaso iba en camino, el líquido se acercaba a la boca del vaso que estaba en declive cada vez más.  
  
"Sí... sí", decía por dentro Draco con desesperación, mientras apretaba los puños en sus bolsillos y el dedo en el cual llevaba un fino anillo de plata se enrojeció a causa de la presión que éste hacía. Sin embargo, se mantenía erguido y expectante, como si sólo estuviese observando a un chico fulano bebiendo de un vaso cualquiera. Sus ojos claros no parpadearon en ningún momento.  
  
Sí... el vaso estaba por tocar el labio inferior de Harry Potter... Draco ya se imaginaba a la píldora perdiéndose en el paladar, cayendo por la garganta hasta el estómago, donde se disolvería para correr por la sangre y por el resto del cuerpo, haciendo, de a poco, el esperado efecto.  
  
El vaso se detuvo una fracción de milisegundo. Draco se mordió el labio. Harry pasó el dedo índice de la mano libre por las comisuras de su boca antes de llevar nuevamente el vaso hacia esta, deshaciéndose de la estrecha distancia que ahora faltaba.  
  
............  
  
—Eres mío... ♦¬♦  
  
..................  
  
—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Un fornido brazo empujó a Harry con brusquedad, haciéndolo caer al suelo del salón. El vaso voló por los aires hasta caer a unos pocos centímetros de la cabeza de un chico de cuarto año, el cual se apartó alarmado.  
  
Harry tanteó hasta encontrar sus anteojos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que dos brazos lo ayudaban a levantarse.  
  
—Harry, ¿estás bien? —Hermione se había acercado al chico moreno que acababa de incorporarse. Éste asintió.  
  
—Sí, no fue nada —pero no dijo mucho más. Estaba atento a las figuras que ahora veía alejarse por el salón. Una de ellas era Malfoy, llevando (como si tuviese la fuerza para hacerlo) por la túnica a otro chico el doble de alto que él hacia las escaleras.  
  
Harry se incorporó enseguida y se dispuso a ir tras ellos.  
  
—¿Qué se supone que haces? —chilló Hermione que lo seguía agitada.  
  
—Quiero averiguar que es lo que está pasando aquí de una vez por todas... ¿porqué Malfoy se molestó con ese por pegarme?  
  
—Harry, ¿de veras es tan importante?  
  
Harry se sonrojó, pero solo un poco.  
  
—No vas a negarme que la fiesta está muy rara, y todo cuerda con lo que sospechaba Parvati... la que, por cierto, no he visto últimamente...  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sus pasos retumbaban por el pasillo del segundo piso en dirección al baño de las chicas. Miraba a su alrededor cada tanto, y se asomaba por los corredores adyacentes y las puertas abiertas. Pero, al parecer, no encontró lo que buscaba.  
  
Entró en el baño...  
  
Desde su retrete, Millicent Bullstrode detuvo al instante su llanto. Se secó con el dorso de la manga de su túnica la nariz mojada, y se dispuso a guardar inmune silencio. Los pasos que habían irrumpido su melancolía, ahora se habían detenido. Oyó el sonido oxidado de la canilla que se abría y el ruido del agua al caer. Unas manos entorpecían el fluido del agua, jugando con ella. Se oyó un gemido de placer. Alguien se estaba refrescando en el lavabo.  
  
—¡Ah! ¡Qué calor hacía dentro del Gran Salón! —exclamó Parvati lavándose la cara luego de contemplarse un rato en el rajado espejo —¿Dónde se habrá metido Seamus? Esto no es normal, ¿se habrá ido con Dean? A él tampoco lo he visto —otro rejunte de agua entre las palmas de las manos y a la cara —¡Ah! —otro gemido de placer por sentir la frescura del agua. Sonrió al espejo y se soltó el cabello que llevaba enroscado con un lazo azul y hacía juego con su brillante tutú y su varita de hada —. Hoy que me he puesto bien bonita ¡los chicos escapan! Espero que aún esté ese chico de Hufflepuff fanático de los Chundley Cannons que me cayó tan bien.  
  
Un último SPLASH y poco a poco los pasos se alejaron.  
  
Y la desdichada niña de Slytherin siguió con sus lamentos, ahora intensificados por la auto conversación que acababa de escuchar.  
  
—¡Ella es tan linda! —sollozó —. Y yo..., bueno, no le llego ni a los talones... —dos lágrimas gordas pintaron sus mejillas de luminoso brillo, reposando al fin en su amplio regazo (juajua, pobre Milicent, dejemos de tirarle palos, che!) —. ¿Cómo esperan los demás que cumpla con La Apuesta si no soy capaz de acercármele tres metros?  
  
Se miró los pies totalmente desesperanzada. "¡Tengo pies de trineo, tengo pies de trineo!"  
  
Se tocó el estómago... "¡Estoy hecha un barril!" (al menos se daba cuenta!). Meditó un momento. Esta noche había comido un pirulín de azúcar. Bueno, por gramo el azúcar tiene cuatro calorías, así que un pirlín equivale a..., ¡ah! más los vasos de ponche... el alcohol tiene, por gramo, una caloría... si a eso le agregamos ¡oh, santo dios! ¿Cuánto tenía la grasa? ¿7 calorías? ¡Malditos chips!  
  
Bueno, todo tiene solución, y, para una chica como Millicent, nada queda inconcluso si ella puede arreglarlo. Se dio vuelta y se quedó mirando el interior del inodoro. Sus carnosos dedos índice y medio se deslizaron por su garganta hasta tocar el paladar...  
  
Un estremecimiento. La primer arcada y nada, ¡que bronca!  
  
Otra vez...  
  
Esta arcada fue doble y casi tose, pero nada.  
  
Una vez más...  
  
La tercera es la vencida, dicen, cuando los músculos se tensan y la carne se pone blanca...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Harry se escurrió tras la puerta del baño de los chicos del tercer piso. Ese baño, a diferencia del otro, estaba más sucio y se notaba que no había sido de uso común por años. Pero ¿es que éste castillo tenía un baño por piso? Se preguntó si habría algún "Martle la Llorona" masculino ahí dentro.  
  
Como Hermione no había querido entrar al baño de hombres, había vuelto al Gran Salón.  
  
—¡¡¡¿QUE MIERDA TE CREES QUE HACES?!!! —escuchó de repente el ronco grito de Draco Malfoy —¿¿ESTÁS ENFERMO?? ¿¿QUÉ TE OCURRE??  
  
—Dra-Draco —decía una estúpida voz que Harry reconoció enseguida como la de Vicent Crabbe. Con razón le había dolido tanto el empujón, ese chico era uno de los más fuertes y grandes de Slytherin. Se pegó un poco más a la pared de loza que dividía el pasillo de entrada al baño con la zona de los lavabos. Cuando oyó de vuelta a Crabbe, inconscientemente, se acarició el hombro donde había recibido el impacto de la caída.  
  
—Escuchame..., yo de verdad creo que esto que estás por hacer es un error, un TREMENDO error...  
  
—A mi me importa tu opinión tanto como la de Neville Longbottom sobre pociones curativas, no sé si me explico con claridad —la voz de Malfoy sonaba amenazante y furiosa.  
  
—Pero, si tan sólo me escucharas...  
  
—¿Escucharte? Ja! —se oyó un golpe seco y Harry supuso que Draco le había pegado a la pared —. Creo que he visto lo suficiente como para necesitar escuchar lo que tengas que decir ¡Esto no voy a perdonártelo, así que no intentes excusarte...!  
  
—¡¡NO LO ESTOY HACIENDO, DRACO...!!  
  
La voz de Crabbe retumbó en el baño de tal forma que parecía que las paredes hubieran temblado. Se produjo un incómodo silencio, en el cual Harry pegó más la oreja a la pared. Estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca había escuchado a Crabbe gritar y menos dirigiéndose a Malfoy.  
  
Escuchó lentos y seguros pasos que resonaban. Se detuvieron desafiantes.  
  
—Nunca... —Malfoy habló de forma monótona y casi imperceptible, arrastrando las sílabas notoriamente —, nunca- vuelvas - a gritarme - de esa - manera... ¿entendido?  
  
Harry contuvo la risa al imaginar la figura de Malfoy plantada frente al enorme cuerpo de mastodonte de Crabbe, amenazándolo con el dedo en alto. Era realmente absurdo ¿por qué se dejaba dominar?  
  
Porque es un imbécil. Sí, claro, buena respuesta...  
  
Los pasos de Draco siguieron hasta la entrada del pasillo donde estaba Harry, y éste estaba por irse enseguida cuando...  
  
—A veces me impresiona que seas tan inconsciente, Draco... La verdad es que te admiro y odio verte así...  
  
¡PUM!  
  
... ¿eso había sido un golpe?  
  
¡PUMPATAPRUM!  
  
... y eso una caída, estruendosa caída.  
  
Y luego el grito furioso de un Draco Malfoy muuy enojado... Harry se estremeció un poco (sí, Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió de Lord Voldemort, se estremeció con aquel grito de su imbécil adversario de Slytherin, ¡imagínense lo que habrá sido!).  
  
—¡CALLATE, CIERRA TU BOCOTA DE THESTRAL —eso debía ser insultante (u.u) —, Y DEJA DE METERTE EN ASUNTOS QUE NO TE INCUMBEN! ¿OISTE BIEN? ¡ESTAS LOGRANDO QUE EMPIECE A ODIARTE, TE ESTAS GANANDO MI DESPRECIO, VICENT CRABBE!  
  
Neeee.... no podía haber sido Malfoy el que halla golpeado así... ¿cómo tumbar a alguien como Crabbe? Era obvio que él se había tirado por cuenta propia (¬¬).  
  
—Pues eres tú quien me está defraudando, Draco —jamás se había oído aquel tono ... ¿sabio? ¿Se podría decir? En la voz de Crabbe. Y tranquilo, muy sereno, como hablándole con infinita paciencia a un niño barullero —. Porque ¿rebajarte a esto? ¿De verdad hace falta llegar hasta éste punto?  
  
Los pasos de Draco volvieron a acercarse a Crabbe con desafío. Pero ésta vez...  
  
¡PAT!  
  
Harry se asomó a penas al borde de la pared. El ruido había sido del impacto del puño de Malfoy contra la palma de Crabbe, el cual ahora lo había atajado.  
  
Esto se ponía interesante.  
  
—Si no entras en razón de una vez, Draco, voy a tener que...  
  
"¡Esos ojos grises tan... perfectos!" (pensamiento de Crabbe).  
  
Draco se apartó entonces lentamente. Sonrió.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué harás, Crabby? —expresión burlona.  
  
Harry no tuvo que esperar demasiado para saber la respuesta y, por gravedad de las circunstancias, todos ya nos imaginamos que ocurrirá a continuación. ¡Qué satisfacción!  
  
"Si no entras en razón por las buenas...", pensó de nuevo Crabbe.  
  
El corpulento chico tomó a Draco por la muñeca, como a un chiquillo malcriado, y lo arrastró hacia su pecho. Éste intentaba soltarse, pero Crabbe lo sostuvo con firmeza y lo apresó contra la pared.  
  
Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír.  
  
Pero entonces...  
  
Se escuchó un traqueteo. La mandíbula de Crabbe estaba temblando débilmente. La luz del baño comenzó a bajar su intensidad alternamente y las puertas comenzaron a moverse despacio como llevadas por una leve brisa. Enseguida, el voluminoso cuerpo de Crabbe salió disparado por el aire y dio contra unos lavabos. Malfoy sonreía y su expresión era desquiciada. Guardó su varita imperioso, y dio a Crabbe la espalda con cierta elegancia.  
  
Quien lo hubiera dicho; el imbécil de Malfoy servía para algo después de todo. Pero desde hacía un tiempo Harry notaba algo fuera de lo común en el chico rubio. Tal vez sería su determinación o... su fuerza. No sabía porque dictaba eso su mente. Malfoy nunca había sido más que un parásito arrogante, cualquiera sabía que si no fuera por su contención social y económica, él no era más que un niñito llorón. ¡Si hasta se había acobardado cuando Hermione lo apuntó con la varita en tercer año, por Dios! Pero... algo había cambiado y Harry estaba 100% seguro de eso. Su mirada era más... sombría...  
  
Pero igual le seguía cayendo tan mal como antes, así que si no se apartaba de allí pronto terminaría topándose con él.  
  
Entonces lo oyó decir:  
  
—La próxima vez que quieras agredirme de esa forma vas a pasarla realmente mal, ¿me oíste? Sé muy bien que hacer, no necesito que necios como tú me aconsejen una mierda —guardó su varita para disponerse a dejar el lugar, y Harry salió justo para esconderse tras una estatua al lado de la puerta del baño.  
  
Vio como Malfoy se alejaba ondeando su toga negra. Desde el interior del baño se oían murmullos. Pero Harry no iba a arriesgarse a entrar de vuelta, así que esperó a que Malfoy se alejara para bajar por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, ansioso de contarle a Hermione todo lo que había visto.  
  
En el interior del baño había quedado un ser tristísimo, cuya alma estaba ahora por el suelo y sus ganas de llorar eran incontenibles...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
—Oh, lo siento, Ernie, pero creo que he olvidado mi lazo en el baño —ronroneó Parvati acomodándose el cabello exageradamente y se apartó de los brazos de su compañero —¿me esperarías un momento?  
  
Subió rápidamente las escaleras ondeando su melena castaña más que nunca. Pero disminuyó la velocidad. Se sentía un poco mareada, y si iba muy de prisa posiblemente caería por las escaleras.  
  
Por un momento, Millicent hubiera jurado que el hada más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto acababa de venir para salvarle la noche.  
  
Y no se equivocaba del todo. Bajó la cabeza al fin, rendida por el agotamiento el mal estar físico.  
  
Parvati estuvo unos segundos buscando su lazo bajo los lavatorios antes de percatarse de la presencia de alguien más. Una chica estaba desparramada al final del pasillo entre las cabinas de los retretes.  
  
—Oye —Parvati se agachó al lado de la chica en mal estado —, ¿te encuentras... ? Un momento, ¡yo te conozco! Tu eres de Slytherin, ¿no? Eras una de los chicos de —adoptó un tono burlón — "La Brigada Inquisidorial" el año pasado.  
  
La risa socarrona de Parvati no le hizo a Millicent la menor gracia. Pero no dijo nada, se negó a dejarse llevar por las ganas de romperle la maldita varita estrellada, con la cual la apuntaba continuamente, en la cabeza.  
  
—¡Ya lárgate, no necesito compañía! —gruñó la Slytherin, a pesar de arrepentirse un segundo después.  
  
Pero Parvati continuo firme.  
  
—¡No seas terca! Sólo mírate, mira el estado en el que estás. Déjame que te lleve a tomar un vaso de agua o algo —colocó el brazo grande de Millicent alrededor de su cuello, aunque con pocas esperanzas de poder levantarla.  
  
—¡¡NO!! —Millicent se apartó al instante. Se ruborizó. Ganas no le faltaban, pero, francamente, no dejaría que la vieran siendo llevada por una Gryffindor.  
  
—Bueno, ¡como quieras! ¡Allá tú! —Parvati se paró de un salto, haciendo que su ridículo tutú se zarandease.  
  
Pero luego se dio cuenta que la chica de Slytherin estaba ¿llorando? No, no podía ser. Echó un vistazo. La niña se había acurrucado y estaba llorando con la cara entre las rodillas y abrasando sus piernas.  
  
El corazón de Parvati dio un vuelco. Y aunque sabía que ella no había hecho nada para que la otra chica se sintiese así, se acercó nuevamente a ella apenada.  
  
—Millicent Bullstrode... es así como te llamas, ¿verdad? —Parvati sonrió cuando Millicent levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos. Esta última siempre había creído a Parvati Patil una desagradable egocéntrica e histérica, para no decir maldita chismosa, niña estúpida de Gryffindor. Pero ahora..., bueno, no era que su concepto hacia ella hubiera cambiado mucho, sin embargo le parecía agradable. Se sintió feliz. Aunque no valla a completar su misión para La Apuesta, al menos había tenido un cercano contacto con la Gryffindor. Un contacto que la había hecho sonreír al fin.  
  
Parvati notó como las facciones de la otra chica cambiaban notoriamente. El rostro redondo parecía iluminarse y la amplia sonrisa denotaba hoyuelos muy bonitos. Sus ojos eran de azul intenso, y el rimel negro corrido de esa forma gótica bajo sus párpados inferiores le quedaba muy bien. Ahora que la veía con claridad y que había apartado las diferencias Gryffindor-Slytherin de su cabeza, Millicent Bullstrode no era tan fea como parecía serlo.  
  
Luego de varias insistencias, Milllicent comenzó a contare a Parvati la causa de su abatimiento. Después de todo, ¿qué más daba? La Apuesta ya la tenía perdida. Sí, le habló sobre La Apuesta, sobre el trato que los Slytherin habían hecho, y sobre lo mal que se sentía la chica de ser como era.  
  
—¡Soy un desastre! ¡Un asco! ¿Quién podría siquiera fijarse en mí? Es una locura..., no hay nada que hacerle —las lágrimas de Milicent bajaron una vez más, ahora teñidas por un rimel negro —El suicidio es mi única salida, ya que hasta mis compañeros me desprecian...  
  
—¡No digas estupideces! Sabes —comentó Parvati con sinceridad —. Yo... realmente no creo que seas fea.  
  
Los ojos de la Slytherin se abrieron como si lo que acabara de escuchar fuera lo más impresionante de toda su vida. Sintió que su pecho se exaltaba dolorosamente. Otras dos lágrimas.  
  
—No hablarás enserio...  
  
—¡Claro que lo hago! —Parvati tomó una mano de Millicent —. No deberías ser tan ruda contigo misma. Creo que no es para tanto. Los que no te aprecian es porque no saben ver la belleza interna —dudaba que una Slytherin tuviera mucha belleza interna (¡Pero no contemos eso!).  
  
Se miraron un rato. Hasta que la chica más alta sonrió lastimeramente y susurró:  
  
—¡Gracias!  
  
Parvati no contestó. Parecía estar meditando algo.  
  
—Muchas veces me he sentido igual que tú. Es muy feo. Y creo que esta noche no tengo nada que perder...  
  
Millicent no entendía de que hablaba la chica de pelo oscuro. Levantó una ceja extrañada premeditando a lo que Parvati quería llegar.  
  
—Quiero decir —Parvati suspiró —... ¿tienes todavía la pastilla que ibas a usar para drogarme?  
  
Silencio. Un asentimiento impactado por parte de la Slytherin. Esta metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó una píldora turquesa del tamaño de un poroto. Parvati la agarró y tomó enseguida con ayuda de un poco de agua de la canilla. Sonrió.  
  
—Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
—¿Qué Crabbe hizo QUÉ?  
  
—Sí, se que suena increíble pero así fue. Sin embargo... —Harry contó a Hermione la increíble actuación de Malfoy.  
  
—Yo también lo he notado muy extraño últimamente. Yo evito cruzármelo inconscientemente. Es decir, siempre he evitado cruzármelo, un encuentro con él siempre es desagradable. Pero, ahora creo que hasta llega a intimidarme ciertas veces.  
  
Hermione había dicho la exactas palabras que corrían en la mente de Harry. Pero éste, ya fuera por su orgullo o, simplemente por no querer atender demasiado el tema, contestó:  
  
—Yo sólo espero que ésta noche no espere pasarse de listo ese cretino...  
  
(¡Qué lástima por ti, Harry!--)  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
UUUUFFFSSS!!! Espero que me halla sacado algunas parejas de encima.. ¡ya quiero llegar a las más importantes! A veces los Slytherin dan más pena que los Gryffindor. ¡Pobre Crabbe! No es justo que Malfoy lo deje así ¿qué no le importan los sentimientos ajenos? (de más está decir que no! ¬¬). Bueno, a Millicent no la quise dejar al suicidio. Já! Y ustedes que creían que no iba a salirse con la suya! Déjenme un reviewsito, pleaseee!! Necesito saber que opinan!!  
  
Desde ayer que quiero subir este capitulo pero parece que habia un error en la pag!! u.u....

Me falta algo?? A ver, nada creo, de ultima sera para la próxima....!!

Dejenme un Revieww!!!!

Florchiss.....


	5. Cuarta Fase cortita pero algo es algo

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). No es subido de tono (este capítulo) pero la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...  
  
cordialmente, La Dama Norris.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IMPORTANTE!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡TENGO QUE ACLARAR ALGO QUE ME DESESPERA!! NO PUEDO CREERLO, AYER SE ME DIO POR FIJARME EN LA FAMOSA BIOGRAPHY PARA ESCRIBIRME UNA Y ME ENCUENTRO CON QUE TENGO CLIKEADA UNA OPCION QUE NO PERMITE QUE LOS ANONIMOS DEJEN REVIEWS!!! T-T DISCULPAS DISCULPASSS!!! Y SI SE QUEDARON CON LAS GANAS DE OPINAR AHORA PUEDEN HACERLO, AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADOS, PELASE, PERDONEME!!! TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HABRE PERDIDO!! QUE HORROR!! SI LO HUBIERA VISTO ANTES....  
  
Ya sé que hace mucho que no contesto reviews y lo siento! Pero tengo todas los comentarios y preguntas que me hacen en la cabeza, me acuerdo de todos y me encantan!! Ahora creo que de verdad hace falta contestar un par de cosas para calmar la ansiedad....  
  
**ophelia dakker:** Creo que Parvati y Millicent es una de las parejas más tiernas, a mi también me gustó buscar tras Millicent porque no me parecía justo que la tratasen tan mal. Me gustaría profundizar más en algunas parejas secundarias.. PERO KIERO LLEGAR YA A LAS PRINCIPALES!! Gracias, sigue leyendo que se va a poner bueno... A propósito, me estoy leyendo tu fic de "HP y el guardián del fuego verde", está mortal, espera mis reviews!!  
  
**Anny Pervert Snape:** Con respecto a Harry..., bueno, digamos que si no le gustara un poquito Draco no hubiera tenido esa curiosa fantasía con él vestido de conejo en la tienda ¿no? Además, se interesó más de la cuenta cuando Draco impidió que Crabbe le pegase, como bien lo remarcó Herm: "¿Realmente es tan importante?". Pero, a penas está comenzando, hay que dejar que la relación se desarrolle un poco, no hay que olvidar todas las cosas que Draco le hizo y dijo al pobre Harry, ellos tienen de esos rencores profundos, y eso es lo que hace a la relación tan interesante —Y sip, no puedo evitar darle un poco de angst a la historia porque, después de todo la adolescencia es puro angs y "sutil sarcasmo" como me dijiste... Pero mi intención no es pasarme de la raya con el morbo, me gusta que mantenga su humor. ¡¡Gracias, me encantó tu review!! Seguilo que el Lemon va a llegar! (yo también lo pido a gritos T-T).  
  
**Cerdo Volador:** Verdad que Rony está muy bonito con su traje?? Contestando a otra pregunta de Anny Pervert Snape, te puedo asegurar que, aunque aún no lo he escrito, Blaise está muuuy complacido con la vestimenta de su acompañante, lo que es más.... uy! Mejor no cuento nada que deben leerlo ustedes!!  
  
**NieA-29:** Hace mucho que no veo que me escribas pero ¡fijate que en éste cap hay una pequeña sorpresita que te debía! ¡Me salió del alma!  
  
Bueno, las principales dudas quedaron aclaradas, GRACIAS A LOS DEMAS POR FELICITARME, SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJANDO REVIEWSITOS LINDOSS!!!  
  
-----------------------  
  
--La apuesta—  
  
Cap 5: "Fase 4: Efectos devastadores"  
  
Ay de mí y de esa maldita pared! Ay de mí y de esa frondosa barrera que nos separa... Ay de mí, si tan sólo pudiera decirte lo que siento cuando te veo. No, no es lo que todos sienten, no es esa actitud con la que todos te ven de "chico más perfecto", "chico más popular". Si tan sólo abrieras un poco más tu frío pecho y dejaras que te seduzca un poco. Nunca te has fijado siquiera en mí como alguien especial, ¿por qué eres así con quienes te aman de verdad? Yo te conozco, Draco, aunque a veces no pueda objetarte o discutirte nada, te conozco más de lo que crees. Sé cuando estás triste más que nadie, y cuando deseas sed de venganza, cuando hierves de furia. Esa sed que veo ahora en tus ojos, esa desesperación por lograr tu cometido. Tú, yendo atrás de aquel tan inalcanzable ¿por qué tuvo que ser él?  
  
Pansy se dejó caer sobre un sillón verde oscuro, dispuesta a despejar un segundo su mente. Por allá a unos metros estaba Blaise, acariciando su cabello negro muy tranquilo. ¿Qué estaría tramando ese? Todo la noche parado en un mismo lugar, tomando sus vasos de ponche y comiendo de cada canasta de golosinas. Nunca había entendido como no engordaba con todo lo que comía. Debía ser el gimnasio, de seguro, su espalda ancha y su perfecta musculatura no dejaban que desear. Sin embargo, ¡siempre con esas túnicas encima! Ahora mismo llevaba una túnica morada, parecida a le de Dumbledore en primer año, sólo que no estaba salpicada de estrellas. ¿Por qué sería tan correcto? Si había dos grandes fanfarrones en el curso, esos eran Blaise y Draco.  
  
Pausa.  
  
Uf! Draco... ¡Si tan sólo te fijaras en una pobre chica que llora por ti en secreto! Lo único que él había hecho en toda la noche era planear intentos de llevarse a Potter de una vez a ...  
  
Y varios ya lo habían hecho, pero no Pansy. Por alguna razón, no sentía mayores deseos de cumplir su cometido. No había nada en Granger que pudiera parecerle atractivo o provocarla de alguna forma, simplemente NADA. Esa maldita sangre impura ¡Encima sangre impura! ¿Para qué la habría elegido a ella? ¡Sucia muggle! ¡Uhg! Podría haberse conformado con Lavender Brown, pero no, ¡tuvo que surgir la estúpida hermana de Montague!  
  
OK, quizá cumpliera un buen castigo, pero no iba a rebajarse a hacer algo con Granger.  
  
No obstante, de pronto se tragó hasta la última de sus palabras.  
  
--------------------  
  
—Erm... Herm..., ¿no sería mejor que te sentaras...? —Harry se veía sumamente incómodo ante la extraña conducta de su amiga.  
  
—Se nota a leguas que está pasada de la raya —rió Lavender Brown. Pero a Harry no le causó... Un momento... ¿Lavender de la mano con Neville? ¿¿NO SALIA CON DEAN??, ¡hay que tener cuidado con estas Griffindors! (u.u).  
  
Bueno, ¿en que estabas, Harry? Ah, sí. A él no le causó ninguna gracia lo que dijo Lavender, pero era cierto: Hermione estaba teniendo el mismo comportamiento que Ginny cuando se pasó de copas. Bailaba como reverenda gata en medio del salón. Pero, a diferencia de Ginny, Hermione estaba sobre una mesa, levantándose la ajustada remera y moviendo el culo como jamás lo había hecho... ¡y qué culo!  
  
"¡Juax! Si tan sólo Ron estuviese despierto para ver esto", pensaba Harry.  
  
Porque Ron (¡No olvidemos a Ron!), estaba ahí sentado, ya totalmente dormidito y calentito en su traje de conejo, inconsciente de la mirada furtiva que lo escrutaba sin paz desde el otro lado del salón...  
  
...  
  
—Con que por eso esa sucia tenía el saquito largo —se burló Gaby Montague desde los sillones verdes, donde el panorama de Hermione bailando sobre las cabezas de los demás era plenamente visible (para que se den una idea del alto de la mesa donde estaba parada).  
  
—Como que hemos subestimado mucho a Granger, me parece —expuso Malfoy intentando no babear su traje...  
  
—Draco..., algo fuera de tema —ahora era Gaby Montague quien hablaba —¿Cuándo te has cambiado el atuendo?  
  
Draco sonrió.  
  
—Bueno... creía que estaba un poco aburrida la capa de Hogwarts... ¿Te asusta mucho Drácula?  
  
—¡Já, já! No. Pero quizá "Drácola" si me haga temblar un poco —sonrió tonta y se acercó a Draco más de lo que al chico le hubiera gustado.  
  
—¡Como le queda esa pollera! ¿Por qué mierda nunca se ha puesto nada que le descubra las piernas? —chiflaba otro Slytherin cerca de ellos. Éste tomó el ponche que quedaba en su vaso de un trago y se levantó decidido con la mirada fija en Hermione.  
  
Pero una mano apresurada lo agarró por el brazo.  
  
—¿A dónde te crees que vas? Esa es mía —sonrió Pansy, quien tampoco podía apartar la mirada de la pollera de cuero negro de la Griffindor.  
  
(te cayó la ficha, ¿eh Pansy?)  
  
Al principio, el chico no cedió a sentarse. Pero ante las repentinas miradas asesinas de Draco y Blaise, hizo caso.  
  
--------------------0.0  
  
—¡Hermione, ya bájate de ahí! ¡Va enserio! —Harry ya empezaba a hartarse.  
  
Tomó al fin a su amiga por las piernas con un poco de pudor (vamos que te gustó, Harry!), y se la llevaba para los sillones sobre el hombro.  
  
Se armó un griterío de chicos furiosos. Pero una voz sobresalió en la multitud.  
  
—¡Ey, cara rajada! ¿Por qué te la llevas?  
  
Harry sintió un tremendo escalofrío que le recorría las entrañas. Se le congeló el estómago y su cara se puso totalmente tensa. Sólo había una persona que era capaz de llamarlo así, sólo una persona capaz de hacerle sentir ese desprecio y esa furia.  
  
—¡Pervertidos! —mustió Harry pero bien alto para ser oído —Y tú, Malfoy, ¿no tienes nada mejor que decir? ¿No se te cambia nunca el repertorio, imbécil?  
  
Draco sabía que estaba en falta, pero no había podido contenerse de ir hacia Harry. ¡Maldita rata! ¡Nunca lo tomaba enserio! ¿Quién carajo se creía que era, eh?  
  
—Oh, claro, disculpe señor Potter, pero ninguno de mis insultos son de su índole, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry sonrió. Eso había sido sutil, por primera vez Malfoy había dicho algo que valiera la pena. No lo había insultado, pero estaba respondiéndole de forma coherente: había notado la soberbia de Harry, y se lo estaba echando en cara. Eso era molesto, ¡él no era soberbio!  
  
¿No? ¿Y cómo crees que estás actuando ahora? "Draco imbécil, por primera vez dice algo que vale la pena" ¿no es soberbia eso?  
  
"Bueno, él se lo merecía, ¡Le pagué con la misma moneda!..."  
  
(Pero no vas a negarme que últimamente te has vuelto más soberbio ¿y qué cuando subestimaste a Draco el año pasado diciéndole: "seguro tú y tus monigotes tendrán pensado algo mejor que el Señor Oscuro para aniquilarme, ¡qué miedo!"? (o algo por el estilo)... Lo que la profecía dijo te afectó a tal punto que, aunque no te guste, irremediablemente te sientes más importante que los demás)  
  
"¡No es cierto!"  
  
(mm... genes de James, sin duda...)  
  
"¡YO NO SOY COMO MI PADRE!"  
  
(¡Pues lo disimulas muy bien!)  
  
"¡Deja de hacerme la contra, después de todo, tú sólo escribes!"  
  
(No soy la autora, soy tu conciencia...)  
  
"Sí, ¿quién te cree esa? Te la sacaste de NieA... u¬¬... ¡Además, tú no me inventaste!"  
  
(¡Pues no sé qué serás para Rowling (todos los derechos reservados), pero ahora escribo yo y para mí eres un madito soberbio así que compórtate o puedo llegar a hacer de ésta la peor noche de tu vida!)  
  
.............  
  
(Así me gusta... ¿podemos continuar?)  
  
—Bueno, digamos que _tu_ no eres de mi índole —Harry se retorció de risa en su interior al repasar lo que el mismo acababa de decir. ¡Qué divertido, Malfoy se estaba enojando! Por alguna razón, una de las satisfacciones más grandes para Harry era ver la cara atónita de Malfoy cuando recibía esos comentarios que lo hacían callar.  
  
Pero Malfoy no iba a callarse, no ahora que empezaba a creerse que tenía a Potter en la palma de la mano.  
  
—Claro que no soy de tu índole, ¡y es una suerte! Ahora..., deja de aprovechar la situación para tocarle el culo a Granger ¡Por que ese papel de "amigo protector" no te lo cree nadie!  
  
Harry bajó a Hermione enseguida, muerto de vergüenza. No quería haberle dado ese gusto a Malfoy de demostrar que se había sentido humillado por él, pero era cierto que, por quedarse discutiendo con el rubio, había tenido a su amiga en el hombro más de la cuenta.  
  
Estaba por contestarle que no era un pervertido como él para andar tocándole el culo a su mejor amiga, pero Malfoy ya se había ido.  
  
(¡Y todavía ni idea tienes de lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser Malfoy!)  
  
"Haré como si no hubiera oído eso... XZ"  
  
To be continued...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sí, OK, sé que fue un cap corto y excesivamente lleno de gags innecesarios... ¡pero entiendan que desde hace rato tenía ganas de charlar con Harry! Era imposible no hacerlo en ese momento que se me estaba revelando...!!  
  
Bueno, prometo que el siguiente será el maaasss largo de todos... no se queden con las ganas...  
  
Aprovecho y me mando la propaganda: NieA es una genia escribiendo! Para entender el chiste al que me refiero, lean "Sleeping alive" de NieA-29... ukis ukis...  
  
Besos!!! 


	6. Quinta Fase

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). No es subido de tono (este capítulo) pero la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...  
  
cordialmente, La Dama Norris.  
  
-----------  
  
Necesito decir unas palabras... ¡¡Sí, sé que molesto, pero es una necesidad!!  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
PUNTO UNO: Por favor, no se imaginen a los personajes como los de las películas porque yo evoco SIEMPRE al librito y sólo a él (y a mi cabeza).  
  
PUNTO DOS: Siempre trato de escribir cosas coherentes al mundo de Rowling, es decir, de no variar demasiado los parámetros acordados en los libros, por que a mí, personalmente, me jode mucho cuando leo cosas en los fanfictions que sé que son IMPOSIBLES, por tal o cual cosa básica!  
  
PUNTO TRES: También me gusta mantener la personalidad de los personajes lo más estable posible. No me gusta deformarles el carácter ni el modo de ser, es decir, si no sé mucho de un personaje, trato de no entrometerme demasiado con él. Y trato continuamente de ponerme en el lugar de todos ellos para meditar sus reacciones y cada una de sus palabras. Por lo que no esperen que haga un Draco Malfoy bueno como el pan, lo que es más, se van a llevar una linda sorpresita de la que Cerdo Volador estuvo muuuy cerca de averiguar en su review (muy astuta! Igualmente no te preocupes que solo una parte es cierta, no soy tan extremista y en este capítulo, si lees atentamente, vas a ver a lo que me refiero).  
  
PUNTO CUATRO: Otra cosa, no me gusta la perfección, no me gustan los cuerpos onda Ken y Barbie, así que no esperen descripciones como: "EL SUPER ABDOMEN MARCADO CON LOS GLUTEOS MAS FIRMES DEL MUNDO" o, en el otro caso "LOS EXUBERANTES PECHOS Y LA CADERA DELICADA Y BIEN FORMADA", porque creo que, hasta el momento, nadie en Hogwarts posee cuerpos de modelos o sexsymbols, bueno, si los hay algunos, pero no es el caso así que hagámoslo, por lo menos, un 90% real, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a quitarle a ninguno sus atributos corporales, ¡no se preocupen! ¡Pero el atractivo de la gente no es sólo el cuerpo! Es más, creo que una persona pierde su atractivo cuando se la esteriotipa con cuerpos perfectos. Así que no esperen que Harry sea un súper chico musculoso, porque es flaco y alto, por no decir mal alimentado, aunque éste año las cosas habrán cambiado, como ya sabemos, porque la Orden del Fénix amenazó a los Dursley al final del 5to libro. Pero el peso y los músculos no se ganan de la noche a la mañana, ¿o sí? Lo mismo Draco, es un chico delgado, de buena espalda (o así me lo imagino yo) y cadera angosta, pero no sobresale en músculos ni es mucho más de lo que aparenta. No olvidemos otra cosa que me preocupa drásticamente y es el tamaño de los penes. Sí, exactamente, no esperen de mí nada como LO TENIA DE 30 CM, porque creo que hacer esa preferencia de valores es totalmente absurdo: ¡cada uno tiene la pija que tiene y punto! ¿¿O ACASO HAN VISTO A UN CHICO DE 16 AÑOS CON LA VERGA DE 30 CM?? ¬¬ Por las dudas no contesten...  
  
PUNTO CINCO: A pesar de que en el film a Pansy Parkinson se la ve con el pelo a lo Cleopatra, en los libros dice claramente que es RUBIA! (y debo dar mis respectivas gracias a Kokoro, divina!!!, que me lo ha aclarado). Y así es como estará aquí, pues... Rubia y no con esa cara de muerta...(sin ofender a la respectiva actriz pero en verdad así es). Hablando de Pansy y volviendo al tema de los cuerpos, ella no es gorda, pero es más grandota que Hermione, y con espalda ancha. No sobrepasa la de Millicent, pero en fin, Pansy es como es y no vamos a modificarle la descripción.  
  
Bueno, creo que no me falta nada... De más está decir, supongo, que Hermione, a diferencia de Emma Watson, es de melena NEGRA, y así, por supuesto aparecerá en La Apuesta.  
  
...............0000000000000000000.....................  
  
Bueno, me dejo de pláticas y empiezo de una vez!! (No se preocupen que aunque esto del principio halla ocupado espacio excesivo les aseguro que este capítulo ES LARGO)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
** --La Apuesta--**  
  
**Cap 6: "Fase Cinco: Inesperado visitante"**  
  
Al fuego de la tranquila sala común de Gryffindor, dos personas platicaban muy a gusto. Se oía una risa finita e histérica.  
  
—¡Ay, tú sí que me haces reír! —chilló Lavender secándose unas lágrimas —. Nunca hemos hablado de ésta forma, me da mucho gusto que nos hallamos conocido mejor esta noche ¿no crees?  
  
Neville asintió sonriendo. Esa chica era muy distinta de lo que había creído todos esos años. Era, a diferencia de su molesta amiga Parvati, sumamente amable y comprensiva. Se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a buscar una cosa a la torre Gryffindor, y hasta había bailado con él. Bueno, era cierto que no estaban haciendo nada muy fuera de lo común, pero Lavender lo hacía sentir tan a gusto que...  
  
La chica comenzó a acercarse a Neville lentamente. Éste se puso bastante nervioso. Empezó a sudar. ¡Su primer beso! ¡¡Y con una chica muy bonita y gentil!! Sí, por fin se sacaría el karma de ser el único "nunca besado" del curso. Pero, ¿se besaría con ella sólo para luego contárselo a todo el mundo y demostrar que no era un cobarde con las mujeres?  
  
Neville colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Lavender antes de que éstos tocaran los suyos.  
  
—Yo... hay algo que debo decirte —susurró el chico algo afligido. Y gracias a que los ojos de Lavender no se veían conmovidos por la reacción de él, Neville pudo decir: —Este... a mi, en realidad... m-me gusta... Hermione Granger...  
  
Silencio.  
  
Lavender pestañó y luego dijo:  
  
—Ah..., sí, entiendo. Igualmente es sólo un beso lo que quería darte, en recompensa por haberme hecho compañía. Porque..., bueno al principio creí que estaba contigo para olvidar mis problemas con Dean...  
  
Al oír esto, Neville sintió una sacudida en el estómago.  
  
—Pero luego —continuó la chica con calma —, me di cuenta lo buena e interesante persona que eres, y la falta que me hacía tener a alguien como tú a mi lado. Gracias, Neville.  
  
El chico sintió que le subían los colores de forma alarmante.  
  
—Pero entonces..., ¿el beso no me lo quieres dar por lástima?  
  
Lavender pareció indignada ante éste comentario.  
  
—¿Có-cómo crees? ¿Alguna vez te he tenido lástima? Nunca me oirás decir eso, Neville, ¡jamás! Yo no soy afectuosa con los que me dan lástima. Soy afectuosa con los que me caen bien, y yo creo que tú confundes el ser "afectuoso" con el ser "amable", que es el comportamiento que tengo con quienes compadezco.  
  
Neville meditó unos segundos. Era cierto que en toda la noche, Lavender no lo había subestimado nunca. Le había hablado de frente, le había hecho algunas escenas histéricas, como hacen las mujeres cuando se sienten a gusto con un chico; le había contado muchas cosas. Había demostrado pudor cuando la conversación se tornaba algo personal, lo que comprobaba que lo había considerado un hombre igual que cualquier otro.  
  
—Me siento muy a gusto contigo —prosiguió Lavender —, y me he dado cuenta de lo bien que me haces sentir. Puede que antes te halla subestimado un poco. Pero, a decir verdad, en las reuniones del ED de verdad me sorprendiste. Y no sólo por tus buenos empleos de los hechizos. Yo veo en ti claramente algo que en otras personas nunca he visto ¿y sabes qué es? El valor, Neville. Pero un valor muy especial, un valor interno. Ese de tener la capacidad de aguantar cargas emocionales muy fuertes. ¡No es que sepa algo de tu vida que tú no me hallas dicho, quédate tranquilo que no me entrometo en las vidas ajenas! Es sólo que a veces me doy cuanta de las contradicciones que se reflejan en tu rostro... No sé si me explico, es algo medio extraño. Y no sé si otros lo notarán ¿será que te he mirado más que los demás? —emitió una risita pícara —. Y no es lástima lo que siento cuando te veo, ¡al contrario! Es un profundo respeto, por que creo que vales mucho más de lo que te estimas, o de lo que otros pueden llegar a estimarte. " Mira, si no hubiera querido besarte ni lo hubiera insinuado, nunca hago cosas que no deseo. Y..., de verdad quería dártelo. Pero si te sientes incómodo, o crees que sólo lo hago porque soy una arpía que me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente ¡Está muy bien! ¡Piensa lo que...! —pero esta vez Neville estaba decidido a no dejar pasar la oportunidad y la besó.  
  
El beso primero y el más dulce. Fue tan pasional que Lavender no notó la inexperiencia del chico. Ella puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de éste y los dos se hundieron en mágico éxtasis.  
  
Pero no les duró mucho...  
  
¡PUM!  
  
—¿Qué fue eso?  
  
¡PUM! ¡PUM!  
  
—Alguien está intentando entrar en la sala común...  
  
—Puede ser... pero los golpes no vienen del cuadro de la Dama Gorda —Lavender se puso de pie, pero Neville se le adelantó, como intentando cubrirla por si a caso. Los estruendosos golpes llegaban del interior de uno de los baúles donde se guardaban algunos libros de estudio para que los Gryffindor pudieran valerse de ellos cuando no los habían ido a buscar a la biblioteca o, mismo, cuando los habían pedido prestados a Madame Pince y se olvidaban de devolverlos. También eran usados para guardar los útiles que quedaban olvidados en las mesas o demás objetos perdidos.  
  
Neville se acercó al baúl que se agitaba, empuñando la varita. Pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros...  
  
—¡Cuidado Neville!  
  
Una sombra pasó al lado del chico tumbándolo al suelo. Cuando éste se incorporó, el baúl estaba abierto y vacío. Miró a Lavender, quien estaba tan confundida como él. El fuego de la chimenea se apagó.  
  
Ruidos.  
  
—No estamos solos —dijo Neville agitado.  
  
Incómodo silencio.  
  
—¿Quién anda ahí? —gritó el chico intentando no temblar la voz, sin dejar de proteger a Lavender. Los dos chicos miraron a su alrededor. Ahora se escuchaban firmes pasos. Alguien se acercaba por la habitación en penumbra —¿¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ??  
  
Hasta que, a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, apareció la figura de una mujer. Su cara estaba oculta tras una gruesa melena lacia y flácida. Los dos estudiantes se paralizaron. La mujer se apartó el cabello. Sus pómulos estaban tan raídos como hacía un año atrás, su piel pálida y demacrada. Sus ojos reflejaban el regocijo de la misma muerte, y sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas de demencia. Neville perdió el habla.  
  
Antes de que Lavender pudiera preguntarle a la mujer quien demonios era, Bellatrix Lastrange la apuntó con la varita. El miedo que sentía Neville se convirtió entonces en profundo coraje. Levantó su varita y pronunció:  
  
— Petríficus totalus!  
  
Pero el hechizo no hizo efecto alguno en la brutal asesina, quien dejó de apuntar a la chica y lo miró con ojos desorbitados.  
  
—¡M-mierda!  
  
—¡Apártate, no le hagas daño! —Lavender se interpuso ante Neville.  
  
—¡Lavender, NO!  
  
Pero ahora CRAC!: en lugar de Bellatrix había aparecido un patíbulo, con su soga enroscada al cuello de una mujer que colgaba inerte, con los ojos vendada en paño negro.  
  
—¡AAAH! —chilló Lavender horrorizada y a continuación pronunció con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas —Riddículus!  
  
El mástil del patíbulo se rompió y la mujer se convirtió en una perversa marioneta que colgaba de unos hilos. Luego, la sombra se esfumó tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
—E-era un boggart —aclaró de inmediato la chica secándose los ojos.  
  
—Sí, me di cuenta. Eh... ¿puedo preguntarte quién era la mujer con la venda? —enseguida Neville supo que había metido la pata, ¿¿Cómo podía haber preguntado eso?? —¡¡Discúlpame!! ¡Lo siento! ¡Qué estúpido! ¡N-no quise entrome...!  
  
—Era mi madre, Neville —el rostro de Lavender se ensombreció y el asunto quedó en suspenso.

-------------------

—Já, já, já! —Gaby Montague sentía que iba a estallar de risa. (Los Slytherin, los que quedaban, no se habían molestado en moverse de sus asientos en casi toda la noche... ¡amargos!) —¿¿Qué metieron un boggart en la sala común de los leones?? Já, habrá que verlos cuando lo encuentren... Bueno, si es que alguno llega a la Torre Gryffindor esta noche (muajajajaja). ¡Qué ideas las de ustedes, Blaise!  
  
Blaise Zabbini dejó de masticar la galleta en forma de caldero para mirar a la muchacha (que estómago! ¡¡díganme cuántas cosas se ha comido ya porque perdí la cuenta!!).  
  
—Ejem, ejem... ¿"de ustedes"? nooo: de mí.  
  
—Ah, OK... Creí que Draco también...  
  
—No, él no sabe nada. Se me olvidó contárselo.  
  
—Deberías hacerlo, que lo hará reír mucho —otra vez la chica denotaba un gran interés por Draco —. Y, a propósito ¿dónde se ha metido?  
  
Automáticamente, Gaby, Blaise y Crabbe (sí, volvió del baño y desde entonces no dijo palabra), miraron al exacto punto donde se encontraba Harry Potter tendiéndole la mano a su amiga, quien ahora estaba muy mosqueada.  
  
—Bueno, Potter aún está aquí —afinó Blaise —. Así que... ni idea donde puede haber ido.  
  
—Jua, jua!  
  
—¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?  
  
—¿Has notado que Pansy tampoco está?  
  
Intercambiaron macabras sonrisas.  
  
—Le será difícil —Blaise acabó de comer su galleta—. Granger está bastante custodiada.  
  
—Msi... por el momento...  
  
—Claro, nadie se va a escapar ésta noche...  
  
—Nadie.  
  
—¿Y qué hay contigo?  
  
—¿Yo? ¿Qué esperas que haga?  
  
—Sería bueno que vallas pensando en hacer algo tú también.  
  
—¡AAYY, MIRA QUIÉN HABLA! Que te la has pasado ahí parao comiendo como un lechón toda la noche...  
  
—Pues yo no tengo inquietudes por el momento... sólo debo esperar.  
  
—Si tú lo dices... —dijo Gaby poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero ahora que se lo planteaba, empezaba a alarmarse. ¿Y sí su Gryffindor se fue a dormir? O peor ¿si se fue a acostar con OTRA PERSONA? ¡Que humillación! Pero bueno ¿ella qué demonios podía hacer si la chica no aparecía?  
  
Y, claro está, como en éste fic todas las cosas aparecen cuando los personajes las desean (o casi siempre que las desean, ¡OK, Draco! Eso te llevas por ser un co-protagonista)...  
  
—¡Neville! ¡Lavender! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿qué les pasa? —Harry se acercó a sus amigos cuando éstos entraron en el Gran Salón algo agitados.  
  
—Nada, Harry. Sólo que...  
  
—¡Sabotearon la sala común!  
  
—¿QUÉ?  
  
—Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, Neville. Encontramos un boggart en uno de los baúles, es todo.  
  
—Sí, pero —Harry volteó para mirar a Hermione. No se había dado cuenta que la había abandonado media muerta en su silla. Volvió a su lado (Shit! Mala suerte, Pansy! Será otra vuelta, pero ahora ESCONDETE... uff! Casi te ven!) —...¿Quiénes pueden haber puesto un boggart en la sala común?  
  
—No lo sé, alguien que sepa la contraseña... Tiene que ser de Gryffindor.  
  
—¿Serán esos pillos de tercero que se la pasan pegando carteles de "se busca un cerebro para el profesor Flitwick porque el que tiene no le es proporcional al cuerpo"? —sugirió Neville, pero enseguida cambió de tema —¿Qué le ocurrió a Herm?  
  
Harry paró de reírse del chiste de Flitwick y se dispuso a relatar lo que había ocurrido luego de que ellos se fueran a la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
—¿De modo que cayó así sin más luego de tomar la decimocuarta copa? —rió Lavender.  
  
Dicho así sonaba a que Hermione era una adicta de aquellas.  
  
—Así es —suspiró Harry. Le daba un poco de pena el estado de su amiga. Nunca la había visto así —. ¿Y ustedes dónde estaban?  
  
—En la sala común, Harry, te lo hemos dicho. ¿Cómo vimos al boggart sino?  
  
—¡Cierto! ¡El boggart! ¿Creen que siga ahí?  
  
—No, lo vimos salir.  
  
—Iré a investigar —(¡Esa! Ahora se la juega de Sherlock Holmes...) ... ¬¬... "No voy a contestarte ésta vez" —¿Me la cuidan a Herm?  
  
—¡Ja, já, claro! Ni que la fueran a robar...  
  
(Juax! Nee, ¿cómo crees?)  
  
............  
  
Cuando Harry se marchó...  
  
—Ey, Neville... —Lavender habló casi en susurro — creí que..., bueno, creí que te asustaba Snape más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero el boggart...  
  
—Los miedos cambian cuando uno los va descubriendo, amiga...  
  
-----------------------

Harry empezó a mirar por los pasillos, buscando... ¿qué? Sin duda si encontraba al boggart éste se convertiría en Dementor, así que estuvo listo con la varita en mano (¿Porqué será tan paranoico que debe llevar la varita a todos lados?).  
  
Oyó murmullos. Volteó por el segundo corredor y fue despacio para no perturbar la charla. Llegó hasta una galería de cuadros con el suelo de alfombra púrpura, y divisó allí a dos alumnos hablando. Uno notablemente más corpulento que el otro. Harry se escondió tras una armadura y se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar:  
  
—OK, ¿cuántas quieres por el secreto de la entrada al pasadizo de las hiervas? —decía el chico más grandote. Harry sabía que había pasadizos secretos en el colegio por los que uno podía entrar para hacer actividades extra y ganar puntos para su casa. No sabía que clase de actividades eran, pues nunca había entrado a ninguno. Pero ¡¡ESAS COSAS NO DEBÍAN REVELARSELE A PERSONAS DE OTRA CASA!! Por que, ahora que lo veía, el más chico llevaba una bufanda de Gryffindor, mientras que el otro, una de Ravenclaw.  
  
—Dame veinte grageas Bertie Boot y diez cromos de magos famosos —decía el Gryf... ¡¡PERO SI ERA DENNIS CREVEY!! Aún se le veía el ojo morado de la pelea que había tenido con ese Hufflepuff. Por lo visto éste chico no era de guardar secretos ¬¬.  
  
Y la deductiva cabeza de Harry comenzó a funcionar coherentemente como siempre... ;)  
  
—¡Eso o no hay trato!  
  
—¡Ya! ¡Está bien, niño, no me grites! ¡Toma! —y se acercó para que Crevey le digiera algo al oído —¡Uy, gracias!  
  
El Ravenclaw se alejó por la puerta al otro lado de la galería, y Dennis se estaba yendo por el lado opuesto contando sus cromos, con la intención de volver por el pasillo al Gran Salón...  
  
¡TUMP!  
  
Pero se topó con Harry, tan compenetrado venía en sus cromos que no lo vio cuando éste salió sorpresivamente de detrás de la armadura.  
  
—Ah, hola, Harry —saludó alegremente.  
  
Pero el aludido tenía cara de perros.  
  
—Sólo por curiosidad... ¿cuántos cromos has ganado el día de hoy?  
  
—Em... a ver, la verdad no muchos... Pero ha sido un buen negocio.  
  
Dennis esquivó a Harry para seguir su ruta. Pero éste lo tomó por la túnica con brusquedad y entonces...  
  
—¡Mierda! —Dennis se sonrojó muchísimo (que vocabulario el nene!). Se agachó enseguida a juntar las fotos que se le habían caído del bolsillo a causa del jalón.  
  
Pero Harry le ganó de mano. ¡Y quedó inmóvil cuando vio una de las fotos!  
  
—Erm... Muy interesante —comentó intentando recuperar la calma —¿Dónde has conseguido éstas, pequeño Crevey?  
  
Éste ni lo miró.  
  
—¡¡CONTESTA!!  
  
—¡Un Slytherin me las dio a cambio de... algo!  
  
—¿De qué? ¿A CAMBIO DE QUÉ? —Harry había comenzado a zamarrear al chico.  
  
—DelacontraseñadelasalacomúndeGryffindor —dijo éste en un agudo chillido desesperado. Parecía querer llorar.  
  
La hipótesis de Harry era correcta. Tiró la foto que había tomado al suelo y le dio la espalda a Dennis.  
  
—A propósito —dijo antes de marcharse —, eres un poco pervertido para la edad que tienes, ¿no lo crees?  
  
El color que antes era rojo en las mejillas del niño se tornó morado intenso. ¡Nunca volvería a salir de la sala común sin antes depositar sus ganancias y sus fotos de Harry tomando un baño en su maleta!  
  
-----------------------------

Suspiraba Draco sumergido en sus pensamientos. Había una preocupación y sólo una tremenda preocupación en su cabeza. Esa... rata, maldita. Apretó el paño de su túnica con fuerza. ¡No lo lograría nunca! Tenía ganas de ponerse a derramar lágrimas. Pero ¿¿cómo?? ¿¿Cómo algo tan estúpido podía hacerlo sentir de esa forma?? Sí, era una idiotez, una gran idiotez. ¡No lloraría por él, era sumamente... degradante! ¿Por qué tenía tanta maldita suerte de héroe? ¿Por qué SIEMPRE lo superaba en todo? Ese rencor, esa furia lo había llevado a tomar el camino que eligió, sin mencionar el hecho de seguir los pasos de su padre... y el miedo. Miedo a sufrir, miedo a quedarse sin la única contención que tenía...  
  
Pero... si quería llorar, podía hacerlo con libertad, total estaba solo en aquella aula desierta del cuarto piso. O al menos eso había creído, hasta que vio tras la ventana empañada de la puerta una silueta. Se incorporó de inmediato. La puerta se abrió lentamente y una persona entró. Esa persona en la que Draco había estado pensando todo éste tiempo (¿haz visto que a ti las cosas te caen del cielo cuando las quieres, también?).  
  
Pero Harry ni lo miró. Posó una mirada fría y calculadora en diversos rincones de la habitación.  
  
—¿Qué dia...? —Draco notó que su voz sonaba quebrada, y, como no quería dar indicios de haber estado a punto del llanto, se aclaró la voz — ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué no ves que...?  
  
—Em... discúlpame ¿te conozco? —pronunció el moreno con total frialdad. ¡Qué bromista se había puesto!  
  
—Jua! No vengas a hacerte el superior conmigo ¡ya me tienen hartos tus jueguitos!  
  
Harry no contestó. Hizo una mueca despectiva y siguió recorriendo el salón con la vista.  
  
—¡¡Ahora estás sordito, eh!! Muy bien, te lo diré por última vez, Potty. Deja de hacerte el malo, no impresionas a nadie. ¿Qué te crees que...?  
  
—Em... me estás molestando —interrumpió Harry con calma —. Así que si no te es mucho problema, preferiría no escucharte. Me estorba la mente y el oído.  
  
Draco estaba tenso, muy tenso. Si lo seguía provocando le lanzaría un hechizo, uno tan fuerte que lo tumbaría de por vida (si entienden a lo que me refiero). Dile a un Malfoy cualquier cosa... pero nada que hiera su orgullo.  
  
—OOH! Lo siento, San Potter, olvidé que el niñito de oro no desea que personas que "no sean de su índole" lo estorben. Discúlpeme si he jugado con su tiempo, arrepentido estoy.  
  
Harry ni lo miró... ¡MALDITA SEAS! ¿QUÉ NO LE INQUIETABA NADA DE LO QUE DECÍA?  
  
—¿¿QUÉ ES LO QUE CARAJO TE PASA, ENFERMO?? ¡PARECES UN AUTISTA! ES CONTAGIOSO EL CARÁCTER DE LUNA LOVEGOOD, ¿NO?  
  
Harry se acercó a él con lentitud, sin vacilar en ningún momento. Lo miró a los ojos, pero los del trigueño irradiaban un frío que helaba los sentidos. Estaban como nublados por una perversidad que nunca había visto antes. Sonrió con tal sorna que hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Draco se erizaran, y dijo con total calma, casi susurrando:  
  
—Eres la persona más ignorante e hipócrita que he conocido nunca. ¿No te avergüenza siquiera existir? Mira ese cabello estúpidamente engominado, mira tu postre de ganador y persona perfecta tan falsamente demostrada. ¿No es vergonzoso salir a la calle para ti, con esa tremenda cara de diablo con la cola entre las patas? Apestas. Eres la deshonra total de la rama de la cual desciendes. Sudas patética incertidumbre, ni siquiera estás totalmente seguro de qué hacer con tu vida. Tu mayor miedo es que te corten las piernas del glamour, ¿no? —una carcajada malignamente pícara. Minuto de disfrute —. Y déjame decirte que tienes tanto glamour como yo de cabello cano. Sin mencionar que no me llegas ni a la punta del pie. No sé que creerás tú que eres en mi vida. Pero en verdad tu nunca fuiste ni serás NADA. Sí, una escoria... ¡No, Lord Voldemort es una maldita escoria! Tu ni la cara tienes para enfrentarme —otra risa irónica —Ja, já! FEO!  
  
Las uñas de Draco habían dejado marcas en sus palmas de tanto hacer presión. Quería, pero no tenía los ánimos necesarios para atacar a P... ¡No podía pronunciar siquiera el nombre en su mente! Pero ese demonio no acabó con el discurso:  
  
—¿Cuándo creíste que tus palabras significaban algo para mí? ¡Si no entiendes absolutamente nada! Eres una rata que se escabulle por los pozos de la alcantarilla, hablando lo que otros que más saben dicen, sin saber tú siquiera lo que estás insinuando. Eres un desperdicio de cuerpo y alma, vives de lo que otros creen de ti, de lo que otros inculcan en ti para aplacarte el poco criterio que fuiste capas de formar por cuenta propia y te USAN de instrumento para hablar como loro parlante, repitiendo lo que tu papi quiere que digas...  
  
¡¡¡BASTA, YA BASTA!!!  
  
Draco se tapó los oídos. N-no era posible que estuviera pasando eso, que su mayor tormento se halla hecho realidad. Que el orgullo se le halla caído a los pies de esa forma. Que no tuviera el coraje de reprochar, de gritar. No podía dirigir aquella situación tan... ¡OYY! Notó que esa mugre sin sentimientos seguía de cerca su sufrimiento. Y lo disfrutaba, lo disfrutaba como nadie jamás lo había hecho. Para empezar, nadie lo había hecho sentir así nunca. Podía escuchar los regocijos internos de su enemigo, brotando de placer mientras él caía en un vacío muy profundo y... despiadado.  
  
Se sentía totalmente venido a menos, totalmente despreciado. Lo había herido ¡El muy cobarde le había herido el orgullo... y el corazón! Sintió una punzada ardiente de dolor en el pecho, como si estuviesen abriéndoselo con un hierro al rojo vivo.  
  
"¡Co-cómo molesta!!", no podía ni enfrentar esos ojos verdes, fríos como el mismo beso de un Dementor. Y podía venir uno y besarlo ahora mismo, que no encontraría sufrimiento mayor al que ahora sentía tan febrilmente.  
  
—Anda —le susurró aquel demonio sin corazón, con una pizca de voz como toda la que gastó para hablarle —, llora tu vergüenza... llora  
  
Y sucumbió al mandato del diablo, llorando en silencio su pena, dejando que las lágrimas se escurriesen impiadosas por sus mejillas hasta tocar el abismo del dolor.  
  
Y se marchó aquel ser pérfido, así como vino a arruinarle la vida en sólo dos minutos, se fue, imperturbable, sin un sincero remordimiento.  
  
El mundo podría venirse abajo, que a Draco Malfoy ya no le importaría.  
  
------------------------------------------------

Harry se asustó. Había buscado por todas partes y el boggart no aparecía. Estaba al pie de la escalera que conducía al cuarto piso, cuando desde arriba oyó un ruido. Ahí venía de seguro la criatura y estaba listo.  
  
Pero no, no era un Dementor quien bajaba...  
  
—¿Qué buscas? —era Ernie Mc Millan, el prefecto de Hufflepuff.  
  
—¿Cómo estás Ernie? No te he visto en toda la noche. Bueno, si al principio, pero luego desapareciste.  
  
—Ah, estuve bailando con Patil...  
  
—¿Parvati? ¿Dónde está?  
  
—Ahá, ni idea. Creo que se fue al baño a buscar el lazo de cabello que se le había perdido. Bueno, en fin, ¿me vas a decir que buscas? —Ernie bajó hasta Harry. Le ofreció un poco de un trago que estaba tomando, pero Harry, al sentir el olor a alcohol, negó cortésmente. No era que él "se cuidase la salud", como le había dicho Malfoy. Era sólo que no le atraía tomar alcohol, y además, ya había tomado un poco de ponche. Por fin contestó:  
  
—Nada, estaba aquí... ¿oíste que anda un boggart suelto por ésta zona de la escuela?  
  
—Ah, sí, por eso no te preocupes. Ya lo hemos atrapado con Hannah. Escuchamos un disturbio en el piso de arriba y cuando subimos, vimos qué había un ojo de tres metros flotando. Y todos sabemos que en Hogwarts no está permitida la entrada a criaturas con menos de dos miembros —Harry no objetó nada puesto que no conocía (ni le interesaba conocer) todas las normas del colegio. Pero igual esa pauta sonaba algo fascista —. Así que supimos que, sin duda, era un boggart. Pero es muy raro que halla de éstas criaturas por ésta parte del castillo. Por lo general, los boggarts se ocultan en lugares oscuros y solitarios, y digamos que ninguna sala común lo es.  
  
—Bueno, estuvimos pensando que quizás alguien lo halla infiltrado.  
  
—Sí, puede ser... ¿Es cierto lo que estuvo diciendo Luna Lovegood sobre las listas de muerte tabú de los Slytherin y todo eso?  
  
—Bueno, algo así —dijo Harry. Pero lo cierto era que no estaba seguro de qué había ocurrido con aquellas sospechas. Hasta ahora no había pasado nada ... bueno, nada fuera de lo común, es decir, hasta el momento ningún Gryffindor había sido agredido por un Slytherin más de lo acostumbrado. Así que no profundizó el tema —De modo que ya está todo bien con el boggart...  
  
—Perfectamente —Ernie miró su reloj —. Vamos antes de que se acabe la fiesta, ¡que cada vez se va más gente! ¿Qué acaso nadie aguanta hasta el final?  
  
Ernie pasó al lado de Harry y se alejó bajando las escaleras. Este se quedó pensativo un momento. Le había parecido oír que alguien lloraba desde el piso superior...  
  
¿Quién lloraría tan fuerte como para ser escuchado de un piso al otro?  
  
Bueno, de seguro no le gustaría ser interrumpido en su lamento. Harry odiaba que lo pillaran sollozando.  
  
---------------------------------

AKSS!!! Weno, aquí los dejo! Que oscurito se me está poniendo, lo siento, no lo puedo evitarr!! Pero fui buena y les dejé el final aclarado para que no se pongan mal... no les voy a decir a que me refiero, PIENSENLO USTEDES!  
  
Casi me olvido: ME VOY!! Así que por una semana no esperen actualización alguna. LOS VOY A EXTRAÑAR! Díaganme en algún review que también lo harán, porfiss...!! :) Y no se olviden de comentar que les pareció el capítulo porque me tiene algo confusa el rumbo de ésta historia!! :Z Pero no se preocupen que en mis viajes yo recolecto ideas!!! Además no se crean que me voy a un tour por Europa ni nada por el estilo, OJALA ME DIERA EL PRESUPUESTO. Voy a visitar a la otra parte de la familia y no salgo del país.  
  
Les dejo, si les interesa, una lista de las historias que me gustan para que las disfruten también si quieren:  
  
1. Agua [1833471] by NieA-29  
2. De Pociones y Otros Chunches [1824734] by Danyliz  
  
3. El Deseo de Un Hada [1626709] by Kokoro Yana (todavía no lo termine porque no he tenido tiempo, pero te juro que en cuanto lo haga te voy a dejar un rev!)  
  
4. ENCUENTROS CERCANOS [1516654] by DI-MALFOY  
  
5. HP y el guardian del fuego verde [1795551] by ophelia dakker (lo mismo que a kokoro u-u)  
  
6. Sleeping alive [1883851] by NieA-29  
  
7. Vanilla [1922693] by SturmUndDrang  
  
8. When Angels Die Cuando los ángeles mueren [1338734] by Renialt Shirou


	7. Sexta ¿esto se sigue contando por fases?

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). No es subido de tono (este capítulo) pero la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

VOLVI!!! Les dije que recolectaba ideas, me he venido con tantos fics nuevos!! Pero no pienso descuidar La Apuesta... n-n

Perdón por la tardanza es que con este capítulo tuve cada dilema!!! u-

**ATENCION!!!** En éste capítulo habrá lemon femenino. Esto lo aclaro porque sé que la mayoría de las lectoras (me incluyo) preferimos el lemon entre hombres y tal vez no les interesa leer uno entre chicas o bien les da asco. A mi, principalmente no, aunque es menos higiénico que el sexo entre hombres (y NO es por conocimiento de causa!! -.-). Igualmente, aunque no me gustara, dadas las circunstancias, no me puedo saltear una pareja como Pansy y Hermione.

**Contesto reviewss!!!!**

**Presea Lancelot**: Gracias por el rev!!! Verdad que Lavender y Neville son un amor?? La pareja de Parvati y Milicent me ha gustado tanto que creo que les voy a dedicar una escena más n.n... Suerte, gracias por leerme, kiskis! No me abandones que juro que se va a poner lindo! XD

**Cerdo Volador**: Holiz!! Gracias por extrañar a la Dama Norris!! T-T Yo también me kedé un poco mal por lo del pobre Drakis, pero bueno, era necesario poner a prueba sus sentimientos hacia Harry O-O Actualiza pronto The Range Beat k me tenés intrigahaa!!

**Kyara**: Puede que la historia esté dando muchas vueltas, pero la verdad es que no quedaba muy claro si Draco en realidad quería a Harry, ni él mismo lo sabía, así que tenía que hacer un capítulo que lo aclarase antes del gran encuentro... 0.0 Y la verdad es que yo no puedo evitar meter a todos los personajes, me gusta que cada cosa que ocurra los involucre a todos o a la mayoría, no me gusta concentrarme sólo en Harry, Ron y Hermione. Me gustaría que no te saltearas partes ya que a mi me gusta dejar indicios en cada cosa que escribo. Prometo que tanto suspenso valdrá la pena ;)

**ophelia dakker**: Gracias por extrañar a La Dama Norris!! T-T Y gracias por seguir leyendo, prometo que Draco no sufrirá mucho más! ... Bueno, tal vez un poco.... Pero en éste fic nadie se salva, como verás.. Sigue escribiéndome q me encanta! XD

**NieA-29**: Nie-chan!!! Por supuesto que Harry no es tan malo, si que ha cambiado en los últimos años, pero no es tan diablillo! X) Y siiiipiisss: amo a Arty también!!!! :3 Pero no he leído el 3er libro, de hecho estoy juntando las monedas para conseguir el 2do T-T, que con suerte mañana lo tendré en mis manos... El tercero aún no se ha publicado acá, pero muero de ganas de que ya salga!!! Gracias por echarme de menos, me siento kerida... T-T (La Dama inunda el teclado de lágrimas)...

**Anny Pervert Snape**: Hola! Me encantan tus reviewsitos! Si quieres mi opinión, deberías leer fics que no contengan spoilers de los libros que aún no conoces porque les quitan todo el suspenso! Y te lo digo por que yo soy de esas enfermas de los libros que odian saber lo que sucede antes de leerlo. Igualmente me encanta que leas mi fic, así que no voy a echarte ;) Además, Rowling en sus libros es algo malita con Draco, la verdad no es un chico muy agradable que digamos ¬¬ por lo que en los libros uno llega a odiarlo, pero a mi me gustan, por lo general, los personajes malos, así que Draco me cae muy bien !

**Kokoro Yana**: He cumplido con mi cap largo, y de ahora en más creo que la mayoría lo serán! No me abandones! Sigue leyendo que se va a poner bonito! Y que ocurrió con El Deseo de un Hada? Es una de las historias más hermosas que nunca he leído y me la dejas así!!! Por favor actualiza pronto!!!! (esto lo hice antes de saber que eras Precea Lancelot, también )

**Naomi Iwakura**: Gracias por el rev! Tu pregunta ya me la han hecho varios. Con respecto a Harry..., bueno, digamos que si no le gustara un poquito Draco no hubiera tenido esa curiosa fantasía con él vestido de conejo en la tienda ¿no? Además, se interesó más de la cuenta cuando Draco impidió que Crabbe le pegase, como bien lo remarcó Herm: "¿Realmente es tan importante?". El aire entre los enemigos está caliente, de eso no hay duda! Saludos, Norroy . kiskis!

**--La apuesta--**

Cap 7: "Fase 6: El Turno de las Chicas"

—No... no puede ser...

—¿Qué ocurre?

Neville y Lavender se habían sentado a ambos lados de Hermione, y estaban platicando tranquilamente cuando algo llamó la atención del muchacho notablemente.

—¿Ves a ese de allá? —Neville señaló a un chico corpulento vestido con una armadura de gladiador, que parecía estar muy interesado en una planta deforme que llevaba entre las manos.

—Sí, ¿no es ese Bletchley, el guardián del equipo de Slytherin?

Neville la miró extrañado ¿acaso ésta chica se sabía los nombres de TODOS los alumnos de Hogwarts?

—Puede ser... ¡Pero mira lo que lleva! ¡Es mi Mimbulus Mimbletonia! —Neville se paró de súbito.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Lavender lo tomó por el brazo —¿Por qué a Bletchley le interesaría tu Mimbulus? Además ... este año no la has traído, ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que sí, y creí que se me había perdido! Si me disculpas, voy a aclarar un par de cosas.

Esta situación no se veía bien, pero Lavender nada podía hacer para impedirla. Confiaba en Neville, aunque no confiaba en que Bletchley le devolviera su planta por las buenas. Igualmente, si intentaba detener a Neville, quizás éste pensaría que Lavender no lo tomaba enserio, y no quería que volvieran a discutir.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué te crees? —Lavender explotó de furia. Una muchacha le había sacado uno de sus hermosos aros mientras estaba distraída ¡y se lo estaba llevando! Lavender la persiguió por todo el salón, hasta que la ladrona subió por las escaleras de mármol y allí se perdieron las dos...

-------------------------------

Granger estaba sola, completamente sola. Si tan sólo pudiera capturarla sin que alguien se diera cuenta. Pero a lo largo de la noche todos los Slytherin habían actuado sin importar las miradas de los demás y nada había ocurrido. Pero es que... ellos habían sido más discretos. Tal vez fuera por su propia vergüenza, o por miedo a ser descubierta, que no se animaba a tomar a esa chica tan bonita en brazos... ¡sí, era bonita, no lo iba a negar! A ver ¿qué era peor: ser humillada por los Slytherin por no haber cumplido con La Apuesta o arriesgarse a salir de aquel lugar con Hermione Granger en vista de todos?

Bueno, lo tomaría como los demás. Era un juego, sólo un juego. Puso la mente en blanco, salió de debajo de la mesa en la que estaba, pasó uno de los delicados brazos de la Gryffindor por su cuello y la tomo con una mano por la espalda y con la otra por las piernas. Divisó la puerta al otro lado del salón, cerró los ojos, y fue caminando firme, sin pensar en nada más que en salir pronto de allí.

--:--:--:--:---;---:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

Se encontraba en el suelo teñida de hermoso celeste, cual si fuera un ángel caído del cielo. Su diadema dorada resplandecía, al igual que los brillos de su tutú y su corset. Ella misma parecía despedir luz propia... Su piel tan pura, su figura tan perfecta (N/Norris: sí, se que dije que no nombraría cuerpos perfectos, pero esto lo estamos viendo desde el punto de vista de Millicent, OK?).

Acercó sus labios al cuello de ese hermoso hada y comenzó a besarlo. Al principio tuvo un leve remordimiento. La deseaba, de verdad que sí, pero no podía evitar pensar en que ella había sido muy comprensiva, hasta se había prestado a calmar su sufrimiento entregándose de aquella forma; y Millicent ahora estaba abusando de ella... Bueno no _abusaba_ realmente, porque Patil se había drogado sola y había decidido dejar que Millicent cumpliera su cometido. Lo que es más, fue ella quien la había conducido a aquel lugar apartado donde sabía que nadie podía molestarlas. Según Patil, allí iba con Seamus cuando querían algo de privacidad.

Se dispuso a quitarle primero, el chal de seda que llevaba sobre los hombros. Luego, fue deslizando el tutú por sus piernas hasta quitárselo por completo. Llevaba puestas unas calzas muy ajustadas y bien cortas de color turquesa, para que no se vieran bajo el tutú. Millicent se sonrojó mucho, aún no iba a sacarle esa prenda. Levantó con delicadeza la espalda del cuerpo adormecido de Parvati, y ésta profirió leves murmullos que asustaron un poco a la Slytherin. Una vez que la hubo sentado, Millicent comenzó a desabrocharle el cortset muy lentamente. Su fina espalda quedó descubierta y ella comenzó a acariciarla.

Pero entonces, un pensamiento la detuvo en seco... ¿¿Cómo demonios tendría sexo con otra chica si además ésta estaba dormida??

... ¬¬

Notó como una fuerte desesperación brotaba en su interior.

"¡Diablos! ¡Ya sé lo que haré! La dejaré que duerma hasta que despierte, ésta pastilla deja de hacer efecto en algunas horas. Y luego..., bueno, le preguntaré si desea que hagamos algo. Pero ¿y si piensa que soy una cobarde por que no lo hice antes? ¿Por qué se drogó si estaba dispuesta a tener relaciones conmigo de todas formas? ¿Será qué soy tan horrible que ella prefirió dormirse antes que soportar mirarme?", Milicent meneó la cabeza con brusquedad "Bueno, que más da... ¿Cómo se las habrán ingeniado las otras? ¡Porque, para un hombre es muy fácil: la mete y listo (que fina eres Millicent, por eso me caes bien XD)! Pero el sexo entre mujeres es muy distinto, requiere de una participación mutua, por más mínima que sea, y el disfrute debe ser MUTUO, ¡sino no ocurre nada! ¡Es como intentar hacerlo con una estatua!".

—¿Problemas, Millicent?

(!!!) ........

(¿¿POR QUÉ ESTE APARECE EN TODOS LADOS??)

—¿Q-qué... qué estás...?

—Sólo paseando. Jaja! Amiga, si tan sólo no fueras taaan llorona, habrías esperado a que te diéramos la píldora correcta.

—... ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Esta es la píldora turquesa, ¿no?!

—Ahá... pero antes de usarla debes MEZCLARLA con la píldora blanca...

—¡Qué tonterías dices!

—Ah, ah, no son tonterías... mira sino lo que te ha ocurrido... ¿Dónde estabas cuando mezclamos las píldoras? ¡En el baño llorando!

—¡Deja de burlarte! —Millicent se puso de pié. Estaba furiosa, tumbaría a ese imbécil si no cerraba la boca de una vez.

—OK! Escucha! Decidimos que una píldora del sueño no bastaría, por que si los Gryffindors se duermen del todo, no hay fiesta que valga, ¿o sí?

(Gulp! O.o)

—Ahora... —prosiguió — ¡y esto te ganas por apurarte! Supimos que en el único lugar donde estaríamos absolutamente todos reunidos sin excepción, sería en el Gran Salón, la misma noche del baile. Por que ya ves que con el tema de ir a comprar los trajes a Hogsmeade y que se yo, el día se hacía muy ocupado para todos. Bueno, entonces, antes de que la música comenzara a sonar, mezclamos las píldoras correspondientes para que el efecto sea beneficioso...

—Sí, pero... ¿qué tiene la otra píldora? ¿Cuál es la diferencia si de todas formas con la primera los duermes?

—Pero no del todo —repitió el chico. Suspenso. Cuando Blaise sonreía así, lo que diría a continuación sería interesante —La segunda píldora contiene algo que hará a los Gryffindors verse aún más patéticos mientras son... ejem, violados ¡Qué bien suena eso! (Que perverso te has vuelto! )K..)

—¿¿PERO QUÉ ES??

La carcajada de Blaise era tan siniestra que los mismos árboles del bosque prohibido se hubieran marchitado de haberla oído.

—Un estimulante hormonal, mi querida Millicent..., **un afrodisíaco**...

...............

-------------------ñami--------ñami-----------------

Pansy corría por los pasillos sin animarse a mirar atrás. Tenía a la chica en sus manos, pero no sabía donde podría llevarla para no ser molestadas. Corría la mirada por todos los pasillos, por todos los recovecos habidos y por haber. Pero... ¿Cómo sabía que no la molestarían? Esta situación era muy incómoda... Se sentía perseguida, tenía miedo de que alguien la hubiera visto y anduviese tras ella... ¡Por una estúpida broma para los Gryffindors ella estaba sudando como jamás en la vida! ¿Quién sufría más en esto? ¿Los Gryffindor o los Slytherin? Después de todo, los leones sólo se relajan y disfrutan, mientras las serpientes hacen todo el trabajo. Aunque debía ser feo despertarse por la mañana y sentirse mojado y con las extremidades doliéndote, y luego recordar (si es que a esas alturas recuerdas algo) que has sido totalmente manoseado por tu enemigo... Ahí pillaba el libertinaje. Sí, sin duda la burla estaba bien pensada.

Estas conjeturas habían excitado a Pansy, quién ya no sólo transpiraba de nervios. Entró en la primera habitación que divisó a su izquierda. ¡Quería hacer esto y rápido!

Pero ese lugar estaba algo sucio ¿Qué no hay un maldito lugar con una buena cama de dos plazas (aunque si era de una tampoco importaba demasiado)?

¡Bueno, pues sería allí y en ése instante entonces! Después de todo, podía hacer las cosas rápido e irse. Pero tendría que asegurarse de haberlo hecho bien, a menos que quisiera pasearse con el emblema de "LOSER" en la frente por todo el colegio. Pero, ¿cómo se sabía en las mujeres cuando la promesa estaba cumplida? Es decir, quizás las cosas que Pansy le hiciera a la chica Gryffindor no serían suficientes como para que el emblema no le apareciese.

Apoyó a Hermione en el amplio escritorio de roble. Sacó su varita.

—_Fermaportus!_ —pronunció. Un ruido de succión y la puerta de la habitación quedó totalmente sellada — ¡Granger! ¿Me oyes?

—Msmñsms —fue todo lo que la morocha alcanzó a contestar.

—¡Perfecto! Dime si te gusta esto... —Pansy no pudo contener la picardía de su voz. Comenzó a masajear las impresionantes piernas (N/Norris: Vaya! Que éste no es un cuerpo perfecto, es un cuerpo lindo nomás!) de la Gryffindor. Subió sus manos hasta el vientre firme (aunque no era una panza dura en exceso, ya que Granger no era precisamente de hacer mucha gimnasia), y se deleitó tocándola levemente con las yemas de los dedos.

. . . . .

No sabía donde estaba ni con quien estaba. Lo único de lo que estaba conciente era de que alguien la estaba haciendo sentir muy bien. No tenía fuerzas para moverse, ni para formular ideas. Pero... sentía una excitación que iba en aumento. Sentía como unas manos delicadas la estimulaban de a poco. Primero acariciaban sus piernas, luego subían hasta su abdomen para hacerle sentir dulces escalofríos. Un cuerpo la apresaba con firmeza, y le transmitía un calor intenso. Ahora estaba en un estado raro... es decir, estaba indefensa y, aunque no sabía quien era la persona que se encontraba sobre ella, Hermione sentía que ésta la protegía de alguna forma. Que, en ese estado de total desconcierto, ésta persona la mantendría ocupada hasta que el embobamiento se le pasase. No tenía idea porque sentía aquella tranquilidad, menos tomando en cuenta que las manos de su acompañante estaban escurriéndose por sus caderas, masajeándolas con frenesí. Esos brazos la excitaban. No eran mucho más grandes que los suyos, pero tenían fuerza y firmeza, que hacían sentir a Hermione como una pequeña niña en refugio de su madre.

. . . . . . .

¡Qué calor! Pansy se relamió al ver las mejillas de la Gryffindor de aquel escarlata intenso, como su bonita corbata. La abrió de piernas y se dispuso a recostarse de a poco sobre ella. Le encantaba tocarle las nalgas, y le hubiese interesado realmente saber que pensaba Granger de sus caricias. Atrajo sus caderas a las de la morocha y se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento, besándole el principio del cuello, y dejando un rastro de besos que continuaban por el cuello hasta sus mejillas, dulces como dos rojas manzanitas . Subió sus caricias de vuelta al abdomen, y continuaron éstas bajo la remera. Tocó la base de sus pechos, ¡que bien se sentía!

Y, como a todas las mujeres en éstos momentos, a Pansy le agarró el sentimentalismo. Se acercó al oído de su rival.

. . . . . .

Hermione sintió como un aliento cálido inundaba su oído. Estaba comenzando a transpirar, y realmente, ésta situación la excitaba más de lo que a ella le gustaría. Despacio, muy despacio, su cuerpo iba asimilando adrenalina, y se entregaba cada vez más. Y entonces, fue cuando oyó algo que probablemente fue lo que hizo que se le escurriera aquel hilo de baba por la comisura de su boca... (eso no suena muy romántico, pero así fue exactamente como ocurrió).

—Perdóname por haberte dicho reiteradas veces que eras una chica fea... Puede que no me caigas bien, pero realmente me retracto de aquello que te dije, porque no es cierto ni remotamente. Eres la chica más bonita que jamás he visto, es una lástima que no te muestres más. Nunca..., nunca me había sentido atraída por otra chica...

Pansy sintió un sonrojo intenso. ¡Esta chica le gustaba demasiado, por Dios! ¡Contesta, Granger!

—Es obvio que no escuchas nada de lo que te digo, ¿verdad? Y si lo haces... a puesto a que ni entiendes el sentido de mis palabras...

Pero Hermione si lo había hecho, en medio del abrumante ambiente, su brillante mentecilla percibía cada sensación que le era transmitida. Esas palabras habían sido tan perfectamente claras. Sabía que conocía esa voz, aunque no estaba segura de quien se trataba. Pero sentía una picardía interna por estar con ella, una picardía que le gustaba mucho. Como un deseo intenso hacia la otra persona, por saber que ésta la había estado evadiendo tantos años. Probar la compañía que jamás tuvo, pero que ahora deseaba locamente. Intentó hablar, pero sus labios estaban demasiado anestesiados. Sus cuerdas vocales lograron arrancar unos roncos murmullos.

Pansy enloqueció. ¡Granger le había contestado! A su manera, tal vez hablaba dormida, pero igualmente a la Slytherin le causó una inmensa satisfacción oírla. Y lo hizo, besó aquellos labios rojos a causa del sopor de los cuerpos. Besó la tierna carne de su enemiga, quien ahora se entregaba, gustosa de sentir sus caricias. Las muñecas de los brazos de ésta, estaban a la altura de sus hombros, sostenidas por su opresora, y su cuerpo se arqueaba para un mejor contacto.

Dejó de oprimir las muñecas de la Gryffindor, sabiendo que ésta no iba a moverlas, y siguió investigando con sus manos hasta volver a los pechos de la morocha. Jaja! "Eres media planita, amiga! Yo tengo más que tu!". Pero que bien se sentía tocarlos, que lindo era oír los gemidos cuando sus dedos se concentraban en los pezones. Gemidos roncos y pasionales, que cargaban a Parkinson de adrenalina pura.

Ahora bajaba lentamente el calzón ... ¿rosa? ¡Muy tierna!, de Hermione por sus largas piernas. ¡Qué estaba haciendo, por todos los ángeles! El momento se lo pedía.

—A ver cómo sientes esto, bonita...

Por debajo de la apretada pollera de cuero, la morocha sintió que una mano entraba decidida. Unos finos dedos comenzaron a masajearle el clítoris. Al principio se sintió muy incómoda, e intentó levantarse, pero volvieron a recostarla bruscamente. O al menos eso le pareció a ella que estaba tan débil. Pero esos dedos continuaban sin ceder, la hicieron gemir de vuelta. Ahora, gracias a la lubricación de su flujo, los dedos se introdujeron de lleno en su agujero. ¡Aaah! Sentía como un calor furioso subía por su espina dorsal... La pollera comenzaba a apretarle, e intentó mover de a poco los brazos hasta conducir sus manos al borde de cuero.

. . . . . . .

Pansy se percató de la molestia de aquella princesa morena y se dispuso a ayudarla. "Por todos los santos del cielo, que nadie esté viendo esto". Desprendió un sopor intenso al desabrochar los botones de esa pollera. Suspiró. En otros momentos, aquel espectáculo podría haberle causado tremendo asco. Siguió con su labor de estimular a la Gryffindor, ahora friccionando su cuerpo entre las piernas de ella. Era una sensación deliciosa, y gran parte de su deleite era observar como su víctima disfrutaba en ensueños.

Comenzaba a hacer calor. Ahora le tocó el turno a Pansy de sacarse una prenda, así que se deshizo de la remera algo sudada. Ay, si Granger pudiera ver lo mucho que había adelgazado. Esa obsesión que la Slytherin tenía por su figura se debía a que, en sus primeros años, era algo gordita, y sus compañeros le remarcaron aquello hasta acomplejarla gravemente. Y ahora, que sostenía un buen peso y aceptable contextura física, nadie le había dado el cumplido. Era comprensible que necesitase alguna opinión... ¡¡Quería a Granger despierta!! No, espera, por el amor de Dios, si se despierta querrá acogotarte, Pansy, ni lo sueñes ¡todo se echaría a perder!

—Eres muy bonita, Granger —necesitaba hablarle, decirle lo que estaba pensando, mientras le desbrochaba la camisa. La Gryffindor se veía tan entregada, tan indefensa. Pansy emitió una risita chillona, que hizo que a Hermione, aún estando tan inconsciente, se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Odiaba esa risa histérica, porque cada vez que la oía, los recuerdos más horribles que mantenía atragantados le volvían a la mente torrencialmente. Esa risa le provocaba un nudo en el estómago, la llenaba de impotencia y amargura. Pansy notó que su enemiga comenzaba a respirar con más violencia, y dedujo que quizás ya la había reconocido. No pudo más que sonreír ante tal situación. Prendió el morbo en su interior, se relamía cada vez más su depravación. Comenzó a acariciar nuevamente las partes nobles de la chica. Pero ahora sabía lo que sentía. Era lujuria.

. . . . . . . .

La tenía, estaba atrapada sin escape. Su mismo cuerpo no respondía, aunque su cabeza estuviese más óptima. Ahora caía abruptamente en la realidad. Era el ratón prisionero del gato, era una maldita lombriz en carnada para el pez gordo. Aquel era un pensamiento insoportable... No importaba lo que pasase, Hermione no debía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, bajar la guardia. Y, aunque sus fuerzas la traicionasen, aunque el deseo del sexo irrumpiese sus sentidos, aunque su mismo éxtasis la adormilase y le nublase la mente, no debía caer.

Los estremecimientos eran constantes, los estímulos cada vez más fuertes. La situación se tornaba a castaño oscuro...

¡Ahhh, Dios! ¡Para ya! Su rostro estaba que hervía, sus manos habían quedado entumecidas. Roja de vergüenza al tomar conciencia del fluido que se escurría en los dedos de su enemiga... ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo aquello? ¿Cómo no le daba un ápice de asco, de temor? ¡Aaahhh! Ya comenzaba a dolerle el cuerpo. Su mente se negaba a creer lo que estaba sucediendo... Otra mano se adentraba intrusa bajo su corpiño, que era, por cierto, la única prenda que le quedaba. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, ahora no gemía, GRITABA. No podía formular palabra, ESTO ERA HORRIBLE. Sintió como se le escapaban unas lágrimas, a pesar de saber que con esto se humillaría aún más... ¡No podía seguir permitiendo que esto ocurriera! Pero, Dios Santo, ¿qué podía hacer?

. . . . . . . . .

La vio llorar, la oyó gritar, y aún así esto sólo ayudó a violentar más las cosas. Pansy ahora friccionaba con su rodilla la entrepierna de Granger, mientras la tomaba por la espalda y la enderezaba. La morena dio un gemido y otras dos lágrimas se le escaparon. Esos sollozos eran su droga. Otro frote fogoso para oír gemir de dolor a su chica.

La Gryffindor dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y ésta supo que se había sobrepasado un poco. Dejó de hacer fricción, para pasar las piernas de ella sobre las suyas. La alejó un poco, sosteniéndola por la espalda, para mirarle las clavículas. Éstas estaban muy marcadas, ¿por qué las suyas no se marcaban tanto como las de ella? Daban un aire muy sexy. Ya, deja de envidiarle el cuerpo... "¿Envidiarle? No tengo NADA que envidiarle a ésta". Pero la boca se le hacía agua, así que le sacó los mechones de pelo que le caían por los hombros, y comenzó otro camino de besos por el cuello.

De repente sintió algo que la dejó totalmente petrificada. Unas manos subían de a poco por su espalda, aferrándose a ella como un náufrago a su balsa. La chica no estaba tan dormida... ¿¿Pero qué diablos??

Cierto, no sabía con exactitud si Granger había tomado o no alguna píldora, ¡tomó tantos vasos! Quizás su estado se debía a la misma borrachera. Quizás, en alguno de los vasos había una pastilla, y ésta fue la que la adormeció de esa forma... Pero, aún así, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado luego, ni si seguía bajo sus efectos.

Miedo, eso fue lo que sintió entonces. Pero, ¿miedo a qué? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora que su rival despertaba y la descubría infragante? No hubo tiempo para más conjeturas. Granger había subido sus manos hasta su nuca y ahora introducía su lengua en la boca de Pansy. Ésta lanzó un gemido inconsciente, y correspondió el beso con igual devoción. Sintió el rostro cálido de la morocha empapado en lágrimas. Su cuerpo se aferraba al suyo, como intentando cobijarse. Sus manos estaban heladas, así que Pansy supuso que la chica tenía frío y, por puro instinto, la abrazó fuertemente.

Ese beso era sumamente delicado y lleno de pasión. Porque no sólo lo que las dos sentían era excitación, sino también esa ínfima picardía, y una eterna dicha de permitirse el lujo de estar la una con la otra, en esos momentos tan oscuros, en medio de un mundo que poco a poco caía en la intolerancia y la mediocridad, que cada vez dejaba notar más la hipocresía humana, que poco a poco iba destruyéndose solo. En donde los últimos días dentro de Hogwarts se vivía un tormento para todos. En esos momentos donde todos los alumnos se encontraban alterados, se sentían desprotegidos, con miedo. La gente ya no se hablaba como antes, todo era más crudo, más frío. Pero así como había despertado en todos aquella crudeza, también despertaba una mayor sensibilidad, y necesidad de compañía. Y ¿qué mejor compañía que tu mismo enemigo? ¿Qué mayor dicha que estar con quien te ha arrancado furias, con quien te ha hecho sentir cosas horribles, aunque ahora mismo éste no estuviese actuando 100% a voluntad?

Las dos se acostaron exhaustas sobre el mueble frío, sin hablar ni preguntar nada, solo hundidas en su abrazo, quedándose al fin completamente dormidas, como dos niñas en su dulce arrullo.

------------0-------------

La noche pasaba cada vez más rápido, parecía que las cosas no iban muy a favor de los Slytherin restantes. Crabbe miraba desde su asiento completamente tenso. Harry Potter no se había ido aún ¿Dónde demonios estaría Draco? El Salón parecía mucho más vacío que de costumbre. Escuchaba los murmullos de algunos que comentaban cosas como: "¿Notas que falta gente?" o "Siento que hay mucho silencio para tratarse de una fiesta de Hogwarts", uno algo más observador dijo: "¿Dónde diantre se metieron los Gryffindors? ¿Es mi impresión o todos los Slytherin ya se fueron? ¡Qué amargos, apuesto a que se juntaron en su Sala Común para festejar aparte!"

... Bueno, no exactamente, pero muy cerca estás...

-------------------------------------------

Ya está! Éste capítulo me costó, HORRORES terminarlo, por eso tardé tanto... Espero que no me halla quedado muy atolondrado, pero realmente necesito ya actualizar mi fic, porque si quiero continuar con otros al mismo tiempo me termino confundiendo... n-n

Besitos!! El otro capis ya lo tengo súper calado así que no creo que deban esperar demasiado...


	8. Septima Fase ya falta poco!

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). No es subido de tono (este capítulo) pero la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

¡MIERDA! SIII TARDE MUCHOO! LO SIENTO! x(

REVIEWS:

**NieA-Chan:** Hace poco me leí un fic tuyo que si no me equivoco es el primero q c llama "Clases de Verano", y cuando leí lo del "impostorus", me pregunté si habrías entendido mi capítulo donde aparece el boggart, jaja! Pero, como a esas alturas la tercera película de HP ya se había estrenado allá, te habrías enterado de la traducción al español. A propósito, ¿ese nombre tendrá algo que ver con la palabra "impostor", porque se disfraza de tus temores? ¡Guau, que deducción! ¬¬ Espero que mi repentina luminosidad sea acertada XD.

**Laia:** Ya cada vez falta menos para que Blaise y Ronny Rabbit, y Harry y Draco concluyan... yayaya! Espero q lo disfrutes!! X)

**Anny Pervert Snape:** Idola!! Muchas gracias, de verdad me hiciste llorar con tu review! (como siempre! TT). Me dices cosas muy lindas como "con este fic me conquistaste" (sñif!) No pongas esas cosas q soy una maricona!!! TT (La Dama llora a moco tendido). Sabes, tienes razón, cuando alguien esta enamorado o caliente ve todos los cuerpos perfectos y no hay que hacerse mas drama. Eso, con lo de las pijas sigo firme ¡NO MAS DE 15 CM! ... No voy a dar medidas igual! ¬¬. Ya vienen las mejores escenas, t juro! pero hay que tener algo de paciencia porque, aunque uno esté ansioso, las cosas se van desenvolviendo como se pueden (y muchos kieren matarme por eso uù)... Es una suerte que ya te hallas leído los libros, ahora puedo escribir sin carga de conciencia! nn ... Bueno, amiga, muchísimas gracias por darme siempre ánimos para seguir escribiendo todos los días! Besitos y no m abandones! TT

**ophelia dakker:** Gracias, q suerte que mi esfuerzo valió la pena y q el capi te halla gustado! Espero que este también te guste y no me mates por ser tan vueltera!

**Cerdo Volador:** La li ho!! Creo q de mas esta decir que MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACTUALIZAR (y terminar) THE RANGE BEAT!! Estuvo muuuy lindo, sñif!! Ey, me intereso mucho tu mención sobre un fic de Gravitation! Para cuando amiga?? Por favor no me dejes afuera TT!! Y los otros fics también me interesaron mucho... Sirius y Harry me prenden mucho de veras.. (y Gary Oldmal y Daniel Radcliff también, jeje... no digas q Gary está ancianito q a mi me gusta musho!! ). Bueno, lo mio va concluyendo también.. es q las cosas no son nada fáciles!! ah, q suerte q la pagina se arreglo, jeje, ya estaba empezando a asustarme! Besitos!!

**--La apuesta—**

Cap 8: "Fase 7: Planteo y Resolución"

Andaba sin prisa recorriendo los pasillos del colegio. ¡Qué cosa! ¿Quién hubiera dicho que ese estúpido traje le hiciera perder tal valioso tiempo?

Ahora el castillo parecía tan tranquilo. Él mismo estaba sumamente tranquilo y no entendía por qué. Es decir, sabía que por el momento no podía hacer nada, que debía esperar a que el encantamiento del maldito traje cesase. Pero ¿acaso no le inquietaba no estar vigilando a su presa? ¿Y si a Potter se le daba por llevarlo a descansar al cuarto? No, confiaba plenamente en que Draco no dejaría marchar tan fácil al niñito de oro.

Draco, ¿dónde se habría metido? Blase recordó entonces lo que habían hablado antes de separarse.

------------FLASH BACK----------------------

—¡Esto me está desesperando!

—Tranquilo, Drac, ya va a caer.

—¡Pero es que no puedo creerlo! La técnica de los vasos no funciona, tendré que ir y hacérsela tomar por la fuerza... —el rubio se levantó decidido.

—Ya, vuelve aquí —Blaise tomó a Draco firme por la cintura —. Calma los humos —le sacó un poco de pelo plateado que le caía sobre el rostro y le tapaba sus lindos ojos grises. Draco giró para mirarlo y Blaise continuó —. Ya te va a llegar... y si no sucede, pues, tomaremos medidas drásticas.

—¿Eso no sería hacer trampa? —comentó el rubio con falso tono inocente, sonriendo.

—Pero una trampita muy pequeña... después de todo, nosotros ideamos esto ¿no? —Blaise apoyó su rostro sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Draco sonrió.

—Claro, cariño...

0.0

—¿Desde cuando me llamo cariño? —Blaise tomaba un aire divertido.

—Desde que a mi se me ocurrió —miradas. Sonrisas tontas —. Déjame meditar un rato, ¿si? Luego nos vemos y te cuento si tengo algo pensado.

—¿A dónde te vas?

—No sé..., supongo que al cuarto piso, allí a ésta hora no hay nadie que moleste.

---FIN DEL FLASH BACK---

Blaise subió las escaleras un par de pisos más. Ahora se encontraba en una planta cubierta en gran parte por una alfombra carmín. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de relojes viejos, y los ventanales no eran tan grandes como los de los pisos inferiores. No recordaba haber estado allí, pero estaba seguro de reconocer un par de cosas. A lo lejos, una galería de cuadros con dos puertas laterales; una de ellas daba a un pasillo con varias aulas y recintos viejos y en desuso. Pero un aula fue la que llamó la atención del chico. Cuando pasó por su puerta, supo enseguida que allí dentro había alguien. Se asomó. En un rincón, una figura se acurrucaba frenética y no se animaba a levantar la cabeza.

—¿Draco? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué demonios estás...?

La cara demacrada y pálida del rubio se dejó ver. En sus ojos tempestuosos se reflejaba la purísima tristeza, la brecha que deja el borde de la locura. Una furia contenida, una resignación a la vez. Un total dejo del ser.

Blase se acercó a su amigo sin terminar de creer lo que veía. Ese Draco, que siempre había sido tan altanero, tan cínico y confiado, tan directo, ahora parecía un gatito indefenso al borde del llanto. Es que ni siquiera daba signos de querer llorar, estaba como en estado de shock.

—¡Mira esos ojos rojos que tienes! ¿Qué te pasa por Dios Santo?

Draco tardó en contestar...

—Me duele el alma... por primera vez me duele realmente estar vivo...

—¿Qué mierdas dices? Ya te fumaste algo.

—Cierra la boca, que te hablo enserio... —esto había sido dicho con tanta melancolía, que a Blaise se le cayeron los pocos ánimos que le quedaban. Pasó su brazo por la espalda de su amigo.

—Cuéntame.

—Quiero que me mates...

—Hablemos enserio...

—¡Mátame!

—¡Ya basta, Draco!

—¡Hazlo! ¡Sé útil en algo! ¡MATAME!

Blaise dio una cachetada en la mejilla de su amigo tan fuerte, que pareció que a éste se le acomodaron un poco las neuronas.

—Cálmate. Ahora, ¿puedes decirme que te ha ocurrido?

—Antes tú dime algo... —ahora la voz de Draco tenía un poco más de color, pero seguía moribunda —¿Qué andabas haciendo aquí? Creí que ya habías...

—No, aún estoy haciendo tiempo. Oye, ¡te has perdido de todo! Me olvidé de decirte. Hemos puesto en la sala común de Gryffindor un boggart...

—¿Un boggart? —algo dentro del rubio se iluminó débilmente.

—Sí, sí. Pero Mc Millan lo capturó. Lo oí mientras me encontraba paseando por el tercer piso. Estaba al pié de la escalera con Harry Potter... pero creo que no me vieron.

—Ha-Harry Potter estaba aquí... —murmuró en tono lastimero.

—Sí, yo me creí que lo capturaría él. Pero no llegó ni a subir a éste piso porque Mc Millan llegó antes.

Los ojos de Malfoy resplandecieron de repente. Se puso de pie.

—¿Potter no llegó a subir hasta éste piso? —repitió conmocionado.

—¿Estás sordo o qué? —Blaise se puso de pie también.

—A ver... ¿por dónde estuvo merodeando ese boggart?

—No sé exactamente. Sólo sé que fue atrapado en éste piso, ¿realmente no lo has visto?

El repentino alivio de Draco fue automáticamente reemplazado por otro sentimiento. ¿Era vergüenza? Su boggart..., si lo que vio era un boggart, significaba que Potter no había dicho realmente esas cosas tan horribles. Además, aquellas palabras involucraban cosas muy personales de Draco Malfoy que su Némesis no conocía. Pero..., no podía creerlo ¿¿De verdad ese era su mayor miedo?? ¡Maricón! ¡Eres patético!

—Estás rojo como un tomate, ¿puedes decirme que diablos te ocurre?

—Blaise —Draco acercó el rostro al de su amigo —, no sé que hubiera sido de mí si hubieses llegado más tarde.

Antes de que Blaise pudiese decir nada, ¡su compañero lo estaba besando! Con las manos en sus mejillas, así como comenzó, acabó rápido. Luego sonrió ante el desconcierto del morocho.

—Nos vemos después —le dijo. Y se alejó tras la puerta dando saltitos.

Blaise tardó en volver en sí. Estaba algo colorado. También sonrió.

Algún día se daría..., pero no en éste fic.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

------------Criterio Absurdo —Loca? Yo no estoy loca? —replicaba Alicia al Gato de Cheshire. —Aquí todos estamos locos —dijo él —. Si no estás loca ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Y ahí estaba Harry Potter, pobre, riendo al lado de su amigo conejo, creyendo que éste aún lo oía. Pero ¿con quién hablaría sino? Parecía algo desconcertado por la repentina desaparición de gente. Ernie Mc Millan se le acercó y comenzaron a hablar de valla uno a saber que cosas. Luego, el Hufflepuff preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, estaba aquí antes de que me fuera.

—Quizás se halla ido a dormir.

—Quizás.

—Aunque, ¿sabes que? Creo que aquí hay algo que huele mal.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No lo sé, Harry, tengo mala espina. Zacharias Smith me ha dicho que vio a un Slytherin arrastrando del brazo a Colin Creevey.

Harry hizo una mueca de extrañeza. Preguntó:

—¿Para qué querría un chico de Slytherin llevarse a Colin Creevey?

—No lo sé.

—¿No podría Zacharias haberlo seguido para cerciorase de que no le hicieran daño?

—Sabes como es él, da gracias que me lo ha contado. Pero te aseguro que no es el único.

—¿Cómo?

El tono misterioso que adoptó la voz de Ernie no le gustó a Harry en lo más mínimo.

—Cuando me encaminaba con Hanna al encuentro con el boggart, me pareció haber visto a Dean Thomas en brazos de alguien. Si me lo preguntas, creo que ese alguien era Warrington.

—¿¿QUÉ??

—Al principio creí que era puro delirio mío. Pero Harry ¿acaso no te has preguntado por qué faltan tantos Gryffindor y tantos Slytherin?

—No querrás decir que... —tragó en seco.

—Para mí aquí hay gato encerrado. ¿No recuerdas lo que me contaste que te dijo Parvati unos días antes de la fiesta? Los Slytherin tienen algo entre manos, y creo que ya lo están poniendo en práctica. Yo que tú me cuidaría el pellejo.

Y diciendo esto se levantó y se fue, dejando a Harry completamente desconcertado.

"Pues ojalá, Neville y Lavender se hallan ido a dormir juntos"...

Miró a su amigo Ron. Debía estar muy calentito dentro de su enorme traje. Estaba un poco sonrojado, quizá a causa del calor. Realmente no entendía como podía haberse dormido de aquella forma. ¿Y si lo que dijo Ernie fuera cierto? ¿Y si la ausencia de Hermione se debiera a alguna jugarreta de los Slytherin? Quizás debería ir al cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor y asegurarse que su amiga se encontraba allí. ¡No, no podía abandonar a Ron! Pero, hasta el momento a él no le había pasado nada. Había permanecido toda la noche allí dormido, completamente indefenso, y allí se encontraba todavía. Aunque el miedo le ganó a Harry, quien no se movió de donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor alterado, como esperando ver a alguien a punto de tirársele encima. Estaba poniéndose paranoico.

(N/Norris: ¡Por el amor de Dios, Harry! ¡Como estorbas! A ver... ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué puede hacer que te APARTES de al lado de Ron? No es tan estúpido como parece... UN MOMENTO! Esa calabaza que cuelga del techo parece algo floja... ¡Y qué tamaño tiene! ¿y si le damos un empujoncito? 0 ).

................. PUM!!!

Lo último que Harry supo fue que la cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente. Luego, cayó inconsciente.

Muchos alumnos se acercaron al desfallecido.

—¿Creen que deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería? —dijo uno.

—¡Pero Madame Pomfrey no está, recuérdalo, ningún profesor está! Habrá que esperar hasta mañana.

—Pues, entonces llevémoslo a su cama.

—Yo me encargo de él.... —dijo de repente un individuo que se acercó al tumulto de estudiantes.

—¿Q--- quién se supone que es ese vestido de negro?

—No sé, pero no confío en él —Ernie Mc Millan se acercó al recién llegado con ímpetu —¿Quién eres?

—Un compañero de Gryffindor.

—Entonces dime como te llamas, conozco a todos los Gryffindor.

—Pero no a todos los de cuarto año, o sí? Yo te he visto pocas veces.

—Pues —Ernie se rascó el mentón —, muéstrame al menos tu cara.

Los ojos grises bajo la máscara negra se encogieron.

—No puedo hacerlo o él....

—Caballero Negro! —dijo una tercera voz —. Estaba buscándote, pequeño.

—¡Diablos! ¡Ya déjame en paz, Zabbini! —exclamó el caballero con su voz aguda y enseguida se ocultó detrás de Ernie.

—¿Acaso estás triste por lo que ocurrió esta tarde? Sabes, yo en realidad adoro a los pequeños Gryffindors como tú. Sólo que hoy... bueno, estaba algo alterado —Blaise fulminó a Ernie con la mirada —¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Su hermano o algo?

Ernie volteó al Caballero Negro y le susurró: —Tu no te preocupes. Vete y llévate a Harry a la torre, yo me encargo de él.

—Gracias —susurró el "Caballero Negro" sin aliento. Tomó a Harry y al mirarlo sus ojos centellaron lúbricamente.

"Al fin..."

---------------

—Muy bien, Zabbini. ¿Qué te traes con los Gryffindors?

Ese McMillan estaba comenzando a fastidiar a Blaise. Era demasiado entrometido para su gusto. Bueno, habría que ver como se lo podía calmar un poco.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas el tonto. Ustedes los Slytherin tienen algo con los Gryffindors. ¿No te da vergüenza hacer sufrir de esa forma a una criatura?

—¿Hablas del "Caballero Negro"? —Blaise se tragó una carcajada —¡Vamos, McMillan! ¡Que ese chico es tan inútil como parece!

—Pero no deja de ser un inocente. Dime que te ha hecho.

Blaise fingió un ruidoso bostezo.

—Me estás aburriendo. Si no te molesta, en vista de que ya me arrebataste la presa, prefiero ir a tomar unos tragos. ¿Por qué ya que estamos no nos sentamos los dos? Bueno, sólo si deseas hablar tranquilamente.

Ernie lo pensó un momento. ¿Cuál era el problema? Él que tanto hablaba de la igualdad entre las casas, no iba a negar una invitación así o quedaría mal parado.

—Claro. Vamos.

---oooo♠♣♣♣♣♣oooo---

"¡Por fin! ¡Por fin!"

_El Caballero Negro surcaba los pasillos velozmente. Llevaba el tesoro más preciado del universo entero, llevaba la belleza en flor. _

"Este traje me pone muy romántico, ¿de dónde he sacado esas frases tan cursis?"

Ahora si esos ojos grises se veían radiantes. Ahora si podía decirse que todo estaba hecho, que no había vuelta atrás.

"¡Qué actuación la de Blaise! ¡Toda una puesta en escena!"

Sus pasos ya se volvían torpes al alcanzar el pie de las escaleras del segundo piso. ¡Todavía le faltaban cinco pisos más! Pero el cansancio no vencía esa fervorosa pasión, mezclada con fuertes ganas de terminar de una vez con todo eso.

¡Alerta! Ahora se escuchaban algunos inteligibles murmullos por parte de Potter.

En el tercer piso, el caballero desvió su rumbo para dirigirse al baño de hombres. Acostó a Harry en el suelo y, con ayuda de algo de agua, logró suministrarle la famosa pastillita turquesa. Esperó unos segundos y lo levantó con cuidado. Volvió por el oscuro pasillo, desprendió su máscara. Sus cabellos platinos brillaron bajo la sensible luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal del descanso de la escalera.

"Cada vez falta menos, Harry. Cada vez falta menos"...

----oOoOoOo----

Después de hablar un rato en la mesa de Hufflepuff, Blaise propuso una partida de ajedrez mágico. Como ya muchos estaban cansados de bailar y tomar, se sentaron entre los sillones mostaza para presenciar la partida. Poco después, varios empezaron a jugar también, y en la mesa de Ravenclaw se comenzó otra ronda de ajedrez y de Snap explosivo. Pronto, los alumnos de los cursos menores se cansaron por que "de ser un baile eso pasó a ser una kermés", con la mesa de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff llena de alumnos borrachos que apostaban hasta lo que no tenían, y jugaban frivolidades.

—Parecen ancianos frustrados!

Uno a uno, los más pequeños se fueron yendo a acostar, y al rato el salón quedó muy vacío, con unos cuantos cursos menos. Si a eso le sumamos las parejas de novios que también habían ido a "adorarse" por ahí, el resultado eran unos pocos alumnos jugando y hablando en mesas separadas. Un ambiente tan calmo, tan tranquilo. El ambiente que Blaise Zabbini había querido lograr.

"Dios mio! Eres un genio!".

Él ahora se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en un sillón verde, justo enfrente de los sillones rojos, que ahora estaban vacíos. Bueno, vacíos si obviamos la indiscreta figura blanca y felpuda que se encontraba echando enormes ZZZ. Blaise se había encargado de tirarle un hechizo para hacerlo más pesado al tacto, por lo que sus compañeros no pudieron levantarlo cuando quisieron llevarlo como a Harry a su cama. Pues bien, ahora nadie le prestaba atención, cierto? Pero, realmente, ¡hay que ser un inglesito aburrido para ponerse a jugar al ajedrez en plena fiesta de Halloween! ¬¬

Se puso de pie lentamente. Desesperado estaba por su conejo, al igual que Alicia en los relatos de Lewis Carroll. Desesperado pero discreto. Ni lento ni perezoso, se acercó a aquella felpa impecable. Bajo las gordas orejas, un rostro relajado y tibiamente pintado de carmesí, dormía en paz extrema. Blaise se arrodilló a su lado y mordió suave la mejilla ardiente salpicada de pecas rojas.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios...! —el susurro apasionado del Slytherin se escurrió por los oídos del bermejo, quien emitió un sonidito apenas audible —Mi rabby-chan.

Una vez que salió del Gran Salón nada más importaba. La escuela podía derrumbarse si quería, que bajo los escombros Blaise Zabbini se encontraría abrazado a su Ronny Rabbit... ¡Qué romántico!

Blaise podía ser todo lo perverso y malo que quisiese, pero jamás podía negar que una de sus mayores características era su exquisita pasión y su calidad romántica. "Cuando Blaise se enamora el mundo se vuelve rosa y violeta", bromeaba Draco a veces.

Pero ahora algo era seguro. Ese pelirrojo a Blaise le gustaba desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Y por fin yacía en sus brazos. Las pupilas se le dilataron de deseo al contemplar nuevamente ese rostro sonrojado. El ambiente olía a candidez pasional y él ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

----------------------------

NO ME MATEN!!! Aquí los dejo, pero la historia se escribe sola! Les aseguro q el otro no tarda!! Ya sé, la vez pasada dije lo mismo y tarde un siglo, pero es que realmente no se m ocurría como hacer para que Blaise y Draco se llevasen a sus respectivas parejas. Esto fue lo más difícil y ya pasó, así que lo demás, como dije antes, se escribe solo!

Saludos! La Dama (desde el culo del mundo!).

Despertó de golpe, o al menos eso creía.


	9. Octava Fase y va culminando!

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). ES SUBIDO DE TONO (jaja, hace cuanto que no cambio esto) y la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

AAYYY!! Aki está por fin n.n!! Bueno, no les prometo que TODO está aki, pero sí una parte muy importante... noc, ya verán! nn Pero ATENCI"N! Me fui un poco al carajo, lo advierto porque este lemon es algo subido d tono... o por lo menos para mí, es más subido que los anteriores que he hecho.

**--REVIEWS--**

**Anny Pervert Snape:** Hola Anny!! Mi fiel lectora! Sí, tu eres una diosa, no seas modesta, que gracias a ti me alzo a escribir todos los días!! Sí, quizá me excedí con lo d 15 cm nn. No te preocupes, q yo tb soy una inocent child! Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, así que ... (ni idea q carajo tiene q ver, pero necesitaba poner un refrán :3). Con respecto al resto de la gente, YA TE ENTERARAS! Pq hasta hace unos días no sabía que hacer con ese tema d q los profes se fueran así como así, y ahora se me ocurrió. Espero no sea una idea atolondrada y absurda... x( buenosss, espero q el capis t guste (por fin!!! Si si si!). Estoy más entusiasmada q ustedes por q m lean el capi! Jaja! Besitos!!! (kiseskises)...

**NiCa:** Tu Nie!! Que tanto me has escrito, me ha llegado hasta tu mail, y pues, ya sabrás mi contestación..

¡¡¡Aki está tu escenita, recíen salida del horno!!! Besos, q la disfrutes!

**ophelia dakker:** Ya, OK, escuché tus plegarias y adivina... por fin lo escribí! Espero q t guste!! nn

**Cerdo Volador:** Siii! Me encanta como escribes, eres una genia total! Prometo solemnemente leer el capis de "La segunda oportunidad".. pero no hoy, estoy justa para subir el capitulo... sabes q hora es acá en el culo del mundo (Argentina)?? Las 4:20 de la mañana! Y yo mañana tengo escuela (bendita escuela ¬¬). Pero aki esta una linda escenita! Ojalá la disfrutes, amiga, nos estamos leyendo!

**--La Apuesta—**

Cap 9: Fase 8: "Pasiones Reprimidas"

Uno, dos, tres escalones... Cada vez faltaba menos. Subía a zancadas, sus piernas ya estaban exhaustas. Apareció el mismo miedo que todos los Slytherin habían experimentado mientras se llevaban a sus Gryffindors... ¿y si alguien lo viera? Quizá antes a los otros les había sido más fácil porque todos estaban en la fiesta. Pero ahora que la mayoría se había ido a dormir ¿quién te dice que no anda algún alumno dando vueltas por ahí? ¿Alguno perdido, alguno que se halla levantado a por un vaso de agua? Bueno, bueno, con más razón hay que seguir y no mirar atrás.

Esa sensación de lujuria reprimida en su interior... Lo tenía en brazos y aún no llegaba... ¡lo tenía en sus brazos, maldita sea! Un beso, sólo un beso podía darle... Estás siendo cursi de vuelta! Contrólate! Creo que aquí las cosas se te empiezan a mezclar... ¿Qué es Potter, eh? ¿Un novio? ¿Un amante? ¿Crees que si él estuviese ahora mismo apenas conciente te daría la oportunidad de que siquiera lo tocases? ¿Crees que Potter cuando despierte por la mañana te echará flores? ¡Va a explotar! ¡Te va a odiar como jamás en su vida! ¡Y a ti eso no tiene por que molestarte, por el contrario! Al fin y al cabo ¿con qué fin haces esto? Para joder a Potter, y no sólo en el mal sentido de la palabra.

Y eso lo llevaba a otra conjetura.

"¿Cómo estarán las cosas afuera? ¿Nos estaremos saliendo con la nuestra? Debe ser, ¿cómo se explica sino que NINGUN profesor esté en este momento en el colegio? Bueno, alguno debe haber quedado, pero quien quiera que sea no apareció en toda la noche.... ¡DIABLOS CON ESTAS ESCALERAS! Si encima siguen cambiando nunca voy a llegar al séptimo piso.. ¬¬".

----------------

—Mmm.. déjame Harry, yo puedo hacerlo solo...

Blaise no pudo más que sonreír ante el espectáculo que se le presentaba. Su conejo no había dejado que él lo llevase mucho tiempo. Estaba aún más dormido que despierto, intentando caminar por su cuenta. Se tambaleaba, con ese traje se le hacía aún más difícil mantener el equilibrio. Blaise se dispuso a ayudarlo colocando uno de sus felpudos brazos alrededor del cuello.

—¡Que dejes, Harry! ¡Que no soy inválido! —gritaba Ron molesto. Pero igualmente el Slytherin no lo soltó ¡a ver si todavía se le iba rodando por las escaleras!

Caminaron un rato, los dos muy tranquilos. Ron no volvió a decir palabra. Intentó no cerrar los ojos, pero el cansancio le ganaba. Blaise se negaba a seguir mirándolo. Ron pensaba que él era en realidad Harry, y si se dejaba llevar por la efusión que le producía verlo en ese estado, todo se echaría a perder.

"Con esos ojitos de comadrejita que recién despierta de su hibernación! nn --puf, que digo, las comadrejas no hibernan! ¬¬ -- bueno, que importa... quizá si le diera unas buenas mordiditas en el cuello.... -- NO, NO! -- Solo una! o.o -- Basta! --".

Decirle a Blaise que se resistiese a sus tentaciones era ya ordenar mucho. Era de esos chicos a los que les gusta deleitarse con los placeres de la vida, disfrutar. Y si para ello tuviese que inventar una estúpida apuesta, así lo haría... o, mejor dicho, así lo hizo. Sí, está bien que Draco se prendió después, pero la idea original fue de Blaise.

—Harry, ¿dónde me llevas? —era obvio que por el olor a humedad, Ron se había percatado de que no se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor —Huele a Snape!

-/-/- FLASHBACK BLAISE -/-/-

—¿¿A LAS MAZMORRAS?? ¿¿Te lo vas a llevar a las mazmorras, Blaise?? —Draco parecía desconcertado.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Eres sucio. ¿Por qué allí? ¿No es más cómodo en otro lugar como... no se, un aula?

—Mmm, muy anticuado. Bueno, tú te quedaste con la mejor idea, ¿qué quieres que haga? pero ya lo tengo todo listo. Las mazmorras me dan mucho morbo... me gusta —terminó de sorber el sumo de frutas. Todavía no quería probar alcohol, la fiesta acababa de comenzar. Así que hacía tiempo comiendo cosas dulces, su segunda pasión (la primera era Ronny-Rabbit, claro nn).

Draco sonrió con malicia.

—¿Vas a encadenar al conejito en uno de esos calabozos del ala norte? (conoce bien las mazmorras).

—Uy, que tentador suena... ¿qué les gustará a los conejos?

—No sé a los conejos, pero a las comadrejas seguro les gustan las nalgadas.

Blaise miró a Draco... Risas perversas...

-/-/- FIN DEL FLASHBACK BLAISE-/-/-

—Ya casi llegamos...

Pero Blaise no llevaba a Ron a un calabozo. Bueno, la verdad es difícil decir cual de los dos lugares era peor. A primera vista se notaba que la zona había sido remodelado. Al parecer, se había tomado la molestia de hacerle unas decoraciones. Era una habitación grande, y su arquitectura era algo escalofriante. Aunque las paredes fuesen de oscura y mohosa roca, estaban cubiertas de imágenes al óleo con símbolos místicos, y escenas divinas de antiguos hechiceros egipcios que se remontaban a la vida después de la muerte. El suelo era de un fino mármol negro, y en el centro se alzaba, sobre un estrado, una espectacular cama de algarrobo de dos plazas, con un sinfín de velas blancas dispuestas en círculo a su alrededor. Todo en perfecta combinación con el resto del escenario.

Blaise descubrió las cortinas de seda dorada que caían sobre la litera. El cubrecama de terciopelo escarlata, con un dragón dorado estampado lanzando imponente fuego, daban al lecho un ambiente espiritual.

Lentamente, acostó al conejo en la mullida cama. Ron sintió como se hundía en el terciopelo. Las velas iluminaban su cara de forma celestial.

—¿Dónde estoy? —volvió a preguntar. Ya no era un "donde estamos". Quizá ya se había enterado que no conocía a la persona que estaba con él. Pero si piensan que por esto Blaise Zabbini iba a echarse atrás, se equivocan. Se relamía los labios... era una sensación de lujuria imparable. Además, aquel clímax de santuario era el que hacía que sus deseos y pretensiones aumentaran de forma alarmante. Comenzó a deslizar el cubrecama bajo el cuerpo felpudo de Ron y reparó en el excelente detalle del dragón.

"Siempre he sido afecto a la cultura finlandesa... Pero el Japón resalta mis gustos burócratas por el Asia oriental. Dragón. La figura que ha atormentado al hechicero Chu Ling durante su estadía en el templo Yatsukuni"

—Dragón.. — sus ojos se dilataron mientras observaba esas mejillas coloradas que tanto lo enloquecían —Símbolo de poder, de posesión. Exacto, yo soy un dragón posesivo y tú... sólo un conejo. Mi conejo. Ese es el punto. ¿Muy inteligente, verdad?

Tiró el cubrecama al final de la litera. No esperaba que Ron le contestase en ese estado (lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño confundido), pero al menos se daría el lujo de hablarle sensualmente. Ahora estaba mucho más cómodo sobre las impecables sábanas besh en vez de sobre el grueso terciopelo. Blaise se mordió el labio inferior cuando fue desprendiendo de a poco el velcro que unía las dos mitades del traje, para luego abrir de una vez el cierre que había debajo. Descubrió con alivio que no había ningún hechizo protector, dando la seguridad de que la maldición del disfraz había acabado. Sus manos se escurrieron abriendo por fin la molesta prenda. Cuando lo hizo, salió una ola de calor, el calor que se había estado acumulado mientras el cuerpo de Ron se mantenía en cautiverio. Y notó que su pecho estaba transpirado, y que su camisa blanca se translucía.

"Que pezones tan rojos, casi tanto como tus labios... Mmm, necesitas un desodorante, amorcito".

Pero Blaise no podía negar que el hedor lo excitaba aún más. Rompió los botones de la camisa, su boca se hacía un mar, no soportaba más la espera. Acercó su lengua insaciable a ese pecho que había añorado tantos años, y con la misma pasión formó un sendero de exquisita baba.

Sacó los brazos de Ron y bajó el traje de felpa hasta desprenderlo de sus pies descalzos.

"Y Draco que siempre ha dicho que tus pies eran de trol. A mi realmente me gustan mucho"

Se abstuvo de lamerlos... ¡eso no va con la condición social de un Zabbini! Ahora el cuerpo que tenía enfrente se veía más aliviado, aunque Blaise extrañaba verle sus orejitas x( .... Se sacó la capa, la camisa, y los tejanos negros, y se puso cómodo para acostarse sobre Ron. Acarició sus cabellos bermejos, tocando as el tibio cuero cabelludo, empapado en sudor, divino sudor, antes de comenzar a besar su cuello.. ¡por fin, ese cuello! Alto y delgado, tan hermoso como el de un ángel. Su lengua sentía el sabor salado de la piel transpirada, sentía la esencia de su Gryffindor.

Ahora bajaba sus pantalones. La tela del jean estaba muy desgastada. "Oh, Weasley ¿tu madre no te compra un pantalón nuevo de vez en cuando?". Ahora sentía sus piernas, largas como eran. Se las enganchó en las caderas e hizo la primera leve fricción. Acarició lentamente los rojizos y escasos pelitos de su pecho para ponerle la piel de gallina. Acercó la boca al oído de su presa y le susurró con calidad poética:

—Eres una delicia para mis instintos... Una constelación para mi cielo... Una musa para mi bosque...

Y ahora no vaciló en tomar ese rostro entre sus manos y hundir su lengua sedienta tras aquellos labios carnosos. Ron emitió un leve gemido, e intentó tomar las manos que lo apresaban. Pero Blaise agarró sus muñecas y las situó a los costados del cuerpo, incapacitándolo de todo movimiento.

Ahora friccionaba una y otro vez, prendiendo esa llama en el interior de Ron, quien ahora se retorcía en su lecho de placer. Respiraba agitado, implorándole a su opresor algo de aire. Y fue su primer gemido el que hizo que Blaise se prendiese fuego.

Buscó imparable su culo para acariciarlo mientras se apoderaba más de él. Su miembro estaba erecto y dispuesto, y hacía fricción contra su entrada. Metió la mano dentro del bóxer para acariciar el miembro de Ron. Ahora sí que éste gemía, con esa voz ronca y excitante. Intentaba apartar a Blaise, pero no tenía fuerzas y sus manos solo quedaban apoyadas los marcados pectorales del morocho (típico de los Slytherin tener una hermosa figurita, ñami n.n), quien ahora bajaba el bóxer por sus piernas. Y las mejillas de Ron se pintaron de un rojo señal.

Blaise se detuvo un momento...

"Bueno, sé que dije que no iba a hacerlo... pero no puedo resistirme"

Introdujo el pene de Ron de lleno en su boca. Y lo saboreó, como si fuese su dulce favorito de Honey Dunkies. "¡Pues de éste dulce agoto el stock!"

—Aaah! —gemía Weasley —Oh!

Blaise sacaba y metía el falo en su boca con infinito placer. Agitaba aquel prepucio joven, muriendo con cada gemido de su amado. Lamió toda la verticalidad del pene. Jugó con la cabeza, masajeándola con el pulgar.

—AAAH!! —continuaba Ron.

—¡Por el amor de Jesucristo, no te calles nunca! —gritaba aún más eufórico Blaise que ahora se lamía un dedo para introducirlo en el ano del pelirrojo.

—Mi-mierda! —Ron cerraba los ojos y apretaba las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas. El morocho subió a lamer su oreja izquierda, mientras introducía un segundo dedo en el ano. Ahora sentía la humedad en su interior, pero aún así esperó a que la secreción se escurriese. Y entonces, lo abrió bien de piernas.

—Grita mi amor.... grita ángel caído de mi cielo divino... —las imágenes eclesiásticas de las paredes parecían rendirle tributo a su unión. La primer envestida fue deliciosa... simplemente ese fue el mejor momento en la vida de Blaise Zabbini. No había introducido todo su miembro, pero el grito y las siguientes lágrimas de Ron, fueron para Blaise el jugo de la excitación pura. La segunda fue llena de pasión, y Blaise no pudo evitar flaquear un poco mientras apresaba a Ron contra su pecho. Sentía su calor... lo quería todo de él, no había rasgo de Ron Weasley que despreciara...

Lo puso de espaldas, y comenzó a penetrarlo por detrás. Ahora podía hacerse mejor de él. Metió dos dedos en la boca del pelirrojo intentando calmar sus gemidos, porque si continuaba gritando de esa manera, Blaise explotaría.

Siguió marcando el ritmo, hasta que supo que iba a correrse y salió del interior de Ron con infinita nostalgia. Éste cayó exhausto. Blaise lo volteó ahora boca arriba y le introdujo el pene en su boca, con cuidado de no llegar a la campanilla del paladar (jeje). Y Ron, con la calentura que llevaba encima, no se negó en absoluto. Seguía aún bastante mosqueado, pero su hormonas no repelían la sustancia afrodisíaca que ahora corría por su garganta.

"Esa boca succionando... Oh, Dios mío!"

Cuando Blaise entendió que su pareja se estaba atragantando, salió de su boca lentamente y se apartó de encima. Ahora el pelirrojo respiraba agitado... y el Slytherin se lo comía con los ojos. Tal vez se había excedido con el último acto. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si ese chico era..., ERA INCENDIARIO! ¿Cómo Potter jamás se lo había tirado teniéndolo tan cerca?

Blaise agarró un pañuelo descartable para limpiar los restos de esperma que había dejado por todos lados (q limpito!). También limpió a Ron, como no, cual si fuera un bebé.... (N/Norris: Todas estas acotaciones morbosas las hace Blaise, no puedo evitar escribirlas!! Pero conste q es su culpa!! xp ).

Ron, ahora tapado y acostado tranquilamente, abrazado sin saberlo a la persona que más le desagradaba después de Draco Malfoy... (o quizá él fuera el único que alguna vez le había desagradado más que Draco, pero nunca se había puesto a analizarlo profundamente), estaba volviendo en sí después de la masacre que había sufrido su cuerpo. Pero, si bien estaba empezando a despertar, algo en él no quería hacerlo del todo. Su ser entero dejó que su opresor siguiera relamiendo su piel, hasta apagar el fuego que lo colmaba. Tal vez, cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos y encontró aquellos otros tan conocidos, su débil parte conciente se alarmó. Pero no le prestó a ella mayor atención: últimamente había tenido ataques depresivos, y que justo esa persona lo estuviese mirando de aquella manera no podía más que animarlo. Pero tenía sueño, y sus párpados cayeron de vuelta..., y olvidó todo. Se olvidó que existía un mundo, que existía el sufrimiento, la vergüenza.

Y Blaise lo abrazó, lo abrazó como a nadie nunca en su vida. Ya ni contaba darle besos, el sólo hecho de tenerlo entre sus brazos era sumamente reconfortante, como el hecho de que él halla abierto sus preciosos zafiros y no lo hubiera despreciado. En su cristal marítimo, el morocho contempló sus torrenciales angustias y una voz agonizante que imploraba compañía, afecto. Imploraba algo que le dijera que no era una basura... algo que lo admirase por _algo_.

—Si te hablo tú me escuchas? —susurró Blaise, con la intención de volcar sus sentimientos en palabras. Ron asintió.

—Pero no me hables —contestó —. Deja que esto suceda... mañana veremos...

Y sus palabras fueron santas a los oídos de Blaise, quien apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y tomó una de sus manos para besarla sutilmente y luego mantenerla apañada en la suya. Sabía a lo que Ron se refería: si ponía en evidencia que él estaba despierto del todo, probablemente se vería obligado a alarmarse, enfurecerse e irse. Pero ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo...

.... quizá después de esto no se hablaran nunca más.....

.... quizá mañana se mataran......

.... pero no ahora.....

.... definitivamente, no ahora......

------------------

EL MANTO DE NORRIS (valla nombre para esta sección, eh!)

Lo seeeee.....!! Iba a poner el comienzo de la escena tan esperada de Draco y Harry... pero queda muy colgado! Después de ese final con Blaise y Ron acostaditos, no puedo joder con otra escena que encima no va a culminar!! Este capítulo debe terminar aquí!!!

Bueno, dejenme revs siii??

Ah! Debo agradecer éste capítulo a mi hermano que se le ha ocurrido ver "La Momia" y que ha despertado esos morbos egipcios en mi cabeza, a Patricio Rey y sus redonditos de ricota, grupo de Rock Nacional que es prácticamente mi biblia y es el único que puede hacerme llorar y enloquecer completamente a la hora de sentarme a escribir mis parodias... y, claro está, a mis fieles lectoritas! Gracias chicas!! TT


	10. Octava fase parte 2

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). ES SUBIDO DE TONO (jaja, hace cuanto que no cambio esto) y la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

ATENCI"N! Este capítulo contiene una violación. Sí, exactamente esa que todas esperaban. Bueno, las anteriores también fueron violaciones (jeje!). Pero ésta será violenta y estás en todo tu derecho si no querés leerla...

**Reviews!**

**NiCa: **Holaa!! Mi Nica-chan, aún no aprendo a hacerte la dichosa C que haces tu, pero algún día aprenderé ¬¬u... Bueno, la cosa ha ido muy rápida hasta ahora, lamento haberte decepcionado con la tardanza de este otro capitulo pero es que, además de necesitar más tiempo que otros, quise publicar todos los que me faltaban de una vez. Te aseguro que nunca creí poder superar la pareja de Blaise y Ron. Pero ¿qué crees? nn No sé, ya me dirás. Besitos!

**Anny Pervert Snape:** Yo también te amo!! Hasta el momento no había pensado en la posibilidad de ponerme de novia... jaja! Es broma, es broma, no te asustes, lo mío es también amor platónico, claro. Que mis relatos sean algo slash no significa que su autora también lo sea, verdad? Gracias por lo de "un amor de persona" de verdad me halagas más de lo que deberías ya que tengo una personalidad de mierda, jeje! nn. Pero en fin, uno sobrevive advirtiéndole a la gente con la que se relaciona de su salud mental. Y no soy precisamente de las personas a la que les interese demasiado la opinión ajena sobre temas personales, pero esto muchas veces se vuelve en mi contra. Pero ¿qué es esto? ¿un análisis psicológico o un review? A fin de cuentas ¿qué te importa mi salud mental si lo que lees son mis escritos? (Anna: Hasta que se dio cuenta y se dejó de hablar! ¬¬). Bueno, creo yo que éste capítulo no es para despreciar, pero acepto tomatazos si querés dármelos! (y sé que lo harás si lo deseas, porque lo que más adoro son tus sinceras opiniones!). Es verdad que estuve floja al quitarle sus orejitas a Ronny-Pooh! Pero para cuando me arrepentí ya era tarde, por algo ahora publico los últimos capítulos todos juntos, para darme tiempo a la reflexión y a la concordancia. Pero voy a decirte la verdad, el traje de conejo que tenía en mente para Ron era entero. Por lo que, si se le saca el cuerpo, la capucha con las orejas también tendrá que irse -0- ... pero ya se me ocurrirá algo que compense mi error, te lo aseguro n-n. También creí que la pareja de Blaise y Ron sería difícil de superar. Pero yo estoy conforme con el resultado que tuvo la de Harry y Draco (La Dama ríe con maldad). No te preocupes que B/R van bien encaminados... aunque no te prometo lo mismo con los otros dos... v.v En fin, me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, pero es q... YO SOY UNA SUFRIDA! (controversia emocional, sin comentarios...). Bueno, bueno, espero que me comentes que te pareció, que me encanta que me escribas... será de Dios (aunque yo no consienta ninguna religión) ¡¡mira que largo se me hizo!! ¡Que mina! Bueno, ejem, ahora si, ya no te distraigo más... que lo disfrutes!

**ophelia dakker**: Ay! Yo pensaba exactamente como vos antes. ¿Y ahora que hago con Draco y Harry después de estos dos? No te voy a negar que es una de las parejas que más me gustan, sin mencionar que Ron es mi personaje favorito (hasta hace poco lo era Draco, pero ahora los dos compiten por el 1er lugar!). Igualmente, aunque no te importe creo que deberías ver lo que ha salido de poner a Draco y a Harry en una misma cama... te aseguro que éstos dos no son naaaaada fáciles, y me costó bastante! Espero que te guste amiga! Graxias por seguir leyendo!! TT

**Presea Lancelot:** Ay amiga, espero llegar a tiempo y terminar de leer tus maravillosos escritos! Te prometo que voy a hacerlo! Y sabes que cuando prometo cumplo! Aquí están los últimos capítulos... ¡que nervios! Espero hallan salido como yo me los he imaginado! Los amaneceres de cada uno de los personajes están hechos, de eso no te preocupes, que ningún Gryffindor va a quedarse sin su respectivo: "¿¿Qué mierda hago aquí??" .. jeje! Ojalá lo disfrutes como yo cuando lo escribí! Saludos, La Dama!

**Cerdo Volador: La li ho! **Bueno, sé que te escribí un mail pero igualmente te contesto aki! Estoy segura que el capis te va a gustar! Sólo date un tiempo para leerlo y después me dices! insisto en que no voy a defraudarte, y te agradezco enormemente que me hallas ayudado en mi depresión... TT Porque cuando el mundo va en contra no hay nada mejor que un review de , jeje!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**--La Apuesta—**

Cap 10: Fase 8 "Pasiones Reprimidas" parte 2 (cuaaantas categorías!: Capítulo 10, fase 8 y parte 2... al pedo, pero bue! ¬¬)

Ese era el lugar, estaba seguro. No hacía más de un año que había atrapado a Potter corriendo por aquellos pasillos, paralizándole las piernas brillantemente. No hacía más de un año que habían agarrado infragantes a los integrantes de aquella organización secreta creada por Dumbledore. Recordaba como Granger había comenzado a llorar, la muy zorra, y como todos esos imbéciles habían quedado con el agua al cuello. Pero no, tenían que salirse con la suya, como siempre. Ese viejo mediocre de Dumbledore siempre tenía un AZ bajo la manga.

Cuando llegó frente al cuadro, Barnabás el Chiflado lo miró con ojos mosqueados. El monstruo que lo aporreaba violentamente se detuvo al instante. Como Draco tenía su objetivo bien clarito, no tardó en aparecer sobre la pared una colosal puerta de madera reluciente con las insignias "DM". La contempló un momento bastante impresionado.

"La Sala Multipropósitos... ¡fabuloso invento!"

Abrió la puerta. Ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que encontraría a continuación. ¿O sí lo estaba?

_Chirrido de la puerta que se abre_ (de esto no me sé la onomatopeya! X )...

Bueno, realmente este cuarto cumplía con los exactos placeres de Draco. Simulaba el interior de un castillo del siglo XIII al estilo gótico, con algunos toques modernos. El característico techo abovedado con nervios de refuerzo de crucería. Las columnas embebidas en piedra que se encontraban en las esquinas de la habitación y sostenían el cielo raso, tenían en su cumbre salientes redondeadas, típico de este arte. El suelo era de un impecable jaspe blanco, y daba la impresión de luminosidad entre aquellas paredes oscuras.

La habitación central se veía rodeada por estrechas galerías o naves laterales, que daban la sensación de iglesia medieval. En las paredes de piedra, podían distinguirse cuadros con imágenes espectrales. Pero el cuadro que más llamó la atención de Draco fue uno que se encontraba al fondo del cuarto, sobre una majestuosa cabeza de Serpiente tallada en mármol con ojos de jade, que escupía agua sobre una pequeña fuente. En este cuadro aparecía una sirena gloriosamente iluminada, contrastada por el mar oscuro y sus demás criaturas opacas.

No había muchos muebles, y es que a Draco no le agradaba tener exceso de accesorios y menos en su habitación. A él le gustaba tener lugares amplios y respetar ese espacio.

Bajó el par de escaleras de la entrada y se acercó al centro de la habitación, donde se encontraban unos sillones victorianos de terciopelo azul frente a una hoguera antigua que ahora comenzaba a crepitar. Y más al fondo estaba la espectacular cama. Esta, además de ser muy amplia, denotaba un respaldo tallado en roble macizo, que simulaba un montón de ramas secas enroscadas. Esta cama no tenia dosel, pero su exquisito arte era realmente impresionante. En los extremos de la parte de los pies, se encontraban las figuras de dos gárgolas pequeñas.

—Qué detalles tan interesantes —decía Draco mientras se acostaba al lado de Harry sobre la seda blanca. Si uno desde allí miraba el techo, se daba cuenta que no era en realidad tan alto y podía apreciar ampliamente su perfecta arquitectura, la cual simulaba encajes de diferentes formas en fina piedra oscura.

A Draco todo esto lo enloquecía, siempre había deseado una habitación a éste estilo. Las ventanas de arco ojival con tracería gótica, captaban gran cantidad de rayos lunares, permitiendo así una iluminación ideal sin necesidad de apelar a las velas u otras fuentes de luz.

¡Esto era maravilloso, sencillamente excelente! ¿Qué más podía pedir? Por supuesto, en la parte superior de la entrada, sobre la puerta, había un retrato. En él, Draco estaba vestido con una hermosa capa esmeralda bordada en plata y empuñaba su bastón de carey con total petulancia. Más abajo, aferrado a su ropa, estaba inmortalizada la figura de Potter, con las ropas despedazadas y una expresión de sufrimiento, como implorando al Draco de la pintura algo de... ¿atención? ¿piedad?

Miró a Harry con rostro frío.

"¿Crees que te tendré piedad, Potter?", se abalanzó sobre su víctima dopada, manteniéndose sobre él sin siquiera tocarlo.

—Já! ¿Y se supone que _tu_ eres mi boggart? —espetó luego con desprecio. Lo tenía atragantado, como una piedra imposible de tragar. Inmediatamente, aquellas palabras le vinieron a la mente de nuevo... _eres un desperdicio de cuerpo y alma... ¿no te da vergüenza existir?... no sé que crees que significas para mi_ —¿Te parece justo? —su voz ahora sonaba quebrada—. Y pensar que hasta me llegué a creer que te am... ¡Diablos, es de lo más absurdo! ¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Lo crees muy divertido, Potter?

Comenzó a desprender la camisa de Harry muy rápido. Casi no coordinaba el movimiento de sus dedos.

No sabía muy bien por que, pero estaba comenzando a sudar impresionantemente. Y no era excitación lo que sentía... no...

Ahora que tenía a Potter por fin en su poder ya nada podría salvarlo, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Se las pagaría, le pagaría todas juntas. Odio, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento..., odio. Sus ojos centellaban furiosos, conforme arrebataba la camisa una vez desabrochada...

Del respaldo de la cama colgaban dos grilletes de acero, uno de cada lado. Draco apresó las muñecas de Harry en ellos y se tomó unos segundos para saborear aquella imagen. El morocho respiraba agitado, a pesar de estar dormido. Sus brazos colgaban lánguidos, y su pecho se agitaba con cada demanda de aire.

El rubio empezó a buscar con la vista desesperado.

—¿¿DONDE ESTA?? SI ESTE ES EL CUARTO DE MIS SUEÑOS DEBE ESTAR POR AQUÍ!

Efectivamente. En la mesa de noche colonial de al lado de la cama, se encontraba lo que parecía un protector para la lengua de plástico (¿?). Draco se lo colocó en la suya, y sintió el primer ardor. Se relamió los labios varias veces. El ambiente se estaba calentando, así que se sacó la camisa...

—Diga "A" Señor Potter —de golpe, besó los labios de Harry y los forzó a aceptar su lengua hambrienta. Y buscó con ella hasta el más recóndito rincón de esa boca que nunca antes había besado. Pero no se dejó llevar por la pasión, su objetivo era otro. Poco a poco, el plástico de su lengua pareció ablandarse en la boca de Potter con la fricción, provocando un efecto de combustión. Y cuando Draco notó que la boca le ardía y que el plástico iba a derretirse, salió de la boca del morocho, se apartó a buena distancia y se sacó el protector.

—¡Cof! ¡Cof! —comenzó a toser Harry, y luego, una llama de ardiente fuego salió de su boca, como si fuera un dragón. Las lágrimas le brotaron a causa de la irritación del humo que ahora le surgía por las orejas.

Draco no paraba de reír.... ¡Por fin lo hacía! ¡Se estaba burlando de Potter, lo estaba humillando como siempre había querido! Se puso entonces de vuelta el protector bucal, y ahora comenzó a lamerle el pecho abierto y entregado como estaba. Lamía, lamía esa piel delicada del niño de oro.

"¡Te reto a que grites ahora, Potter!"

Chupó los pezones carnosos, los mismos que había divisado tras su remera en la fiesta de Halloween. Y pensar que hacía sólo unas horas habían estado todos tranquilamente reunidos en el Gran Salón... Ja ja! ¡Parecía que hubiesen pasado días!

Continuó tocando esa parte sensible de su enemigo, hasta que el frote hizo efecto en su protector bucal. Y cuando estuvo listo, dio una última y gloriosa lengüetada desde el ombligo hasta la base su cuello, la cual prendió un camino de fuego férvido. Draco se sacó ese aparato de la lengua antes que se consumiese en llamas.

"Quema-Lenguas barato, no dura nada!"

Pero igualmente algo es algo. Se deleitó mirando la profunda quemadura vertical que había dejado marcada en el pecho de Potter. Éste gemía de dolor, pero muy quedamente a causa del embobamiento.

El rubio lo miraba y lo único que más quería era cogérselo hasta dejarlo partido en veinte pedazos. Pero debía tener cierto autocontrol... ¿qué otros artefactos sadomasoquistas habría en esa habitación? Los que él quisiera claro, sólo tenía que desearlos.

Bueno, ese látigo se veía muy bien... Pero ya estaba pasado de moda. A ver, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacerle a ese cuerpo indefenso? Mmm...

Justo donde tenía fija la mirada, apareció una navaja. Era pequeña, muy sutil. ¡Perfecto! La tomó entre sus manos. Ahora se sentó sobre el abdomen de Harry y sintió como a éste se le cortaba el aire. Miró su rostro... ese rostro tan famoso, tan idolatrado. Esa nariz que había inflado sus orificios cada vez que se enfurecía. Los anteojos ridículos de cristales empañados que ocultaban esas traicioneras esmeraldas. Las que tanto lo habían despreciado.

Ahora los orificios nasales de Draco eran los que se inflaban. Sus ojos se habían quedado delirados ante la expectativa de pasar esa navaja por la mejilla rosada. Apretó los labios bien fuerte y se dejó llevar por la perversión que lo invadía. La mejilla se puso tensa, y el filo pudo entonces cortar con más precisión la carne. Lentamente, la sangre comenzó a escurrirse por el cuchillo. Sangre roja, más roja que el fuego que crepitaba... más roja aún que la pasión misma.

Y la probó; de aquel filo Draco probó la sangre enemiga. Era un sabor dulce.. dulce...

—Dulce venganza... —murmuró —Valla que lo es.. —y se relamió los labios. Introdujo el filo en toda su extensión dentro de su boca. Estaba sediento de esa sangre.

Potter emitía resoplos de dolor. Pero no eran más que eso... resoplos. ¡Condenada pastilla que anestesia también al dolor!

Y... oh Dios, algo comenzaba a sonar. Una melodiosa música que inundaba el ambiente con sutileza. La séptima sinfonía de Wolfganga Amadeus Mozart, si sus oídos no lo engañaban. Aunque muggle, no podía negársele sus dotes musicales. La música es magia... y cualquiera capaz de tocarla será un mago también.

(Las cuerdas hacen su entrada dramática).

Siguió mirándolo un momento. Ahora, sin soltar su cuchillo, metió sus dedos índices en el borde del pantalón de su presa. Comenzó a bajarlo lentamente. Y miraba su ingle.. sus piernas... ¡y otra vez esa molesta pasión! Todo hasta un cierto punto! Aprovechó el impulso fogoso para transformarlo inmediatamente en depravación y continuar jugando con aquella cicatriz que había quedado de la quemadura del protector bucal. ¿Qué pasaría si la abriera? El filo tocó apenas la carne viva. ¿Y si le quedase una marca como la de la frente?

Esa ironía le gustó tanto que comenzó a reír como un desquiciado.

(Los violines alzan su melodía invitando a los vientos a dar el remate... CHANAN! CHANAN! CHANANANANANAN!)

Con el dedo tocó nuevamente la carne sensible por el fuego, y ahí fue cuando el maldito pendejo sintió dolor de veras. Lo veía claramente en su expresión fruncida, y en el sudor que corría por su rostro.

(Luego de la repetición del comienzo en un tono más arriba, los instrumentos, destacando principalmente las cuerdas y los vientos, amagan con subir a las cumbres...)

—¿Quieres llorar sol mío? —Draco comenzaba a entrar en estado de delirio total, donde sus pupilas se dilataron en deseo retorcido... Apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Harry y vio desde muy cerca como la sangre brotaba de la carne débil cuando el filo la atravesaba. Pero fue sumamente leve el corte que hizo. Y así lo fueron los otros que se encaminaban en la cicatriz vertical, mientras iba corrompiendo más la herida, a veces con ayuda de las yemas de los dedos.

(N/Norris: Sí, no sé como ambientar la partitura en la situación, pero de verdad me encantaría poder explicar la escena con la séptima sinfonía de Mozart de fondo... TT... Bueno, si la conocen puede que les sea más fácil comprenderme T0T).

Harry gemía con la poca voz que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían. Cualquiera que lo hubiera oído, habría dicho que no sentía mucho dolor. Pero lo cierto es que estaba aún más pálido que el jaspe que cubría el suelo.

Los dedos del rubio se adentraron en una de los cortes de la herida del pecho... ¿cómo estaría sintiéndolo Potter? Tras la piel, Draco podía sentir la carne palpitante, y la sangre caliente que le mojaba las yemas.

Pero ya era hora. Toda esa sangre ya lo estaba cansando. Quería otra cosa, otro sudor. Quería secreciones más espesas... quería hacerle daño por dentro...

Sus largos y blancos dedos manchados de carmín, ahora bajaban hasta la cintura de Harry, para luego comenzar a frotar el bulto, aún acorazado por la tela del bóxer. Se le escurría la vulgarmente llamada baba por los labios, y al no poder reprimir más esa lujuria, Draco terminó de desvestirlo, dispuesto a pasar a la siguiente etapa. Se abrió desesperado la cremallera. Potter aún respiraba entrecortadamente, pero estaba más agitado y ruborizado. Puso las piernas del Gryffindor sobre sus hombros, su erección estaba sumamente hinchada. Comenzó a hacer la acostumbrada fricción en la entrada..

Dos de sus dedos buscaron algo de saliva en boca de Harry, para luego bajar e introducirse en su ano y presionar con fuerza hasta captar el ritmo perfecto. Metió el tercer dedo... y a la fuerza el cuarto. Ahora Potter no reprimía sus gritos. Ni sus lágrimas... lloraba... ¡estaba llorando, santo Dios!

Se acercó casi sin pensar hacia su mejilla, para probar la sal de aquellas lágrimas que caían. Si lo hubiese pensado un minuto más y se hubiese dado cuenta que esto era un acto romántico, no lo habría hecho. Pero ya estaba tan atrapado en aquellas redes de locura, estaba tan consumido por su propia fogosidad...

Sacó sus dedos del interior del ano de su enemigo y ahora probaba ese nuevo líquido... tomó la navaja. La miró un momento. La sangre en su superficie se estaba secando.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó al cuchillo mientras lo meneaba para que brillase con los rayos blancos. Y empezó a zigzaguear con él la superficialmente sus pectorales... y luego su esbelta y sumamente delgada figura. De apoco trazaba líneas y líneas, y sus gemidos excitados se teñían de oscuro dolor. Puso su pecho sangriento contra el de Harry... Éste sollozó una vez más al sentir el peso sobre su herida.

Ahora, la cabeza del pene del rubio comenzó a penetrar impaciente. Se posicionó mejor, erguido frente a su prisionero. Empujaba las piernas de éste hacia su estómago, para poder acceder mejor a su entrada.

Y la sensación que Harry tuvo luego no se la desearía ni al peor de sus enemigos. Fue una impresión de desgarre total. Algo que penetraba voluptuosamente y que no se apiadaba de la condición de su cuerpo. No respetaba sus tiempos de disfrute ni sus límites físicos. Al instante el pene comenzó a aflojar, pero... Si la primera envestida había sido horrorosa, las siguientes fueron aún más dolorosas y lo peor, CONTINUAS.

Los ojos de Draco estaban ocultos en una gris tempestad. Su cabeza formulaba pensamientos para estimular su impiedad. Las envestidas eras marcadas y violentas, y cada vez el rubio desquiciado parecía tomar mayor envión.

No paraba, no iba a ceder... iba a deformarle su... estrella.

—¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!! —Harry lloraba, y ahora se lo oía con claridad. Pero no era de esos llantos soportables, como los de otras personas cuando hacen el amor. Estos eran sollozos de insatisfacción y de dolor puro. De total impotencia... de total vergüenza....

Era una carnicería por donde se lo mirase. Draco ni siquiera se había molestado en excitarlo para una penetración más placentera... Sus ojos estaban cegados por el goce al daño, por cobrar venganza y aplacar ese rencor que nunca sanó, que nunca cerró esa profunda herida en su alma.

—Mierda! —Harry estaba recuperando el habla. Su voz era lastimera y suplicante —... Po-por favor... basta....!!

El vaivén se hizo más lento.

—Por favor... por favor... m-me duele —la voz ya era un susurro sin fuerzas. Hablaba como en sueños, sosteniendo una concepción pobre de la realidad, pero respetando lo que su cuerpo sentía y con esa sinceridad demostrándolo. Una de sus manos cerró su puño haciendo sonar las cadenas que lo apresaban. Entonces, Draco se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos aún estaban neblinosos, pero su cabeza se había detenido como las tuercas de un reloj oxidado. Harry lanzó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo.—.....gra-gracias...

(La sinfonía da su último remate... Silencio)

Recién en ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Salió del interior de Harry despacio. Toda esa mierda que llevaba reprimida había sido volcada en aquel cuerpo que ahora suplicaba que lo dejasen en paz.

Liberó las muñecas de Harry, y este se las restregó, todavía sin abrir los ojos. Draco no cedió a sus lágrimas... pero no podría soportarlo mucho más...

El esperma brotaba humillantemente desde su miembro y desde el ano de Potter. Esa era una situación denigrante... esa era la degradación máxima a la que el ser humano puede sucumbir... Se tapó la cara con las manos... Nunca admitiría que lo que había hecho era una atrocidad... Pero por lo menos la culpa lo obligaba a disculparse...

Pero no podía, no tenía valor alguno para mirar a ese chico del cual había abusado tan brutalmente. A puesto a que ningún Slytherin hubiera hecho eso jamás. Lo reconfortó a penas la idea de que su señor estaría orgulloso... ¿o no lo estaría? Con él nunca se sabía. Pero esto iba más allá de Voldemort, más allá de la fama de Harry Potter.

Sin poder negarse al llanto, Draco se acurrucó a un costado de la cama solo con su conciencia. Que no vieran su cara... ¡Que nadie viera su rostro apenado!

Todo se iba por la borda: la lujuria, la pasión, la perversión. Ya nada de eso tenía sentido, ya había roto los parámetros del disfrute mínimo entre una pareja...

Por fin, lo invadió la culpa y su alma le permitió susurrar:

—A quien quiero engañar... si aún dormido... tú me tienes como quieres...

Entre esas paredes oscuras se escuchaba sólo el rumiar del agua de la fuente y un canto celestial que las sirenas del cuadro habían comenzado. Muy agudo y sereno...

En esa cama cubierta en sangre y amor desperdiciado, suspiraba un navegante que descubrió el alivio en las costas luego de luchar contra una vehemente tempestad... una gris tempestad...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sin comentarios que aplaquen la poesía a la que me he remontado...

Cordialmente, La Dama Norris.


	11. Fase ultima

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). ES SUBIDO DE TONO (jaja, hace cuanto que no cambio esto) y la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

**--La Apuesta—**

Cap 11, Fase 9: "Las Almas de un nuevo día"

Esa madrugada, la primera en despertar fue Pansy Parkinson. La espalda ya le dolía de reposar en el roble duro, y su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el frío del aula. Estaba sola. ¿Pero dónde...?

Hermione Granger dio un rezongo, de esos que uno emite cuando lo despiertan.

Parkinson se asomó al borde del escritorio, para contemplar a una chica que dormitaba en el suelo.

—¿Estás despierta? —susurró. Las paredes hicieron eco a sus palabras.

Granger se restregó los ojos y bostezó. Luego se sentó en el suelo algo incómoda. Tiritaba, estaba muy pálida y parecía enturbiada.

—¿Do-dónde estoy? —tenía la voz ronca como el ladrido de un perro. ¿Quién podía darse el lujo de conocer a Hermione Granger con una fuerte resaca?

—Estas conmigo, muñequita —Pansy siguió mirándola, esperando su reacción. (Esa actitud de punky reventada que tienes me encanta! n-n)

La Gryffindor permaneció callada unos minutos. La poca luz matinal que entraba por las rendijas de las ventanas selladas, daban una sensación de neblina.

De repente, Hermione se tocó el pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron en la oscuridad como dos lucecitas blancas. Y entonces...

—Puaj! —Pansy puso cara de asco —Y bueno, después de todo lo que has tomado!

Hermione permanecía con la cabeza gacha, dejando un mar de vómito debajo. Su melena azabache cubría por completo su rostro, y caía flácida rozando el suelo.

Cuando dejaron de oírse sus arcadas, se levantó tambaleante y se sostuvo del escritorio.

—Oye, ¿estás bien, niña? —Pansy le descubrió los mechones del rostro, para vislumbrar la palidez de éste —Escucha, será mejor que te acuestes en una cama... Valla, te ves peor que mi tía Enriqueta luego de su indigestión de fin de año. ¡Estás hecha una bosta! —Pansy chilló de risa. Pero si eso causaba gracia, Hermione no se enteró. Estaba realmente mal, y se cayó sobre los brazos de su enemiga.

Pansy tendió a Hermione su camisa y corbata para que se vistiera. Pero ésta sólo la miro con expresión incógnita y unas ojeras tremendas. Pansy dio un suspiro. Fue ella misma quien entonces le puso a la morocha las prendas. La ajustada pollera de cuero fue la parte más difícil, puesto que se pegaba a la piel y se quedaba trabada, sin pasarle por las nalgas. Pero no hay nada que la poca paciencia de Pansy Parkinson no pueda remediar...

—¡No lloriquees que no es para tanto!

—¡Pero eso me dolió! —ahora Hermione la miraba cara a cara y se restregaba las piernas que le habían quedado coloradas a causa del tirón.

—Tu boca huele a cloaca...

—Ya... ya lo sé... salgamos de aquí por favor... —se aferró con firmeza a los hombros de Pansy.

"Bueno, por lo menos ahora habla"

El ambiente de aquel recinto era asfixiante, así que salió cuanto antes con su Gryffindor a cuestas. Por los pasillos se filtraba más luz que dentro de ese aula.

—Bien, y ahora dónde se supone que.... ¡Ah! ¡La habitación de Slytherin!

Estaba claro que, a esas alturas, la idea ya la habían tenido otros anteriormente, pero Pansy albergaba una última esperanza.

♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦-♦

—_Lumus!_ —dijo al instante. Había oído algo abajo, estaba seguro.

—¿Podrías apagar esa luz tan molesta? —gruñó alguien más.

—¿¿¿PE-PERO QUE DEMONIOS.....???

—¡SHH! ¡BAJA LA VOZ, IMBÉSIL!

—¿Qué ocurre? —Gaby Montague se sentó rascándose los cabellos revueltos.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Eres tú Neville? Pero... ¡AHHH!

—¡Qué histérica eres Brown!

—¿¿QUÉ MIERDA HAGO AQUI??

—¡¡QUE DEJES DE GRITAR, THOMAS!!

—¿Quieren calmarse todos? —ahora hablaba una voz ronca, que se asemejaba bastante a la de su hermano.

—¿G-Ginny? ¿PERO QUÉ...?

—¡Calla Dean!... Hemos caído ¿verdad? Los Slytherin ganaron ésta vez —Ginny se detuvo para bostezar y restregarse los ojos —. Ahora, tómenselo con más calma e intenten dormir, que hoy será un día soleado.

Una cama chilló a causa de que alguien se había levantado de ella con brusquedad.

—¿¿C"MO TE LO TOMAS CON TANTA TRANQUILIDAD?? ¿¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA LO QUE ACABAN DE HACERNOS?? —los ojos de Dean estaban desorbitados totalmente.

—Y estuvo lindo, ¿verdad que sí, Thomas? —rió estridente Warrington sin poderse contener.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA TÚ... MALDITO PÉRFIDO!

Pero esto no hizo más que alimentar las risas de Gaby y Warrington.

—¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ, LAVENDER, AH-O-RA!

Pero Lavender sólo miró a Dean con inclemencia.

—¡VAMOS!

—Sabes, creo que no tienes la suficiente autoridad como para ordenarme nada... —contestó la chica con firmeza.

Repentino silencio. Gaby y Warrington habían parado de reír al instante, escuchado atentamente la conversación.

—PE-PE.... ¿¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?? ¡¡ESTO ES MUCHO MÁS GRAVE QUE CUALQUIER OTRA COSA!! —Dean pateó la cama con fuerza, y se contuvo de gritar de dolor, ya que estaba descalzo y... ¡en boxers muy bonitos!

—Pues si es tan grave para ti, por lo menos podrías ponerte unos pantalones —continuó discutiendo Lavender.

Gaby Montague comenzó a reír chillonamente.

No conforme con haber sido humillada de esa forma por los Slytherin ¡Tenía la cara para ponerlo en ridículo! ¡A él! ¡A Dean Thomas, la mejor pareja que jamás había tenido Lavender!

(Te parece, Dean?)

—Y dame las gracias por haberte puesto de vuelta el boxer una vez que concluimos, amigo —dijo con sorna Warrintong —. Creí que cuando te despertaras y corrieras despavorido chillando como bebé, te haría falta tener algo puesto... A propósito ¡qué buen culo tienes!

Ginny se tapó el rostro para que no se le notara la risa. Pero no le hacía falta ver a Dean Thomas para saber el color que su cara había adoptado.

—¡Calla sucio! —chilló Gaby sin parar de emitir ricitas agudas. Mariza Reelowcraf estaba despierta, por que ahora se escuchaban sus risas también. Lavender también carcajeó con fuerza, y esto sacó a Dean de las casillas totalmente.

—¿¿QUÉ TE OCURRE?? —gritó dirigiéndose a ella —¿¿AHORA ME VAS A DECIR QUE DISFRUTAS DE LAS BURLAS DE ESTOS HIP"CRITAS??

—¿¿Y qué hay de las tuyas?? —otro repentino silencio —¿¿Qué hay de _tus_ burlas, Dean?? ¿¿PIENSAS QUE ES MAYOR LA HUMILLACION QUE ELLOS ME HACEN PASAR QUE LA QUE **TU** ME HAS HECHO PASAR??

Miradas asesinas.

—Sabes —la voz de Lavender ahora sonaba quebrada —, por lo menos esta chica de Slytherin me ha tratado mejor en una noche que tú en tres meses de noviazgo...

(N/Norris: No puedo evitar imaginarme a Homero Simpson diciendo "OUCH!" en esta parte) ....

Ese había sido un golpe bajo.

Gaby sonrió. Se sentía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sumamente orgullosa. Después de todo, ella no había maltratado a Lavender bajo ningún punto de vista. Había tenido un sexo agradable.

—OK! —dijo Dean en tono indignado —. Si es eso lo que prefieres me iré yo sólo —tomó su jersey del borde de la cama en donde había pasado la noche con Warrington y se lo puso con rapidez. Luego se abrochó la camisa blanca, dejó la varita que había utilizado y que, de seguro, era de Warrington, y se encaminó imperioso hacia la salida, intentando ocultar el dolor que llevaba entre las piernas y lo hacía cojear de forma chistosa. Pero se detuvo en la puerta y antes de marcharse comentó cínico —. Por cierto, Lavender, cuando tus deseos lésbicos se disipen, búscame para hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny se tapó la boca y Mariza profirió un "Oh!" de falsa impresión.

Lavender apretó fuerte las sábanas con las que se tapaba el busto desnudo. ¡Maldito cretino! ¡Que cara dura! ¡Encima se daba el lujo de burlarse!

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó extrañado Warrington a Lavender luego de que Dean dio el portazo.

—Por fuera parece tranquilo y todo un ángel, ¿verdad? —contestó ésta, cargada de ira.

—Ya, todos los hombres son iguales —Gaby apoyó la mano en el hombro de Lavender —¿Te vas o te quedas? Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, mi parte ya está hecha.

—No tengo idea de qué parte de que me hablas. Pero estoy muy cansada para irme hasta la Torre Gryffindor...

—¡Entonces, buenas noches! —dijo Warrington dando un bostezo y se envolvió en sus sábanas.

—Todavía no puedo creer todo esto... Ginny, avísame cuando te despiertes por la mañana, así nos vamos juntas —dijo Lavender antes de acostarse.

—Sí, claro.

—¡Weasley, deja de limpiarte los mocos con las sábanas! -chilló Mariza.

—¡Estoy resfriada! ¿qué quieres que le haga? ¡Qué tanto te molesta si igualmente ya están sucias, pendeja!

—¡Weasley tenías que ser! ¡MUGRIENTA!

—¿POR QUÉ NO ME CHUPAS BIEN LA...?

(¿Y crees que no lo ha hecho? ¬¬)

—¡GINNY!

—Lo siento, Lavender. Es que las rubias histéricas me sacan de las casillas.

Ginny y Mariza se acostaron dándose la espalda, dispuestas a dormir sin más complicaciones.

—¿Te molesta si te abrazo? —susurró Gaby al oído de Lavender cuando éstas volvieron a acostarse —Es que tengo frío.

Lavender sonrió.

—Después de todo lo que me has hecho es irónico que preguntes algo tan simple como darme un abrazo —contestó inteligentemente.

—Ja ja! Tomaré eso como un sí....

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Había silencio. Demasiado silencio para su gusto. Se acomodó un poco en esa cama tan rara. Sabía que no era la suya. Pero... ¿entonces dónde estaría? Abrió con algo de pudor los ojos. Y quedó totalmente paralizado...

(N/Norris: Reflexión para las lectoras

Hablando enserio ¿cómo se sentirían ustedes si despertasen de repente desnudas, mojadas y en un lugar que se asemeja al interior de una tumba faraónica, o pirámide? Yo moriría de un infarto, más porque mi condición mental y espiritual no me permite ni entrar a una iglesia siquiera. No, no soy hija del demonio no se preocupen... o al menos espero no serlo 0.0... Y si encima tenemos en cuenta el coraje de Ron para este tipo de cosas...)

—Oh, deja de temblar mi conejito —susurró una voz que le puso la piel de gallina.

—AHG! —Ron dio un salto fuera de la cama. Ahora estaba morado, y con las características líneas coléricas de anime sobre el ojo izquierdo.

—¿Quieres calmarte un poco? A ver, vamos a hablar...

—¿Hablar? ¿¿HABLAR?? —Ron tomó atolondrado el bulto que era su ropa. La piel le hervía de ira. Sus ojos azules brillaban enloquecidos. Pero una vez aferrado a su ropa quedó inmóvil. Estaba desnudo, con frío... ¡en medio de una cripta! Sus ojos siguieron escrutando aquellas paredes. Había quedado nuevamente mudo de la impresión, parado en el adobe frío y alerta como si de repente algún hechicero egipcio fuera a desprenderse de la pared.

—Odio verte así —dijo Blaise meloso y se acercó lentamente al borde de la cama.

—Tú... ¡yo sabía! ¡sabía que andabas en algo raro! Tú y todos esos Slytherin son una manga de pirañas retorcidas....

—Ya, ya, olvida eso. Mira como te tiemblan las rodillas ¿no tienes frío?

Ron comenzó a respirar rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Casi sonreía... ¡no podía creerlo!

—¿¿Frío?? ¿Crees que eso es lo único que siento? Mejor dicho, ¿crees que _el tener frío_ es lo que más me importa en éste momento?

El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza con desesperación y la ropa se le cayó. ¡Pobre, se veía tan adorable! Pero Blaise decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de presionarlo, y esperar a que se le pasase un poco.

—D-dime que hemos hecho..., dime que _me has _hecho!!! —el pelirrojo no iba a dejar el tema sin dar pelea antes.

Blaise sólo sonrió de la forma más detestable posible.

—Bueno, lo pasado pisado ¿no? Terminemos en paz la velada.

—Depravado... yo me largo! —Ron se agachó para levantar su ropa... pero ¡ahí estaba hace un momento! —Dámela!

Blaise puso cara inocente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mi ropa! ¿Dónde la metiste? —intentaba en vano tapar sus partes íntimas.

—Mmm... no recuerdo.

A Ron le lloraban los ojos de furia. Tomó el traje de conejo que había quedado sobre un sillón de mimbre.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ponerte eso, Weasley? ¿Cómo te lo sacas después?

La mirada de poca paciencia de Ron fue sumamente seductora a los ojos de Blaise.

—El encantamiento surte efecto una vez cada tres días. Mis hermanos han comprado de éstos trajes millones de veces, así que a mi no intentes persuadirme...

—Hum, tienes razón —Blaise se acariciaba el sedoso pelo negro y observaba tranquilamente como la delgada figura de su compañero se teñía nuevamente de blanco...

—Oye... ¿qué diablos le ha ocurrido a éste traje?

Sonrisa.

—Oh, le he hecho unos retoques. Tengo dotes naturales para la costura ¿no crees?

Lo que antes había sido una bola de felpa, ahora era un traje ajustado y muy sexy. Con la desesperación, Ron no se había dado cuenta de que le costaba más que antes meterse en la prenda. Y, de todas formas, mejor eso que estar desnudo...

—Bueno, bueno, quiero verte caminando por los pasillos a ésta hora de la mañana vistiendo así...

Ron cerró los puños con fuerza. Ahora, cada dedo calzaba perfectamente en el guante y no ocultaba la delgadez de su mano. Ese pompón hacía presión contra sus nalgas y esto lo incomodaba bastante.

—Pues... cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarme aquí.

—¿Ah sí? Y ahora dime, ¿cómo te vuelves? —ante esto, Ron se quedó donde estaba, mirando el rostro de completo regocijo de su enemigo.

—Bu-bueno, supongo que por donde hemos venido. No lo sé, ya me las voy a arreglar..

—Ron —Blaise lo llamó por su nombre —. Antes... quiero decirte algo. Es decir, _necesito _que sepas algo ¿Te interesa oírlo?

—Bueno, pero apúrate que no tengo todo el d..

—_Eres hermoso_.

Pausa. Las mejillas de Ron se ruborizaron. Esas palabras había sido sumamente sinceras. Nunca le habían dicho algo así.

Blaise sonrió. Había dado en la tecla.

—Mu-muchas gracias —mantenía la cabeza gacha.

—¿Gracias por que? ¿por decir la verdad? —tomó una bata púrpura a los pies de la cama. Cuando se levantó y se corrieron las sábanas, Ron pudo admirar plenamente su físico. Se preguntó si era posible que la frase "no es lo que parece" sea tan simple pero a la vez tan cierta y enfatizara tanto los prejuicios de la gente...

¿Y si Blaise realmente no fuera quien Ron creía? ¿Y si al igual que su cuerpo ocultaba su virtud tras la capa negra del prestigio?

"... ¿de dónde me sale tanta poesía? 0,0"

—Bueno ¿qué no te ibas? —Blaise se ató la soga de la bata y se sentó con los pies tocando el suelo.

—Em... sí, claro. Es sólo que... tengo miedo de perderme.

Esta vez el morocho no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se le dibujaba plenamente en el rostro. Ahora a su conejo le habían agarrado las ganas del mimito. Pues, dejémoslo que se haga rogar un poco.

—Es lo que yo te decía. Aunque —se levantó y se dirigió a Ron. Lo tomó por la cintura, y el rojo de ese rostro pecoso subió de vuelta —¿es que tienes miedo o... —susurró a su oído —que no quieres irte?

A continuación dio un pequeño besito detrás de su oreja. Algo muy sutil, nada de mordidas ni lamidas.

Ron se apartó un poco. Sus orejas habían tomado el color de su cara.

—Sa-sabes... me niego a creer que pasó lo que pasó anoche. Es decir..., es _imposible_ que esté pasando esto. Simplemente no puede...

—Pues te contaré la verdad del asunto, ¿te parece? —Ron y Blaise se sentaron en la cama. Ron cerró las piernas porque odiaba como el traje remarcaba su bulto viril.

El Slytherin contó con lujo de detalle la operación de La Apuesta y sus objetivos. Cuando acabó, Ron parecía algo anonadado.

—De modo que... ¿todo los Gryffindor han corrido mi misma suerte? —pensó en Harry y Hermione, pero no preguntó temiendo la respuesta. (A Ginny ni la tomó en cuanta, porque directamente su cabeza la descartó que hallan podido incluir a su inocente niña en una treta como aquella)...

(Inocente dices? ¬¬)

—Sí. Bueno, la verdad no todos corrieron la misma suerte. No todos pueden darse el lujo de estar conmigo... Jeje! Sólo bromeaba —agregó al ver la expresión del pelirrojo.

—Ah bueno. Oye, ya me voy —Ron se paró.

—Ey! Espera, ¿no era que tenías miedo de perder el rumbo?

—Ya me empezaba a creer que a alguien le importaba realmente... —murmuró él. Tomó su ropa y se encaminó cabizbajo hacia la puerta.

—Pe-pe —Blaise se quedó unos minutos meditando lo que acababa de oír. Y cayó en la cuenta —. Oye, Weasley... no es lo que crees —se levantó el también. Fue corriendo hasta él y lo tomó por el brazo —R-Ron...

—¡No me toques! —se soltó con brusquedad —. ¿A qué otro Gryffindor te tirarás mañana, mh? Pues ya te he servido una noche, la oferta se acaba ahora, cuando estoy en mis cabales.

Volteó sus orejas dándole al más alto en la cara.

El corazón de Blaise latía con fuerza, pero todavía no daba indicios de desesperación. Típico de él mantener la cordura hasta el último segundo.

—Estás equivocado... si sólo me oyeras...

—Me importa una mier...

—Yo te amo, Ron!

Se detuvo.

—Eso no es cierto, ya deja de mentir!

—¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Porque soy de Slytherin? ¿Porque un par de veces canté: "Weasley es nuestro rey"? ¿Crees imposible que alguien guste de ti?... Ron, por amor de Dios, mírame...

Blaise tomó a Ron por el hombro y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién ideó esta apuesta?

—¡Ya te he dicho que no me importa! No tengo tiempo para que sigas burlándote de mí...

Ahora el morocho estaba impaciente. Tomó a Ron por la espalda impidiéndole voltearse y lo besó sin previo aviso.

Jamás escucharán a Ron quejarse de ese beso. Fue pasión pura, la necesidad de hacerlo lo provocó. Y Blaise no lo soltaba, disfrutaba beber de sus labios como si de la fruta más jugosa y fresca se tratara. Sus manos tomaron la cara del pelirrojo y tocaron sus mejillas calientes. Éste le sostenía los fuertes antebrazos, pero aún así no oponía resistencia.

Cuando por fin se apartaron, los ojos de Ron estaban vidriosos. Con el dedo se secó un poco las comisuras de la boca. Luego preguntó con voz lastimera y ronca:

—¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué disfrutas jugando con mis sentimientos?

—... ¿Por qué no entiendes ni crees en mis palabras? —contestó sin embargo —. Te digo que de verdad me gustas, que toda la apuesta fue una mera excusa para tener la oportunidad de acostarme contigo. Sé que estuve mal y que jugué con tu cuerpo y tu voluntad. Pero mentiría si digiera que me importa luego de la satisfacción que recibí. ¿Soy malo? ¿Perverso? Di lo que quieras, pero esto es lo que dicta mi corazón. Otro de tus grandes defectos, Ron, es que no dejas que la gente te aprecie ni te estime más de lo que tú crees necesario.

Mm! Bueno, eso si demostraba que Blaise lo había analizado y lo conocía bastante.

—Aún así.... debe ser raro que de un día para otro quien menos pensabas te confiese que te ama, más después de haber abusado de ti y de contarte que todo fue parte de un plan — sonrió bobo, como perdido en él—. Pero no puedo ocultar la elocuencia de mis palabras cuando dictan tu nombre. El brillo de mis ojos cuando divisan tu eterna figura a lo lejos...

Era tan poético, tan clásico y sutil. Ron no podía negar que eso le atraía mucho. Si no fuese tan terco, ya habría caído a sus pies.

—Zab... Blaise, escúchame por favor —tomó aire. Blaise levantó las cejas dando a entender que le prestaba toda su atención. Sus ojos lo devoraban enteramente —. ¿Cómo puedes amar a una persona con la que haz hablado sólo un par de veces y que éstas han sido insultos o burlas? ¿Cómo esperas que te crea si tú mismo me confiesas que me has humillado como todos tus compañeros? ¿Qué me hace pensar que haz cambiado?

Blaise se arrodilló. Un par de veces pareció que iba a hablar pero no lo hizo. Hasta que encontró las palabras correctas que dictaba su pasión fogosa:

—El amor llega sin avisar y te pega. Hasta que reaccionas pasa un tiempo. Pero cuando lo haces te sientes la persona más feliz del mundo. Me gusta tu forma de moverte, de hablar, de ocultar tus errores, de enojarte, el sonrojo que toma tu rostro cuando sonríes, el fulgor de tus ojos azules. Tienes una fortaleza, un vigor tan tuyo y puro. Eres desprolijo y no te importa ocultarlo, a pesar de ser algo sensible, eres como eres y al que le gusta bien y al que no que se joda ¿o no es así como piensas?... No sé que serás para los Slytherin y la verdad no me importa. Pero ten fe que para mí realmente eres realmente un rey... "Weasley es mi rey" —le besó la mano. Y sus ojos realmente brillaron cuando levanto el rostro hacia esos zafiros.

Aunque lo negara, lo que más quería Ron era abrazar a ese chico como una niña que busca amparo en brazos de su padre... ¿Sería posible que Blaise lo entendiera, que de verdad se interesara por él?

Todas éstas conjeturas llevaban tiempo, y a Zabbini no le gustaba nada que lo hicieran esperar.

—No pienses que te amo —susurró cuando lo tomó por las caderas y lo apoyó contra la pared —. Siéntelo.

Volvió a unir sus labios que no aguantaban estar separados mucho tiempo. Y Ron se dejó llevar por esas manos que acariciaban su espalda con la misma pasión con la que esa boca lo besaba. Dejó que su espíritu se entregase... después de todo, el mundo se venía a la mierda. El odio que corría por las venas de la madre Gea en algún momento lo heriría. Pero si no aprovechaba ciertas oportunidades que la vida le otorgaba, nunca encontraría una compañía ni un amor verdadero. Y aunque Blaise no fuera quien él de verdad amaba (porque todos sabemos quien es la dueña de su corazón), él demostraba tal candidez y tal sinceridad que Ron no podía negarse en lo más mínimo...

Ahora esas manos bajaban a su colita de pompón. Que bien se sentía. Notaba como cada caricia atravesaba la felpa y dejaba marcas imborrables en su piel.

¿Sería ésta la oportunidad para que Ron conociese sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Sería Blaise su persona ideal?

El morocho disfrutaba acariciar el terciopelo, era casi tan suave como su piel. Frisaba partes del traje, transmitiéndole calor. Se sentía en el paraíso nuevamente....

"Dios mío! Santo Cupido que me has oído! Esto es realmente lo que necesitaba! ¿Cabrá la pasión que yo siento por este ser en tus infinitos papeleos del amor? Desbordo de alegría, no puedo aún creer que una persona sea capaz de hacerme sentir así... Te amo bichito mío"

(N/Norris: Bichito???¬¬)

—¿Qué me dices de un baño?

—¿Qué? —Ron apenas había salido del ensueño de ese beso.

—¿Sabes lo que es un baño? Nunca te has bañado...

—Cierra el pico, sé lo que es! Sólo que me resulta algo extraño. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Blaise hizo un pase con la varita. La zona del suelo que estaba peculiarmente desierta, se abrió en dos mitades para presentar una espectacular tina humeante y acogedora.

"¿Cuántas veces en tu vida te meterás a una pileta como ésta?", pensaba el pobre conejo. Algo dentro suyo se negaba a caer en la tentación. "¿Vas a dejar que continúe abusando de ti? ¿Vas a sucumbir a su voluntad sólo porque el te lo pide?". Pero ese agua burbujeaba atractivamente. No le faltaban las ganas de relajar su cuerpo...

Blaise se acercó al borde de la bañera y metió los pies. Profirió un suspiro de placer.

Ya, Ron, ¡no vas a morirte por un estúpido baño!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

o-o-o El Manto de Norris o-o-o

Bueno sé que no es el último capítulo pero estas escenas ya están sumamente decididas así que no titubeo en publicarlas... no puedo aguantarme a leer sus comentarios!!

No termina más, eh? Pero ya falta poco, el final está en el horno!

Cordialmente, La Dama.


	12. Fase ultima en culminacion

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). ES SUBIDO DE TONO (jaja, hace cuanto que no cambio esto) y la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

**_Antes que nada kiero festejar el impecable triunfo de Argentina en básquet y fútbol!!! Don´t cry for my, Argentina! ATENAS 2004! Felicidades chicos!! Aguante Tevez, Aimar y mi Andrecito Dalessandro! 0¬0 Y más para el 2008 loko!!!!! Dos medallitas de oro y cuatro de bronce!!_**

_**UHF!! Ya me descargué!! Acepto felicitaciones! (je,je! No sean rencorosos, hay que aceptar quien es el mejor.. xD)**_

**Reviews:**

**Cerdo Volador:** Hola amiga!! Na-no-da! Lo siento, sí te escribí un mail, pero fue luego de publicar los capítulos que me llegó un "delivery notification falure" diciéndome que tu dirección no existía!! TT Así que trataré de acordarme todo lo que te escribí... En 1er lugar: estas en ???? es una de mis paginas favoritas!!! Desde luego el tuyo, oh casualidad LO LEI! Pero... SIN SABER QUIEN ERA REALMENTE EL AUTOR! Y ahora me entero que la tal "Monny" que tanto me gustaba como escribía, era también Cerdo Volador!! O.o Qué pequeño es el mundo! Pues, se redobla mi amor a tus escritos, jeje!... Me encantó!! Ese Axcel, q ganas de tener uno chico como él a mi lado nn (para q m entretenga cuando ando triste, juajua, soy mala!!!) Ya me encariñé con tus personajes, me creerías si te digo que hasta los dibujé? De todas formas, si me das tu mail ACTUAL (T-T) puedo mandártelos (cuando consiga un scaner ¬¬) para que me digas que te parece y sólo si te interesa... ¿Qué mejor opinión que la de la autora? (ahora que la conozco!! nn). Otra cosa, NUNCA será para mi una perdida de tiempo leer tus historias, pk ese estilo tuyo bien angs es el que me gusta.. Y si no lo haces angs, de todas formas me encanta tu determinación, creeme que no hay mucha gente que logre dibujar tan nítidamente en las cabezas de las personas las cosas que se propone mostrar como vos. Muchas gracias por darme ánimos!! TT (La Dama llora) Creeme que para mi es muy importante que me digas esas cosas tan lindas! Porque si uno es muy débil te pasan por arriba. Pero si no lo sos, la vida nunca te sonríe. Porque ser feliz será tan complicado?? Mi felicidad está reducida a un mundo virtual, pero si con él llego a sonreír alguna vez poco me importa. Descuida, cuando valla a matarme te aviso... Pero no será hoy, q mi mami hizo pastel de papa! nn (lo amo!). Suerte, y que los ángeles te acompañen, porque a mi ya me han abandonado... v.v

**Niña: **Ayy! Me alegra muchísimo que te halla gustado! Gracias por lo de "poética genialidad", en verdad me halagas! Bueno, Draco tenía que sacarse la mierda de encima para poder aceptar a Harry de alguna forma. Y lo digo por experiencia propia, si mi primo no me hubiera torturado lo suficiente nunca me hubiese perdonado, y creo que me hubiera muerto de la desesperación... (perdón, esto es tema personal y no va al caso). Espero que disfrutes los siguientes capítulos, porque tus ánimos me han hecho muy bien! Suerte!

**Ni€a (aprendí!! nn): **Quedó mas lindo ahura el nick, no? Bueno, te digo lo mismo que le expliqué a Niña. Draco necesita de alguna forma aplacar un poco su rencor (ya que todos sabemos que el chiquito rubio es muuuuy rencoroso) para aceptar luego de alguna forma a Harry. Aunque es una lástima que el niño de oro no pueda cobrar venganza, pero él está más allá de todo.. si ni el mismo puede con su propio ser, pobrecito! Bastantes cargas tiene para encima bancarse la de un nene rubio arrogante! Y así las pagó, pobre. Bueno, linda, gracias por seguirme escribiendo siempre! Mucha suerte! Nos estamos leyendo...

**ophelia dakker: **Hola!! que lindo q te gusto!! n-n Herm está con Pansy, que más hay que entender? La chica está pasada de rosca pk se tomó hasta lo que no había! Y Pansy tiene la caridad hasta de vestirla... aunque sea algo tosca ¬¬. Pero en fin, no es fácil lidiar con Hermione! Igualmente, si lo deseas te haré un resumen de las parejas: Dean/Warrington; Gaby (k por cierto no existe, pero debía emparejarle con alguien)/Lavender; Pucey/Seamus; Ginny/Mariza (que tampoco existe realmente pero buem, yo le di vida); Neville/Blechtley; Parvati/Millicent; Hermione/Pansy; Blaise/Ron; Harry/Draco (si me olvidé de alguno en éstos últimos capítulos los vas a encontrar, pero creo que los más importantes están sajados).

**Espíritu de Kokoro Yana: **Oh! De veras te enseñé a amar a R/B?? Verdad que son lindos?? Es muy lindo eso que me dijiste, me siento muy bien, gracias! nn A propósito, realmente yo tampoco me lo creía a Dean de esa forma pero y que? Las cosas suceden solas, y al parecer esos dos tenían una riña guardada! Ey, gracias enserio por el rev!! Sigue leyendo, espero que mi mentecilla les conceda un buen final y no los defraude... n-n Suerte amiga!

**Anny Pervert Snape: **Hay, Annita!! ¿por donde empiezo? De verdad hay muchas cosas que deseo decirte. En primer lugar.... Dios mio! Mándame ya el link de ese R/B con "perturbadoras coincidencias con mi fic"!! A ver de que se trata, esperemos que no sean _demasiadas_ perturbadoras coincidencias! Realmente, nunca había leído otro Ron/Blaise antes de comenzar La Apuesta, por eso mi Blaise fue hecho de 0 totalmente, al igual que su relación con Ron. Pero ahora me vengo a enterar que hay bastantes fic con la misma pareja, yo q me creía q era una pareja muy inusual!!! Ahora, cambiando de tema pero no de pareja... Lo seee!! Esa Hermione arpía! Que por qué la he puesto como "dueña del corazón de Ron"? ni yo misma lo sé, sólo puedo decirte que al momento de escribir esa escena había algo que me decía que todo iba peculiarmente muy bien! Además, es bueno despistar a los lectores de vez en cuando, no? Porque, tras _mi _historia está la real escrita por JK Rowling, así que no podemos obviar ciertos detalles. Pero me falta profundizar el Herm/Pansy, así que quédate tranquila que intentaré dejarla satisfecha. Ahora, con respecto a Harry y Draco ya he aclarado varias cosas revews más arriba y no quiero repetirlos ¬¬... Sin embargo yo creo que el amor necesita sufrir para ser fuerte y sincero, el amor se forja a través del odio o, por lo menos, lo hace más interesante... aunque sí, Draco se ha excedido un poco con ese arrebato perverso. Pero creo que a la fecha el cerebro le ha quedado algo chamuscado... n0n Uuuyyy!!! Como me excedí!! Bueno, bueno, sigue leyendo!!! Besitos, La Dama, desde el culo del mundo, muuy ansiosa!

**--La Apuesta--**

Cap 11, Fase 9: "Las Almas de un nuevo día" parte-2 (jeje, como me gusta complicarla, che)

Subió por el corredor y entró en la sala común teñida de un oscuro gris, sólo iluminada débilmente por la luz del fuego de la chimenea tallada y las verdosas lámparas que colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Allí, en el sillón de cuero negro, reposaban cómodamente dos cuerpos. Uno era ...

"¡Valla! ¡Ahí te ves, Pucey! ¿Quién hubiera dicho que te cabía tanto el irlandés?"

En verdad, aquella era una imagen agradable a la vista: sobre el torso desnudo de Seamus Finnigan se encontraba fielmente aferrado Adrián Pucey, quién también se había quedado completamente dormido. Los dos se veían muy lindos así abrazados, y la cara del Gryffindor era de una completa satisfacción.

Ellos se habían ido de la fiesta mucho antes.

"¿Qué se habrán hecho esos dos mientras yo todavía me las ingeniaba para hacerme de Granger?"

Miró las escaleras que subían a los cuartos. Le parecía haber escuchado cierto alboroto.

-Ag, Granger! Maldita...! -Hermione estaba vomitando de vuelta sobre un caldero al lado de la chimenea -Estúpida!! Esa era la poción que Blaise debía entregarle a Snape!!- el caldero profirió un PUSH! Y un humo amarillento salió de él, despidiendo un olor nefasto.

Bueno, más allá de que a Blaise no le fuese muy bien en pociones, Snape se la pasaba dándole oportunidades para conseguir puntos (infinitas posibilidades en comparación a cualquier otro alumno).

Hermione apenas levantó el rostro adormilado. Tenía una expresión muerta, como si un camión la hubiese atropellado reiteradas veces.

-AAHHH! -se oyó a pocos metros.

Pansy volteó ante la picardía de presenciar la situación que el grito desencadenaría.

-Me comen las ratas!! Me comen!!

-¿Qué ratas? -Adrián se sentó con la mano en la cabeza.

-Oh, creo que sólo estaba... un momento... MIIEEERRDAAA!!!! -Seamus se apartó violentamente de su acompañante, enredándose con las piernas y cayendo al suelo.

Pansy echó a reír sin parar.

Al darse cuenta de su presencia, Seamus buscó desesperado algo para taparse, gateando en la alfombra.

-Tu bóxer y tus pantalones están sobre la mesa de mármol -explicó Adrián bostezando, el cual aún no tenía intenciones de levantarse del sillón.

El rostro del irlandés se tiñó de escarlata intenso. Fue rápido a buscar su ropa.

-Buenos días! -saludó Pansy cuando se permitió dejar de reír, dirigiéndose a su compañero de casa.

-Hola, Parkinson. Cómo haz pasado la velada?

-Bueno, aquí me ves: con la enfermita.

Hermione le hubiese dicho un grave insulto de no ser por que la garganta se le atragantó de vuelta.

-Ugh!

-VOY A MATARTE HIJO DE...!!! -valla, éste Finnigan tenía poca paciencia. Adrián lo tomó por las muñecas, evitando que éstas llegasen a su cuello.

Pansy se acercó a Hermione y le sacó el pelo que le tapaba la boca. ¡Qué situación tan humillante! Apoyó una mano en la frente hirviendo de la morocha.

-Descánsate en mi mano, no seas tonta. Si sigues haciendo fuerza con el cuello te lo vas a entumecer.

-Gra.... buaaghhh!! (Bueno, se supone que eso es un vómito. Como diría Cerdo Volador: "¿Qué tengo en contra de los efectos especiales?" ¬¬)

-Espera, idiota! -Adrián, cansado de hacer fuerza para impedir que el Gryffindor lo acogotase, se escurrió bajo su pecho y le encajó un buen beso.

-MMHH!!!! -el irlandés intentaba zafarse a toda costa ¡Todos sus años de virilidad se le iban por el drenaje! ¿¿Cómo miraría ahora a Parvati??

-Uh! -Pansy había desviado la vista hacia el sillón. Y también Herm, quien ya había parado la secuencia de vómitos.

Y a ésta se le ocurrió algo que prendió sus deseos de venganza. Antes que le rubia pudiese reaccionar, la desmejorada muchacha la obligó a aceptar un beso. Uno muy rancio y agrio por cierto.

-AAAAGGGHH!!! -Pansy la apartó bruscamente y comenzó a limpiarse con la manga de la túnica -SUCIA DE...!!!

En eso, escucharon pasos. Alguien bajaba las escaleras de los cuartos. Tenía una cara de perros y rengueaba chistosamente.

-Dean! -exclamó Hermione con su voz ronca.

Seamus se puso pálido. Adrián casi sonrió, ¡esto no podía estar saliendo mejor! Forzó más ese beso, ahora introduciendo su lengua y sosteniendo a Finnigan de modo que éste no pudiera oponer resistencia.

De más está decir la nueva expresión que adoptó el rostro del morocho al presenciar tal parodia: su mejor amigo, en brazos de un chico desnudo que lo besaba frenéticamente.

A Pansy le había asqueado tanto el beso de Hermione, que se puso en pose para vomitar, aunque de su boca no saliese nada.

-Deaaannn!!! -Seamus se apartó al fin, hundiéndole una trompada a Pucey en medio del rostro -No es lo que crees, amigo!!!

-Descuida, él lo ha experimentado, también -sonrió Pansy, disfrutando al máximo aquella escena.

El rostro de Dean se decoloró.

-Parece que le hubiesen metido un caño de fábrica por el...

-Ya Parkinson! -Hermione se levantó con algo de dificultad -. ¿Estás bien, Dean? ¿Dónde están los demás?

A la chica la asustó un poco la forma en la que Dean la miró. Tenía los ojos rojos y desorbitados.

-NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO!! -contestó agarrándose de los pelos -NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE!! TODOS, MANGA DE HIP"CRITAS BUENOS PARA NADA!! QUE HA OCURRIDO CON LA HUMANIDAD??? QUE HA OCURRIDO CON HOGWARTS?? ESTAMOS TODOS LOCOS??? ESTAS MUY FELIZ, HERM?? NO SE TE VE AGITADA, EN LO MAS MINIMO!! Y TU, SEAMUS, HASTA PARECES MAS JOVEN! OHHH DIOS! ME DUELE LA CABEZA!

Se dirigió imponente al agujero del cuadro sin saludar y salió mascullando cosas inteligibles.

........ o.o

-¿Y a ese que bicho le picó? -Pansy rompió el silencio que había dejado Dean.

-Creo que le han causado un trauma emocional -Hermione ahora parecía haber recuperado la compostura. Luego de haber sacado todo el ácido de su cuerpo, estaba mejorando. Se mostraba más cortante. Aún así, creía que Parkinson debía hacerse cargo de ella, ya que ayudó en gran parte a su descompostura. Así que -Acompáñame al baño, que quiero tomar algo de agua.

-Sí, yo también quiero -pronunció Pansy con asco, y tomó a Herm por la cintura, empujándola para salir de la sala común.

-¡¡Te juro que un día de éstos...!! -continuaba Seamus.

-¡Ya, cierra el pico, me tienes cansado! -Adrián se puso las prendas inferiores y se sentó tranquilamente frente al fuego.

-Dean tiene razón ¡En ésta escuela están todos locos! ¿¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer todo esto en plena época de caos?? Encima hoy, ¡que no están los profesores!

-Ese es el punto, idiota. De haber estado los profes nada de esto nos hubiese salido bien...

-Es decir que... ¡por eso Pansy y Hermione estaban juntas hace un momento! Y Dean... ¡Oh Dios! ¡¡Todos ustedes lo hicieron!!

Adrián sólo sonrió.

-Pe...?? ¡Llego a enterarme que alguno de ustedes, sucios horribles, le ha puesto un dedo encima a Parvati...!

-Pues no será el primero ni el último que lo halla hecho... ¿qué te crees? A esa Patil la conoce íntimamente la mitad de la escuela.

-¿¿Cómo te atreves?? ¡Lávate la boca antes de...!

-Si los cuernos se te ven a leguas, Finnigan! -Seamus apretó los puños -. Por cierto, yo la vi muuuy acarameladita bailando con McMillan.

-¡Deja de...!

-Además... descuida, no fue ninguno de nosotros quien la ha tocado.

-¿Y ento...?

-Fue _una_ de nosotros -no dejaba al Gryffindor terminar una sola frase (¬¬u) -. Y yo no creo que tu noviecita se halla quejado en lo más mínimo. Esa Bullstrode es bastante vigorosa.

Seamus dibujó una expresión de repugnancia. No, definitivamente le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto...

-------------0------------

-¿Dormiste bien?

Una chica castaña se sentó en el colchón, acomodándose el pelo discretamente.

-En realidad me duele un poco la cabeza. Y mi pelo está hecho un desastre.

Millicent sonrió. Siempre había querido despeinarle el maldito pelo!! nn

-¡Que lástima! -dijo con desdén. Pero luego le sonrió a su compañera. Aunque ésta no respondió. Estaba pensando (uh! Novedad!)

-¿Por qué ustedes las Slytherin son todas rubias? -sentenció al fin.

¡Qué pregunta más idiota! Y bueno, ¿qué otra cosa importa para Parvati Patil si no es la estética?

-A decir verdad, creo que es porque la mayoría de _nuestras_ familias son **inglesas legítimas** o bien, rusas.

Patil recordaba que en Historia de la Magia (las pocas clases que prestó atención), había visto algo sobre la invasión de las colonias de magos rusos, y cómo éstos había influido en la clase alta de la sociedad.

-Ya veo -bufó la Gryffindor. A continuación tomó su ropa interior y la parte superior de su traje de hada.

-Uf! -comenzó a decir Millicent -. Me siento aliviada, creí que sería más difícil.

-¿No te molesta el hecho de haberte acostado con alguien a la fuerza?

Se miraron.

-Es decir -continuó la chica castaña -, es todo por la estúpida apuesta. Te agarró una tremenda decaída, te deprimiste y luego tuvimos relaciones medio accidentadas, porque quizá las cosas tampoco salieron como las esperabas ¿o me equivoco? En conclusión, ésta apuesta apesta, y ustedes los Slytherin apestan también.

Para su sorpresa, Millicent no se enfadó con el último comentario. Sus pensamientos radicaban en otro punto más interesante.

-Pues, no sé que pensarás tú. Pero yo no me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo, ¿sabes?

Las mejillas de Parvati se prendieron.

-Gracias -sonrió -a decir verdad... bueno, no voy a decirte que _me gustó _porque mentiría. Pero, es cierto que di gracias porque me halla tocado como pareja alguien como tú. No sabía lo buena persona que eras en realidad. O, más que buena persona, yo diría que eres alguien sensible y razonable, puede que te afecten las influencias de tus amistades -Millicent frunció el ceño -. Nunca creí que fueses de esa forma, más porque en segundo año intentaste pegarle a Hermione en el Club de Duelo.

La chica de cabellos castaño-rubio meditó un momento.

(N/Norris: Sí, a ésta me la imagino más rubia que a Pansy. Si no me lo hubiesen aclarado, para mí Parkinson era morochita ¬¬. En conclusión ¡SON TODAS RUBIAS! Y buem, que se le va a hacer...)

-Esa Granger es una gallina, no es mi culpa.

-Pero tú tampoco has demostrado ser muy amigable -Parvati se colocó el blaiser y, como el corset era algo incómodo, agarró la remera de Millicent. De más está decir que le quedaba como una carpa.

-Sabes, creo que tienes una idea equivocada de mí, niña -la Slytherin se apoyó contra el respaldo de la pared, tapándose el busto con la frazada -. No ando haciendo amigos por el mundo, y menos si son de Gryffindor. Si una persona me cae mal, es suficiente para mí. Y Granger me cae **muy** mal.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho la pobre Herm?

-Es arrogante, hipócrita. ¿Has visto su cabello?

-Bueno -Parvati se ató el pelo con su cinta azul -, sí es algo anti-moda. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Es decir, yo tampoco hablo mucho con ella por que es distinta en algunos aspectos y tenemos intereses diferentes, pero no por eso...

Mientras Parvati hablaba, Millicent miraba su aspecto con atención. Ahora, en plena mañana de domingo, la chica estaba despeinada, con una cola de caballo así nomás, una remera amplia (por no decir enorme), sentada con la voz aún ronca por el sueño y con los ojos neblinosos por efecto de la droga de la pastilla. Y sin embargo, hablaba desenvuelta. Hablaba y bastante, haciendo acotaciones y comentarios descolgados todo el tiempo. Con su voz chillona y expresiva. Así como Millicent la escuchó esa vez en el baño. Así como había querido escucharla durante las últimas horas.

-¿Tú que dices? -preguntó al fin.

Obviamente, era imposible adivinar de cual de las millones de cosas que había dicho en menos de medio minuto estaba hablando.

-No sé, lo mismo que tú. ¿Tienes frío? -dijo Millicent cambiando de tema. Le acarició el brazo con expresión preocupada.

-Bueno, digamos que ésta sala de trofeos no es de lo más acogedora -de repente dio un respingo -¡Ya sé! -buscó en uno de los breteles interiores del corset. Desamarró dos envolturas redondas -Toma -tendió una a Millicent -Son bombones. Seamus me los dio hoy. Te van a ayudar a calmar el frío, porque son bastante pesados.

Millicent había visto de éstos en Honey Dunkies. Eran unos bombones pequeños, pero capaces de hacerte subir la temperatura cinco veces en medio del mismísimo Ártico.

-Muchas gracias. Pero creo que de todas formas no voy a comerlo -se lo devolvió.

-¿¿Por qué no?? -pucheros.

-¿Quieres aumentar mi masa corporal más de lo que está?

-Ay, vamos, no seas tonta! -Parvati se acercó a la Slytherin con intención de meterle el bombón que había desenvuelto en la boca. Pero ésta se apartó -¡¡Eres tremenda!! -terminó haciéndose la ofendida y engulló el chocolate -Y yo que te estaba ofreciendo algo. Los regalos no se desprecian!

-¡Ya déjame de joder! Tú que tanto te preocupas por la figura no entiendes mi preocupación??

-Pues a mi me gusta como eres. Pero si te sigues tirando abajo ningún chico te va a querer -tragó el chocolate y se relamió -Uf! Sí que hace calor! -acostó la cabeza en las piernas cruzadas de la rubia, quien permanecía sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared -Sabes, el fin de semana que viene pensamos ir con Lavender a encuestar a unos chicos de séptimo de Ravenclaw. ¿Te gustaría venir?

-Estás loca...

-Ey, ¿por qué no? Temes enfrentarte a los chicos? O ¿es que no podemos seguir viéndonos después de esto?

-No. No somos amigas, creí habértelo dicho -ahora su voz era algo fría.

-Pero... ¡que mala eres! Bueno, sólo era una sugerencia.

Millicent tiró la cabeza para atrás.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo. Para la semana que viene yo... seré alguien diferente", se acarició el antebrazo derecho. Su vida iba a cambiar mucho, lo sabía, pero las cosas no estaban como para ponerse a dudar sobre el futuro. Si estaba destinada a seguir ese camino como los demás de su entorno, así lo haría.

-Es mejor que nos vallamos levantando -Millicent acomodó el pelo de su compañera tras la oreja de ésta.

-Sí, sólo dame dos minutos, que tengo flojera.

-OK. Y luego ¿podrías devolverme mi remera? Es que me está agarrando algo de frío.

=0(------O------)0=

-Tu...-Draco quedó helado al oír aquella voz -tu... enfermo psicópata... -un Harry que luchaba contra el sedante se sentaba en la cama haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volver a caer. Miraba su cuerpo mutilado, su carne débil. No podía estar ocurriendo aquello, tuvo que observarse varias veces para creer lo que había sucedido. Y sentía el aire a humillación e impotencia. Su piel olía a injusticia y lloraba una pena que no le pertenecía... era de un rubio infame a muy pocos metros de él -¿Esto era lo que querías? ¿Estás orgulloso ahora? -temblaba. Se llevó las manos a la herida del pecho más profunda, sin animarse a tocarla.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! -gritó impertinente Draco tratando de tragarse las lágrimas, sin animarse a enfrentar sus ojos -¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY!

-¿Co-cómo pudiste...? -Harry aún no podía pronunciar bien las palabras y le costaba respirar.

La voz de Draco ahora sonó fría e imperturbable.

-Si sólo sirves de puta, Potter. Hice lo que te merecías...

Los ojos de Harry se empaparon en cuestión de segundos. Siempre había sabido la maldita escoria que era Malfoy. Pero jamás...

-Si tuviera más fuerzas, hijo de puta, te juro que...

-Trágate tus palabrotas -Draco se sentó en la cama. Parecía que su conmoción se había evaporado por completo. Sin embargo, ahora se rascaba el cuero cabelludo como tic nervioso. Harry notó entonces que su pecho estaba ensangrentado también. Por primera vez, Draco Malfoy realmente lo asustaba â€"¿Y qué harás ahora? -profirió el rubio con desprecio -¿vas a gritar?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Pero no lo hacía en respuesta a lo que Malfoy le había preguntado, sino por el sólo hecho de negarse a creer aquella situación. ¿Cómo le había dado el cuero para algo así?

Dijo aplacando su odio:

-Sabes, me das lástima. De verdad estás enfermo -Draco perdió su mirada ante éstas palabras. Estaba diciendo las mismas cosas que su boggart.

-¿¿Tú sabes bien lo que es estar enfermo, no?? ¿¿Qué no te das cuenta que tú estás más enfermo que cualquiera?? Estás loco! Y si no lo estás, pronto lo estarás!! Deja de fingir que hay calma en tu vida... ¡tienes una vida de mierda!

-¡Estás mezclando las cosas, eso no tiene nada que ver! Además... YO NUNCA HE FINGIDO QUE MI VIDA ES TRANQUILA!!

Harry suspiró hondo y las heridas del pecho le ardieron bastante. ¿Qué caso tenía contestarle a alguien que sólo discutía por discutir y buscaba justificaciones absurdas? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que decía.

Buscó con cierto asco entre las sábanas manchadas alguna remota prenda suya. Miró la espalda pálida que lo acompañaba al otro extremo de la cama. Con el dorso de la mano se secó la nariz mojada y fría a causa del arduo llanto. Encontró su bóxer y se lo puso. Su mirada se posó ahora en el extraño dibujo del antebrazo de Draco.

-Y dime... -sentenció muy serio -¿qué es lo que piensas hacer con tu vida?

Al rubio no le hacía falta ser adivino para saber a lo que Potter se refería.

-No sé que carajo te importa. Además, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es sólo problema mío.

-Bueno, no realmente. O, por lo menos, no conmigo. Déjame recordarte para quienes trabajan los mortífagos...

Draco sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Vas a darme clases de ética, Potter? ¿Quién es el bueno y quién es el malo?

-Eres necio, no soy de bajar línea. De hecho, no creo que halla demasiada línea que bajar en tiempos como éstos. Es sólo que hay ciertos límites. Me basta con remarcar tu condición...

-Me chupa bien la verga tú y tu... ¿condición? ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?

-¡Bueno! ¡Qué boquita! No sabía que el niñito "Malfoy culo limpio" usaba ese lenguaje -cada palabra que decía intentaba remarcarla con el mayor desprecio posible, e intentaba ocultar el hecho de que su voz estaba sumamente quebrada.

-¿Y cómo esperas que te conteste? ¡Sólo escucha un segundo las estupideces que me dices!

-Para ti serán estupideces. Pero si la cosa sigue de ésta forma el día que llegue la guerra....

-Potter -Draco ahora miraba a Harry impresionado -. La guerra... ya comenzó hace rato.

_-----------_

_El futuro llegó hace rato..._

_--------------_

-¿A dónde crees que se fueron todos los profesores ésta noche? ¿A jugar a la bolita francesa?

_----------_

_Todo un palo, ya lo ves..._

_------------_

-Y... ninguno ha vuelto. Quizás los mortífagos irrumpan en Hogwarts. No esperes de mí socorro si eso sucede.

_---------_

_Veámoslo un poco con tus ojos... _

_----------_

-No te preocupes, no lo hago. Me niego a creer además que los mortífagos llegarán hasta éstas puertas.

_----------_

_El futuro ya llegó..._

_----------_

-Pues, por si no te has enterado, ya se han identificado varios muertos.

_----------_

_No doy entremés, no tengo donde ir..._

_Algo me late, y no es mi corazón...._

_¿Cómo no sentirse así?_

_Si ese perro sigue allí..._

_¿Qué podría ser peor?_

_Eso no me arregla... Eso no me arregla a mí..._

_----------_

-¿Sabes? No me fío de tu testimonio. Cuando deba reconocer cadáveres lo haré por mi cuenta.

_------------_

_El futuro llegó, hace rato..._

_Todo un palo, ya lo ves..._

_Veámoslo un poco con tus ojos..._

_El futuro ya llegó..._

_Llegó como vos no lo esperabas...._

_Todo un palo, ya lo ves..._

_-------------_

-Bueno, mira Potter, ¡me tienes harto! Ya está, vete a limpiar el...

-Pues claro que lo voy a hacer -el semblante le temblaba furioso -... Pero antes dime sinceramente que rumbo esperas que tome tu vida.

-¡Ya para con eso!

-Escúchame, sé que es casi imposible razonar con alguien tan hipócrita como tú, con el cerebro de un renacuajo insolente -las heridas que aún dolían prendían su rencor -. Pero tan sólo óyeme. ¿Eres realmente conciente de la decisión que estás tomando? ¿Quieres terminar con la cabeza más cagada de lo que ya la tienes?

-¿¿Qué tanto te importa?? -Harry había conseguido desesperar a su rival -¡¡Tu que sabes de la vida, eres el menos indicado para hablarme de eso!! Lo único que has hecho durante toda tu existencia es buscar partes de tu pasado y reconstruir hechos remendados. Ni siquiera supiste la verdad sobre tus padres hasta tus once años -seguramente Draco sabía toda esta información por la secta de mortífagos -.Te alimentas de recuerdos y visiones, y de eso mismo vives: de pedazos de vida adulterados, de relatos vanos sobre lo que fuiste o deberías ser. Eras la persona más famosa del mundo y durante muchos años no lo supiste. Pero ahora ¿quién eres? Ni tú mismo lo sabes...

Harry estaba de piedra, escuchando cada cosa con mucha atención. No eran estupideces las que decía, por lo menos ahora Malfoy argumentaba la triste realidad, aunque de forma cruda.

-Y aún sigues creyendo que matarás al Señor Oscuro para cobrar venganza -continuó. Se le dibujó una sonrisa diabólica. Su vista estaba perdida en el crepúsculo -. Todavía no puedes aceptar el hecho de que tus padres sucumbieron al triste destino, como lo harás tú, de que eres un maldito **huérfano**, y de que en tu miserable vida nada va a cambiar...

Draco sabía de antemano lo que pasaría a continuación. Y no se equivocada. Potter le dio en la cara tan fuerte con el puño, que casi le desprende una lágrima. El rubio se dejó caer en las sábanas, tapándose ligeramente el rostro.

-Rata... -el morocho estaba más cargado que nunca. Pero algo le hizo bajar la guardia. Malfoy tenía razón: su vida no eran más que retazos de recuerdos, ni siquiera lograba terminar de entender el presente. Todo era una mierda... ¡todo! ¿Por qué las cosas se le hacían tan difíciles? ¿Por qué debía lidiar con tanto desprecio día a día, con tanta aversión? El sólo hecho de pensar que miles de personas estaban en su contra, que deseaban ver su cabeza en un altar, cuando él no había hecho nada para merecerlo... sólo existir...

Y no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas un segundo más, porque todo el peso de su persona rendía su voluntad. Porque sintió que de repente el mundo se oscurecía, y que nada valía la pena. Que nada por lo que había luchado tenía sentido, que su vida era un estorbo total. ¿Acaso era delito estar vivo para él? ¿Acaso no existía aún razón para alguien que no sabía cómo sobrellevar su existencia? ¿Acaso en el mundo no había lugar para una persona con tan poca concepción de su vida y sus ideales? Jamás nadie entendería como se sentía ser Harry Potter. Nadie sabría la confusión que entorpecía a éste cada vez más, llegando a la conclusión de que su vida no tenía sentido alguno. Su mundo era una burbuja de cristal, cegada de cualquier pasión real, cegada de cualquier rumbo coherente. Las cosas sólo sucedían, y él nunca sabía para donde disparar. Había sido manejado toda su vida. Sólo era un objeto social, manipulado para el bien común. Sólo para eso servía...

Draco lo miraba expectante. La cabeza de Potter iba a mil por hora, se notaba por su expresión que toda su vida pasó frente a sus ojos en un segundo. Lloraba como un niñito, al desprendérsele el manto de la verdad, que revelaba la irrelevancia de su vida, la infinita confusión que hace dudar continuamente al ser humano. Pero a él más que a ninguno.

-No sirve de nada que llores -dijo cruel.

Harry agachó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-¡No me hables más! -se movía frenéticamente de atrás para adelante, en un vaivén desigual -No lo hagas...

Draco recordaba esa sensación: era la misma que había sufrido con su boggart. Estaba logrando atormentar a Potter, no sólo lo había desnudado físicamente, sino también por dentro. Estiró la mano para tocar su hombro, pero éste la rechazó. Se tiró en la cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada y sin dejar de sollozar. Draco se acostó a su lado, sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Lo tenía allí, indefenso e imposibilitado, pero lo suficientemente despierto como para ganarse de él una trompada si lo molestaba demasiado. Y la paciencia de Potter pendía de un hilo. Irradiaba furia, tiritaba nervios. Era un globo de aire comprimido, que con el menor rasguño explotaría.

Harry ahora levantó la cabeza, posando la vista en el respaldo de la cama. Se sacó los lentes empañados un momento, y los colocó sobre la mesita colonial. Se restregó los ojos con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha. Suspiró, las lágrimas habían parado de brotar. Su expresión ahora era relajada y meditabunda.

-¿Te gusta la decoración? -dijo Draco en tono sarcástico.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Harry, volteando para clavar la vista en el techo a medio punto.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera.

-Bueno, me da igual -Harry dio la espalda y se acurrucó entre las sábanas anacaradas.

Draco tenía un nudo en la garganta. Él tampoco podía sobrellevar la mierda que era su vida, así que no tenía mucho que pavonear. Estaba confundido, solo como un gusano inmundo.

Harry estaba quedándose dormido, cuando sintió unos dedos finos que recorrían su espalda y le producían escalofríos. Luego sintió que los dedos se deslizaban y la mano se apoyaba enteramente en la superficie. Acariciaba con extrema sutileza su columna vertebral hasta masajear un poco sus hombros. Luego bajó hasta el comienzo de la cadera y se escurrió hasta su vientre. Harry tomó la muñeca como acto reflejo, antes de que la mano tocase su herida vertical, que aún le ardía como si por dentro estuviese relamiéndose puro fuego. La mano no forzó a que la soltaran, y aún apresada continuó emitiendo leves caricias que hacían erizarle el pelo de la nuca. Y Harry condujo la mano a su pecho, y pronto no le importó que aquellos dedos rozaran sus heridas. Se volteó adormilado, para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que lo miraban en neblinas. Era difícil decir quien de los dos estaba peor. Ese rostro no podía engañar a nadie, denotaba la locura en carne. Por eso quizá cerró sus grises ventanas, por miedo a sentir desprecio. Su piel estaba pálida y demacrada, y al tacto se notaba que el cuerpo llevaba más protuberancias y cicatrices que la herida del pecho que él mismo se había hecho y la calavera con la serpiente.

Los labios finos se acercaron al rostro de Harry, quien lo tomó despacio por la mejillas. Y apenas lo hizo, sintió que dos lágrimas se escurrían por sus dedos. Los brazos del rubio lo apresaron lentamente pero con mucha fuerza, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Ese beso... jamás habían experimentado algo igual. Los dos enemigos besándose, completamente entregados el uno al otro, sin nada que perder aquella noche. Aunque mañana quizá, sólo quizá, tuvieran que luchar entre sí, aunque el sol les diese la espalda y sus rostros se ennegreciesen nuevamente, esa noche todas los dolores se escurrían con cada roce. Había que verlos como se aguantaban el uno al otro en ese deplorable estado físico. Como aún con la carne dolida soportaban el frote de sus cuerpos. Como aún con la esperanza desgarrada se transmitían esos besos llenos de infinita ternura y compañía...

_Harto del viejo borracho  
Angelito camina por la calle  
Ángel caído va _

_Ángel caído y sin talle  
Una revancha quizá  
A lo que no pudo ser  
Bronca que raja la espalda  
Se esta haciendo tarde  
Y parece que va a llover...._

Draco lloraba... Harry jamás lo había visto llorar. Más que verlo podía sentirlo. Su nariz había comenzado a emitir sonoros "sñif", que le empapaban el labio superior. Las tibias lágrimas parecían inagotables y se escurrían por sus mejillas con aplomo. Esa lengua confundida se salía de los límites labiales, y daba intrépidas lamidas más allá, como buscando en su piel algún sabor dulce que aplaque la amargura.

Ahora, sus cuerpos habían asimilado calor y estaban temblando.

_Harto del viejo borracho  
Angelito camina por la calle  
Un poco por caminar  
Y mucho por olvidarse  
Ángel caído va  
A lo que no pudo ser  
Tirando de una esperanza  
Se esta haciendo tarde  
Y parece que va a llover..._

Draco volteó a Harry de a poco sobre él, para padecer menos frío. Enroscó las piernas a sus caderas y los brazos a sus hombros, y quedó enrollado como una serpiente, suspirando su misma entrega. Transpiraban súplicas, transpiraban pasiones. El agotamiento mental y físico les ganó esta vez, dejándolos desamparados, confundidos y... hartos.

_Subido al limite  
Del viejo edificio  
Angelito sonríe y se excita  
De pensar en caer  
Caer, caer...  
Borde del atardecer  
Todo por un precipicio  
Se esta haciendo tarde  
Y parece que va a llover..._

Ya no importaban las profundas marcas de la piel. Ya no importaba la humillación ni la rivalidad. Era... ¿cómo decirlo? Resignación. Estaban los dos cansados de tanto rollo social y tanta presión. Cansados de la maldita guerra y de que el mundo se cayera. ¡Cuántas veces en ésta historia habrán aparecido cosas como "el mundo se cae" o "el mundo se va a la mierda"! Eso es lo que realmente ocurría fuera de los aún seguros resguardes de Hogwarts... sin ir más lejos, eso es lo que está ocurriendo en nuestra realidad...

- - - - - - -o-o-o-O-o-o-o- - - - - - -

_Voy a caminar, voy a descansar  
el subte tomar, y después veré  
hacia aquel lugar, no quiero volver  
puedo conversar con una pared..._

_-- Se está haciendo tarde_

_Y parece que va a llover --_

(Los Piojos-Angelito)

EL MANTO DE NORRIS .-.-.-. 

Si, Harry y Draco tendrán su lemon, no se preocupen que las cosas aún no terminan!

Discúlpenme si se me hace muy largo, pero es que yo _necesito_ que las cosas se vallan desarrollando para que después tengan un por qué razonable.

Con respecto a las letras de las canciones que puse ¿Para qué apelar a difíciles cantos en inglés? Si en nuestro idioma cada verso dice mil cosas más. Teniendo una lengua tan rica, con ese acento intenso y lleno de color, que proporciona el aguante necesario cuando uno desea descargar lamentos...

Aunque me gusten muchas canciones en inglés, siempre prefiero las que me reflejan mejor. Las más cercanas a mi condición social y mi entorno. Con las que más me entiendo: en español y, ¿por qué no decirlo ya que estamos? De mi país (casi siempre).

"Angelitos desesperados

tirando de la poca fe

queriendo morir ahí mismo con la pena desgarrada

sin importar ya mas nada

pero manteniéndose en pié"


	13. Culminación de que?, si todavía a esto l...

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). ES SUBIDO DE TONO (jaja, hace cuanto que no cambio esto) y la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_En primer lugar, éste capítulo se lo dedico a **Anny Pervert** y a **Suisei Lady Dragon**, Ana María y Francelén, sobretodo, a las que les he hecho pasar un mal momento. Anny, acepto tus disculpas, igualmente, se que las dos tuvimos la culpa en lo sucedido. Espero que nadie siga jamás nuestro ejemplo. **Gente, nunca deseen enfrascarse en riñas a causa de estupideces....**_

_La Dama en lo personal se disculpa una y mil veces por su gran bocota y naturaleza para armar discusiones (SI, ME GUSTA ARMAR DISCUSIONES EN LA RED, Y Q? ESO TRAE SUS CONSECUENCIAS!), y les dice a sus amigas antes mencionadas q no la abandonen!! T.T _

**ReViEwS:**

**Ni€a: **Je je! Gracias por dejarme ese comentario tan lindo, que tarde horrores en responder pero, bueno. Disculpá si no te armo una contestación como la gente, pero realmente no tengo muchas ganas de escribir, da gracias que acabé el capítulo a tiempo! Besitos, no me dejes colgada con tus fics como yo lo hice con el mio! Gooomeeen!!

**Cerdo Volador: **Hola, apasionada amiga! (no sé de donde salió eso, no preguntes ¬¬u). Luego de largas jornadas de preferir leer Deseos antes que sentarme a escribir (y no me quejo, je je!), aquí estoy de vuelta, con un capítulo algo nefasto a mi entender. Pero no sé, vos dirás después. Gracias por seguirme!!! Besitos! (se nota q no tengo ganas d escribir...)

**Anna-Lylian: **Gracias por dejarme esos revs tan lindos!! Muaks a ti también, gracias por las felicitaciones! n.n

**Niña: **Muchas gracias por las cosas tan hermosas que me has dicho!! T.T (llora La Flor --así es mi nombre-- como una mariconaaa!). Muchísimas gracias, linda, que lo disfrutes!

**Anny Pervert Snape: **Uy, tú!! Ya nos hablamos la vida más o menos. Qué nos queda por decir? Te kiero muxo y espero que no me mates después de éste capítulo (teneme piedad!!). Yo digo que son sólo escenas que deseaba poner, pero no le dan continuidad a la historia. Perdón, la espera no sirvió de mucho!! (Norris esconde la cabeza).

**ophelia dakker: **Amo tus reviews!! Cortitos y llenos d energía, de verdad me impactan. ¿Cómo haces para no extenderte? Dices lo que te sale en el momento y alegras al autor sin necesidad de dar detalles argumentativos ni nada que se le parezca. Realmente te envidio! Muchas gracias por seguirme!! Besitos!

**Aida Merodeadora:** Hola!! Es la primera vez q contesto un rev tuyo. Muchas gracias por leer!! Realmente me alegra que te hallas enganchado con mi historia!! Besitos, ojalá lo disfrutes!!

**--La Apuesta--**

Cap 12, Fase 9: "Las Almas de un nuevo día" parte-3

Era pasada la mañana cuando Neville abrió por fin los ojos. Tardó en acostumbrar la vista a la desconocida oscuridad. Su mirada escrutaba en varias direcciones, pero aún así no encontraba señal alguna de estar en un ambiente familiar. Esto lo inquietaba bastante. Pero lo más extraño fue la sensación que experimentaba su cuerpo. Sentía los músculos dormidos y débiles. La carne de gallina. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que se encontraba totalmente desnudo bajo una frazada. Sabía que estaba reposando en un suelo astillado de madera, sin otra amortiguación existente. Se palpó el cuerpo desesperado, para descubrir algo entre sus piernas. Tocó el plástico frío antes de tomar el objeto. Era un pomo con una secreción cremosa que se le escurría por el pico. Lo soltó enseguida con algo de asco, notando también que su entrepierna estaba llena de esa sustancia.

Sintió ganas de vomitar. No estaba seguro si era por el calor y la sensación de ahogo, o por el hecho de oler ese rancio perfume. Si su olfato no le fallaba, era una colonia de hombre alemana. Sí, su padre también solía usarlas. Pero... le daba la impresión de que la había olido poco tiempo atrás.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Por qué estaba tan abrumado si no había probado una gota de alcohol? Intentó recordar lo último que le había pasado.

-O-O-FLASH BACK NEVILLE-O-O-

—No... no puede ser...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Ves a ese de allá?

—Sí, ¿no es ese Bletchley, el guardián del equipo de Slytherin?

—Puede ser... ¡Pero mira lo que lleva! ¡Es mi Mimbulus Mimbletonia!

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Por qué a Bletchley le interesaría tu Mimbulus? Además ... este año no la has traído, ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que sí, y creí que se me había perdido! Si me disculpas, voy a aclarar un par de cosas.

Neville se levantó decidido, ocultando el hecho de que esta situación le causaba una opresión en el pecho. Fue acercándose a Bletchley tras los estudiantes borrachos y enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones, y de a poco sintió como su respiración se agitaba. Sintió que Lavender clavaba aún la mirada en su nuca, y fue esa una de las mayores razones por las cuales no vaciló un segundo.

—Hola —Neville intentó llamar su atención —, perdón, necesito hablar —pero el chico corpulento seguía sin mirarlo —Ey! Me escuchas? —el Slytherin apretó una especie de grano en la planta que llevaba entre manos, permitiendo que un pus espeso se escurriese con delicadeza por sus dedos. "Guau, yo nunca aprendí a hacer eso", pensó Neville. Todos sabían que las Mimbulus Mimbletonias tenían sus secretos, y que si uno las presionaba incorrectamente, la planta despediría su pus para todos lados. Pero volvió a la tierra enseguida —¡No le hagas nada a mi Mimbulus! Es importante para mi, me la regalo...

Neville tragó en seco. El chico había por fin posado en él su mirada de forma escrutadota. Tenía unos ojos color miel y unas cejas gruesas muy expresivas. Estaba peinado raya al costado con gomina, permitiendo que su cabello castaño claro no le cayera sobre el rostro.

—¿Me estás hablando a mi? —lo enfrentó desafiante. Hasta le pareció verlo sonreír al percibir el miedo que corría por las venas del Gryffindor —Bueno, mira —cambió a un tono más suave y de palabras amables de repente —, lamento haberte sacado tu sebácea amiga. Es que... yo, hace tiempo perdí una muy valiosa que me había dado mi tío antes de morir... —se restregó los ojos, secando lágrimas invisibles —¿Te molesta si te lo cuento? Es que necesito descargarme con alguien.

Neville estaba mudo de sorpresa. Y de alivio.

—Eh... claro, claro, adelante —se sonrojó al pensar que había sido algo rudo con él.

—Gracias. ¿Te importaría que lo habláramos fuera? Es que hay mucho ruido aquí.

—Ahá —no se animaba a cuestionarle si le devolvería su planta o no. Realmente no tenía intenciones de provocar a un Slytherin con ese físico, menos si a cambio sólo debía escuchar una pequeña anécdota.

—¿Ponche?

—Gracias.

Lo demás se había nublado por completo.

-O-O-FIN DEL FLASH BACK NEVILLE-O-O-

Se sentó sobre las sábanas esperando que se le pasase el repentino mareo, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el lugar donde se encontraba era sumamente estrecho. Tuvo suerte de no darse la cabeza contra un estante bajo que había en la pared a su espalda. La pared de enfrente, que comenzaba a escasos centímetros de sus pies, también tenía estantes hasta el techo, llenos de frascos con líquidos viscosos, y objetos raros, algunos luminosos, pero aún así su luz no bastaba para descubrir plenamente la apariencia del lugar. El techo tampoco estaba a muchos metros de su cabeza. Creyó que si intentaba pararse se daría con él.

Sintió que se asfixiaba, no era precisamente el mejor lugar para una persona que sufre de alteraciones respiratorias. Intentó despabilarse un poco, ya que hasta el momento había estado como en shock. En ese instante su cuerpo se puso tenso. Había un bulto a su lado.

"¡Lavender!", fue lo primero que pensó e intentó alejarse, sobresaltado. Tanteó sus calzones y se los puso. Si encontraba su playera era de suerte. Tan genial que estaba, con esa araña estampada. En fin, ahora su cabeza obviaba esos percances menores, porque algo había llamado su total atención. Ahora que estaba más despierto, y las luces verdosas de las rarezas de los estantes daban de lleno en el cuerpo a su lado, podía notar que éste tenía un tamaño bastante grande para tratarse de su compañera.

El corazón se le vino a la boca. Encontró la perilla de la puerta del cuarto de escobas (donde lo que menos había eran escobas), e intentó abrirla sin mejores resultados. El bulto acostado bajo las sábanas se movió levemente y Neville dio un respingo. Le faltaba el aire ¡debía salir de allí de inmediato! Se arrodilló para sacudir a su acompañante.

—Ya! Aguarda!

—T-tú...

—¿A quién esperabas?

—¡No a ti, desde luego!

Bletchley arqueó una ceja perspicaz.

—¿Qué ocurrió anoche? ¿Por qué estamos desnudos?

El Slytherin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por que jugamos a la bolita francesa.

(N/Norris: ¿¿Que todas las serpientes dicen el mismo chiste imbécil y... aristócrata anticuado??).

—¡Sácame de aquí que me asfixio! —Neville no tenía tiempo para ponerse a discutir, y su cabeza continuaba sin permitirle asimilar ningún otro pensamiento que no tuviese que ver con su falta de aire.

Bletchley apuntó con su varita a la puerta, y, tras decir un hechizo, Neville pudo empujarla con facilidad y caer del otro lado agobiado, como si acabara de venir de la guerra misma. El Slytherin sólo miraba lo excitante que se encontraba ese cuerpo sudado y de contextura gruesa. ¡Cuanta fuerza! ¡Cuanta energía! Aunque sabía que cuando volviese en sí estaría en problemas. Se relamió. "¡Amo los problemas!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El ambiente era ideal. Las paredes parecían absorber la humedad, al tiempo que refrescaban el aire turbio. Una vez metido, con el agua bien caliente hasta el cuello, Ronald Weasley no podía quejarse de nada. Tenía la mente dormida y los músculos relajados. Sintió un leve escalofrío cuando una mano rozó su rodilla. Abrió los ojos, para recordar a ese morocho exuberante.

—¿Calentito? —sonrió él.

—Se siente muy bien —que patética sonaba su voz. Demasiado adormilada y ronca.

—Pensé que estarías incómodo compartiendo esto conmigo.

—Ja! Que bromista! No te siento como la primera vez, no todo de lo que ocurrió anoche se fue de mi mente, ¿sabes? Hay sensaciones imborrables —este último toque poético, obligó al pelirrojo a mirar significativamente a su enamorado.

—Me alegro que así sea. Sería una lástima que no te acordases de algo tan hermoso.

—¡Para ti lo fue!

—Permíteme decirte que no escuché quejas —Blaise se acercó un poco, movilizando el agua que hasta el momento no había sufrido alteraciones. Ron sonrió.

—¿Que quejas esperabas escuchar? En ese momento con suerte podía hablar—ahora que estaba más calmado, intentaba tomarse las cosas con mayor optimismo.

—Mira, niñito, no me vengas con fruslerías ahora. Disfrutemos este momento. ¿Verdad que el agua está exquisita? Siento todo mi cuerpo de paño.

—Si ese cuerpote que tienes se siente de esa forma, ¡como se sentirá el mío! Tan disoluto está que ya ni me doy cuenta —"OK, no es un cuerpo taan grande, es delgado, con los músculos de los hombros y entrepiernas bien marcados. Pero en comparación al mío ¬¬"

—¿Quieres que comprobemos que tan relajado está? —"¡Maldición, no tendría que haber dicho eso!"

El suspenso que marcaba la mirada de Ron, dejó a Blaise con el corazón en la boca. Éste sabía que Ron no sentía lo mismo por él, pero estaba seguro que confiaba en que no le pondría una mano encima si no lo deseaba, de lo contrario, no hubiera aceptado bañarse con él... ¡Y su bocota lo estaba arruinando todo!

—¿Puedo hacerte masajes? —fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo luego de la pausa —Si me sigo quedando quieto me voy a dormir —agregó ante la mirada de desconcierto de su compañero.

—... —alzó una ceja —, supongo que ya debes saber mi respuesta.

Ron sonrió. A continuación, se deslizó sobre el piso resbaladizo de la tina, hasta colocarse detrás del morocho y apoyar las manos en sus marcados hombros. Éste sentía que iba a derretirse bajo esos masajes algo burdos y sin clase, pero muy suaves. Estas características demostraban que era realmente Ron Weasley quien acariciaba sus músculos. Sintió el éxtasis que recorría todo su cuerpo y mente. Se alejaba, se iba del mundo. Caía rendido en los brazos de su Apolo. Su deseo más intenso, su infinita pasión, la causa de sus más extensos desvelos.

Y lo que tanto había soñado ocurría. Esta vez no era un sueño, la condenada criatura estaba con él, completamente desprovisto de ropas que opacasen su figura. Sentía su respiración. La palma de la mano izquierda hacía presión en un nudo.

Quería tocarlo, tenerlo en sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca más. Quería besarlo por todo el cuerpo hasta que su boca quedase seca. Todo eso quería. Pero lo que ocurriese de ahora en más estaba sólo en manos del pelirrojo.

Ahora ese cuerpo se acercaba con disimulo al suyo, y rozaba levemente su espalda. Bajaba sus caricias hasta el comienzo de las caderas, y terminaba por abrazarlo. Blaise no pudo reprimir un gemido. Acarició las manos de su opresor, las cuales se aferraban a su vientre.

—No está tan mal, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué no está mal, Ron?

—Digo, creí que esta situación sería más... embarazosa.

Blaise suspiró, intentando calmar la fiebre que subía amenazando con hacerle venirse ahí mismo. Pero logró relajarse, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, en uno de los hombros de su acompañante.

—¿Por qué me abrazas? —la curiosidad mató al gato —. No es que me moleste, no me importa que invadas mi espacio personal...

—No sé, creo que es porque... me gusta hacerlo —apartó unos mechones de cabello negro del rostro y al instante dio un beso en la mejilla del Slytherin.

Blaise no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¡¡Ese chico quería matarlo, por Merlín!! El pelirrojo se las estaba buscando.

Se enderezó y lo enfrentó con él cara a cara.

—¿Me dejas que te de un beso? Uno sólo aunque sea, y no te molestaré más, lo juro.

Sonrisa.

—¿Qué otra me queda?

—No, óyeme, si lo dices de esa forma no. Si es cuestión de resignación, olvídalo.

—No lo digo por ti, bobo. Ahora el que lo pide soy yo, por eso no me queda otra que aceptar.

Blaise abrió los ojos. Y sin más, se fue acercando al Gryffindor, disfrutando cada espasmo de éste a medida que sentía su aliento. Al cerrar los ojos, demostró al Slytherin su entrega, y éste la tomo en toda su existencia. Juntó sus labios y los masajeó con infinito regocijo esperando a que su compañero se acostumbrase al contacto de ellos. No necesitó que nadie le dijera cuando meterse en su boca, ni cuando tomarlo por la cintura e ir acariciando su espalda y todo lo que podía de ese cuerpo divino. Fue llevándolo hasta el borde de la bañera, y allí el pelirrojo se apoyó, permitiendo que sus piernas se enredasen tras las caderas de Zabini. Permitiendo a su vez que la erección de éste frotara la base de su estómago, y le transmitiese una gota de lujuria.

Después de haber explorado la boca de su amado, Blaise paseó sus labios por el cuello largo, bajando muy lentamente y dejando ruidosos besos en cada pausa.

—Te amo —susurró sin poderse contener. La facilidad con la que ese chico decía sus sentimientos era muy extraña. No es fácil decirle a alguien "te amo". Sin embargo, Blaise Zabini parecía tenerlo muy claro, a pesar de lo que ésta frase implicaba.

Aunque Ron tenía sus dudas, sabía que esos besos no mentían, ni tampoco esas caricias. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía quererlo tanto? No lo entendía, era una situación muy irreal. ¿Pero por qué el amor debe tener explicación? De hecho, muy pocas veces la tiene.

Abrazaba la espalda del morocho, colmado de pasión, reprimiendo sus gemidos en la carne del Slytherin.

Ahora éste comenzaba a levantarlo de a poco, para ir recostando el cuerpo en la superficie de suelo negro. Ron sintió la baldosa fría, pero lo único que ahora surgía en su mente era esa necesidad de sentir a su pareja. Mientras éste estuviese en contacto, nada de alrededor importaba.

Blaise fue acariciando cada rincón de aquella piel, de manera sutil, sin dejarse arrastrar a la lujuria. No quería que Ron se sintiese acosado o incómodo. Quería verlo disfrutar, que compartiese su devoción. Por eso de vez en cuando hacía una pausa y le sonreía, esperando a que el pelirrojo hiciese lo mismo. Y así ocurría, esa sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera que sólo podía ser de Ronald Weasley.

El morocho se posicionó sobre él, presionando las caderas de Ron contra su erección. Pero no de una forma totalmente erótica, sino más bien para demostrarle que estaba allí, y que pensaba poseerlo. Para hacerle entender sus intenciones de antemano, y que él juzgase aceptarlas o no. No hubo resistencia. Todo lo contrario, el pelirrojo se arqueaba cada vez más, esperando tener un mejor contacto. Ya entrando en más confianza, Blaise pudo ir desenvolviendo sus deseos, masajeando ese cuerpo con más presencia, friccionando levemente. Ron sólo lo miraba, diciéndole que no tenía miedo, que aceptaba todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Dándole seguridad. Los gemidos querían desprenderse de su boca. Sentía que se iba completamente, que se entregaba todo cuanto era.

¿Qué era? Una personita, sólo eso. Pero, aunque para algunos no significase nada, para aquel morocho esa personita lo era todo. Su cuerpo y su voz lo hacían sentir completo. Ron era todo su mundo, realmente no importaba nada más. Su personita ideal, su única pasión que ahora explotaba con el ardor de mil puñales.

Amenazaba con entrar. Ron acariciaba el cuerpo sobre él, proporcionándole confianza. Recorría sus dedos finos por el pecho y el abdomen plano, sintiendo en su piel la calidad del éxtasis. Y Blaise no podía creer lo dulce que era. Era imposible que existiese alguien tan afectivo, tan elocuente con sus sentimientos y necesidades. ¡Emanaba azúcar por amor de Merlín! El morocho se recostó sobre su Gryffindor, para sentir su hedor, la piel mojada y débil. Siguió dando de esos besos ruidosos que sólo se dan cuando de verdad se sienten. En su pecho, en su vientre. Ron acariciaba sus cabellos, hundiéndose en el fuego de aquella pasión, sin pensar en nada más. Cabalgó sus piernas nuevamente en las caderas de su Slytherin, el cual ahora friccionaba con más ímpetu.

Y el pelirrojo gemía un poco, al tiempo que cruzaba su mirada con la de su amante. Sonrió, y sus ojos azules brillaron. Blaise sintió de nuevo que su efusión flaqueaba ante esa mirada sumamente dulce. Dulce, así era su Ron realmente. ¿Qué mayor placer que algo dulce? Blaise amaba ponerle a la vida algo de almíbar, y buscarle sus matices ricos.

Dulce eran aquellos labios, el manjar más exquisito, el que podía disfrutar con sus cinco sentidos. Y los dos fundieron un eterno beso, el cual duró hasta que el Slytherin por fin comenzó a entrar en Ron. Éste tensó un poco los músculos, sintiendo el leve cosquilleo de esa punta soberbia. Abrió más las piernas, y al fin su Slytherin logró entrar por primera vez, cuando la estrella se humedeció bastante. El pelirrojo tembló de placer, conforme su amante lo sostenía firme. Ahora el segundo se encontraba desbordando de júbilo, abriendo la boca como la de una boa y succionando ese cuello, y subiendo de vuelta al rostro, para ocupar con sus labios toda la circunferencia de la mejilla. Salió del interior del leonzuelo, para entrar nuevamente con mayor envión.

Pero quería disfrutarlo al máximo, no iba a acabar rápido. Cada centímetro de su erección palpitaba fuego, conforme entraba muy lentamente en el cuerpo de su amado.

La baba espesa en su rostro, y esas manos que recorrían su entrepierna, su pecho y espalda, excitaban a Ron de tal forma que creyó que se correría en ese instante. Al tiempo que la boca robaba cada espacio seco de su cuerpo, una de las manos se escurría hasta su erección, y la masajeaba con lentitud erótica, esperando sentir las palpitaciones de ésta. Ahora su boca quedaba nuevamente cautiva con tales invasiones de lengua que supo que se quedaría sin aire. La mano que estaba sobre su pene fue masajeando la erección contra la base del estómago, para luego abandonarla y subir hasta su cuello. Allí presionó entonces, para introducir su lengua hasta el fondo. Blaise iba a comerse esa boca que respondía lentamente, estaba volviéndose loco. El pelirrojo le pertenecía ahora, se le estaba entregando totalmente. Y las caderas del Gryffindor subían al abdomen de su opresor, para que éste continuase entrando por tercera vez. No sabía como era capaz de hacerlo con esa sutileza y lentitud, prendiendo de a poco su excitación, haciendo que los minutos durasen horas.

Tal como dicen, la tercera es la vencida. Tocó esa parte que pende de un hilo, esa parte que hace a uno vibrar en placer armónico, esa sensación casi irreal que tienta al espíritu a desear que no se acabe nunca.

—Oooh! —el primer grito del pelirrojo. Fuerte y claro, sus cuerdas vocales parecían calibradas. El ronquido de su voz se había disipado en este gemido puro.

Se sonrojó mucho, pero no dejó de responder a lo que su cuerpo sentía en cada envestida. El fuego que lo colmaba, y lo hacía retorcerse. Los gritos que se escurrían por su boca, la saliva acumulada que salpicaba sin escrúpulos. Entregado totalmente a los estímulos y al sentimiento. No deseaba reprimir ningún deseo, no deseaba privarse de nada.

El morocho iba tomando velocidad conforme su dios daba gritos de placer sin barreras. Las pecas resaltaban como carbones encendidos en aquellas mejillas. Los labios enrojecidos, escurriendo finos hilos de secreción salival. Acarició esas piernas antes de empujarlas contra el abdomen del chico. Su próxima envestida fue al fondo mismo, y allí mantuvo su miembro para deleitarse recorriendo el interior de Ron, quien desesperado abrió más las piernas, y colocó sus manos en las caderas del morocho para presionar más intensamente.

Ahora se habían situado muy horizontalmente, y Ron subió sus brazos al cuello de Blaise, acariciándole la nuca, despertando en éste deseos intensos de volver a poseer su boca, de volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Siguió envistiendo un poco más, con las piernas de su pelirrojo bien enroscadas. Notó que la fiebre de su rostro era muy intensa. El calor que despedía su amado le inundaba los sentidos.

—Mírame —le imploró entre vaivenes, conteniendo el aliento —. Abre tus ojos, por favor.

Así lo hizo Ron, con ojos empañados, cegados por el gozo. Blaise sintió que se corría dentro de su amante, y éste a su vez relamió la sustancia que lo invadía. Y fue el beso que llegó a continuación el que hizo al pelirrojo venirse y toda su tibia secreción fue a parar en seguida a las fauces de su morocho, quien, a pesar de disfrutar mucho aquel roce de labios, no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad, y salió del interior de Ron para acercar la boca al miembro. Metió como aquella noche ese pene blondo en su boca, pero ésta vez lo saboreó siguiendo los estímulos de su pareja. Presionó ciertos nervios, de modo que su pelirrojo pudiese acabar de lleno, y de la forma más placentera posible. Y no despreció un milímetro cúbico de esa sustancia. Sentía un vigor pasional: esa sustancia era ambrosía, era el elíxir de su existencia. Como aquel sudor, como aquellos labios (sí, de vuelta los labios), como aquel cuello (¡Por Merlín, ese cuello!).

Bajó su lengua hasta los genitales, y la escurrió entre medio de ellos. El Gryffindor se prendió en llamas al pensar en la depravación de la situación, y en el disfrute que a su vez recibía. Esa lengua entraba por sus espacios más recónditos, limpiando su estrella del esperma, explorando sin miedo su cuerpo. Y Ron lo único que podía hacer era abrir las piernas, acariciar el azabache con desesperación, tocar esa espalda bien formada, arrastrar su dedo por la columna vertebral.

El sorprendente Slytherin se recostó sobre él, exhausto, pero aún masajeando con ternura el miembro de Ron. Él respondía acariciando sus cabellos. Le había tomado el gustito a eso de revolver los dedos en la cabeza del morocho, ocasionándole a éste una mirada perdida y absorta. Así estuvieron un rato, respirando agitados, relajando los músculos.

Aunque Blaise no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo. Besó el cuello largo una vez más con recelo, y arrastró sus manos para acariciar de vuelta los pezones y la delgada musculatura.

—¡Mmm, ya está, no te pongas tan pegajoso! —se quejó Ron. Otra vez su voz sonaba ronca.

—Perdón —se apartó un poco el Slytherin. Sintió como un aire frío corría por entre sus cuerpos, que hasta el momento no se habían despegado casi nunca —. Es que... no puedo creerlo. Aceptaste acostarte conmigo, conejito... —sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No me llames así —sus dedos presionaron con fuerza el cuero cabelludo del moreno.

—Aaaah! Bueno, Ronny, ¿prefieres que te describa como otro animal? ¿Comadreja por ejemplo? —se arrodilló entre las piernas de su Gryffindor. Éste lo miró amenazante.

"Siii!! Que linda esa miradita, Ronny!!" –pensamientos maricas de Blaise-

—Te estás poniendo fastidioso, Zabini, y voy a terminar enojándome contigo.

—¡Me encantan tus pucheros! —se relamió —¿Acaso me amenazas? Pues... no te tengo miedo —mirada sádica.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? Luego que hicimos el amor —se sonrojó —te das el lujo de burlarte. ¡Las serpientes son todas iguales!

—No, no te enojes, Ron —se arqueó para darle un beso en la frente —. Aún te quiero mucho.

—¿Ah, sí? No te creo —cerró los ojos, haciéndose el ofendido.

¡Cómo le gustaba a Blaise que se hiciera rogar!

—No me molesta quedarme besándote el resto del día, pero por lo visto, tú eres el que no quiere.

—Yo sólo te dije que no te pongas pegajoso. No que no podías besarme.

—¿Y a qué llamas _ponerse pegajoso_? Pegajosos estamos los dos, ¿no?

"Uhg! No hacía falta ese tipo de _sutilezas_!"¬¬

—Asqueroso! —Ron mostró los dientes. Blaise se contuvo para no volver a tirarse sobre él —Atc....chuu!!!! (eso fue un estornudo ¬¬uu)

—Creo que es mejor que nos acostemos un ratito —pronunció el morocho con calidad melosa, al hacerse la idea de acostarse calentito con su Ronny Rabbit. El ambiente se tornaba frío ahora que los cuerpos habían asimilado calor.

Con un pase de su varita, la tina humeante desapareció. Acarició la pierna de Ron, antes de proponerle que se pusieran de pie. Al hacerlo, el pelirrojo se desperezó. Se le notaron las costillas al levantar los brazos y estirar la panza. Sí, cada cosa que él hacía era analizada minuciosamente por Blaise. Que chico más excitante, cualquier movimiento le quedaba bien. Incluso cuando se sentía incómodo. **Sobretodo **cuando se sentía incómodo.

Lo agarró por la cintura y lo condujo por detrás hasta la camucha. Y ahí se dejó caer sobre él, empujándolo sobre las sábanas.

—Ey, espérate! —chilló Ron, intentando salir de debajo del morocho.

—Espérate? _Mi no conocer tal palabra_ —Blaise lo arropó enseguida con el cubrecama del Dragón, y se quedó mirándolo.

—Pareces idiota mirándome así...

—_Tu_ me tienes idiota, amor mío.

Estas últimas palabras sonrojaron a Ron de forma alarmante.

—Bueno, ya, métete tu también. A menos que... Atc..chuuu!! quieras quedar como yo —se pasó una mano por la nariz en sentido vertical, tragándose los mocos que amenazaban con caer —¿Tienes un pañuelo?

—No lo necesitas —Blaise se acercó más al rostro de Ron —. ¿A qué sabrán tus mocos?

—Uhg! Blaise!! —expresión asqueada.

—Te juro que no me desagradaría hacerlo...

—¡Mierda, me estás dando ganas de vomitar! ¿Quieres que te cague encima también?

Blaise se echó a reir, y Ron se contagió.

—¡Guau, me gustó eso! Pero si tienes diarrea no —exclamó el morocho.

—¡Cierra la boca, hijo de...! —su risa se intensificó. Pasó sus brazos tras el cuello de su compañero.

Se miraron mientras sufrían espasmos de risa. Y la risa se fue calmando, conforme se acercaban, y en su lugar se dibujaron dos sonrisas de satisfacción. Los ojos de Blaise se perdían en esos cielos azules. Sus labios apenas rozaban esos otros rojos, muy rojos a causa del frío.

—Te quiero —susurró Ron, de esa forma dulce que hacía a Zabini derretirse.

—Yo también, más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Sintió que de a poco su león se dormía, y no quiso impedir que tomara el merecido descanso. Acarició un ratito más su espalda y sus glúteos, aprovechando que el pelirrojo continuaba abrazándolo y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración.

Con esa última sensación de regocijo por tenerlo al fin en brazos, Blaise se entregó a la paz, hasta quedar a penas dormido.

-.--...-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-------------....-.-...-..-..-.-.-....-.-.-

Tomó otra laguna de agua entre sus manos y respiró antes de llevársela a la boca.

—¿Por qué ríes? —dijo molesta al notar la actitud de su compañera —¿Qué es lo que hice ahora?

—Jaja! Nada, sólo me acordaba como te habías deformado la piel en cuarto año... cuando te creían la novia de Potter —siguió riendo como desquiciada.

—Ahá —contestó Hermione sin dar mayor importancia, pero con un leve remordimiento (no esperes que Harry valla a fijarse en ti alguna vez, amiguita! xD). No quería enterarse de sobre que recuerdo exactamente hablaba su rival. Estaba exhausta —. ¿Y a que vino esa rememoración?

—No lo sé... creo que lo recordé al ver tus manos...

Luego de un par de bocanadas de agua, Hermione cerró la canilla y comenzó a secarse las manos en su camisa.

—Sabes, Granger, me gustan tus manos —La Gryffindor se quedó inmóvil un momento. Segundos más tarde, estaba mirándose las manos con detenimiento —¡Bueno, no te la creas tanto! —Pansy sonrió —. No presumas lo bonita que eres, o estarás en problemas.

Los ojos avellana escrutaron a la Slytherin, encontrando una sombra en sus ojos. La sombra del rencor, de la envidia. No podía creerlo, Parkinson la envidiaba. ¿Qué podía envidiársele a Hermione Granger? ¿Las curvas poco marcadas? ¿El pelo enmarañado? Ella nunca se había puesto a pensar realmente en sus dotes físicos, ni siquiera les había prestado atención. Sintió que se sonrojaba de repente.

—Gra-gracias —fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar. Sonrió tontamente.

—No sonrías como idiota, Granger, no estoy dándote el premio a la belleza, sólo te digo que eres bonita.

Los ojos avellana se enfriaron nuevamente. Pansy Parkinson debía ser la chica más molesta e insoportable de la casa de Slytherin. ¡Valla suerte!

—Bueno, ya me voy, sabes. Ya me siento bien y ya puedo ir a acostarme en paz, aunque sea un rato —Granger se acomodó los mechones de pelo sin mucho éxito y se dirigió a la puerta, contorneándose más que de costumbre —. A propósito, Parkinson... No es cierto que tienes cara de puddle —sonrió, pero ésta vez con algo de malicia.

—¿¿Quién ha dicho eso?? ¡Tú, rata impura! —afirmó al ver la sonrisa marcada de la Gryffindor —¿Quién te crees para juzgar la belleza de otros?

Hermione apoyó el hombro izquierdo contra el marco de la puerta, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo no juzgo nada. Es más, nunca hablé de belleza. Es estética el parecerse a un puddle —ocultó una risa, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero la imprudente picardía que la invadió pudo más que su alerta —. Además, ¿a caso todos los puddles son feos? No lo creo —Parkinson apretó los puños, y Hermione no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerase —. Además, si yo hago categorización de belleza, pues, tu la haces de sangre ¿quién te crees para juzgar la descendencia de otros?

La rabia de la Slytherin pareció disiparse para convertirse en una risa histérica.

—¡No me vengas con esos discursitos pedorros! Juajua! Valla, Draco tenía razón. ¡Que cosa con éstos Gryffindors! ¿Es cierto que le dijiste en segundo año —cambió de tema abruptamente. Siempre había querido preguntarle eso y reírse en su cara — "En el equipo de Gryffindor no se compra el puesto, se gana con talento natural", o alguna idiotez por el estilo?

Herm se abochornó. La chica estaba dándole vuelta la conversación.

—Sí, claro que lo dije. Todo eso es cierto.

—Bueno, lo mío también es cierto. Lo de las apariencias es muy relativo. En cambio con la sangre no hay dudas, linda. Si la tienes sucia, no hay nada que hacerle...

Si Pansy quiso decir algo más, nunca nos enteraríamos que fue, ya que al instante, una rabiosa morocha se abalanzaba encima de ella, clavándole las uñas en el cuello, y las rodillas en la entrepierna.

—Loca!!! —gimió Pansy. Pero la ira de la Gryffindor parecía estar cobrando vida luego de tantos años de permanecer recatada.

Le tomó las muñecas, evitando que la Slytherin tirara de sus cabellos. Pero no podía quedarse así mucho tiempo. Gritó cuando permitió que su rival le arrancase un par de mechones, pero se vengó tomándola por los hombros, y golpeándola reiteradas veces contra el suelo.

Ambas gritaban, enfrascadas en la pelea que tanto tiempo habían reprimido. Pansy volteó increíblemente a su enemiga y quedó sobre ella, apresando sus brazos e impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Sintió el ardor de sus muñecas que sangraban a causa de las profundas marcas que Hermione había dejado con sus finas uñas.

—¡Escuchame, bastarda, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces! —murmuró con un siseo molesto la Slytherin, un hilo de sangre se le escurrió por la comisura de su boca. Su compañera respiraba agitada, con los ojos muy abiertos y el sudor recorriéndole frente. Los primeros botones de la camisa estaban rotos, dejando ver esas clavículas que volvían loca a Parkinson. "Mierda, ¿por qué será tan bonita?". Se odiaba una y mil veces por sentir aquello. Todo culpa de La Apuesta, realmente si nada de esto hubiese comenzado, quizá Pansy ni se hubiese fijado en ella. ¿Qué quizá? ¡NO se hubiese fijado en ella jamás! ¿Por qué las cosas no podían seguir como estaban? ¿Por qué el destino las unió de esa forma? No estaban hechas para estar juntas. Pero ¿quién había dicho que ésta estúpida apuesta era para casarse con el Gryffindor que le tocase? ¿¿POR QUÉ PENSABA TODAS ESAS COSAS??

—Si te pregunto una cosa... ¿vas a contestarme como se debe y sin reírte de mí? —a pesar de su posición, Granger parecía ya no tener ganas de pelear. Se veía realmente agotada, y su rostro se ensombrecía resignado, un detalle que a Parkinson le pareció muy sensual. Esta se separó un poco de su Gryffindor, y se sentó contra la pared, respirando agitada. Luego la miró a los ojos, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando —Quería saber si realmente te gusto —pausa. Leve sonrojo. Después de que casi se habían matado se le ocurría preguntar eso?? —. Es decir, quisiera saber si realmente le intereso a alguien. Si la persona a quien le entregué mi virginidad siente algo por mí.

Un momento, ¿la había perdido realmente? Como saberlo, no se acordaba muy bien de lo que había ocurrido. Pero la frase estaba dicha, y la aludida lo había entendido.

Ahora sus mejillas se sonrosaban el doble, pero sus ojos seguían firmes en el rostro de su rival. La rubia se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad y se acercó a un lavabo para calmar el ardor de las pequeñas heridas con un poco de agua fresca. Se restregó los brazos un momento. A través del espejo, supo que esos ojos avellana seguían observándola imperturbables.

—Nunca me han gustado las mujeres —comenzó —... La verdad, nunca he mirado a otra chica de esa forma. No sé realmente que habrá sido, si el clímax erótico proveniente de la fiesta y sus resultados; si el auto convencimiento de que las cosas no podían ser de otra forma, de que no había escape. Eso lleva a un cierto metabolismo, de lo contrario, es más difícil cumplir con el fin pactado. Pero ¿puede un metabolismo pasajero convencer a una persona por más tiempo? ¿Es posible que uno quede al fin ligado a lo sentimental y cursi?

Pansy hizo una pausa para respirar. A Hermione le impactó la forma en la que su enemiga se expresaba, nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Igualmente, se abstuvo a preguntar de que demonios hablaba, porque todo ese discursito era algo confuso. Parecía que al mismo tiempo que hablaba, comprendía su situación. Continuó.

—Jamás imaginé que una pendeja engreída me movería el piso. No creí que La Apuesta influyera en mis sentimientos —se restregó los ojos con las manos húmedas. Apoyó una en el espejo, y fijó la mirada en el agua de la pileta —. Sólo supe que era eso: una apuesta. Al parecer, lo creí demasiado estúpido para ser cierto. Pero la realidad es que no puedo olvidarme de aquella noche que pasamos, y sé que por un tiempo no te sacaré de mi cabeza. Por que eres la primera mujer a quien de verdad estimo por su belleza. Por que eres la única con la cual me he relacionado íntimamente, con la cual he compartido mi cuerpo. Sí, no me lo digas, a eso que hicimos no se le puede llamar "compartir". Igualmente, te juro que de haber podido tenerte consciente, lo hubiera hecho. Pero ¿qué posibilidades tenía de acostarme contigo sin trampa? —mirada significativa hacia su enemiga. Al segundo, escondió nuevamente la cabeza bajo su melena rubia. Por lo visto, no había querido decir todo aquello.

Hermione estaba inmóvil, no sabía como reaccionar ante tal confesión. Pero lo que sentía era claro.

—Gracias. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Notó que su rival se tensaba.

—Bueno, ya todo terminó. Vete, anda, que necesitas tener tu mente en forma para el lunes. ¡No sea que se te duerma alguna neurona y te pierdas de contestar algo! —el sarcasmo hizo sonreír a la Gryffindor. Ésta se acercó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Totalmente espontáneo, sin apariencias ni dobles sentidos —¿Qué haces? —no pudo tragarse una sonrisa incómoda.

Hermione sonrió.

—Sabes, no tiene nada de malo que te gusta una mujer, de hecho yo...

—¿Te gusta una chica?

—Bueno, algo así...

—Ja! ¿Se puede saber quien?

La Gryffindor vaciló un poco, pero no iba a avergonzarse de sus sentimientos.

—Luna Lovegood.

La mano Pansy apoyada en el espejo resbaló con un molesto chirrido.

—¿¿QUÉ??

_(Rubor)_

—A mi..., a mi no me gustan las mujeres por su aspecto físico. Creo que Lovegood es una chica muy interesante.

—O.O.... ¡Merlín Santo, eres patética! ¿Interesante dices? ¡Está loca como ella sola! ¡Parece que viviese en otro mundo!

—Vete a saber los traumas que tiene. Déjala, si le gusta vivir en su mundo que lo haga.

Silencio tenso.

—Y, ette, digo... ¿hay alguien más que te guste? —"¡¡Diablos, has sido muy elocuente!!"

—Bueno... —_la imagen fugaz de un morocho majestuoso de ojos verdes_ —, realmente...

—Está bien, Granger, no tienes que decírmelo.

—¿Y a ti?

—¿Qué caños te importa? —sonrisa —. Es broma, es broma —"Te cayó la Pansy amable, eh? No sea cosa que tu compañerita se enoje--- ¡¡Calla, demonios!!---" —. Creí que ya lo sabías....

—Bueno, sí se te nota bastante, jeje.

El corazón de la Slytherin dio un vuelco.

—Todos saben que te gusta Draco Malfoy.

SDENG!! (onomatopeya). Pansy cae al suelo con las patas para arriba, al mejor estilo animé. ¡¡Será idiota esa Gryffindor!!

—Ahá, sí, me gusta Draco, pero ¿a quién no? —mirada inquisidora.

—Yo creo que es una persona desagradable, sin ofender.

—Pe-pero... no es feo chico.

—Nunca dije eso. De hecho, pienso todo lo contrario —segunda mirada, esta vez amenazante —. Pero, prefiero a otras personas —"¡Sacate al condenado morocho de la cabeza!".

—Pero... ¡Ay, es obvio que Draco —suspiro —...! Bueno, es obvio que él nunca va a fijarse en mí —mirada al suelo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso...? —Hermione abrió bien los ojos —¿¿ACASO ÉL... ESTA ATRÁS DE...??

—Empiezas a usar el cerebro de forma útil por primera vez, Granger.

—Pues claro... era de esperarse —mirada resignada —. De modo que... ya todos los Slytherin han... bueno.

—¿Te lo imaginas a Weasley siendo cogido por Zabini? —Hermione sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—... —no tenía palabras, sólo rogaba que nada de eso fuese cierto.

—¡Qué patético! ¡Hay que tener mal gusto! —Pansy continuó una risa retorcida.

Hermione lanzó una mirada furtiva.

—Oye, ¿por qué antes de criticar no te miras al espejo? —soltó la morocha con furia. Pero se detuvo con un "Gulp!". No quería seguir agrediendo a Parkinson, no estaba en su naturaleza buscar pleito excesivo.

Ahora, la mirada de la Slytherin se tornaba triste, muy triste. Hermione jamás había conocido aquella expresión.

—Deja de lanzar indirectas sobre mi aspecto —bajó la cabeza —. Sé que soy fea, no hay nada que hacerle. ¿Tanto te molesta? ¿Tanto asco te da el haberte acostado conmigo para que me lo estés refregando por la cara?

—Aguarda! Yo no dije nada de eso. No dije que fueras fea...

—¡¡¡LO INSINUAS A CADA RATO!!! —sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y su voz flaqueaba.

La Gryffindor jamás creyó que sus palabras la afectasen tanto. Sonrió.

—¿Ahora lo sientes? —su compañera la miró sorprendida —¿Ahora ves lo que se siente que te den donde más duele, que te humillen continuamente por lo que eres irremediablemente?

Silencio. Miradas.

—¡No esperes que te haga una escena de mea culpa ahora! —chilló cínica la rubia.

—OK, no te pido que lo hagas. Ni siquiera me interesa que te disculpes. Con que recapacites es suficiente.

Pansy apretó los puños. Odiaba esa actitud de superioridad. Odiaba que esa leonzuela se halla pasado de lista. ¡No iba a hacerse cargo de absolutamente nada! Todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento estaba más que claro: aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba, y aprovecharlo como se debe.

—Ey!!

Parkinson volteó a la Gryffindor con brusquedad, y ahí mismo la estampó contra el espejo, haciéndola quedar arqueada a causa de que la pileta del lavabo se encontraba perforándole la base de la cintura.

—Oyeme bien una cosa, chiquita. Estoy agotada, no te imaginas cuanto. ¡Mira mis ojos! —se acercó bastante —¡Míralos! ¿Los ves? Bien rojos están. ¿Y sabes por qué? Por pasarme la velada con una maldita pendeja.... —tragó en seco — que está volviéndome loca —acercó sus labios sin asco, y obsequió el beso más hermoso que jamás halla creído ser capaz de dar. Desesperado, tibio, con un poco de temor a ser rechazado.

Y no lo fue. No supo si fue el alivio a que la Slytherin no respondiese de mala manera. No supo si fue en realidad esa necesidad de compañía que la colmaba. No supo si fueron sólo ganas. No supo realmente por qué no rechazó el beso. Tampoco supo por qué después se aferró a la espalda de Pansy, ni por qué al sentir sus labios y su lengua dentro de su boca no sentía asco.

Sólo se dejó llevar, aunque fuera un poco. Dejó que su Slytherin se sacase el gusto de tocarla una vez más.

¿Por qué, Hermione, por qué te dejas humillar de vuelta? ¿Por qué no respondes como se debe, cuando esas manos intrusas acarician tu cuerpo nuevamente?....

¿Por qué te gusta esto que sientes?

"Sin miedo... Puede hacerlo sin miedo".

Hermione sólo abrazaba ese cuello, conforme su enemiga apoyaba la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, y continuaba hurgando las intimidades de esa chica tan hermosa, de su contextura suave y perfecta. Pero ella no la tocaba. No había caso, por más que se dejase tocar, eran vanas las esperanzas de que algún día Granger llegase a desearla. Se le escurrieron un par de lágrimas inconscientes.

La Gryffindor sólo acarició un poco el cabello rubio, para susurrarle.

—No llores. Llorar envenena el alma, y tú no necesitas enfermártela más.

Parkinson le hubiese gritado que demonios insinuaba de no haber estado tan perdida por aquellas caricias. Por aquella voz. Tan precisa, tan correcta. Como la oyó en las clases. Una voz luchadora: fuerte y clara. Una voz sensual. Una voz que lograba dar veracidad a las palabras que dictaba.

—¿Por qué dejas que te toque?

Pudo sentir que Granger se sonreía, a pesar de no estar mirándola.

—No preguntes estupideces —fue lo único que respondió.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

---El Manto de Norris---

Sí, los hago esperar un montón y les traigo un capítulo carente de trama, con confesiones cursis y cúpulas de caramelo.

¿¿Tanto tiempo para qué?? ¡¡Si no resolví nada!! Gomen, gomen!!!! Es que éstas son escenas que indudablemente quería poner, y el día es largo aún, así que me doy el lujo. Lamento otra vez no haber avanzado demasiado, mismo éste capítulo me quedó un poco pa la mierda, si me permiten la expresión. Espero haber dado en el blanco y no publicar erradamente éste capítulo, pero realmente me desespera el hecho de no avanzar. No sirvo para escribir las historias enteras y luego publicarlas de a partes, lo siento, uno resuelve como puede-- n.n

Bueno, acepto los tomatazos bien dados, y gomen de vuelta!


	14. Ya noc ni porq fase voy

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). ES SUBIDO DE TONO (jaja, hace cuanto que no cambio esto) y la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

YoY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT CUMPLÍ MI RECORD DE TARDANZA, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! MEREZCO Q ME QUEMEN EN UNA HOGUERA COMO A LA PEOR DE LAS BRUJAS!!

Pero TENGO MIS EXCUSAS!! (objeción señor juez!! Es hora d q hable el abogado defensor!):

1- EXAMENES FINALES!!! Bueno, si no hice un carajo en todo el bendito año ahora debo tratar d no llevarme Matemáticas a Marzo y las menos posibles a Diciembre...

2- Señora inspiración... ¿¿por qué me ha abandonado tanto tiempo??

3- Obsesión porque todo salga lindo, sino perfecto, odio hacer las cosas a las apuradas!

4- Se me complica la trama... por Merlín!!

5-Este capítulo mucho no m gustó, la solución es subir más d uno a la vez... pero para eso hay que prepararlos antes n.nu

**ReViEwS:**

**Anny Pervert Snape:** ¡¡¡Anny, me extraña de vos!!! ¿Cómo vas a cuestionarme eso? No entiendo, ¿qué no sabes que aunque a una persona se la lave con las mejores fragancias y aceites, un verdadero amante _siempre _va a sentir su hedor? Uno siente el aroma de su persona, y lo tiene tan incorporado que jamás se turbia. Ya sean olores limpios, uno siempre puede sentir el aroma de su amante, te aseguro que así es! Además, a pesar del frío de alrededor, el vapor estaba, y con él sus consecuencias. La evaporación del agua en la piel, por ejemplo. Querámoslo o no, es muy difícil reprimir nuestros olores, más para un adolescente masculino. Además, también depende del tiempo en el cual el cuerpo halla estado sumergido abajo del agua, pero no voy a ponerme a divagar sobre eso porque en esa parte lo que quise dejar en claro es el toque romántico que te expliqué al principio. Pasando a otro tema, ¿concurrencia? Yo debía confesarme amiga mía, y si vos estás incluida y alguien lo supo lo más humano es que todas aceptemos en lo que nos equivocamos. (La Dama sonríe con malicia). Y, con eso de los "subtextos"... bueno, tendríamos que hablarlo por otros medios, por el momento no puedo hacer ningún comentario al respecto. V.v

**Ni€a:** Bueno, jejem, creo q cumplí mi récord de tardanza si la anterior no lo fue tanto es una suerte, pero con esta sin duda es para quemarme en una hoguera! TT (repitiendo el discurso de arriba)!! Lo siento, es q cuando un capítulo no me gusta tanto tengo q publicar varios seguidos! Bueno, soy así q c le va a hacer ¬¬. Gracias por tus consejos!! Ya te dije igual que los tuve en cuenta y que creo que si merecen un segundo lemon aunque esté algo rebuscada la cosa. No sé, ya veremos, ojalá la espera halla servido-0-

**Ayda Merodeadora:** Jaja! se, Neville kedó algo flipao pero ya veremos... Verdad que Blaise y Ronny Rabbit son hermosos?? Es decir, desde el primer momento me gusto esta pareja, al parecer (como dijo APS) es el único "happy love".. las demás son algo tensas... por ahora! Que suerte que te gustó, espero sigas viva luego d haberte hecho esperar tanto TT PERDOON!! De vuelta!

**Cerdo Volador:** GRACIAS LUCERO-CHAN!! T-T tu review me cambió la vida!! Jeje, el lemon d Ronny y Blaise no fue nefasto, claro q no, ellos dos nunca quedan mal (noc como lo hacen, tendría que aprender d ellos ¬¬)... pero el capítulo si lo estuvo y este dará q desear... pero me es muy difícil hacerla corta! Creo que me gustan todas las parejas.... sñif, lo siento! Bueno, me alegra que por lo menos te halla conformado mi yuri, porque yo con él me llevo muy bien (y eso trae conflictos personales, te ruego no preguntes vv). Ay, que lindo que haces teatro!! Viejos tiempos en los q yo hacía también (sñif! La Dama se seca una lágrima). Pero en fin, uno envejece más rápido d lo que cree... jaja, es broma, no estoy tan mal n.n! ojalá tus comentarios futuros sean tan bonitos y alentadores como este! (implorando piedad)

**ophelia dakker**: si! a mi también me pasa! A veces es más lindo poner palabras cortas que expresan mucho que extenderse en detalles... cuando no tengo ánimos para escribir y me gusta mucho una historia sólo pongo "UUY!!! ACTUALIZA PRONTO!!" o "Te amo!! Me encanto, sigue por favor, no pares!!" o a veces "OH (La Dama muere de un paro cardíaco)" (te juro, una vez lo escribí ¬¬u). Es una lástima que no te halla gustado la parejita de Herm y Pansy, tal vez el yuri no es lo tuyo. Pero no voy a pasar escenas de esas dos por alto, así que por el momento seguirá su evolución. Saludos!! n.n

**niña: **Gracias!! TT (La Dama maricona se seca los mocos). Que lindo todo lo que me dices!! Escribo increíble? De verdad no me doy tantas flores, pero me alegre que te guste! Y más me sorprende haber logrado que las parejas secundarias también sean interesantes para los que leen, de verdad me siento halagada! Ojalá las risas continúen de tu parte, que me hacen mucha falta.. besitos!!

**Anna-Lylian:** No te enfades conmigo Annita!! Juro que vendrá la pareja más linda, todo a su tiempo! Supongo que ahora estarás con ganas de acribillarme peor que Draco a Harry luego de mi tardanza... perdón!! Bueno! Que ya me disculpé lo suficiente, ahí están mis pretextos y excusas el q las quiera tomar bienvenido sea, el q no mala suerte! (jem, ahora la que se ofende soy yo!). Gracias por tus felicitaciones! y yo que creía que era algo desastroso el capítulo anterior.. ahora con éste me matarás, pero ya tengo mis refuerzos n.n OK, estoy loca, puede que no me entiendas ahora, pero cuando leas lo sabrás. Muxos kisses!!

**Elian:** IIIIHH!!! (así expresa La Dama su felicidad). De verdad te volviste adicta a Ron y Blaise??? n.n No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso! Aunque es cierto, pobrecito Harry! ya me lo dijeron y me lo dije a mí misma, pero las cosas ya están hechas y en ese momento debía pasar lo que ocurrió.... en fin me alegro que te guste! ojalá lo sigas disfrutando! Muacks!

**--La Apuesta—**

Cap 14, Fase 9: "Las Almas de un nuevo día" parte-4 

CRASH!!!

—AH!!

Los primeros en levantarse de sus camas fueron Warrington, Gaby y Lavender.

—¿Qué ocurre?? —preguntó Ginny horrorizada, quien se levantó de golpe. La chica rubia que la acompañada estaba, en estos momentos, aferrada a su brazo con expresión aterrada.

—La-la ventana se ha roto... —contestó jadeante Lavender. Ahora, las camas más cercanas al ventanal estaban llenas de vidrios diminutos, y empapadas por la llovizna que entraba. Gaby gimió. Se había cortado el tobillo y éste sangraba.

—¿Quién pudo haber roto la ventana? —protestó Warrington apretando los dientes. Parecía tener ganas de romper la que quedaba intacta.

—No lo sé, pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Gaby, si quieres podemos ir al baño a lavarte la herida.

Ginny saltó de la cama para unirse al grupo que estaba parado en la puerta.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —miró con desprecio a la rubia que tiritaba en la cama.

—¡Tengo frío! —respondió ésta, al tiempo que estornudaba un "atchís" muy sutil —Además, quizá el suelo tenga vidrios, ¿no lo has pensado?

Una corriente de aire comenzó a esparcir los filos que habían quedado en las primeras camas.

—Pues si no nos damos prisa quedaremos bañados en ellos.

La rubia chilló. Ginny dio un suspiro y se colocó al borde de la cama.

—¿Qué haces?

—Si no quieres pisar el suelo puedes ir encima mío —contestó la pelirroja con fastidio. ¡Lo que debía hacer en momentos desesperados para salvarse el pellejo!

La rubia se ruborizó un poco, pero no rechazó la propuesta. Subió a la espalda de la excitante pelirroja con sensualidad felina.

"Hasta es delicada para subir a mi espalda, que bah!". Pero era obvio que las intenciones de Mariza no eran otras que quedar excitante a los ojos de su compañera.

—Ahh!! —otra ráfaga, el camisón de Lavender emprendió colosal vuelo —¡Salgamos de aquí! —contestó tiritando y algo avergonzada.

Salieron apretujados, como soldados en medio de un campo minado, y corrieron por el pasillo, cuidando de no apartarse demasiado de los demás. Bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras hacia la Sala Común, donde yacían ... ¡Por Merlín!

—Ejem... ¿interrumpimos algo? —Mariza bajó lento, muy lento de la espalda de la Weasley.

Dos muchachos que hasta el momento habían permanecido besándose sobre el sillón miraron alarmados al montón de gente que repentinamente había aparecido.

—Sólo matábamos el tiempo, ya nos estábamos aburriendo. ¿No es así, Finnegan?

El irlandés más bien tenía cara de "si te acercas de vuelta te mato". Pero se lo veía colorado hasta la médula y un poco sofocado. Estaba claro que no había quedado totalmente insatisfecho con lo ocurrido, a pesar de haber sido contra su voluntad. Todos quedaron algo impresionados. Bueno, excepto Mariza Reelowcraft, quien parecía haber encontrado algo de mayor interés tras el ventanal más próximo.

La mezcla de miradas pasionales y absortas que lanzaba el grupo al pié de las escaleras se disipó con el grito histérico de Lavender.

—Escuchen, por favor. Algo no anda bien... ¡¡Creo que nos están atacando!!

—Ya, no seas tan exagerada... quizá... quizá sólo fue un incidente con una Quaffle, ve tú a saber —Warrington se llevó los musculosos brazos a la cabeza, para desordenarse un poco el cabello castaño oscuro.

—¿¿U...una Quaffle?? ¡¡Hombre, mide las estupideces que dices!! ¿Quién va a estar jugando con una Quaffle en un día como éste?

—Quizá un jugador de Quidditch muy persistente —sacó la lengua divertido. Lavender puso los ojos en blanco. Podía tener mucho músculo, pero ¡qué chiquilín era!

De repente, la mirada de Seamus se dilató. Tenía la vista fija en Mariza. En ese instante...

—¡Córrete de ahí! —se lanzó sobre la rubia para alejarla del ventanal, justo cuando éste se desquebrajaba en millones de pedazos, como si lo hubiesen soplado con fuerza inminente desde el otro lado. Cayeron brutalmente sobre los vidrios esparcidos, para luego recibir una llovizna de tormenta, finita y desigual.

Ginny, Lavender y Gaby se acercaron a los heridos, conforme Warrinton investigaba con la vista el resto de la habitación, como esperando que de repente alguna se rompiese como la ventana. Adrián Pucey terminó de vestirse, ya que hasta el momento sólo se había puesto el slip y la camisa blanca aún impecable.

—No sé como fue exactamente... —decía Seamus —. Supe que la ventana se rompería... algo desde afuera amenazaba con entrar. Creo que fue una suerte de percepción.

—¡Guau! ¡Estamos ante un vidente, por Merlín! —se burló Adrián.

Gaby sostenía la cabeza de Mariza en su regazo, intentando que ésta calmase sus ardorosos espasmos, mientras Lavender y Ginny se encargaban de ayudar a Seamus a ponerse de pié. Él había salido más lastimado que la pequeña Slytherin por protegerla.

—¡Ayúdame a buscar mi suéter! —protestó Pucey fulminando a su compañera con la vista.

—¿¿Por qué mejor no ayudas a atender a tus compañeros?? —contestó la morocha, zarandeando su cola de caballo.

Adrián sólo sonrió.

—¿Compañeros? —divisó el suéter bajo el sillón y lo tomó enseguida —. Nunca dije que un Gryffindor sería mi compañero.

—¡Ya, olviden esas babosadas! —Warrington tomó a Seamus por la cintura bruscamente y se lo puso sobre el hombro con gran facilidad —. Si no te haces cargo de tus cosas, yo iré a lavarlo un poco...

—¡¡¡Ey, EY!!! ¡¡No hablen de mí como si fuese un objeto!! —protestó Seamus. Warrington echó a reír.

—¡Cállate irlandés de cuarta! Ahora los que atendemos la situación somos nosotros —Gaby sonrió macabramente antes de pedirle con dulzura a Lavender que fuese en busca de un vaso de agua y algodón.

—¿Por qué debemos hacernos cargo nosotros? —continuó Pucey de mal humor —¿Dónde carajo está Madame Pomfrey, que para eso le pagan?

A continuación, la mirada seria de Gaby fue más que suficiente para suponer lo que ésta contestaría.

—Como si no lo supieras...

Silencio. Pucey continuó buscando sus zapatos, intentando disimular su repentina tensión muscular.

Ginny, al sentir que la cosa se ponía algo tensa, empujó a Warrington discretamente.

—Em... yo, voy a acompañarlo a llevar a Finnegan al baño —dijo, comprobando con satisfacción que el grandote le hacía caso. A pesar de haber sido el causante de muchos disturbios en algunos partidos de Quidditch y demás, ese chico era bastante más racional que los otros. Ya fuese por que era algo más grande en edad que los demás o simplemente porque no tenía la soberbia de sus compañeros... Jeje, ¡y que cuerpito tan cautivador!

Los tres personajes, salieron por donde hacía unos segundos se había alejado Lavender, con Seamus aún protestando por lo bajo. Nuevamente reinó el incómodo silencio, interrumpido sólo por el silbido del viento. Pucey dijo con suavidad:

—Ten mucho cuidado, Montague. Piensa un poco antes de hablar, porque algún día puedes decir algo que te comprometa gravemente —miró a la morocha con recelo.

—¿Es eso acaso una amenaza? —contestó ella acariciando discretamente el cabello de su amiga malherida, que aún no volvía en sí luego del shok del incidente —. No esperes que me sofoque demasiado. Ya me han amenazado bastante en lo que va del curso...

—¿Y no te sirve de lección? —continuó él con postura estable —. Creeme, la vida te da señales para reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas.

Afuera, un relámpago exploró las nubes grises que tapaban el sol de la tarde, dejando entrar leves fulgores al salón. Los ojos negros de la chica eran increíblemente fríos.

—Eres tan elocuente. Tus mismas palabras delatan tus intenciones manipuladoras —sonrió con petulancia. Acostó la cabeza rubia sobre la alfombra (ese sector estaba limpio de vidriecitos). Adrián rió: esta estúpida hablaba como un maldito auror—. La mayoría piensa como tú. No puedo creerlo... —bufó indignada la morocha. Se puso de pié y tomó a su amiga en brazos con firmeza —. Me importa una mierda todo lo que se diga en Slytherin. Así de poco me importa lo que tú, u otros como tú, piensen. Sólo voy a decirte algo, y quiero que te quede bien claro: Yo no soy muñequita de nadie, puedo manejarme y pensar por mí misma. Y si crees que la salida está bajo el manto oscuro... pues, por mí puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, pero a mi no me metas — acomodó el cuerpo frágil sobre su pecho. Debía darse prisa, o sus brazos no resistirían mucho más. Le dio la espalda a su compañero, alejándose tras el agujero del cuadro.

Pucey rechinó los dientes, intentando no hacer realidad ese placentero deseo de matar a Gaby Montague ahí mismo. Pero lo haría, algún día se daría el lujo de delatar a esa mocosa, y con sus propias manos acabar con ella.

"Es una lástima que te niegues a ver la realidad.... Bueno, cuando las cosas se aclaren y el mundo sepa ver quien realmente rige nuestras vidas, tú, que has desmentido mis palabras, estarás rogándome que te perdone de rodillas", se relamió ante la repentina imagen que surgió en su cabeza "Pero no hay perdones para los traidores... no los hay, y ojalá escuches ésta frase de mis labios antes de morir".

Se acercó al ventanal roto y miró a través de él con una clara sonrisa. Los terrenos estaban oscuros y en silencio, los árboles temerosos. Por fin se notaba a grandes rasgos ese desbarajuste social. Por fin las cosas se iban desenvolviendo.

"No puede negarse lo inevitable..."

Era el momento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0----------------------------0-0-0-0-0-0-

—¡Espérate! ¡Vas demasiado a prisa! —Ginny alcanzó el fornido brazo de Warrongton, jadeante. Cualquier excusa con tal de tocar esa imponente testosterona.

—Apúrate niñita, no tengo todo el día —el Slytherin acomodó sobre su hombro a Seamus como si fuese un paquete.

—Oigan... Ah! Esta posición me trae ciertos conflictos —el rostro del irlandés se encontraba enrojecido a causa de la molestia que le provocaban sus heridas —. Verán, justo la zona del vientre que está apoyada en tu hombro tiene un corte horizontal bastante profundo que me duele cuando...

—Si lo deseas puedo dejarte tirado aquí mismo, por mí no hay problema —contestó frío Warrington, consiguiendo el silencio que quería.

Llegaron al baño de hombres. Los dos individuos que cumplían con el requisito adecuado para entrar avanzaron.

—Bueno, ejem, los esperaré aquí afuera —dijo la pelirroja incómoda.

Warrington la miro por sobre el hombro que no contenía el cuerpo de Seamus.

—¿Para que decidiste acompañarnos si no harás nada útil?

—Oh, lo siento _chico útil_, es sólo que deseaba salir de ese lugar. Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, yo quería ir al baño también —Ginny se dirigió por el pasillo que daba al baño de las chicas.

El Slytherin profirió un hondo suspiro y entró en el baño. Depositó con cuidado a Seamus en el suelo, y se acercó a uno de los lavabos para abrir la canilla. Tomó largo sorbo de agua y comenzó a hacer buches. Escupió grandes cantidades de líquido, hasta parecía que lanzaba más del que había tomado.

—¿Qué haces? —Seamus se levantó con dificultad. No quería permanecer en el suelo frío y húmedo.

—¿Qué te parece que hago? —mirada mordaz de Warrington —. No te imaginas el mal sabor que tengo en la boca después de lo que pasé anoche. Mi aliento huele a...

—¡BUENO, no necesito aclaraciones, gracias! —Seamus intentó ponerse de pié, pero los profundos cortes sangraban aún, produciéndole una quemazón intensa —Es increíble... siento como si todo mi cuerpo hubiese atraído cada vidrio que caía al suelo. Me hizo más daño del que supuse.

—Eso es porque el vidrio se ha roto con la intención de lastimar a alguien.

Seamus lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Obviamente fue un hechizo de magia negra: "las intenciones alteran las consecuencias", teoría pura.

—... Impresionante —profirió Seamus con un dejo de ironía, pero a la vez fascinado. Nunca había oído hablar a alguien con aquella fluidez sobre arte oscuro.

—A ver, Finnegan, muéstrame los cortes que más te duelen.

El aludido tomó un color blancuzco, aún más blanco que su piel irlandesa. El Slytherin se puso en cuclillas delante del herido.

—Eh... gracias, enserio, puedo solo.

Warrington alzó una ceja. Estaba presenciando un deyabú: ya había estado en una situación parecida al principio de la fiesta, cuando intentó convencer a Finnegan de que él podía alcanzarle el vaso a Thomas. Pero ésta vez no iba a obligarlo a nada. Le entregó un paño mojado en agua fría. A penas éste lo tomó, se subió la remera e intentó pasárselo desesperadamente por la espalda. Al parecer, allí tenía las heridas que más le dolían. Pero igualmente sus brazos se cansaban rápido, y tampoco lograba fregarse muy bien.

—Déjame que...

—¡No! ¡Yo puedo! —la imagen del irlandés luchando por refregar el paño contra una herida en un lugar particularmente incómodo era realmente cómica —¡No te rías!

—Estás haciendo el ridículo —Seamus se sonrojó, sin dejar de rebuscárselas para llegar al punto de dolor —Bueno, haz lo que quieras —Warrington se levantó de inmediato.

—¡¡Ey, espera!! —Seamus lo tomó por la túnica —¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

—Oh, ya no sirvo de ayuda. Tú puedes sólo, ¿no? —el chico sonrió con sorna.

—Bueno... —suspiró exhausto —, OK, me rindo, realmente no puedo.

Sonrisa del Slytherin. Se agachó nuevamente y se colocó detrás de Finegan. Comenzó a levantarle la remera despacio. La piel pálida denotaba varios cortes en diferentes direcciones. Algunas marcas eran sarpullidos rosados, como pequeñas picaduras.

—Hazlo despacio, por favor —imploró Seamus. De haberse tratado de otro chico quizá no se hubiera sonrojado de esa manera. Pero sabiendo que él se había acostado con su mejor amigo la noche anterior, y que además era un Slytherin, de los cuales nunca se sabía que esperar, le surgían algunos prejuicios. Sin embargo, la primera vez que el paño tocó el corte más profundo, toda su preocupación radicó en las punzadas de dolor.

—¡No te muevas tanto!

—Lo-lo siento!.... tsss!! Ahh..

—Ya, no hagas tanto circo —los movimientos de Warrington eran precisos y atentos. Ni muy fuerte ni muy despacio. Poco a poco, el líquido frío penetraba en la herida y calmaba el ardor. Leves eran las presiones que hacía el paño. Unas gotitas se escurrieron por la piel sumamente pálida y bajaron hasta el borde de su pantalón.

El recorrido de esos firmes dedos por la superficie de su espalda, producían en Seamus escalofríos. Tanteaban a penas las yemas esas partes sensibles y le provocaban una sensación relajante. El dolor cada vez era menos intenso. Las heridas parecían ceder. Ahora que no tenía la piel tan irritada, la sentía débil, desgarrada, repleta de aberturas que la dejaban vulnerable.

—Estás muy tenso —Warrington ahora no sólo tocaba su espalda, sino que también la acariciaba con extrema delicadeza.

Podría decirse que Finnegan estaba entregado. Ya no importaba lo que Warrington hiciese, él no se apartaría de esas caricias. Y cerró los ojos, se arqueó y acurrucó con la frente apoyada sobre las rodillas que abrazaba. Le dolía estirarse, le dolía abrir sus heridas.

El Slytherin era algo impulsivo pero, más allá de que le excitase o no el cuerpo de Seamus, ahora se había cansado de tocar esa espalda y comenzó a.... besarla. El Gryffindor abrió bien los ojos.

—¿Qué.... que haces?

—¿No te gusta? —apartó sus labios del omóplato izquierdo y se levantó para lavar el paño ensangrentado y cargarlo de agua nueva. Pero cuando se volteó —¿Adónde vas?

—C-creo que ya me siento mejor —estaba muy colorado —. M-muchas gracias.

Warrington se frunció de hombros.

—Como quieras. Igualmente, te conviene llevarte el paño —se lo tendió. Chorreaba.

—¡Ah, si-sí! Gra-gracias de vuelta —ahora sonreía como tonto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ahí quedaron congeladas. La del Slytherin tranquila e imperturbable. La del Gryffindor... asombrada.

—¿No te ibas?

—S-sí, claro, jeje, lo siento.

Warrington sólo sonrió, y los dos muchachos salieron del baño. Realmente estos Gryffindors eran fáciles de seducir.

-------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos, sin esperar ver algo más que luces distorsionadas y objetos borrosos. La luz tenue que entraba desde las ventanillas superiores daba un ambiente acogedor, cambiando drásticamente la apariencia de aquel infierno. Aún oía el rumiar del agua de la fuente, sereno y relajante. El lugar le parecía ahora menos amplio. Distinguía bien los detalles góticos, y sintió especial admiración por el creador de aquellas maravillas, a pesar de saber de quien se trataba. Esa molesta luz... no tenía ganas de levantarse. Pero las heridas punzaban más que nunca, será que antes estaba con las heridas tan fogosas y palpitantes que había asimilado aquel dolor a pesar de ser éste insoportable. O quizá su misma sensibilidad moral le había quitado importancia. Pero ahora, luego de haber dormido buen tiempo y recuperar lucidez, sentía la gravedad de la situación. La irritación de sus heridas, la mutilación bestial de su cuerpo.

Tanteó sus anteojos y se los puso. Volteó. Estaba solo en aquella cama sucia. Sucia, mugrienta, llena de olor, llena de odio. No quería quedarse allí más tiempo, saldría cuanto antes. Se levantó con dificultad y pocas ganas. Se sentía muy sensible en todo aspecto. Su corazón se contraía y le provocaba cosquillas tristes en el pecho. No tenía ganas de llorar, ni tenía fuerzas para llenarse de bronca. Pero algo era seguro.

—Si te llego a encontrar maldita escoria te juro que ... —otra punzada.

Pero, ¡por Merlín!, estaba tan débil que no podía ni coordinar sus propios movimientos. Su espalda estaba tiesa, acumulando tensiones y odio. No había caso, ni siquiera tenía su varita. Y ese maldito... Seguramente había huido el muy cobarde. Cuando despertó esa madrugada, no tenía realmente ganas de pelear y a pesar de que por un momento creyó que iba a acogotar a Malfoy, no hizo mayor esfuerzo físico que el de gritar y luego entregarse al calor de las sábanas. Pero estas ahora apestaban, al igual que él, y lo único que más quería era salir de allí cuanto antes: ya estaba harto de mirar aquel cuadro tan espeluznante sobre la puerta.

Salió así sin más, aunque hubiera preferido tener a alguien con quien desquitarse. Sí... ¿y por qué no? Volteó. Por alguna razón, la cabeza de serpiente de la fuente le daba bronca, parecía remarcar con su gesto frívolo la humillación que sentía Harry, sin mencionar que la misma imagen representaba muchas cosas, entre ellas la dominación de la casa verde y plata. De todas formas, no podría romperla de ninguna manera sin varita, era de mármol puro. De repente, sobre la mesa ratona en medio de los sillones de terciopelo azul, apareció un hacha lo bastante grande y poderosa como para partir la cama en dos.

La cama... ahora que lo pensaba mejor, aquel lecho apestoso en el cual había sido fieramente abusado, era el principal objeto de sus penosos recuerdos, y de su furia. Ahora sí no vaciló en tomar el hacha, y levantarla bien alto, con todas las fuerzas que sus brazos pudieron otorgarle, a pesar de estar tan débiles.

La primer incisión en el roble fue silenciosa y profunda, dejando caer con el filo las primeras y más potentes furias del morocho en llamas. La segunda se hizo esperar por el tiempo de más que se tomó Harry para desencajar la punta del hacha del material. Pero los cortes se iban haciendo más continuos y persistentes, acompañados por los gritos que lanzaba el chico al hacer tal fuerza. Con lágrimas en los ojos logró al fin romper la cama, dejando de ella sólo trozos de madera y sábanas rajadas.

Se secó el sudor de la frente, dándose tiempo al respiro exhaustivo y al retorno de la calma. Dejó tirado el arma blanca, sintiéndose mejor y más relajado. Pero no perdió tiempo en conjeturas, tomó lo que quedaba de su ropa y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con renovada furia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny estaba metida en uno de los cubículos del baño, intentando vaciar su vejiga sin mucho éxito. Supuso que lo había hecho en la cama durante la noche, y que por eso las sábanas tenían ese olor tan fuerte. Se sonrojó. Bueno, si los Slytherin los dopaban y encima los excitaban los resultados eran claros. Estaba segura que no había sido la única con aquel accidente urinario.

La única.... ¿y qué habría pasado con los demás, con los que aún no había visto? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué con Hermione? ¿Qué con Harry? ¿Qué con...? ¡¡RON!! Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago de forma alarmante. Su hermano, Santo Dios, ojalá no lo hubiesen atrapado. Se aferró el estómago. Los ovarios, le daban fuertes puntadas. No quería pensar, lo único que de verdad quería era acostarse en una cama y dormir por el resto del día. A todo esto, ¿qué hora sería? Se fijó en su reloj de pulsera...

¡¡Cuatro menos cuarto de la tarde!! Tanteó bajo la superficie del inodoro. No había rastros de papel higiénico.

—Uhg! —exclamó. ¡Que día de mierda! Ya nada peor podía pasarle. En primer lugar, había sido una idiota al quedarse sola por la escuela en una situación como aquella.

Se levantó sin dar más importancia a su higiene personal, y salió del baño profiriendo un bostezo. Sí, definitivamente debería acostarse. Se sentía tan mareada que casi no coordinaba sus pasos. Fue entonces que escuchó una voz familiar e, instintivamente, detuvo la marcha antes de doblar la esquina, para permanecer escondida.

Dos chicos se acercaban por el pasillo adyacente, hablando tranquilamente.

—Aún no puedo creerlo...

—Ya, no hagas melodrama.

—Pero es que... todavía no puedo creer que hallas aceptado pasar la noche conmigo. Las cosas son más lindas cuando se hacen espontáneamente.

Notó como su novio se sonrojaba. Bueno, a él le hubiese gustado llamarlo literalmente "novio", y en el subconsciente lo hacía. Pero no estaba realmente seguro de que el chico quisiese llegar más lejos, por el momento sólo se hacían compañía amorosamente.

—Bueno, es cierto, no estuvo tan mal después de todo... —confesó el pelirrojo, sin intención de mostrarse demasiado afectivo.

—¡Me hace tan feliz que lo digas, conejito! —Blaise pasó el brazo por el cuello de su acompañante y le acarició una zona de tensión.

—¡Que no me llames de esa forma!

—Perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer —se acomodó el revoltoso cabello oscuro.

—Toma —Ron le tendió una coleta rosa.

—¿Qué hacías tu con esto? —arqueó una ceja el chico más alto.

—No lo sé, creo que es de mi hermana.

A pesar de los marcados detalles femeninos de la coleta, Blaise no despreció la oportunidad de atarse el cabello. Sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo. Antes de doblar la esquina, tomó a su amante por los hombros y lo colocó lentamente contra la pared. Y comenzó a besarlo despacio, sabiendo que su compañero no iba a negarle un beso como aquel. Mientras el morocho lo tomaba por la cintura, él pasaba lentamente sus brazos por esos hombros, hasta dejarlos lánguidos y entregados. ¿Qué importaba lo que alguien pudiese llegar a decir? Había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, estaba al lado de alguien que había demostrado que lo apreciaba mucho, alguien que lo quería, que lo deseaba. Era feliz. Sí, realmente lo era, más allá de que la causa de su felicidad fuese una persona de Slytherin, de sexo masculino, y que en el pasado llegó a ser insoportable. Pero ya no le importaba nada, regalado en aquellos fuertes brazos que lo mantenían en ensueño pleno. Era hermoso estar enamorado...

Pero de haber sabido que su hermana estaba observando aquel espectáculo, seguramente hubiera preferido lanzarse por la ventana de enfrente en ese instante. Por suerte, no tuvo tiempo para percatarse de su presencia, ya que la pequeña pelirroja se dirigió corriendo sobre sus pasos hasta el baño nuevamente, porque su estómago se había revuelto de forma exasperante.

-----------------------

-o-oEl MaNtO dE NoRrIs-o-o

Siento haberme ido tanto por las ramas con los personajes secundarios, pero de verdad me gustan esas parejas casi tanto como las principales, y siento que no les di demasiada importancia a lo largo de la historia como para darles un buen cierre. ¡Perdón, perdón! Prometo que la tortura acabará tan pronto como aclare mi cabeza... De todas formas, esta historia la hago principalmente para deleite propio, (como todos los que escribimos lo hacemos, de no ser así no podríamos escribirlo) y no todo lo que haga puede complacer a todas las personas que lo lean, ¿o si?

Quiero además comentar una cosa que realmente me dejó helada. Entrando a éstas páginas de descripción de personajes de Harry Potter, las cuales me ayudaron infinitamente a concebir los roles en mi fic, me encuentro con un párrafo que dicta una breve descripción sobre Warrington C (más de su nombre por ahora no se sabe) y en una de sus líneas dice: **Introdujo su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Dean Thomas lo describió como "ese tipo grande de Slytherin que se parece una pereza"**...

Me detengo en ésta frase un momento y reflexiono: esto lo leí recién hoy, a casi 4 meses de haber publicado mi fic por primera vez en

¿¿Pueden creer como di en la tecla?? Ni me hubiese imaginado que justamente DEAN lo hubiese descrito en uno de los libros!! Para mentes incrédulas o curiosas les doy el link del sitio: 

¡¡Ay, que todavía ando con el corazón a mil por hora!! ¡¡Que idiota, me siento súper orgullosa por esta tontería, pero juro que no lo puedo creer!! n.n

Bueno, bueno, ya está, quería decírselo a alguien y ya me descargué... ¬¬


	15. Décima Fase

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). ES SUBIDO DE TONO (jaja, hace cuanto que no cambio esto) y la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

**--La Apuesta—**

Cap 15, Fase 10: "Recorridos y corridas"

Se oían demasiados murmullos. Los pasillos inferiores se estaban poblando, de eso no había duda. Harry se precipitó a las escaleras. Tenía que encontrar a sus amigos, verificar su estado. Estaba asustado, no tenía idea de qué podía haberles ocurrido si a él Malfoy casi lo mata. Pensó en sus seres queridos. Pensó en Herm, ¿las chicas lo habrían sufrido también? No se la imaginaba en una cita sexual con la niña cabeza de puddle. Bueno, no eran pensamientos desagradables, no exactamente.. a menos que su amiga halla sufrido algún daño. Apuró el paso. Pensó en Ron... ¿quién sería capaz de llevarse al pobre conejo? Por alguna razón, automáticamente le surgía la imagen de Blaise Zabini. ¡Ya estaba alucinando! (Lo que es el inconsciente!). Ron... lo que más deseaba era verlo. Y digamos que parte de su deseo fue cumplido.

—Uh! —chocó con una niña al bajar las escaleras —¡Perdón!

—¿Harry?

Bueno, no era Ron pero llevaba el mismo apellido que su amigo.

—¿Estás bien, Ginny? ¿En dónde andabas? ¡Por favor, cuéntamelo todo! —Harry tomó a Ginny por los hombros con sutileza. Ginny volteó enseguida para continuar bajando las escaleras, evitando que el chico notase su sonrojo.

—Antes dime que te ocurrió a ti. ¡Te ves fatal! —había notado los cortes en su rostro y el desgarre de sus ropas, sin mencionar la sangre seca que teñía a éstas.

—Es una larga historia... ¿has visto a tu hermano?

La cara de la pelirroja se decoloró de tal forma que hasta sus pecas quedaron blancas. Se arqueó y se aferró el estómago.

—Ginny.... ¡Ginny! ¿Qué tienes? —Harry la tomó entre sus brazos, evitándole caer.

—¡Harry! ¡Ginny! —se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡Lavender! —la pelirroja se precipitó bruscamente a la recién llegada, alejándose del morocho que alguna vez la había hecho enloquecer vivamente —¡Estuve buscándote por todos lados!

—Yo también... ¡Santo Dios, Harry! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—¡Eso no importa ahora! —Harry metió la camisa en su pantalón, como si de esa forma pudiese cubrir el manchón de sangre —¿Saben dónde están los demás?

En ese momento, un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw detuvo su marcha. Una niña morocha se les acercó en pijama. Su rostro era de total alivio, como el respiro luego de la agonía.

—¡Dumbledore está en el castillo! Está reuniendo a todos en la planta baja, en la puerta principal. ¡Apúrense!

La chica corrió para alcanzar al grupo que se alejaba. Harry se impresionó al darse cuenta que el ver a Cho Chang no le movió un pelo. Estaba claro que cualquier adoración o mismo aprecio por aquella chica había acabado por completo.

—Busquen a todos los que encuentren y díganles que nos vemos abajo —ordenó Harry al instante (como siempre, dándosela de héroe ¬¬).

Las chicas asintieron. Harry se lanzó escaleras abajo.

—¿Y los otros? —la pelirroja volteó a su amiga.

—No lo sé, Ginny. Cuando regresé a la Torre de Slytherin con el vaso de agua que me pidió Gaby no había nadie. Debo admitir que me aterré bastante estando sola y a oscuras, así que me vine corriendo por los pasillos a ver si encontraba a alguien.

—Bueno, precisamente eso haremos ahora... por cierto ¿de dónde sacaste ese camisón?

_(Rubor)_

—C-creo que del baúl de Gaby —mirada capciosa de la pelirroja —¡Oye, tenía frío y no encontraba mi ropa!

—Y ahora tu ropa sigue en la torre, ¿verdad?

—Buen punto... no había pensado en eso.

—Ya tenemos un destino al cual dirigirnos.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres volver allí? Es... espeluznante y trae malos recuerdos.

Dos voces hicieron eco en el pasillo perpendicular al que se encontraban.

—¡Creo que son Warrinton y Seamus! —chilló Ginny. Tomó a Lavender del brazo y las dos se alejaron por el estrecho.

-j--j-

-j--j-

Harry había avisado a más de diez alumnos de la supuesta llegada de Dumbledore cuando dio con aquella habitación. Oía gemidos apagados, como trabados por algo que no los dejaba salir totalmente. Entró tumbando la puerta, porque reconocía esa voz. Y allí, atado con cuerdas gruesas a la puerta del armario y amordazado, plenamente despojado de ropas, estaba su buen amigo...

—¡Neville! ¿Qu-qué haces? —se acercó rápidamente, desprendió la mordaza y comenzó a desatar las cuerdas con frenesí.

—Quise que se fuera —dijo con voz quebrada Neville una vez en el suelo, a salvo de los roces mortales de las cuerdas —. Le dije que no respondía de mí cuando estaba enojado, que lo mataría por lo que me había hecho... Me dijo que lo dejara reparar el daño y... —la cara enrojeció al instante —, se me tiró encima. Creo que fue la patada en el estómago que le propiné lo que le molestó. Me dijo que si quería problemas los tendría. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Me inmovilizó y me ató para hacerse de mí de vuelta, el muy canalla —apretó los dientes con furia. Lo tenía todo tan atragantado que no se preocupó por si le apenaba contar ese hecho tan humillante.

—¿¿Cómo lo dejaste, Neville?? —Harry palpó su cuerpo como esperando encontrarle una estaca clavada o alguna perforación grave. Pero además de las marcas de las cuerdas y la mordaza no había más cicatrices.

—¡Perdón Harry, estaba tan débil que...! Oye, ¿y a ti qué te ocurrió? —su rostro cambió automáticamente de martirio a preocupación. Ahora que miraba a su amigo se percataba de sus heridas.

Harry suspiró.

—Te lo cuento en el camino, ¿sí? Debemos encontrarnos con Dumbledore y los demás en la planta baja.

Para cuando marcaron las cinco en punto de la tarde, Harry se dirigía a la planta baja con Neville y tres muchachas de Hufflepuff que se les cruzaron en el camino, desesperadas por saber a que se debía aquel alboroto general. Gracias a la intervención de éstas, Harry se salvó de tener que relatar su accidente con Malfoy.

Ahora el castillo se plagaba de murmullos, y cuantas más escaleras bajaban, más oían el bullicio.

—¡Alumnos! —gritó el director de repente, parado frente al portón. A su lado, un Severus Snape malherido, apuntaba con su varita a cada una de las puertas y ventanas, sellándolas con un hechizo —. Necesito que me presten suma atención —continuó Dumbledore a pesar de que ya había logrado como siempre la total atención de los alumnos —. Estamos ante una situación límite. Esta noche tuvimos que alejarnos del castillo para proteger lo que nos queda, para luchar por lo que amamos. Sin embargo, terrible fue nuestro error al dejar el colegio desprovisto de autoridades. Vale aclarar que fue un malentendido general y que por él muchas personas han sufrido seriamente, al no estar capacitadas para la lucha y aún así obligarse a hacer frente. Les pido que no entren en pánico. Quiero a todos reunidos aquí conmigo, que no vea a nadie corriendo por los pasillos. Nuestro celador ha ido en busca de algunos alumnos, al igual que la profesora McGonagall entre otros. Mantengan la calma y no se alejen.

Harry buscó entre la multitud cabezas conocidas. Por allá le pareció ver a Parvati con otra chica. No era una Slytherin por lo que supuso que ésta la debía haber abandonado. A decir verdad, casi no había Slytherins en aquel salón. Bueno, reconoció a Gaby Montague por las primeras filas de alumnos. Llevaba en brazos a una chiquilla rubia que no reconoció, con suerte se acordaba de quien era la morocha que la sostenía. Y entonces lo vio, y su cabeza se congeló. Primero estaba apoyado tranquilamente en la baranda, y al oír las últimas palabras de Dumbledore se alejó por el pasillo del ala este.

—Ese hijo de puta —murmuró Harry antes de precipitarse al otro lado del salón.

-j--j-

-j--j-

Algo le decía que no estaba solo, tenía esa molestia en el pecho que dictaba que algo no andaba bien. Apresuró la corrida, intentando no respirar demasiado fuerte para que quien fuese que lo estaba persiguiendo no pudiese localizarlo fácilmente. Dobló una esquina y luego otra, internándose por los pasillos, con la esperanza de perder al extraño. Pero lo único que logró fue perderse él mismo. De todas formas, estaba seguro de haber desconcertado a su perseguidor, así que con suma precaución fue recorriendo puertas y puertas, esperando dar con algún lugar familiar para guiarse hasta las escaleras.

Debía salir de ese castillo cuanto antes, y sabía perfectamente como. Por el sexto piso se encontraba un cuadro peculiar que servía de salida secreta para los mortífagos. ¿Cómo el supremo Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de que existía ese escape secreto? Se la daba de muy profesional, pero ¡si hasta tuvo por añares una cámara secreta escondida y nunca le dio la mínima importancia hasta que ésta fue abierta! Viejo mediocre.

Se detuvo en seco. Le había parecido oír a alguien. No podía ser que lo hubiesen visto de vuelta. Había sido más precavido que una anciana cruzando la calle, había tenido la destreza y agudeza de un lince en casería. Y aún así todavía el muy infeliz le seguía el paso. Quizá fuese Filch: esa habilidad de seguir a alguien sin ser visto era digna de un auror. A ese viejo decrépito lo tumbaría de un golpe. Y a su gata la asaría en la hoguera si se atrevía a protestar x( ..., y sino también lo haría, hacía tiempo que quería poner sus manos sobre la Sra. Norris. (pobre Norris!! T.T).

Ya estaba cerca de su objetivo, unos pasos más bastarían para llegar al cuadro de los encapuchados jugando cartas en la mesa de billar. Entonces entraría por el hueco, atravesaría el oscuro túnel y llegaría a la guarida, de seguro habría más de uno de sus compañeros allí. Más le valía a esa Bullstrode que no le fallara. No confiaba en ella, a veces era muy sentimental.

_Los sentimientos corrompen el alma. La vuelven débil. Vuelven al mundo una fantasía. Son sueños vanos de algo que no existe. Sólo existe el poder, luchar por la vida y obtener un lugar. Sin lucha no hay ganancia. Sin esfuerzo no hay satisfacción. _

A decir verdad... era esto o la muerte. Y Draco Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a sucumbir a ella, no a sus dieciséis años de vida.

Pero así como surgieron esas últimas palabras de aliento, todo acabó en una fracción de segundo. Su mente en blanco, él tirado en el suelo.

—¿Ahora quién atrapa a quién? —sonrisa plena —Te agarré.. —dulce satisfacción.

-º-º-º-º-----------O-O------------º-º-º-º-

—Escuché murmullos, creo que vienen de abajo. Sé que algo no anda bien.

—Tranquilo Ronny, te estás preocupando de más...

—¡Bueno, si es así entonces por lo menos dame el gusto de bajar para cerciorarme, y así quedarme tranquilo! —el pelirrojo enfrentó a su pareja. Éste reprimió sus locos deseos de partirle la boca nuevamente. Cada vez que lo miraba de esa forma se volvía loco... Bueno, cada vez que lo miraba de **cualquier** forma se volvía loco. ¡OK, le gustaban todos sus gestos! Que pasión erótica despedía ese engendro, ¿sería posible que dejase que se lo cogiese una vez más? Podrían hasta intercambiar roles. Lo único que cabía en esos momentos en la cabeza de Blaise eran los movimientos y la sensualidad de su pelirrojo. ¿Por qué él no sentía su misma excitación? ¿Por qué lo idolatraba de esa forma? ¿Qué tenía Ronald Weasley para enloquecerlo tanto?

—¿Bajar adónde? ¿Cerciorarte de qué? Vamos, ¿echarás a perder lo que nos queda del domingo? —carita de perrito mojado.

—Blaise, las cosas están muy raras y lo sabes. Hazme el favor...

—Tú hazme el favor —lo arrinconó contra la pared como siempre lo hacía —. ¿Cómo sé que volverás a mi después de esto? ¿Cómo estaré seguro de que te tendré otra vez? ¿Quién me lo asegura? ¡Quieres matarme, Ron!

—¿D-de qué...? ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Odio que me hagas estas escenas!

—Hablo enserio, te necesito —se acercó hasta que su aliento rozó la oreja derecha de su amado —. Eres el aire que respiro... eres la libertad de mi pecho... eres la salvación de mis penas... ¿Qué no eres para mi? Lo eres todo, amor mío. Déjame hacerte mío una vez más, déjame demostrarte que mi amor es real —comenzó a besarle el cuello ruidosamente, despacio, poniendo énfasis en cada succión de labios. Se dio un respiro para continuar —. Déjame entregarme a ti, sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Juega con mi cuerpo, con mi alma... mi ser entero está postrado a tus pies —lo tomó por las mejillas sonrojadas y lo miró fijo. Luego comenzó a besarle la frente, siguiendo un camino de besos por su nariz hasta su barbilla.

Ron no se animaba a detener aquel momento. No quería realmente que se acabase todo tan rápido. Y pronto le surgió la lujuria de joven amante: ¿Qué importaba todo lo demás? ¡Que la escuela se cayera a pedazos si quería! ¡Que el mundo se detuviese! ¡Que la tierra se abriera en dos!

Se lanzó con la misma intensidad a los brazos de su amado, para besarlo frenéticamente, transmitiéndole todo el amor que antes había sido brindado de su parte, y que tenía deliciosamente atragantado. Reía mientras jugaba con su lengua en el interior de su boca y con sus manos bajo la camisa, acariciando su vientre firme, su espalda, estremeciendo cada nervio de su pareja, la cual respondía con enormes besucones por todo su perfil, sus labios, acariciando su cuello.

Sentían el goce de mirarse sin esperar nada a cambio. La delicia de sentir amor espontáneo, y de no avergonzarse de lo que les surgía. Explayar al máximo sus emociones. Sentían que se conocían de toda la vida con sólo observar al otro y adivinar su reacción ante cada estímulo, cada caricia. Sonreían sin miedo. Sabían que eran un par de tórtolos enamorados, que se babeaban y tocaban como dos colegiadas excitadas. Y se reían de eso. ¡Cuánto más baboso y cursi mejor! Se reían del mundo. Realmente se estaban volviendo adictos a esta nueva sensación.

Ellos debían ser los únicos dos estudiantes despreocupados de lo que ocurría alrededor. Estaban en su burbuja de placer, ¿por qué despertarlos? Mientras que no les pase nada no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

—Suel-ta...

—Veo que te despertaste muy rápido. Debí haberte pegado con más fuerza —apresó mejor sus brazos para impedirle cualquier movilidad. Guardó en el bolsillo la varita de su enemigo.

—¡¡Tú!! —notó como esas grises orbes se cargaban de desesperación al darse cuenta de quien lo retenía — ¡Déjame ahora mismo o vas a arrepentirte, Potter!

—¿Sí? Y ¿a dónde se supone que irás?

—No te importa.. —murmuró apretando los dientes. Tenía pocas esperanzas de que el morocho fuese a soltarlo.

—¿Acaso pensabas salir del castillo para reunirte con tus compañeritos enmascarados? Lamento decirte que la salida queda para el otro lado, y está siendo obstruida por el director del colegio... ¿O hay otro lugar?

—Suéltame, te lo advierto...

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa? —Harry estampó al rubio contra la pared fría del baño —. Odio que me tomen de idiota, Malfoy, y como tú ya lo has hecho reiteradas veces...

—¡_Eres_ un idiota! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? —tragó en seco. Otra vez lo mismo, estaba jugando con fuego. Sentía en los brazos que lo aprisionaban el latir furioso del rencor, sabía que sería una clara víctima de esa furia. Y aunque el miedo lo invadía, su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Harry lo volteó para enfrentar su rostro. Por un momento hubo silencio, en el cual sólo las miradas de los dos se cruzaban tensas. Draco comenzó a entrecortar la respiración. Odiaba el suspenso, y Harry se percató de esta molestia, permaneciendo aún sin hablar, pero escrutándolo con sus esmeraldas de forma intimidante. Así lo mantuvo en tortura, hasta que por fin el rubio flaqueó y rompió la quietud.

—¡Ya, Potter! —sintió que su voz temblaba —... ¿qué quieres de mí? —ahora era casi susurro.

—¿De ti? —el morocho sonrió desquiciadamente —. De ti no quiero absolutamente nada. Quizá unas merecidas disculpas, pero creo que tampoco serían suficientes. Además es demasiado tradicional para ti, ¿no es así? —se restregó la nariz antes de continuar —. Digo, tu que prefieres la venganza bien fría..., por que así se sirve ese plato, ¿nunca oíste el refrán?

—Tienes razón... —Draco asintió, sin ceder un segundo a esa verde perturbación —. Y si es así, ¿por qué no dejas de hablar y cobras tu venganza ahora que puedes?

—Te diré por que —Harry lo estaba logrando, la súplica era patente en su rival—. Por que no soy como tú, gracias a Dios ni me parezco. Por que el sólo golpearte me recuerda la violencia que recibí de ti, y me da la sensación de tomar tu lugar, lo cual me desagrada muchísimo. Sabes, Draco, la víctima fui yo y no tengo intenciones de darte fundamentos para que me quites ese papel. Sólo quiero que sepas algo: si querías que te recordase por el resto de mi vida, realmente lo has logrado. Si deseabas hacerme sufrir y pasar la peor experiencia que jamás halla tenido, pues lo has logrado también. Sin mencionar mi desdicha al tenerte cerca tantos años, llenándome de mierda todo el tiempo —su furia comenzó a convertirse en llanto —. Realmente la has hecho muy bien, Malfoy, superaste mis expectativas y creo que te subestimé.

Notando que ya no podía seguir manteniendo un discurso firme a causa de sus lagrimas y la debilidad de su voz, Harry se apartó del rubio sin dirigirle otra mirada y se dirigió a la puerta del baño. Pensaba salir de allí y dejar a su rival encerrado. No por satisfacer alguna suerte de desquite, sino para impedirle que saliese del castillo, el principal objetivo por el cual había llevado a Draco a ese lugar, sin tener en cuenta la posibilidad de entablar una discusión con este.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que unos temblorosos dedos lo tomaban por la túnica.

—P... Potter.... yo tengo... debo decirte algo. Por favor, escúchame.

Ese ruego. Su voz sonaba tan distinta cuando suplicaba. Fue lo suficientemente sincera como para convencer a Harry de detenerse frente a la puerta. Pero no daría el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, nunca sabía que esperar de ese sujeto.

—Escucha, no creo que te importe demasiado —intentó como siempre ocultar sus lágrimas, y la piedra que oprimía su garganta —. Sé que nada justifica lo que te hice. Fue... realmente fue... Créeme que me siento... horrible —estaba haciendo el ridículo forzándose a pedir disculpas contra su voluntad. Pero necesitaba decirle lo que lo atormentaba desde que lo conoció, necesitaba hacerle saber todo lo que había sufrido por su amistad nunca correspondida —. Pero yo, la verdad...

—Eso que experimentas se llama culpa. Recárgala en tu conciencia, pero no intentes librarte de ella cuanto antes, esperando mi perdón de manera rápida. No me parece que lo estés sintiendo realmente, por eso no me interesa que te disculpes ahora. Si no puedes hacerlo bien, mejor no lo hagas, por que será lo mismo que nada para mí.

Salió fuera. Aquella mano pálida se escurrió por su túnica, liberándola al fin. Cerró la puerta antes de dar al otro tiempo de reaccionar y la selló con un hechizo. Con una sensación de terrible angustia se dirigió por el pasillo. Debía avisar a los otros de lo peligroso que era dejar a los Slytherins sin vigilancia. No sabía como se lo haría saber a todos, pero de alguna forma debía evitar la reunión de los mortífagos. Ahora que lo pensaba, Draco se había detenido frente a un cuadro muy peculiar... ¿sería posible que...?

Se dirigió rápidamente a la lechucería, y llamó a Hedwig.

—Necesito que hagas algo —susurró a su mascota, conforme garabateaba en el suelo un trozo de pergamino —. Entrégale este papel a todos Gryffindor que encuentres, deben estar todos en la planta baja. Necesito que los reúnas. ¿Puedo confiarte esta tarea? Es algo difícil pero eres lo bastante astuta como para hacerlo, te tengo fe. Por favor, es muy importante.

La lechuza ululó en toda respuesta, y tomando el rollo de pergamino, se echó al vuelo por el interior del castillo.

Bueno, quizá no fuese la más brillante idea, pero no tenía demasiadas posibilidades ni demasiado tiempo. Se levantó impaciente y se quedó mirando un rato por la ventana. El cielo estaba teñido de un gris oscuro, casi no había luz por los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿Sería este el comienzo de la tan esperada guerra? No estaba preparado todavía, odiaba hacerse aquella idea. Pero las cosas estaban negras y empeorarían si no hacían algo pronto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione intentaba ver entre la multitud. Dumbledore no presentaba señales de haber sido atacado mortalmente, y dentro de todo parecía bastante tranquilo. No sabía si era por cuestión de prestar calma a sus alumnos o simplemente que la cosa no era tan grave como parecía.

—¡Herm!

—¡Ch-chicas!

—¡Hasta que te encontramos! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Ginny parecía muy agitada. Con ella se encontraban Lavender y un chico corpulento al cual reconoció como Warrington.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? Díganme al menos donde estuvieron, que hicieron.

—¡Oh, Herm! —Ginny abrazó a su mejor amiga —A todos nos jugaron la misma broma. Pasamos la noche con las condenadas serpientes.

—Ya veo. Sí, Pansy me habló de ello.

—¿Parkinson? ¿Te acostaste con...? —Hermione le tapó la boca a tiempo.

—¡Shh! ¡Serás escandalosa! No puedes cerrar la boca, igual a tu hermano —la sola mención de él dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja una expresión de asco —. Por cierto, ¿lo has...?

—¡No, no lo he visto y espero no hacerlo en lo que queda del año! Escucha, rompieron los ventanales de la sala común de Slytherin, estuvimos allí durante la noche. Seamus se ha lastimado por salvar a mi pareja...

—¿Pa-pareja?

La más pequeña se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, no fue lo que quise decir... ¡No vallas a creer que me gusta esa rubia mediocre de Relowcraft o algo así!

—Aaah, así que fue ella...

—Sí, pero no me lo recuerdes. Bueno, ¿vas a oírme o no? El punto es que la escuela se encuentra desprotegida y en peligro. Me temo que muchos de nosotros no tienen la suerte de estar aquí en estos momentos.

—¿Has sabido de alguien más?

—Por aquí esta Mariza con Gaby Montague, las acabo de ver. Bueno, Seamus se ha perdido ahora, pero sé que está aquí, porque andaba con Dean, y ese es más cobarde que un gallo sin plumas, dudo mucho que se aparte de la multitud. A Harry me lo encontré en el camino...

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo se encuentra él, donde está?

—Bueno... no lo noté muy bien. Estaba herido, pero nos dijo que bajaría luego de avisar a varias personas de la llegada de Dumbledore.

—Entonces tiene que estar por aquí, busquémoslo...

—Hermione, Ginny, ¿qué es eso? —Lavender señalaba el techo.

—¿Qué no es Hedwig? —la lechuza blanca revoloteaba el techo haciendo círculos. Luego salió por una de las galerías.

—Creo que quiere que la sigamos —Hermione comenzó a escurrirse por entre la multitud.

Lavender, Ginny y Hermione subieron por las escaleras, siguiendo el vuelo del ave. Para su sorpresa, al llegar al aula desierta donde el animal había entrado, encontraron a tres Gryffindors más.

—¡Sabía que traía algo! —exclamó Neville, tomando la pata de la lechuza para desatarle el papel.

—¿Es para nosotros? —preguntó Ginny, acercándose a los tres muchachos.

Hermione se sintió algo intimidada, puesto que después de lo ocurrido con los Slytherins no había visto a ningún otro de sus compañeros varones, y el sólo pensar que estos también habían padecido los efectos de La Apuesta, daba un ambiente de incomodidad.

—Oigan, miren esto —Seamus tendió el papel sobre uno de los pupitres.

En él decía:

_No dejen a sus Slytherins. Los mortífagos se están reuniendo y aquí en Hogwarts hay más de uno. Creo que tienen una salida secreta dentro del colegio que está en el sexto piso. ¡Vigílenlos!_

_H.P._

—¿Pretende que vallamos detrás de esas serpientes? Después de lo que nos hicieron prefiero tenerlos lo más lejos posible de mí —Dean tomó el papel y lo hizo un bollo.

—¡Calma! Harry tiene razón —Ginny arrebató el pergamino de la mano de Dean —, si es cierto lo de la salida secreta debemos estar alertas. Es más, podríamos llamar a los demás integrantes del ED.

—¡Sí tú! Y explicarles todo lo de La Apuesta, ¿verdad? —comentó Lavender socarrona.

—¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? Sólo les diremos que nos ayuden a custodiar el sexto piso.

—De todas formas no hay tiempo —cortó seca Hermione, siempre tan realista —, ¿cada uno sabe donde está su compañero de la casa verde?

—La mía y la de Lavender están con Dumbledore, e igualmente no creo que sean mortífagos.

—No importa... oigan, ¿y Parvati? ¿Alguien la ha visto?

—¡Oh, no! —Seamus parecía haber caído en la cuenta de algo, porque de repente se tomó de los pelos —. Parvati estaba con Bullstrode.

—¡Ugh! —profirió Ginny. Hermione y Lavender se abstuvieron de imitarla.

—Pero eso no es lo peor... creo que ella sí es un mortífago.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso tu amiguito Pucey te lo dijo? —comentó Dean de mala leche.

Seamus le hubiese asestado un golpe de no ser porque estaba en lo cierto.

—Cuando nos quedamos solos, él comenzó a hablar. Me dijo que ciertos Slytherins no sabían ver con ojos razonables, que por miedo no querían ver las cosas como eran, ni apoyar a quien supuestamente le deben el prestigio.

- - -FLASH BACK SEAMUS- - -

—¿Qué no se dan cuenta que de todas formas van a perder? Con esa postura de no apoyar al disturbio social. Ese es un discurso burocrático absurdo. Pero claro, como la mayoría de nuestra gente tiene padres acomodados en el Ministerio seguro a muchos ya les lavaron el cerebro. Los mismos padres tampoco se dan cuenta el valor de la sangre pura que llevan dentro, que los hace deberse a quien la quiere hacer valer desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Hablas como si fueses... ¿tú no eres...? —los ojos del irlandés se habían abierto como dos platos —¡Lo sabía! Sin embargo aún no llevas marcado el brazo, por lo que veo. ¿Camuflaje? Con tus comentarios no lo disimulas muy bien.

—No intento disimular nada. La realidad es irrevocable, al igual que nuestro destino. Después están los que se adaptan a ella... y los que no.

—Oh, soy un inadaptado entonces, creo yo. Que alegría me da saber que algunos de tus compañeros también lo son.

—No por mucho tiempo, ya lo verás. Por lo menos tu novia está bien acompañada, quizá hasta aprenda algo.

—¿De qué...?

—¡Cierra la boca de una vez, no te aguanto! —Pucey lo tomó por las mejillas y le hundió un beso, que duró todo lo transcurrido hasta la llegada de los demás.

- - -FIN DEL FLASH BACK SEAMUS- - -

—¡Ey, Seamus! ¡Estás rojo! ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Definitivamente hay que encontrar a Bullstrode! ¡Y a Pucey también!

—¿Qué estamos esperando maldita sea?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera hacían eco los golpes que Draco propinaba a la puerta del baño. Ese Potter lo había dejado solo, él y su conciencia perforándole el orgullo. Él y la culpa... eso se llevaba por meterse con Harry Potter, no sabía que él tuviese ese poder para hacerlo sentir tan culpable. Para hablarle con suma franqueza, con cruel franqueza. Lo hacía sentir una basura.

"¿Acaso no lo eres?"

"¡Claro que no!", su mente se estaba poniendo en su contra.

No lo era, no era basura. Potter se las había buscado, él se lo advirtió desde que se conocieron. Le ofreció su amistad, su confianza y él la rechazó, y, no obstante, le hizo frente. ¿Por qué el-niño-de-oro no podía permitir que alguien de nivel superior lo tratase como lo que era? ¿Por qué siempre era más que Draco Malfoy, a pesar de los infinitos intentos de éste por desmoronarlo? ¿Por qué... por qué lo necesitaba de esa forma? Lo buscaba, siempre tenía que decirle algo, porque verlo sufrir era su satisfacción. Porque nunca fue capaz de tenerlo, porque él nunca fue capaz de mirarlo como le hubiese gustado. Todos los días tenía un primer objetivo: encontrarse con Potter. Y cada vez que lo viera remarcarle lo poco que era, lo inferior, para evitar revelaciones, para evitar que el tormentoso recuerdo de su rechazo resurgiese. Para no dejar que su prestigio lo opacase, para demostrarle que no le importaba que fuese San Potter, igualmente se cagaba en él. Pero con todo esto sólo terminaba engañándose a él mismo. Lo hacía para odiarlo y no darle paso en su corazón. Por que... desde un principio supo lo que le ocurría con aquel chico. No, nunca lo admitiría, pero sabía lo que le provocaba. Era dependiente de él, a veces demasiado. Su reputación de odioso creció entre los estudiantes porque no podían creer que una persona fuese tan venenosa como para desear tan desesperadamente hacerle daño a otra persona, en este caso Potter. ¡El sólo se delataba! ¡Era un estúpido! No podía ocultarlo, seguramente todos se habían dado cuenta ya. Era su sueño, era la luz de sus ojos, su encanto, su adoración.

"Si cada vez que lo ves te meas los pantalones"

"¡No es cierto, CALLATE!"

"Esa obsesión que tienes con él nunca fue normal. Que más darías por entregártele"

"Lo odio! LO ODIO!"

"Basta, Malfoy... admite lo que sientes por él"

"Nada... ¡nada!"

"El Boggart fue la primera comprobación de ello"

"La violación que le consagraste mostró tu incompetencia ante él. Ese hecho te hundió ¿qué no lo ves? Fue bajísimo el mostrar tu entero rencor por una estúpida pelea de niños de once años"

"Basta"

"Ahora no hay boggart que te atormente... eres tú mismo"

"¡Todo fue su culpa! ¿Por qué se apareció en mi vida? Podría haberse buscado a otro a quien torturar.... Además yo quise decírselo... Pero el no me escuchó, sólo me dijo: _eso se llama culpa, recárgala en tu conciencia,_ maldito..."

"Y eso es justamente lo que estás haciendo"

"¡LO SE! ¡LO ODIO, NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE, NO A MI! NUNCA FUI ALGUIEN A QUIEN LE IMPORTASEN ESTE TIPO DE COSAS, ERES TESTIGO, NO LO FUI"

"Por lo menos eso creíamos... A decir verdad **sí **te importaban. De otro modo no hubieses actuado de esa forma enfermizamente psicópata la noche anterior, ni tampoco cada vez que lo veías"

Draco lloraba. Ya estaba harto, no era justo que su propia cabeza lo traicionase. Se estaba abriendo por primera vez, le estaba haciendo ver lo que sus retorcidas fauces cerebrales nunca habían dejado salir a la luz. Eran sus verdades, y esa en particular que no aceptaba. Le costaba tanto, tanto convencerse de lo que amaba, que se encerraba en él, ocultándose tras una máscara y auto marginándose del resto de la gente. Sobretodo de quien más le importaba en el mundo. Y se dejaba convencer con falsos pretextos de superioridad y se echaba flores para no caer en la avaricia de su propio orgullo.

"...n-no aguanto un segundo más"

Las lágrimas no paraban de escurrirse.

"¡Auxilio! ¡No puedo! No puedo yo solo..."

Quería matarse. Sí, eso haría. Después de todo estaba encerrado, sin varita, imposibilitado de cualquier cosa, sólo con su conciencia carcomiéndole el cerebro, y la culpa patente en sus venas. Jamás creyó que caería en esa desgracia de cargar con culpas y remordimientos. Nunca le interesó hacerlo. Él era el único que había podido romper la barrera que lo hacía diferente al resto, más frío y un excelente devoto de su señor. Ya ni eso tenía. Ni su padre estaba libre para hablarle como siempre lo hacía en sus momentos de tensión, calmándolo con su razón, siempre sabia. O quizá no lo fuera, pero de una forma u otra sus palabras lo encaminaban y lo devolvían a sus cabales. Pero, si él se enterara de lo que le estaba ocurriendo con Potter... No, que humillante... Para variar, gracias a él había sido encerrado en Azkaban. Y ahora no sólo lo había hecho con Malfoy padre, sino también con Malfoy hijo, dejándolo en un baño del tercer piso, a merced de su desesperación. Todo concordaba, todas las señales indicaban que su tiempo había llegado al límite.

Buscó con los ojos algo filoso, cualquier cosa serviría. Estaba encerrado, atrapado en su lecho de muerte. Exactamente así era, seguramente su padre moriría de tormento en Azkaban. Sus mayores desvelos lo habían agobiado por las noches, con pensamientos de su padre desesperándose, retorciéndose en su celda... Atormentado como su hijo dentro de un baño.

Él lo había encerrado, el culpable de todas sus desgracias, la causa de sus inexpresables deseos. Su tormento.

Desesperado abrió la canilla, tapó el agujero del lavabo con un trozo de su camisa. Y contempló como iba llenándose de a poco, hasta alcanzar casi el borde. Sus músculos flaquearon y sintió un estremecimiento abrupto, al caer en la cuenta de que le había llegado la hora. Tocó con la punta de su nariz la superficie del agua. Sabía que si introducía su cabeza no la sacaría más. Estaba tan decidido que tenía miedo. Miedo de su coraje, al saber que se mataría sin más. Endureció el rostro, y antes de meter la cabeza susurró:

—Te amo... condenado hombre...

El agua cayó sus palabras, convirtiéndolas en burbujas.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

OOO-El Manto Desolado De Norris-OOO

Ok, las cosas se van a arreglar, si hasta ahora pude hacerlo...

Que complicados que son todos! Manga de adolescentes conflictuados... ¡ya me tienen cansada! Ojalá este de buen humor y de tiempo cuando haga el final de esta historia.. porq si esto sigue así, mi Draco va por mal camino...


	16. Decimoprimera fase

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). ES SUBIDO DE TONO (jaja, hace cuanto que no cambio esto) y la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

Aviso a aquellas personas que odien el yuri (no veo razón alguna para hacerlo) absténganse de comentarios. Desde que comenzó el fic sabían lo que contendría, así que ahora SE LA BANCAN... - eso es todo..

Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a todas las amantes de la pareja Neville/Bletchley y a quienes me lo han pedido especialmente. Realmente no imaginé que les interesara demasiado, discúlpenme por haberla pasado por alto, prometo remendar mi error. Pensé que las parejas secundarias les aburrían un poco, pero por lo que veo se ha despertado el interés! - Muchas gracias por leer y seguirme, enserio, miles!

**Ni€a** Komo andas nie-chan? De veritas Harry te parece frío? O.o Todos somos fríos de vez en cuando, especialmente creo que Harry nunca fue muy demostrativo. Pasa que no nos damos cuenta porque seguimos la historia desde su cabeza. Igualmente, pos ya lo veremos n.n... con respecto a lo d los cristales... (cara de misterio) puede que las cosas se pongan negras... ñaka ñaka ... (cara de maldad).

**Anna-Lylian **Lalis!! (eso fue un saludo espontáneo) komo estás? Quizá se te cumpla el incentivo que me diste... mmmh... en fin, LEE, jeje! Por cierto.. (sonrojo) no entendí lo de la bolsa d patatas... v.v podrías explicarme?? Es k m mata la curiosidad, perdona la ignorancia de la dama q sólo existe para servir a su celador... Ok, creo q m porté bien, así k NO ME MATES! n.nu Estas agregada en el mesinger, ahora falta q t conectes!

**Anny Pervert Snape** Hola linda! Seguís ahí, muxas gracias! a propósito, seguí varios de tus concejos (excepto el del novio(a), sñif, como ya sabes por el momento estoy soltera T--T)... y creo q dieron sus frutos, no sé, vos dirás cuando leas... A propósito, si te referías a Michael Serpent la autora de "Milk is my sugar" y "Hold me now" debo decirte q me han gustado mucho los fics de ella n.n Ya me acostumbro a esto d leer en inglés, eh! Por cierto, supe por Suisei q t encontrabas enfermita v.v... lo siento, espero volver a verte por el messinger (por no decir personalmente, pero ese es otro tema). Aunque algo me habías dicho ya, pero no sabía q estabas tan grave. Ok, desde aquí t mando mil besos y salutinos, q t mejores!! 

**Nyna Tonks **jeje, ¿quién sos? No había contestado un review tuyo antes.. :p es broma, amiga! Gracias por ayudarme con los revs, y con tus ideas para este fic (y para el d dooby, jeje, prometo continuar con ese v.v). espero que por lo menos t tomes el laburo d entrar y ver si t conteste! x( porq eso d andar revisando por la red no es tu fuerte... suerte q estoy yo para recordarte! En fin.. dejame otro rev, no seas jeropa... besitos!! No t duermas -.-zZZ, leeme el cap enterito!!!

**Elian **Jaja, es verda, la cabeza de Draco es algo retorcida n.n... es desesperante, pobeshito... D verdad t gustaron las escenas d Warrington y Seamus? Jej, creo q esta pareja está en disputa todavía, no t olvides q aún queda un Slytherin q se siente dueño del irlandés... no sé, aún no llegué a ellos pero prometo hacerlo! ;P

**gabyKinomoto **Guau! Gracias! tanto tiempo y aún seguis la historia xD me encanta q t gusten las parejas, eso es lo q busco, ojalá sepa terminar esta historia como dios manda... ya ves q "la ultima fase" no lo era en realidad... soy mala para los cálculos v.v.... (así me llevo matemáticas a marzo.. ¬¬).

**--La Apuesta—**

Cap 16, Fase 11: "¡Comienza la casería!"

—¿No te habías ido? —Millicent fue tomada por sorpresa. Se sentó con pereza al borde del colchón. Se había quedado dormida contra el respaldo de la cama, con la cabeza castaña en su regazo. Y cuando despertó, ésta ya no estaba.

—Lo hice. Volví para avisarte que Dumbledore está abajo, llamando a todos los alumnos.

—Ah, pues... me alegro por él —se levantó, su cuerpo estaba sudado y semidesnudo. Rápidamente, comenzó a vestirse.

—Creo que el colegio está siendo atacado o algo así. Deberíamos ir abajo.

—¡Ve tú si tanto miedo tienes! —se abrochó la camisa.

—Pero ... oye, no seas terca, realmente creo que...

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Parvati no entendía la actitud de su compañera.

—Bueno y... ¿No podemos, no sé, estar juntas un rato más? Digo, ¿es tan importante lo que se supone que tienes que hacer?

"De modo que en realidad era eso lo que venías a buscar...", pensó Millicent.

—No molestes, Patil. Sí, es muy importante. Nuestro trato era el de cumplir con La Apuesta, sólo eso, ya eres libre. Ahora, si me disculpas... —intentó esquivar a la muchacha.

—Lo sé, pero —se sonrojó levemente. La Slytherin la miró fugás. Aquel rosado de sus mejillas le gustaba mucho, y le traía lindos recuerdos —. ¿Quieres que todo quede así? Es decir, ahora te vas y ¿sólo eso?

La rubia arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, sólo eso.

—Te digo adiós y que te valla bien y punto.

—Ahám —la muchacha se ató los bucles rápida y desordenadamente. Con un ligero movimiento de varita logró que el colchón se convirtiese nuevamente en un montón de plumas (N/Norris: culpa de la Cenicienta por meterme esas transformaciones simbólicas en la cabeza... con lo de la calabaza y la carroza... en fin, ya está, no me presten atención... ¬¬u).

Parvati la observó unos segundos, mientras su ex-enemiga-ahora-valla-uno-a-saber-qué-sería metía la camisa de cualquier forma dentro de su pollera. Alisó esta imitando algo de pulcritud, aunque Parvati sabía muy bien que no la tenía y que tampoco era muy sutil. Pero, quizá fuese eso lo que le llamaba la atención de ella. En cierto modo la encontraba una persona muy interesante y excitante.

—Milicent... o sea que... ¿nada de lo que ocurrió tiene importancia ahora?

"¡Otra vez con lo mismo!"

—¿Qué ocurrió? A ver, repacemos los hechos —suspiró. No tenía tiempo que perder intentando convencer a una niña tonta de que no estaban jugando a las "novias" —: primero, me deprimí, y tú viniste y me ayudaste a componerme. Luego yo te conté lo que debía hacer y tú aceptaste ayudarme ¿de acuerdo?

—...

—Entonces nos acostamos, pasamos un lindo momento a pesar de estar tú más muerta que viva, y todo fue muy rápido y feliz, ¿verdad? Bueno, este es el momento donde termina nuestro trato y cualquier lazo afectivo que hallamos desarrollado. Las gracias te las he dado infinitas veces, pero si quieres lo hago una vez más: GRACIAS! Con permiso...

—¡Millicent! —Parvati se apresuro y tomó la coleta de su Slytherin, antes de que esta pudiese salir por la puerta de la sala de trofeos —. ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? ¿Nada de nada?

La blonda le dirigió una mirada cortante.

—¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche? —la castaña sostenía una mirada triste —. No lo recuerdas —afirmó. Apoyó la cabeza contra la ancha espalda y la abrazó con ternura.

_Eres la chica más hermosa que jamás halla conocido, no sabes cuanto desee este momento.. Lo digo enserio, más allá de la estúpida apuesta, aunque no me guste admitirlo, siempre supe que valías más de lo que aparentabas..., la verdad me avergüenza un poco... nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, y menos a una mujer. Debes de tenerme asco, te toque toda y tú ni cuenta te has dado... pero cuando vuelvas totalmente en sí habrás olvidado todo esto que te estoy diciendo... Ojalá lo hagas..._

—Yo no olvido las cosas lindas que me dicen ¿sabes? —continuó la Gryffindor con una voz sumamente suave.

Millicent suspiró. Si pudiera quedarse con ella lo haría, pero realmente había cosas más importantes.

—Ya, enserio, también la he pasado bien, pero —separó los finos brazos de muñecas huesudas de su cuerpo. No sabía como sacársela de encima, y estaba segura de que si la seguía retrasando apelaría a la violencia — realmente necesito que me dejes ir, ¿sí? Imagínate que ocurriría si nos ven juntas. ¿No crees que es algo peligroso?

Pero no pareció apabullar a nadie con aquel parloteo.

—La verdad me importa poco y nada. Pero veo que mis intenciones no... no son iguales a las tuyas. Yo... lo siento, fui una tonta, no debí dejarme llevar. Verás, suelo ser algo sensible y, en fin, creo que soy fácil de seducir —levantó nuevamente la vista, sólo para encontrar dos ojos a los que no pudo adjudicarles ningún tipo de definición —. Bueno, no te molesto más, lo siento. Ve a donde debas ir.

Parvati se dio media vuelta mirando el suelo, escrutando aquel lugar donde hacía unos instantes se encontraba el colchón en el cual había pasado la noche. Pero Millicent no tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos, y tampoco carácter suficiente para afrontar problemas menores. O por lo menos los que ella consideraba problemas menores. Salieron y cerraron la puerta en silencio. La rubia se despidió monótonamente y salió corriendo, dejando a una deprimida y enamorada muchacha. El repentino cambio de Millicent se debía a que, como ya habían hecho el amor, toda aquella pasión que sentía por la Gryffindor se había desvanecido. Era muy triste, pero lo sabía por experiencia propia.

No habían pasado tres minutos desde que la Slytherin se alejó por el pasillo, cuando a Parvati la sorprendió un ave blanca.

—¿Tú no eres la lechuza de Harry? —exclamó sorprendida, al tiempo que tomaba el pergamino arrugado de su pata —¿Y esto?

Lo extendió:

_No dejen a sus Slytherins. Los mortífagos se están reuniendo y aquí en Hogwarts hay más de uno. Creo que tienen una salida secreta dentro del colegio que está en el sexto piso. ¡Vigílenlos!_

_H.P._

**Reúnete con nosotros en el sexto piso.**

**H. G.**

**-...........-..............-.............-.............-**

Se preguntó si les habría llegado el pergamino. De ser así, de seguro todos estarían rumbo al sexto piso, o mismo buscando a sus serpientes. Él, por su parte, ya tenía atrapada la suya, sin embargo no podría dejarla allí para siempre. Además quería reunirse con los otros, y ayudar a impedir que los mortífagos escapasen del colegio. Pues bien, haría lo más sencillo: soltaría a Malfoy, no tenía derecho a tenerlo cautivo en una instalación del colegio, lo dejaría ir. De todas formas, no iba a llegar muy lejos. Estaba seguro que sus compañeros harían vigilancia en el piso indicado y si algún Slytherin intentase pasar por allí ellos lo detendrían. Pero ¿y qué si se armaba una pelea fea? Él debía estar allí cuando sucediese, no podía abandonar la situación.

Se encaminó al baño de vuelta. No estaba seguro de cómo haría para evitar una reacción violenta por parte de su enemigo, igualmente poco importaba con tal de que se escapase al lugar correcto. Pero, como era de esperarse, el que reaccionó con violencia fue él mismo, al encontrar tal espectáculo cuando entró en el baño.

Tomó del cuello de la camisa al chico rubio que yacía zambullido en el agua del lavabo, la cual había rebalsado y había inundado medio baño. El agua seguía fluyendo del grifo, pero Harry no se detuvo a cerrarlo. Acostó a Draco en el suelo y comenzó a inspeccionarlo con desesperación.

—¡Eh! —le decía intentando mantener la calma —¡Malfoy! ¡Eh! ¡Draco...DRACO!!! —le dio palmaditas en las mejillas pálidas y frías, pero tampoco reaccionó. Así estaba su rostro: blanco como la misma nieve, sus labios finos morados, sus párpados caídos y sin fuerza, como velados por la misma muerte. No, no era posible. Tomó una de sus manos. No estaban tan frías, aunque el cuerpo permanecía rígido su calor corporal no había desvariado demasiado. Pero no había pulso. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Harry acercó el oído al pecho. Este no daba signos de vitalidad, aunque no se detuvo demasiado a verificar si se oían latidos por miedo a caer en una triste verdad, y sus nervios tampoco le dejaban reparar en detalles. Realmente era una situación desesperante —¿En qué estabas pensando, ¡diablos!? —se sentó a su lado. Colocó sus dos manos sobre el esternón e hizo presión. Una... dos... tres veces. Se detuvo. La inmovilidad de la víctima lo estaba poniendo realmente nervioso. Siguió con las compresiones, observando como el cuerpo se sobresaltaba con cada tensión que propinaba al músculo, hasta llegar a las quince.

Inerte, totalmente. Se acercó sin más hasta sus labios, inhaló profundamente, tapó la respingada nariz (hasta sintió que podría romperla de lo delicada que era) y brindó cuanto aire pudo a su joven enemigo. Se había dado cuenta en esos últimos días del delicado estado mental y de la poca cordura que tenía Draco, y más luego de haber experimentado en carne propia de lo que era capaz. Pero jamás creyó que fuese a hacer algo así. ¿Habría sido por lo que él le había dicho? Era imposible, ¡no iba a matarse por él! Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, Draco había intentado disculparse antes de quedar encerrado...

No había respuesta.

—¡Draco! —le temblaban las manos, y ahora las mantenía suspendidas, sin saber verdaderamente que hacer. Se desprendió de su túnica, acalorado —¡Mierda!.... ¡Mierda! —comenzó a entrecortar respiros. El aire se le hacía amoníaco, imposible de respirar. Sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Lo zarandeó desesperanzado —¡Draco! ¡Sé que vives, por favor, no me hagas esto... —sus palabras murieron en el llanto. Un llanto silencioso y espasmódico. Apoyó la frente contra aquel pecho, y juntó los brazos para calmar el dolor —Lo has hecho muy bien: aquí me tienes llorando... será que siempre te sales con la tuya —no quería perderlo, no merecía morir allí, ¡morir tan pronto! A pesar de todo, no merecía la muerte. No le guardaba rencores en aquel momento, lo único que Harry quería era que abriese los ojos. Aunque después lo maldijera, aunque quizá no se hablasen de vuelta. Aunque en otra ocasión se enfrentasen durante la misma guerra. Ahí se dio cuenta de cuanto le importaba en realidad. Gracias a él había aprendido muchas cosas. A sobrellevar las malas compañías, por ejemplo, a enfrentar sus temores y hacerle frente a quienes le caían mal. Era una lección de vida importantísima, y éste valor que adquirió en cada uno de sus molestos encuentros fue la base que lo ayudó a enfrentar a Lord Voldemort. Lo necesitaba, aún más de lo que creía.

Y al instante, sin poder resistirse, besó una de esas mejillas. Estaban tan frías y exuberantes, eran como dos manjares que valía la pena morder. Apoyó los labios de a poco, asimilando el hecho de que besaba la piel de Draco Malfoy. Sabía que este le había hecho daño, mucho daño, pero ya había pagado su deuda. La letra con sangre entra, dicen que dice el refrán...

De repente, un pensamiento trivial pudo más que su profunda meditación:

¿Acaso estaba besando a un muerto? Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal como si fuese una podadora de césped. No, no estaba muerto, su mente no podía asimilar tal cosa... además, ¡no era cierto! Otra vez las lágrimas sorpresivas, y la molesta piedra en la garganta. Aferrado estaba a la esperanza de que sería sólo un momento de desconsuelo, un susto que debía correr para afrontar ciertas cosas, una prueba de valoración y luego de la tormenta saldría nuevamente el sol, y las nubes se disiparían. Era eso, sólo un susto y luego el rubio abriría los ojos. No, ¡de vuelta esta sensación! De vuelta en la cuerda floja, como le había ocurrido con Sirius: primero lo asaltaban estos pensamientos consoladores, para luego caer abruptamente en la irrefutable realidad...

¡No, no ocurriría otra vez...!

—¡¡DRACO!!

-------------------------------------------------

—¿Estás segura que es por allí?

Hermione señalaba un sendero de baldosas, como siguiendo rastros de un fugitivo. Siempre le habían gustado las series de misterio y de detectives muggles, donde había que deducir situaciones y reconstruir hechos a base de conocimiento general y pistas. Pero en éste caso no estaba jugando a Sharlock Holmes.

—Sólo recuerdo que aquí nos separamos. Habrá que ver adonde se ha ido.

—Arriba, Herm, como todos los mortífagos.

—¡No sé si lo es! ¡No hables como si lo fuera!

Ginny tragó en seco. Miró a su amiga con desconfianza. ¿Acaso la estaba defendiendo de más?

—¿Por qué estás tan confiada de que no lo es? Que no tenga la marca no significa que no esté incluida en la secta —comentó adivinando la situación. No iba a atacarla directamente con el tema de si se había enamorado o no, porque obviamente tampoco le contestaría con franqueza. Además estaba muy nerviosa, no la provocaría. Intentaría averiguarlo por otros medios.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —inquirió Hermione contraatacando.

—Ejem, mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio, algo del tema sé —seguramente más sabe de lo que habrá escuchado por su cuenta que de lo que le habrán dicho.

—Bueno, bueno, sí, está bien, pero... no creo que...

—¿¿POR QUÉ NO?? ¿¿ACASO SE HA COMPORTADO HERMOSAMENTE CONTIGO PARA QUE HABLES ASI DE ELLA?? ¡ES PANSY PARKINSON, NO LO OLVIDES! —ups! Bueno, se le había escapado.

Hermione adoptó una mirada seria.

—Creo que no va al caso, lo que halla pasado entre nosotras no es tema que deba importarte. De todas formas no ocurrió nada extraño —(sin mencionar el último episodio) —Sólo nos despedimos ... y ella dijo que se acostaría un rato en su cama.

—¿Y tú le has creído? —Ginny se acercó a su amiga y apoyó su mano en uno de sus hombros —. Escucha, amiga... yo... yo sé lo que se siente. No digo..., no estoy diciendo que me ocurra lo mismo con alguien en especial. Sólo quiero que sepas que a mí también —(sonrojo) —me ha afectado la compañía de una serpiente. Suena raro pero así es, ¿verdad?

Se miraron. La morocha asintió algo cohibida.

—Han podido con nosotros, y ahora que nos han obligado a...

—¿Quererlos?

—Si así quieres llamarlo... Como sea, ahora deberán aguantarse que vallamos tras ellos —continuó la pelirroja con una sonrisa —. Fue su culpa —Su amiga rió con sinceridad —. Ahora.... bueno, ve a buscarla donde creas que se halla metido. Es decir, si le crees pues, ve a donde ella te dijo, quizá no te mintió. Lamento haber sido tan ruda.

—Está bien, Ginny. A las dos nos está ocurriendo lo mismo.

—Msé... aunque supongo que es pasajero, ya se nos pasará —pero su mente procesaba la imagen de cierta rubia a la cual debía ver urgentemente para verificar su estado luego del accidente.

-------------------------------------------------

—Muy bien, a ver: Hermione y Ginny se han ido por aquel pasillo, por lo tanto quedamos cuatro, si mis matemáticas no me fallan. Será lo único que aún no me falle. Siento que me consumo por dentro y que mi cabeza se exprime y exprime, hasta vaciarse y salir por mis oídos.

—¡Uh! ¡sí que estás bien! —se burló Seamus. Odiaba esa actitud tan dramática de Dean. Es decir, él tampoco se sentía enteramente bien, y su amigo no estaba tan errado en el punto "me consumo por dentro", ya que al irlandés también se le despertaba esa sensación. Pero no era momento ni lugar para llorar por la leche derramada (literalmente u.ú).

—Es mejor que se te despierten los rencores, Dean, así la búsqueda será mas efectiva —comentó Lavender con cierto sarcasmo.

—Tú... ¡mejor cállate!

Los Gryffindors subieron a las corridas. No estaban realmente seguros de cómo procederían ni que les deparaba su suerte, pero una efusión casi irreal les hacía ir tras sus presas, como si éstas fuesen su propia vida que se les escapa de las manos. Pararon en el quinto piso, estaban seguros de que habían oído ruidos. Miraron a ambos lados del pasillo principal, intentando divisar a alguien corriendo o escondido. Neville se apartó del grupo, y se alejó por el corredor inspeccionando el suelo. Esas manchas... se agachó y tomó un poco de aquella sustancia con su dedo índice. La olió. Era pus, el pus de su Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Neville no tenía idea de para qué alguien podía necesitar su planta, pero gracias a ésta estaba sobre la pista.

Lavender lo vio alejarse con nostalgia, pero no lo detuvo. Estaba algo ofendida con Neville, ya que no se había mostrado servicial ni mucho menos feliz de verla, estaba como en estado de shok. Se preguntó que le habría pasado y realmente sintió rabia por aquellos Slytherins. Imaginó que quizá lo habrían hecho sufrir más de la cuenta por ser el "patético de Neville Longbottom". Rechinó los dientes con furia.

—¡Dean, Seamus, no importa ahora si ese cuadro estaba o no el año pasado! —gritó poniendo fin a la absurda charla que habían comenzado los leones.

—¿Y Neville?

—Creo que él ya tiene su pista. Nosotros sigamos nuestro camino.

—¡Pero éste piso está muy oscuro y él se fue _solo_! ¡Neville solo!

—¡El es más valiente que cualquiera de ustedes! —gritó Lavender con furia, al tiempo que tomaba a Seamus del brazo y lo obligaba a subir por las escaleras.

Dean se quedó mirándola, notando ese extraño brillo en sus ojos. Lavender estaba enamorada de otra persona, y él sabía ahora quien era.

Neville continuó siguiendo aquel rastro de gotas de pus. Estas cada vez eran menos espesas e iban disminuyendo su tamaño y continuidad, por lo que se le hacía cada vez más difícil distinguirlas. El sendero lo condujo hasta una sala de cuadros, donde le pareció ver a lo lejos a un chico de aspecto familiar que presionaba distintas partes de un lienzo, quizá intentando abrirlo, provocando que éste murmurase cosas incomprensibles pero que sonaban a queja. Si había algo que había aprendido Neville en su única experiencia límite, fue ser cauteloso y precavido. Se escabulló lenta, muy lentamente. Aquel salón estaba en completo silencio, el más mínimo ruido que hiciera podría llamar la atención de aquel muchacho. Pegado a la pared adyacente a la del cuadro que estaba siendo inspeccionado, se acercaba de a poco. Y reconoció su rostro cuando llegó al final de la pared, para quedar completamente paralizado. Sería el miedo que le había tomado a esa persona por los hechos recientes, sería el coraje que lo obligaba a enfrentarse a él sin siquiera pestañar. Lo cierto es que cuando Neville Longbottom se detuvo, Bletchley le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo primero que dijo, tomando a Neville totalmente desprevenido —. ¿Haz venido por tu planta? —tono burlón.

—No precisamente —contestó el Gryffindor, tragándose el miedo que hacía temblar su voz —. He venido a... cobrar venganza —¡por Merlín, ¿por qué había dicho eso?! Sonaba a película gángster (de haber sabido que diablos era un gángster le hubiese surgido este pensamiento). Era coraje, sólo eso podía ser.

Bletchley arqueó una ceja. Neville odiaba que hiciera eso. Su físico ahora no le parecía tan grande ni tan monstruoso en esas circunstancias, con aquella iluminación y a esa distancia. Pero la distancia pensionaba las cosas, así que Neville se acercó decidido hacia su enemigo. No pensaba en lo que podría pasarle (eso sólo lo acobardaría más), sólo en el hecho de que su enemigo merecía una venganza.

—¿Te crees muy listo, Longbottom? —rió Bletchley —. Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz, ¿acaso quieres más?

Pero esta vez Neville no vacilaba. Algo se había apoderado de él, esos deseos de hacerle pagar hasta la última gota de sudor que había desperdiciado. Bletchley captaba en sus ojos la determinación..., lo había estado esperando. No iba a mostrarse muy rudo, no quería intimidarlo demasiado. Y lo vio plantarse frente a él, cara a cara, sin siquiera mostrarse acobardado por su físico desarrollado.

—Ya, vete Longbottom, no tengo tiempo para ti —dijo el Slytherin con desprecio y volteó. Al instante, una punzada le hizo aferrarse el estómago. Rió —. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, amigo: hechizos baratos?

Pero Neville no arremetió con más fuerza sólo porque fue provocado. Tenía la impresión de que a esta serpiente le gustaban los juegos violentos. OK, entonces no iba a darle el gusto, ¿verdad? Se paró frente a su corpulento contrincante.

—¿Quieres explicarme por qué me abandonaste? —preguntó lo más suave y calmo que pudo.

Bletchley creyó haber oído mal, así que se escarbó la oreja y pidió que le repitiese lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Por qué me has abandonado? ¿Eres sordo? O es que te haces el sordo —Neville siguió con la vista fija.

—Yo no te abandoné —contestó el Slytherin al instante —. No lo hice. Creí que... en fin... —¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? A pesar de lo malo que parecía, tenía elocuencia de enamorado —. Pero, la verdad no te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir exactamente?

—¡Que me siento desvalido! —vociferó Neville a punto del llanto —. Primero me engañas para... hacer _eso _tan indecente conmigo... —Bletchley se sonrojó —. Luego, cuando me enojo por razones obvias me... me.... te aprovechas de mi poca agilidad y de mi inferioridad corporal comparada con tus músculos —ahora realmente estaba soltando unas lágrimas —, y ... y ¡te abusas! Y me dejas allí, luego de todo eso, atado, como vil carnero, ¿lo crees justo? ¿lo crees **enteramente justo**?!!

Terminó respirando entrecortadamente. Puso una mano sobre su pecho, intentando regular el aire. No estaba hecho para tales puestas teatrales, menos si estas se comprometían directamente con sus vivencias personales. Odiaba recordar esos hechos y más gritarlos como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Pero no había otra forma de persuadir a su rival.

La cara que había quedado en el rostro de Bletchley luego de aquel discurso era digna de fotografiar. Menguaba entre el desconcierto y la culpa.

—Y crees que... ¿podrías darme otra oportunidad? —contestó el Slytherin con ojos brillosos.

Si la cara de Bletchley había sido extraña, ni hablar la de Neville ahora. Realmente no era la respuesta que se esperaba, aunque de todas formas no había sonado muy sincera.

—Quiero remendar lo que te he hecho.. si es que me dejas hacerlo. Te prometo que... Neville, óyeme —conforme hablaba iba ganando confianza y concordancia en sus palabras. Tomó al desconcertado Gryffindor por los hombros, éste sin poder creer la reacción que su rival había tomado —. Necesitas descargarte, ¿si? Adelante, en vez de hacerme un melodrama, ¡tírame un buen hechizo!

Bueno, ahora las cosas pasaban a castaño oscuro. Primero eran disculpas, luego subestimaba sus reproches catalogándolos como "melodrama", y ¡después le pedía que lo flagelase!

—¿Quieres un hechizo? —repitió Neville alzando una ceja.

—Sí...

—¿Eso quieres?

—SÍ...

—¿Quieres que me enoje?

—SÍ!

—¡¿Realmente?!

—SI!!!

—¡¿QUIERES CONOCER MI FURIA?!

—SIII!!!! SI! SI! SI! SI!

—Pues... nop, no habrá nada de eso..

—¿¿QUÉ?? ¿¿POR QUÉ NO??

—No es mi estilo —se dio media vuelta. Evitaba sonreír. Nunca había experimentado este tipo de situaciones, aquella satisfacción de hacerle desplantes a alguien. Nunca imaginó que tendría alguien a quien poder hacérselos.

—¡¡Tú, Longbottom!! —Bletchley amenazó con correr tras él —¡Regresa aquí! Odio... ¡te odio! ¿me oyes? Odio tu estúpida forma de... este... ¡caminar! ¡Eso es! ¡Caminas como pato, como MORSA EN CAUTIVERIO! .... ¡Neville! NEVILLE!! REGRESA!! —el chico sólo caminaba, alejándose como si no oyera todos aquellos insultos. Había adquirido bastante experiencia en eso de tragarse las críticas y los malos tratos, y sabía muy bien lo que era atragantarse con sus propios insultos, resultado que estaba obteniendo de parte de su rival. Hasta que de repente, a Bletchley se le ocurrió una idea que no podía fallar —. ¡Oh, Neville! —melódicamente —¡Que raro que no me has preguntado por tu Mimbulus! ¿Acaso ya no te importa?

Neville no se detuvo.

—Sabes, sé porque la quieres tanto. Son una especie en extinción, en menos de un año estas plantas han desaparecido de la mayor parte del planeta, sólo quedan algunos botánicos con Mimbulus en Asiria. Una plantita de estas está valuada en doce mil galleons.

Neville sabía que las Mimbulus eran raras, pero nunca había oído eso de la extinción ni de su valor y se le había hecho agua la boca, conociendo la afición de éste por las plantas y la herbología. Y, hablando de eso, al parecer Bletchley también era aplicado en aquella materia para saber ese tipo de información. Disminuyó la velocidad de su marcha.

—Bueno, iré al grano, aquí tengo tu planta —se acercó al cuadro que antes había estado inspeccionando —. Ya recordé, debía apretarle la nariz y luego presionar el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda —comentó mirando la figura. El cuadro se abrió, y de él sacó la Mimbulus Mimbletonia —. Esperaba que vinieses a buscarla, por eso la escondí. No voy a negarte que a mi también se me apetecía tener uno de estos especimenes tan valiosos en mi poder.

El Gryffindor por fin se detuvo y volteó. Supuso que el Slytherin intentaría persuadirlo ofreciéndole la planta a cambio de alguna recompensa de su parte, o mismo que amenazaría con quedársela. Pero no era exactamente eso lo que su rival tenía pensado.

—Pero —continuó la serpiente —, por más valiosa que sea... creo que sufrirá algunos daños —sin dar tiempo a reacción alguna, el Slytherin sacó la varita y con un movimiento rápido, la parte superior de la planta quedó rebanada en dos.

—¿¿QUÉ HACES?? —el terror en la voz del rollizo se hizo patente.

Otro movimiento, y la Mimbulus liberó a la fuerza una cantidad de pus impresionante. Casi daba risa como Neville se aferraba el estómago, como si cada cosa que le ocurriese a su planta lo hiriese por dentro, provocándole puntadas.

Conforme se acercaba, la cabeza de Bletchley procesaba aquella imagen:

CAMARA LENTA

Neville corre efusivamente, intentando no dejarse vencer por su ya antes mencionada problemática respiratoria, además de su incapacidad deportiva y su bajo estatus físico (antes mencionado también). Su camisa ondeando, dejando ver sus rollos (no demasiados, Bletchley juró que Millicent Bullstrode lo superaba enormemente) y su carne batiente. Sus piernas temblaban por la falta de ejercicio. ¡Y sus nalgas! ¡Cómo se batían esas nalgas! Como dos flancitos... ¡exquisito! –relame -. Por otro lado esa espalda ancha y vigorosa, sus músculos, que a pesar de carecer de firmeza, eran capaces de lograr grandes cosas...

FIN DE CAMARA LENTA

"Sí, quiero ver que grandes cosas puedes lograr..."

Y la avaricia y perversión de aquel muchacho pudieron más que su cordura. Tomó la condenada planta y la arrojó al suelo. El grito desgarrador de Neville sólo alimentó aquellos sedientos deseos de sentir violencia, y quería estar seguro de que se le cumpliría esta ambición en el mayor grado posible. Sólo le bastó mover su varita una vez más para echar un bonito fuego al suelo y dejar al fin a la pobre plantita totalmente carbonizada.

El dueño de ella llegó demasiado tarde y quedó paralizado, con los ojos salidos de órbitas. Su mirada subió al rostro de Bletchley, quien notó aquella ira con deleite.

—¡Ups!

Inevitablemente, estaba destinado a enfrentar la furia de Neville Longbottom.

---------------------------------------------

La picazón en la garganta fue un signo de que fluía aire. Draco comenzó a toser, pero esto no fue suficiente para que sus labios quedasen liberados. Harry sabía que estaba respondiendo, así que le dio unos segundos para que asimilara la repentina invasión de oxígeno y calmara sus espasmos. Pero el rubio aún no abría los ojos, así que Harry repitió el proceso, presionando los labios con frenesí.

No era la primera vez que los tocaba, ni la primera que los besaba tampoco. Sabía que todo esto había sido su culpa, más la culpa no lo hacía sentir culpable. No sabía si estaban a mano, pero estaba claro que los dos habían sufrido entre ese día y el anterior. Estaba claro que habían llegado a ese punto límite al que siempre habían temido llegar. Se vengaron el uno del otro, a su manera, pero lo hicieron. Acabaron por fin con su oponente, lo destruyeron como habían querido. Pero ellos se destruyeron a su vez, porque los dos eran tan imbéciles que no podían pelearse sin depender de lo que el otro hiciera. Porque se hacían dependientes para torturarse más el uno al otro.

Y terminar así.

Draco abrió de a poco los ojos, rojos como nunca en su vida, al darse cuenta de que respondía mecánicamente a la succión de labios. Primero su rostro fue de sorpresa, pero luego volvió a decaer, dibujando en su mirar la desgana más amarga. Harry se apartó de inmediato, sonrojándose por haberse quedado besándolo más de la cuenta. El rubio estuvo unos minutos para asimilar el hecho de que aquellos ojos verdes lo mirasen, luego de haber congelado su imagen en el más profundo de sus deseos imposibles, y en la causa perdida.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer? —habló el moreno como quien remarca a un hijo la falta que acaba de cometer, dejando salir luego un inmenso suspiro de alivio.

El rubio no contestó. Sólo continuó respirando con dificultad y sonriendo mosqueado.

—¡Casi te matas, enfermo! —ahora Harry experimentaba una mezcla de misericordia y enojo.

—Corrección... —murmuró el otro con voz ronca, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que las palabras saliesen de su boca —**tú** casi me matas...

Antes de soltar alguna objeción, Harry meditó un poco más eso que Malfoy le había dicho. Sabía que estaba siendo franco y esto era un avance importante. Estaba confesando la causa de su intento de suicidio, lo cual demostraba que su frialdad se había calentado bastante, por así decirlo, y su orgullo estaba débil.

—¿Y tú? —contestó sin vacilar —. ¡Supongo que ahora estamos a mano! —le dolía en el alma decirle eso a su enemigo moribundo, el cual había experimentado una ataque sicótico grave. Pero no tenía que dejar que la pena lo hiciese flaquear, porque además, seguramente si demostraba que le tenía lástima, Draco se sentiría humillado o molesto, y eso no haría más que alejarlo de su posible recuperación psicológica y sentimental.

Al tiempo una tos feroz invadió al rubio y lo hizo convulsionarse. Se dio media vuelta tomándose de la garganta sin parar de carraspear, con los ojos lívidos y brumosos. Harry lo sostuvo por la frente, ayudándolo a mantenerse mientras escupía flema y, poco después, gotas de sangre carmesí.

—¡Necesitas ir a la enfermería! —se desesperó el Gryffindor, quien ya estaba con los nervios de punta. Levantó a Draco con delicadeza por la espalda y lo sostuvo en brazos.

—De qué servirá ... no hay nadie... —pronunció el rubio con dificultad, sintiendo como le raspaba la garganta dolorosamente. Pero Harry no se detuvo.

Draco se estremeció. Tenía miedo que Potter lo entregase a Dumbledore, o que lo llevase con algún medimago que pudiese descubrirle la marca tenebrosa del brazo. Pero el terrible agotamiento mental y físico que sobrellevaba terminó por ganarle, y dejarlo desmayado en brazos del niño-que-vivió.

Por suerte para él, al volver en sí no se topó con ningún rostro que pudiera haberlo tomado por sorpresa. Se encontraba en un lugar que ya había visto antes y que, por cierto, había adorado. Sin embargo, le traía una sensación de amargura.

—Pensé que te gustaría despertar en _nuestra_ humilde morada —sentenció la voz de Harry, desde detrás de una columna de piedra. Comenzó a acercarse a la cama, ahora intacta como la primera vez, donde yacía el herido.

Draco estaba por remarcar con ironía aquella "bondad", pero no tenía voluntad para sarcasmos en ese momento. Se limitó a intentar sentarse, sintiendo una profunda puntada en las costillas. Gimió apenas.

—Te aconsejo que no te muevas mucho —el moreno se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado. Le tendió un vaso con un líquido transparente, espeso, que tomó entre sus finas manos el rubio con desconfianza, para luego dirigir una mirada incógnita a su rival —. Es para descongestionarte un poco. Calmará la hinchazón e irritación de tus pulmones, ojos, garganta, en fin. Y lo que tiene de bueno es que además te permitirá asimilar alimentos sin miedo a que los devuelvas por alguna descompensación del organismo —el rubio, aún con mirada adormilada, sostuvo el vaso, temblándole la mano. No iba a desconfiar de Potter, después de todo, si había algo de lo que él sabía era de pociones curativas, por la innumerable cantidad de ellas que había ingerido a lo largo de su vida. Aunque esto no explicaba entonces porqué Snape le daba clases particulares de pociones curativas a fines del año pasado... —. Tómatelo —repitió Harry con firmeza al notar que Draco se había quedado meditando —. Sólo hazlo, hasta el fondo.

Draco se frunció de hombros y bebió el contenido. Hizo esa mueca de asco tan característica al recorrer el líquido el interior de su garganta. No tenía sabor alguno, pero su densidad era desagradable. Devolvió el vaso vacío.

—Gracias —carraspeó. ¡Qué patético había sonado ese "gracias"! Jamás lo repetiría de vuelta. Aún en ese estado su cabeza se daba el lujo de seguir funcionando tan Malfoy como antes.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry se dio media vuelta para alejarse...

—¿Adónde vas? —esa voz perdía monotonía.

—Bueno, ahora debo dejarte descansar —contestó Harry sin animarse a mirarlo. No sabría si podría lidiar con la culpa de aquellos ojos marchitos.

Esperó unos segundos. Lo sabía, ya no lo necesitaba más allí. Sus pasos reanudaron una pesada marcha hasta la puerta de salida.

—H-Harry... —el orgullo se desvanecía por completo. Su voluntad rendía ante la frialdad de su enemigo, dejándolo más frágil que un bebé en incubadora. Todo lo que alguna vez fue inmutable ahora era carne de ternera.

Frágil...

—¿Sí? —cediendo la voz del moreno.

—¿Te quedarías un rato más conmigo?

-------------------------------------------------------

—¡OK, me rindo! —Bletchley gemía bajo el cuerpo de Neville.

—¡Creo que no te oí! —el Gryffindor continuaba tocando con su varita la superficie del pecho de su rival, dándole descargas mágicas como si de una picana eléctrica muggle se tratase.

—¡Me rindo! —lloriqueó nuevamente, al sentir con placer otra descarga sobre la piel desnuda y amordazada. Quería humillarse lo más que pudiese, hasta suplicar mil perdones.

—¡No te creo!

—¡Si lo hago, de veras! —ésta vez se le escaparon unas lágrimas involuntarias. Intentó ocultarlas, pero Neville se percató de ellas y se detuvo.

—No soportaste mucho, ¿verdad? —decidió por fin apartarse de encima de su rival. Lo hizo con calma, sabiendo que éste estaba bajo un hechizo inmovilizador, sin posibilidad de vengar sus heridas (¡venditas clases del ED!).

No es que Neville lo hubiese lastimado demasiado tampoco. Lo que hizo fue, más que nada, lanzarle hechizos que le provocasen cosquillas o puntadas, a modo de tortura. Bletchley continuó gimiendo de gozo, aún relamiendo los temblores que emitía su sistema nervioso a causa de las descargas.

—Eres maravilloso —exclamó aún dejando caer unas lágrimas —. Desátame y te juro que vivirás la mejor experiencia que jamás hallas tenido —su desesperación por hacerse una vez más de Neville era tan fuerte que sólo se limitaba a gritar lo que su corazón le pedía, sin darse tiempo a meditar quizá un mejor plan para lograr su liberación.

Neville no podía evitar que aquella situación le causase escalofríos. Ese condenado engendro era más jodido que su abuela, le sería muy difícil lidiar con él.

—Dejemos un par de cosas bien claras, mi buen amigo Bletchley —agitando impacientemente la varita contra la palma de su mano, el chico se acercó lentamente al Slytherin, sin querer demostrar demasiada sensualidad, no le gustaba eso de engatusar a la gente. Le incomodaba el solo imaginar lo que su rival podría estar fantaseando nuevamente con él —. No soy el tipo de persona que tú crees, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asintió la serpiente.

—Muy bien —continuó el rollizo —. Si de verdad quisieras tener algo conmigo creo que deberías ser un poco más considerado de lo que...

—¿Considerado? ¿Qué gracia tiene si soy considerado contigo? —bufó el Slytherin con decepción.

Otra vez Neville se vio obligado a arquear una ceja.

—Eres de los chicos malos, ¿eh? —se cruzó de brazos —. Odio a los de tu clase.

—Pues mejor... odiame mucho —siseó y sonrió al ver al Gryffindor estremecerse con sus palabras.

"Tienes la oportunidad de vengarte, Neville... no la desperdicies".

---------------------------------------

&-&-El MaNtO dE NoRrIs-&-&

La última frase puede tomarse tanto que la pensó Neville, como que la pensó Bletchley, por eso no quise aclarar de quien era. Me gusta como les queda a los dos.

Sé que la escena de Draco y Harry quedó algo obvia, pero no deseo alargar mucho más la trama. Además no pude darle demasiado suspenso, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo real, no podía dejar al dragoncito dentro del agua más de 40 minutos! A menos que decidiera perderlo, pero no es el caso, comenzaron las vacaciones y estoy de buen humor ! Ok, tengo que estudiar aún un par de cosas... ¬¬

Bueno, como siempre espero que les esté gustando el desenlace, y, a quienes lo pidieron, la escena de Neville y Bletchley- ... hablando enserio, creo que deberíamos fomentar esta pareja, ¡me gusta mucho! (todas las que sean con Neville me gustan por lo gral)Quizá ya halla de estos dos, no me sorprendería. Yo estaba tan desconectada del mundo de los fictions cuando comencé este fic que ni sabía que la pareja Ron y Blaise existía fuera de mi apuesta (es enserio, imagínense! u.u). He leído bastantes Pansy/Herm, hasta leí otro Parvati/Millicent en italiano xD, suerte que lo _studio nella scuola per capirlo_. Pero ni un Neville/Bletchley, porfis, si llegan a encontrar alguno, aunque esté escrito en checoslovaco, por favor pásenme el link!!! De Dean y Warrington también encontré uno, sólo que no es la pareja principal, se menciona su relación en una sola línea, pero en fin, algo es algo.

Ok, me dejo de escribir, que aún debo estudiar (fastidio!). Besos, cuídense!


	17. Decimosegunda fase

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). ES SUBIDO DE TONO (jaja, hace cuanto que no cambio esto) y la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

Al fin estoy en casa!! No lo puedo creer!! si tuviera una laptop todo sería más sencillo � Estas vacaciones me han tenido bastante agitada, ni un respiro desde que terminó la época de clases! Y yo que creí que tendría tiempo de sobra vv...

A VER, NECESITO Q LEAN ESTO!

Bueno, hacía mucho que no hablaba de la estética de los personajes pero es hoy que necesito hacer una aclaración importante (la chica ya se cree el centro del universo). Desde el principio del fic, yo trataba a Hermione de morena, detalle que seguramente a más de uno lo habrá dejado algo confundido. Bueno, yo hice una aclaración de que en el libro del Prisionero de Azkaban de la editorial anterior a Salamandra (Emecé), la catalogaban de morocha. Ya fuese por un error de impresión (puesto que también decía que el autobús noctángulo tenía sólo 2 pisos), yo estaba convencidísima que así era. Al leer el 4to de la editorial Salamandra había notado que le "cambiaban" el color de pelo, pero estaba segura que era por los fisic to rol de la película, y seguía empedernida con que era morocha desde el comienzo (yo y mi afán por evitar el canon fílmico). Hace poco leí el 1er libro d vuelta, pero el de la editorial Salamandra y aún así, aunque a Hermione me la presentaban como "una chica con mucho pelo castaño" yo estaba segura que era una modificación de la última edición para concordar con la película (miren a que altura funciona mi cerebro, además saqué esta conclusión sin tener en cuenta la fecha de edición para poder compararla con el estreno de la primer película). El caso es que recién cuando me topé con el primer libro de la editorial Emecé y comprobé que estaba igual presentada que en el primer libro de la editorial Salamandra, me convencí de que NO era esa hermosa morocha, sino la misma fastidiosa Hermione castaña que todos conocemos. Creo que fue obra también de mi subconsciente, al cual le cae mejor una Hermione morocha que una castaña... ¿por qué dioses no puede ser así? Haré una historia donde se tiña de negro el cabello de por vida! Pero como en éste fic comenzó siéndolo, ahora cada uno véala como más le guste. Soy novata en esto, empecé recién este año, gomen... vv Lo que no entiendo es como nadie me hizo notar que estaba tremendamente equivocada... ¡no crean todo lo q la dama les dice! ¡a que era molesto intentar imaginarse una Herm de cabello negro!

Oigan, soy idiota, pero por lo menos soy simpática, denme una sonrisita y el gusto de seguir leyendo, ¿ok?

(Aunque a muchas de ustedes les importe un comino Herm, y aún más el color de su cabello mientras la vean sufrir, muajajaja! Conozco esas anti-hermione).

Bueno, hechas aclaraciones me limito a sonreír y saludar alegremente, en este respiro que me ha permitido seguir escribiendo.

Por cierto, el que creía que esta era una historia enserio, se ha equivocado horriblemente nn comenzó como un delirio y supongo que terminará de igual forma.

Capítulo 17, Fase 12: "El encuentro" 

—Ey, ¿esos que suben no son Bullstrode, Pucey y Parkinson?

—Ahá... y el grandote de Montague. Ven aquí —Blaise tomó a Ron de la mano y los dos se escondieron tras una columna.

—¿Qué irán a hacer? —se preguntó Ron cargado de curiosidad.

—Yo no entiendo como han abandonado a sus Gryffindors.

—Quizá no han tenido la misma suerte que nosotros. De todas formas, no todos piensan como tú. De hecho, ninguno lo hace. A decir verdad no entiendo como pudiste caer en una casa como Slytherin.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Blaise, eres muy diferente...

—Yo creo que no.

—A mi no me parece que seas como _ellos_.

—Mira Ron. Que sepa querer a las personas no significa que sea diferente. Además, aún no me conoces. Tampoco conoces bien a los Slytherins, creo que tienes una idea algo radical de ellos. Como obviamente ellos la tienen de ustedes. Es cuestión de actitudes, nada más, la rivalidad entre las casas es puro cuento. Me atrevo a añadir que a las autoridades del colegio les conviene fomentar la competitividad de los escudos, por más que nos digan que desean la unión fraternal y otras estupideces.

Ron sonrió sincero.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué gracia tendría competir si todos fuéramos amigos?

Blaise le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Y me lo dices tú... Por supuesto que es más divertido, ustedes se hacen los tontos pero les encanta vengarse de nosotros cuando pueden.

—¿Nosotros? ¡Si somos más buenos que el pan integral! —exclamó el pelirrojo haciéndose el ofendido.

—Claro, y nosotros somos los malos de la historia, ¿eh?

—Lamento desilusionarte pero, ejem, así es literalmente. "Todos los malos van a parar a la casa de la serpientes".

—¿Si? ¿Y tú que opinas de mí? ¿Te parezco tan malo?

Ron le sonrió seductoramente y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

—Algo.

Blaise levantó las cejas y lo tomó por la cintura.

—Si soy tan malo ¿por qué no te vas?

—¡Oooh! ¿Cómo quieres si tú no me dejas?

—¿Yo no te dejo? Por mí haz lo que quieras —acercó sus labios con lentitud y le tocó la punta de la nariz —. Te quiero mucho.

El Gryffindor lo miraba con ojos nublados. Le dio un pequeño beso sobre los labios, lo que llevó mecánicamente a un fuerte abrazo. Entonces, Ron sintió algo duro bajo la túnica de su amante.

—¿Que guardas en el bolsillo, Blaise? —preguntó separándose un poco, señalando su pecho.

—¿Te refieres a esto? — Blaise sacó de debajo de su capa un frasquito con un líquido blancuzco. Sonrió al ver que su pareja se había dado cuenta de lo que era.

—Qu... ¿¿por qué guardas eso?? —exclamó Ron frunciendo el rostro con asco. Temía la respuesta.

—Digamos que sé ver la belleza de lo escatológico —contestó el otro simplemente.

—¡¡Agh!! Eres... ¡¡repugnante!!

Blaise sonrió vampirezcamente antes de plantarle a Ron un beso en el cuello.

—También tengo tus mocos —sacó otro frasco donde había un pañuelo descartable usado.

Se lo acercó a Ron, pero éste lo apartó de su vista, temblando.

—Son recuerdos de la primera vez —se excusó Blaise, como si eso de guardar fluidos corporales de su amante en frasquitos de vidrio fuera una actitud común de un joven enamorado.

—¿Todavía quieres recordarla? —gimió Ron —. Estás loco —rió tontamente por no asustarse demasiado —. Guarda eso, ¿quieres?

—Otro día debo extraer algunas gotas de sudor...

Ron sintió escalofríos.

—¿No te habrás tomado enserio eso de cagarme encima de ti, no? —preguntó con sorna.

Blaise echó a reír con fuerza.

—Colecciono líquidos corporales, no materia fecal.

Otro escalofrío por parte de Ron.

—Bueno, ya..., prométeme que no andarás con eso de aquí para allá todo el día.

—¿Dónde quieres que los ponga? En el baúl pueden robármelos —los acunó en sus brazos como si fuesen un manojo de doblones de oro.

—¿¿Quién va a tocar eso??

—No lo sé. Por eso es mejor estar prevenido —devolvió a Ron una mirada recelosa —. Deja de mirarme como si estuviera loco.

—Lo estás, amor —respondió el pelirrojo en tono mordaz. Pero ahora era Blaise quien se había quedado mirándolo petrificado —¿Qué ocu...?

—Repite eso.

—¿Qué?

—Eso último que dijiste.

—"¿Qué ocurre?"

—¡No eso!

Ron sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Amor? —dijo en tono meloso.

—Dímelo de vuelta —el morocho se acercó a su amante con pasión, conforme se guardaba el frasquito con el moco en un bolsillo interno de la túnica.

— Amor —dijo Ron, ampliando su sonrisa. Y se dejó abrasar.

Ese chico tenía clase, era elegante y hermoso, y a la vez era escalofriante y extraño. Por eso a Ron le caía tan bien: no cumplía con todos los requisitos del típico chico de clase. El hecho de que se halla fijado en él lo comprobaba en primera estancia.

—Te amo —susurró el pelirrojo.

—¿De verdad? —plantó un beso a succión en su cuello una vez más— ¿Tan pronto?

—Tú me lo has dicho muchas veces, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Que me vienes gustando desde la primera vez que te vi.

—Mientes.

—Te juro.

—No jures.

—Te amo.

—Yo más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las respiraciones entrecortadas inundaban la habitación. Esa habitación oscura del cuarto de escobas... Otra vez allí.

"Soy un idiota, soy un idiota", repetía en su mente un muchacho, cubierto por las sábanas y el sudor. Ahora estaba comprobado que podía luchar contra sus miedos, pero no contra sus deseos. ¿Por qué había ocurrido de vuelta? Se había enfurecido de tal forma que había comenzado a pegarle a su rival. Pero luego los gemidos de dolor se transformaron en gemidos de placer, y las cosas comenzaron a hacerse tan dulces...

—¡Deja de morderme! —gimió el chico molesto, al sentir los filosos dientes que se clavaban en su carnoso cuello. Mordían sus brazos, mordían sus piernas. A cada beso le seguía una mordida ¿por qué había esa necesidad de morder? Apartó a su acompañante bruscamente para sentarse al borde del colchón, aturdido.

—¿Otra vez te quedaste sin aire? —bufó el muchacho mayor con fastidio.

—¡Sabes que no soporto este lugar! —contestó el chico más molesto aún.

—¡Pero si aún no hemos hecho nada! ¡Y has visto que no te obligué en ningún momento a hacer algo que no quisieras!

—Lo sé pero... hasta aquí llegamos, debo irme—se levantó antes de que su compañero pudiese agarrarlo y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente. El otro sólo bufaba fastidiado en el lecho, y observaba el manjar que estaba por írsele de las manos.

—¿Por qué eres tan cobarde? —sentenció luego de verlo colocarse con dificultad los pantalones.

—¡No soy cobarde! Es sólo que no debemos estar haciendo esto.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque... ! No se puede, somos...

—¿Dos hombres?

—Ahá. Y, además...

—¿Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin?

—Sí, pero de veras yo no me siento..., no me siento cómodo contigo. Es decir, te la pasas mordiéndome —contestó por toda excusa, sin animarse a levantar mucho la voz y que sus palabras sonase a reproche.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Aprecio tus carnes, Neville! —el Slytherin sonrió lascivamente.

—Es que además... —caviló lo que iba a decir, y por fin se decidió sin titubear —yo amo a otra persona —Neville miró al suelo y suspiró.

El chico fornido pestañó un momento. Se había quedado inmóvil, como si le hubiesen lanzado un _Petruficus Totalus_. Se sentía muy molesto de repente, tanto que no volvió a mirar a Neville directamente a los ojos. Se envolvió en las sábanas dándole la espalda. No sabía por qué actuaba así, pero tenía una sensación amarga en la boca.

Neville intentó no dejarse invadir por la culpa. No quería realmente a aquel sujeto, eso había sido sólo un revolcón, situación muy poco común en él. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo por lo que había ocurrido, no era su manera de hacer las cosas. Nunca antes se había dejado llevar por la lujuria. Nunca antes un cuerpo masculino lo había atraído de igual forma que el de una mujer. Y justo cuando las chicas parecían no ser tan inalcanzables, justo cuando esa en particular había comenzado a interesarse por él... ¿qué era esto? Inexplicablemente, no le guardaba rencor a Bletchley por los hechos anteriores, recordando con pesar que la supuesta violación en la cual había terminado atado como Cristo en la puerta del armario, había sido sugestionada por él, al intentar, desde una postura inocente y casi inconsciente, atraer de cierta forma los deseos del Slytherin, tardando en vestirse y respondiendo de forma mordás. No había sido llanamente culpa de Bletchley sus encamadas (excepto la primera), y esta última lo demostraba:

COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO

Todo había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a pensar lo que hacía. Estaba enojado por el incidente de su Mimbulus, pero al experimentar el alivio de golpear aquel rostro que se había burlado de él, se puso a recapacitar que no era el incidente de su planta la causa de su remordimiento. Su furia radicaba en el abuso que había sufrido las veces anteriores. Y, en medio de las lágrimas, le recriminó por lo bajo como había sido capaz de hacer eso con él. Cómo había gente que podía regocijarse con el dolor ajeno, cómo la gente sensible como él era siempre el conejillo de indias. Rememoró a Bellatrix Lestrange y a sus padres y se sintió un tremendo imbécil, un idiota que caía en las redes de quienes eran más astutos y perversos que él. Los Longbottom eran blancos de la ira de otros, no había otra explicación.

Se recordó gritando que era injusto, y le había parecido notar que el rostro de su rival se entristecía. Y él había estado sosteniéndolo mientras lloraba y hacía berrinche, sin hacer asco a sus lágrimas y a sus golpes, sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento. Hasta le pareció sentir que le había acariciado la cabeza cuando ésta se dejó caer sobre sus musculosas piernas. Luego acercó su boca al oído de Neville y recitó palabras confortadoras, como que todo esto de la apuesta era sólo un juego macabro, resultado de la confusión y la ira general que se experimentaba en esas épocas tan oscuras de pánico y coraje desmedido. Pero que, a su vez, todo esto era lo que los hacía unirse y aprender a escucharse.

Ni el mismo Miles Bletchley se imaginó que diría cosas tan estúpidamente nobles, mucho menos estar a su vez experimentando la misma melancolía que Neville. Aunque estaba claro que el chico tenía una doble personalidad algo esquizofrénica, pasar de un sadomasoquista afecto a la adrenalina y al dolor a un pacífico curador de almas, había sido un cambio muy drástico y extraño en él.

No que las palabras que le había dicho fueran a justificar los hechos vividos. Pero Neville no podían negar que eran muy sabias, y le habían producido un reconfortante calorcito en su interior. Ese deseo de unión y afecto lo sedujo hasta el punto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse besar inevitablemente por su compañero. Besos dulzones, con una pizca de lujuria y mucha sensibilidad, al igual que caricias suaves y melosas. Pareció dormirse al sentir aquel trato tan cariñoso con su cuerpo. Recorría su piel como la seda, y poco a poco se había ido arqueando más sobre él.

Cuando Bletchley se satisfizo de besar como se debe a esa persona tan misteriosamente atractiva para él, y de encontrarle el lado excitante a eso de sentir el placer del otro bajo la piel de sus labios, se apartó de Neville para permitirle que se levantara. Este estaba algo abochornado, y no hacía más que mirar al suelo, pero se veía sumamente relajado.

—Gracias —alcanzó a susurrar.

Bletchley se frunció de hombros.

—No me agradezcas algo que disfruto hacer. Siento haberme ido de manos otra vez.

—No... está bien, Miles, no me molestó...

—De eso me di cuenta —sonrió y las mejillas de Neville explotaron al rojo vivo.

Suspiró algo resignado. Neville estaba muy sensible, ni hablar de alguna expectativa de acostarse con él de nuevo. Si no hubiesen tenido esta escena tan sentimental, si el Gryffindor no le hubiese prestado su confianza, quizá Bletchley pudiese haber arreglado las cosas de manera más efectiva, tirándoselo rápida y limpiamente. Pero ahora había recibido un disfrute mayor del que podría haber obtenido si lo acostaba a la fuerza, y realmente no quería perderlo. Si para conservar esa dulce sensación tendría que abandonar su lujuria y sus sádicos deseos, así lo haría.

Se levantó al fin, decidido a marcharse. Con un gesto tranquilo se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor, pero ni bien hubieron abandonado el salón de los cuadros, Neville se tropezó torpemente, y el Slytherin se vio obligado a cargarlo (con su fuerza podía hacerlo, no cualquiera es capaz de levantarlo). Fue seguramente este contacto lo que hizo que Neville quisiese ir desesperadamente al cuarto de las escobas para "buscar algo que aliviase el dolor de la caída". Bletchley tuvo que llegar al lugar para darse cuenta que ahí no había más que extremidades en frascos y demás sustancias intocables sobre los estantes.

—No creo que nada de esto ayude a tu pierna —exclamó con asco.

Neville lo sabía perfectamente, su idea no era volver al lugar donde su relación había comenzado para que no ocurriese nada. Se acostó en el colchón que habían usado antes y no habían movido en lo absoluto, e intentó hacerse potentes masajes.

—¡Eu! ¿quieres sacarte la pierna? —Bletchley se sentó a un extremo del colchón y se dispuso a reemplazar esos torpes masajes con unos propios —. ¿Mejor? —inquirió en plena faena.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer masajes tan buenos?

—Solía hacérselos a mis compañeros de Quidditch —levantó la vista hacia el rostro de Neville —. Y hay que tener precisión para masajear esas piernas tan duras.

—Ya lo creo.

—En cambio las tuyas —ahora su mirada recorría desde la nalga hasta el tobillo de Neville —, son... exuberantes —sin poderse contener, mordió suavemente la pierna que había estado masajeando. Pero esta vez su dueño no negó el atrevimiento.

Y así comenzó a subir sus masajes y sus leves mordiscones, sonriéndole de vez en cuando para animarlo y hacerlo entrar en confianza.

Esos fueron los mejores momentos que Neville halla experimentado nunca. Ya no era abuso, no era una situación incómoda. Ahora sentía una gratitud y una alegría inmensa, al sentirse más bien venerado por el sujeto que le brindaba aquel placer. ¿Cuánta gente lo había perseguido tanto? ¿Cuántos la habían peleado para acostarse con él? En la escala del 1 al 10, su popularidad en el amor era, netamente nula, un bajo 0 estaría bien. Nubló su mente y se dejó llevar por sus caricias, por sus juegos cariñosos y sus miradas tentadoras, se dejó obnubilar por aquella actitud candente que adquiría su Miles. Bueno, debía estar orgulloso de sí mismo, era consciente de que había hecho del Slytherin una persona nueva... Bueno, quizá no fuese para tanto, pero mientras siguiese siendo considerado con Neville, lo demás no importaba.

Pero, aunque por un momento logró olvidarse de ella, su imagen era la espada de Excalibur incrustada en la piedra que tenía por cerebro... (N/N: no sé a qué vino este mamarracho de metáfora, pero en fin, la idea se entendió).

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Bletchley supo que no se quedaría por más escenas de celos que le hiciera, ya bastante tenía que agradecer que hubiera disfrutado dormir un rato con él. Sólo le quedaba algo por hacer, y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo: su orgullo Slytherin estaba en juego.

Neville estaba con la vista en la puerta, conforme se ataba los zapatos. Se puso de pié. Estaba convencido de lo que haría: dejaría de jugar con aquella pobre serpiente y se iría de una vez, no podía seguir estando con él mientras amaba a otra persona. Pero entonces esos fornidos brazos lo abrazaron de forma arrulladora, y Bletchley se encontró diciendo:

—Por favor..., no te vallas —besó el cuello del muchacho como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Neville sintió que las palabras se le escurrían por la garganta.

—Sólo piénsalo un momento, Neville —continuó hablando Bletchley por lo bajo —. Dime, ¿la afortunada es de Gryffindor, también?

—Pues..., sí.

—¿No crees que así como nosotros tuvimos esta relación afectiva, la chica que amas también pudo haberla tenido con su Slytherin?

El estómago de Neville se contrajo con un gruñido.

—No es cierto...

—¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Además no sé si la han agarrado a ella.

—Oh, te aseguro que si no la han atrapado es porque, o tiene mucha suerte, o era muy fea y nadie la eligió.

—¡Lavender no es fea! —de repente se cubrió la boca con las manos, abochornado.

—Aaah, de modo que es _Brown_, ¿verdad? —si Neville hubiese visto ese brillo diabólico en los ojos de Bletchley, probablemente habría salido corriendo —. Bueno, pues, creo que tendré una pequeña charla con ella.

—¡No! —Neville se soltó y enfrentó a su oponente —. ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!

—Discúlpame, yo nunca dije que iba a tocarla. Es más, sería una de las últimas chicas de Hogwarts a las que se me ocurriría tocar (no, hay que admitirlo, en Slytherin las hay peores).

—De todas formas —lo que las serpientes no decían con golpes, generalmente lo decían con palabras, y no sabía cual de las dos opciones era peor —, no quiero que la involucres en ningún escándalo.

—Bueno —Bletchley se acercó nuevamente y tomó posesión de las caderas del Gryffindor —, podría reconsiderarlo... si acaso te quedaras conmigo un rato más.

—¿Qué nunca te cansas?

—De ti, jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían recorrido ya varios pasillos pero no había señales de sus presas. Hasta que entonces vieron algo a lo lejos que les llamó mucho la atención.

—Oigan, ¿qué esos no son...?

Ginny comenzó a temblar.

—¡No miren! —se lanzó sobre Lavender para taparle los ojos.

—Ey, déjalos en paz —dijo esta aguantando la risa que le producía la reacción de la pelirroja —. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Si fuera tu hermano no dirías lo mismo! —contestó su compañera con el rostro fruncido.

—En mi opinión, no debes hacerte tanto problema. Mejor que se hallan encariñado, ¿no te parece?

La más pequeña sacó la lengua con asco.

—No, no de _esa forma_.

—Están tan ocupados que ni se han enterado de que estamos mirándolos —sonrió Dean, que era experto en eso de echarle leña al fuego.

—¿Les parece que debamos molestarlos? —sonrió con malicia Seamus y miró cómplice a Dean.

—De todas formas no les molesta demasiado estar en el medio del pasillo. En mi opinión ¡se ven hermosos! —Lavender lanzó un suspiro.

—¡Cuidado, nos inundamos con la baba de Lavender!

—¡Cállate, Dean! Es que ustedes no tienen idea lo que es estar enamorado.

—¿Y tú la tienes? —atacó el chico de piel morena enseguida.

Seamus y Ginny intercambiaron miradas incómodas.

—Em, bueno, nosotros vamos a preguntarles a esos dos tórtolos si los han visto —Seamus señaló a los muchachos tras su espalda, y tomó a Ginny del brazo.

—¿¿A qué te refieres exactamente con b **nosotros vamos /b **?? —sin hacer caso a las objeciones de la pelirroja, Seamus la llevó por el pasillo —¡Suéltame, no pienso...!

—¡Shhh!

Fueron acercándose con firmeza. El rostro de Ginny se tornaba morado por el bochorno. ¡A ese Finnegan parecía no importarle nada!

—Ejem..., ¿interrumpo algo? —sentenció este con una sonrisa al llegar junto a los muchachos.

—En lo absoluto —respondió de buen talante Blaise, dejando que Ron se separara de él al instante.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó fugazmente el pelirrojo, sin animarse a mirar a sus compañeros a los ojos.

—¡Eh, Ron! ¿por qué ese carácter? ¿No la estás pasando bien, acaso? —había un dejo de rencor en la voz de su amigo irlandés. Quizá porque él no había recibido el mismo buen trato por parte de su Slytherin.

Blaise lo miró con altivez, pero guardó silencio.

—No te pases, Finnegan —advirtió Ginny.

Ron sintió que se le revolvían las tripas.

—Gin... ¿qué haces tú...? —ahora levantó la cabeza para enfrentar a su hermana menor. Agitado la tomó por los hombros —¿Cómo estás? ¿Acaso te han lastimado? —le corrió el flequillo y comenzó a revisarla con la vista.

—¡No me ha pasado nada, Ron! —contestó la niña molesta. Ron suspiró con alivio, quizá no la habían incluido en la apuesta por ser de un curso inferior. De todas formas, ¿cómo haría ahora para explicarle lo de su relación con Blaise?

Sus ojitos azules brillaban de nervios. Su hermana suspiró hondo. No le parecía justo infundir esa amargura en Ron. El estaba en pareja y debía respetarlo, no era quien para opinar sobre ello.

—Sólo veníamos a preguntarles si habían visto pasar por aquí a los Slytherins —comentó con naturalidad.

—Claro, hace un momento vimos a Bullstrode, Montague, Pansy y ¿quién más? Ah, sí, Adrián, subiendo aquellas escaleras —Blaise señaló el otro extremo del pasillo.

—¿Parkinson también?

—Sep, ¿acaso no la mencioné?

—¡Sabía que estaba mintiendo! La pobre de Herm, debe estar buscándola todavía.

—¡Parkinson y Hermione!

—¿Se les han escapado? —sonrió el moreno haciendo caso omiso a la reacción de Ron, al tiempo que guiñaba a la niña un ojo.

—Eso parece —rió Ginny —. Vamos a cazar unos Slytherins —era increíble como con Blaise la situación se tornaba divertida. Ese chico comenzaba a caerle realmente bien —¿Por qué tú no estás con ellos? —arqueó una ceja.

—¿Hace falta que te conteste? —Blaise miró a Ron por el rabillo del ojo. Éste continuaba sin animarse a participar demasiado de la situación —. Además, ni idea tengo de lo que vallan a hacer. No es que me importe tampoco.

—Ya veo —Ginny no paraba de sonreír. Era un alivio haber conocido al novio de su hermano y que encima este le cayese tan bien. Era guapo y gentil. Suspiró: "¡Si que te lo has buscado, hermanito!". Que situación más extraña, jamás pensó que le gustaría la pareja que fuese a conseguir Ron. Rió ante la ironía.

Blaise, creyendo que la niña reía de la coleta que llevaba puesta, se la tendió, soltándose el sedoso cabello negro.

—¿Q...? ¡Mi coleta! —rió de vuelta ella.

—Sí, lo siento es que no tenía otra cosa. Gracias.

—Quédatela, no me molesta.

—¿Me la regalas?

—Claro —Ginny cerró el puño de Blaise para que la retuviese en su mano.

—¿Regalo de cuñadita?

Los dos sacaron la lengua divertidos, al darse cuenta del rubor que se había creado en las mejillas de Ron. Seamus suspiró con fastidio: toda esta babosa escena de núcleos familiares lo estaba cansando.

—Tenemos **algo** **que hacer**, Ginny, ¿lo olvidaste? —dijo tomando a la niña de un mechón de cabello.

—¡Ay! Sí, sí, ahora voy. Bueno señor, este..., Zabini, un gusto.

—El gusto es mío —levantó las cejas de esa forma tan elegante y característica. Ginny tuvo que darse la vuelta para que no se notase su sonrojo.

—Nos vemos, hermanito. ¡Que se diviertan! —saludó luego y se alejó con Seamus dando saltitos.

—Adiós, Ginny, ojalá no vuelvas por un tiempo —murmuró Ron de mal humor.

—No seas malo. Tu hermana me cayó muy bien.

—Si tanto te gusta ¿por qué no te quedas con ella? —Ron se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

De repente, Blaise sintió como si le hubiesen dado una fuerte patada en el estómago.

—Ey, ¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¿Acaso te avergüenza tanto que nos hallan visto? —sentenció molesto. Sonaba profundamente dolido.

Ron se dio cuenta enseguida de que estaba siendo egoísta con aquella actitud y estaba lastimando a su pareja.

—Lo siento. No es contigo...

—¡Pues es lo único que se me ocurre!

—Perdón, Blaise. No me molesta que nos vean. Es extraño... eso es todo.

—¿Temes que te digan que eres gay? ¿Quizá te molesta que te vean con un Slytherin? ¿Acaso soy muy pegajoso y a ti te es incómodo? ¡Cuidado, no vallan a pensar que Weasley está saliendo con Blaise Zabini!

—¡Blaise! —Ron lo tomó por las mejillas y lo miró a los ojos. Ahora conocía una nueva actitud de su pareja: cuando temía algo perdía la cordura y soltaba exactamente lo que pensaba, perdiendo así el misterio de su esencia —. No seas idiota. No hay nada que me guste más que estar contigo. No me molesta que nos vean. Lo que realmente me molesta es que te enojes conmigo. No pienses cosas que no son —besó ruidosamente sus labios —. No me obligues a pegarte —sonrió.

—Encima me amenazas —bufó Blaise sin sonar demasiado agresivo. Ya había caído de vuelta en las redes de seducción de su pelirrojo y le era imposible volver a enojarse.

Ron ahogó su sonrisa en un profundo beso, demostrando que no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo, y que lo quería realmente aunque él desconfiara bastante. Algún día tendría la oportunidad de demostrárselo.

—¿Subimos? —preguntó luego.

—Deseas chusmear, ¿eh?

—¿Tú no?

El moreno se frunció de hombros y sonrió. Miraron las escaleras relamiéndose y, tomados de la mano, se encaminaron por el pasillo, seguidos por Dean y Lavender, quienes a último momento se apresuraron para no quedarse atrás. Lo que fuese a ocurrir allí arriba sería algo digno de ver.

Los cinco Gryffindors y el Slytherin recorrieron el sexto piso en busca de las serpientes. Si era cierto que habían subido hacía un momento, no podían haberse ido muy lejos. Los ventanales temblaban golpeados por el viento del exterior, que se había remontado al caer la tarde. El cielo tomaba un color violáceo tras las nubes, que continuaban arremolinándose, amenazando con nuevas lluvias. Era un clima muy tempestuoso.

Guardaron completo silencio, hasta que a Seamus le pareció oír murmullos y obligó a todos a esperarlo quietos en un lugar.

—¿Irás solo? —inquirió Ginny con recelo.

—Si vamos todos podríamos meternos en apuros. Iré un momento para asegurarme del paradero de los Slytherins, así podremos darnos una idea de como interceptarlos —diciendo esto se alejó decidido por el pasillo.

—No estoy segura de esto.

—Déjalo —terció Lavender cruzándose de brazos —. Si quiere hacerse el héroe, démosle el gusto alguna vez.

A Blaise le interesó saber por qué se empeñaban en perseguir a los Slytherins. Lavender le exigió que le dijera que era lo que tanto tramaban las serpientes esa noche, cuál era la salida secreta de mortífagos que había en aquella planta del castillo. Pero por la cara confundida de Blaise se dio cuenta de que este acababa de enterarse que había una salida secreta de mortífagos en aquella planta del castillo.

De modo que Blaise no era mortífago. Bueno, eso era un punto a favor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seamus siguió los murmullos hasta doblar la esquinilla. Se asomó tras la puerta de la cual supo que llegaba el sonido. Ese sitio parecía un desván: los cuadros de las paredes estaban rajados, las piedras de los muros muy gastadas, estaba lleno de trastos viejos y pedazos de muebles. Quienes fueran los que hablaban, estaban ocultos tras una montaña de armaduras oxidadas y descuartizadas, de modo que no podría saber quienes eran si no se acercaba un poco más. Contuvo el aliento y fue arrastrándose hasta detrás de esa montaña de chatarra, donde se sentó a escuchar atentamente.

—Warrington, eres más idiota de lo que creí. Tal como dicen: a más músculo, menos cerebro.

—¡Cierra el pico, Pucey! ¡No era mi responsabilidad traer el papelito con la contraseña del cuadro!

—Les dije que debíamos memorizarnos la contraseña... OK, déjenmelo, yo iré a buscarla —esa voz era, sin duda, la de Pansy Parkinson —. A propósito... ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Draco?

—Ahora que lo dices, mujer, no lo he visto desde la noche de Halloween.

—Estoy seguro de que estaba abajo cuando Dumbledore nos reunió —afirmó Warrington con voz misteriosa.

—Aún me pregunto por qué diantre bajaste —gruñó Pucey.

—Estaba con los Gryffindors, no me culpes.

—¿Y ellos te obligaron a hacerlo?

Estaba claro que Warrington no iba a decirle lo que había ocurrido con Finnegan en el baño, y mucho menos que fue por acompañar a éste que bajó al vestíbulo.

—Bueno, lamento interrumpir su ardorosa charla, pero debo irme lo antes posible. De paso les avisaré a Bullstrode y a Montague que continúen con la custodia del cuadro.

Seamus oyó los pasos que cruzaban el salón, y quedó petrificado, rogando que la rubia Slytherin no lo viese al salir. Sólo dejó escapar el aire cuando esta cerró la puerta. Ahora quien debía irse era él, y avisar cuanto antes la posición de sus oponentes. Intentó arrodillarse, con tan mala suerte, que se tambaleó y se apoyó en la montaña de armaduras descuartizadas, la cual se desarmó en un suspiro.

—Bueno, bueno, parece que tenemos un espía —el rostro pálido y aristocrático de Pucey le dirigió una mirada de altivez. Seamus estaba petrificado en el lugar. No le gustaba nada las miradas escépticas que intercambiaban esos dos hombres. Y lo que menos le gustó fue que se le acercaran de esa manera. Comenzó a retroceder. Era consciente de que quedaba totalmente en desventaja contra aquellos sujetos... sin mencionar que estaba sin varita.

—Actúas como si nos temieras. ¿Acaso ahora me tienes miedo, Seamus? Y yo que creí que te había despertado algún otro sentimiento —la sonrisa de Warrington fue suficiente como para subirle a Seamus los colores.

De no haber estado tan asustado, el irlandés hubiera podido reparar en aquella mirada de desagrado que le lanzó Pucey. A continuación miró a Seamus de la misma forma, y con un movimiento de varita selló la puerta, justo cuando el Gryffindor había llegado hasta ella.

—¿Por qué la prisa, compañero? —inquirió de forma desagradable.

—¡U-ustedes, sucias serpientes, están metiéndose con cosas con las que no deben meterse! —gritó Seamus, intentando recuperar el coraje y solventar su posición de héroe.

—¿De veras? —el rostro de Warrington se tornaba perverso. Desde que lo había conocido, jamás había visto esa mirada —. Pues, ahora no tenemos interés en hablar de esas cosas, ¿verdad, Pucey?

—Tienes razón, creo que es mejor encargarse primero del espía —otra vez Pucey relamía esa nívea piel irlandesa. Había aprendido a apreciar ese cuerpo cuando le había llegado el turno de cumplir su misión de honor. Y ahora estaba dispuesto a repetir la travesía.

Seamus comenzó a rasgar la puerta, pero nada de lo que hiciera podría librarlo de ésta. ¡Y ahora eran dos!

—¡Espera, Warrington! —volteó, decidido a usar el último recurso que le quedaba —. Creí que eras diferente. Creí que de verdad te preocupabas por mí...

—Bueno... —Warrington bajó la cabeza, apenado. Parecía que finalmente Seamus había podido tocar el corazón de un Slytherin, y sonrió por este cumplido. El chico levantó de vuelta la mirada para observarlo y chasqueó la lengua —. Pues, lamento haberte confundido de esa forma.

—¿¿QUÉ??

Pucey sonrió lascivamente a Seamus, quien no pudo más que mantenerse estampado contra la puerta, con los ojos apretados, sin querer pensar en la suerte que estaba a punto de correr. De todas formas, no iba a entregarse sin dar pelea antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como había ido de paso a avisar a Bullstrode y a Montague, no se cruzó con el grupo de Gryffindors que aún esperaban al héroe extraviado. Bajó las escaleras insultando por lo bajo. ¿Cómo era posible estar rodeada de tantos incompetentes? Surcó las galerías, los salones y pasillos, hasta que llegó a la sala común de Slytherin. Recordó entonces que había sido culpa de Bullstrode, ya que el papel estaba en su mochila. Luego arreglaría cuentas con ella. Abrió con ímpetu la puerta del dormitorio de chicas, pero sintió que se quedaba sin aliento al descubrir que su cama estaba ocupada (como en el cuento de Ricitos de Oro). Pero... ¿qué diablos hacía ella ahí? Se acercó y la sacudió con brusquedad para despertarla, sin darse tiempo a observar lo linda que se veía dormida.

Hermione chilló, despertando de un sobresalto, y encendió su varita.

—_Lumos!_

—¡Oye!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Vine a buscarte, pero creo que me quedé dormida, perdón!

—¿Acaso te crees que este es un hotel o...? Un segundo, ¿¿qué ocurrió con tu..?? ¿¿Te teñiste??

La Gryffindor rió.

—¡No, tonta! Es que ahora la autora me ve de esta forma (vease aclaración del principio).

—Ah —Pansy se cruzó de brazos —. Permíteme decirte que a mi gustaba más tu color anterior.

(N/Norris: A mi también!)

—Oigan, bueno, ¿que ya no me van a querer sólo por ser castaña? —Hermione se revolvió el pelo con desilusión.

—No sé... sólo dame un tiempo para acostumbrarme al nuevo look, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ejem, discúlpame, el "nuevo look" es el que me adjudicó nuestra queridísima autora al comienzo del fiction.

(N/Norris: Oigan! Ya dije que lo siento! TT)

—Mira, niñata, desde que YO te conozco eres una caliente morena dueña de mis fantasías, así que ahora que resulta que en realidad **no lo eres**, hazme el favor de quedarte ahí sentadita hasta que me acostumbre al cambio... ¡Dios mío, creo que debo tomar de vuelta mis medicinas!

La antes morena ahora castaña se sentó bufando en el medio de la cama, sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano. "¡Odio estos jodidos fanfictions!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía rato que estaban ahí sentados, sin dirigirse una sola palabra. Draco acostado, su figura pálida y desnuda confundiéndose con las sábanas blancas. Las heridas del pecho estaban menos irritadas y ya iban cicatrizando de a poco. A su lado, Harry se había quedado mirándolo. Esperando algo, quizá que se durmiese. Después de todo, no era él quien había decidido quedarse por su cuenta, el rubio se lo había pedido. Súbitamente recordó la reunión en el sexto piso. El barullo, las corridas. Pero por algo esto no le importaba demasiado. Sentía otra prioridad mayor. No entendía... cada vez se entendía menos a sí mismo.

—Quiero que te acuestes —susurró Draco. Más bien parecía una orden. Reflejaba su niño interno, que en sus prematuros años de vida obligaba a sus padres a acostarse a su lado para poder dormirse.

—No —contestó el moreno simplemente.

—¿Por qué?

Estaba claro porque, no hacían falta más explicaciones. Harry no quería dejarse llevar por eso que estaba sintiendo. Draco no se merecía su afecto, mucho menos su amor. Su lástima quizá. Pero tenía que admitir que ese era el ángel más corrompido y bello que había visto en su vida. Le tenía lástima por no tenerle cariño.

—¿Estás sintiéndote mejor? —esquivó Harry, tapando con las sábanas las desagradables cicatrices de su pecho.

—Me temo que sigo en lo mismo... —no hablaba del estado físico, claro; a leguas se notaba que la poción había hecho su efecto —. Acuéstate conmigo o haré que te arrepientas —su voz no infundía ningún temor.

—¿Realmente? —se burló Harry —. ¿Qué piensas hacerme? ¿Atarme con grilletes, cortarme y cogerme de vuelta?

Draco sintió que se tragaba una espina.

—En este estado no puedo hacer lo que hice aquella noche —siseó con calma.

—¿Entonces debo esperar a que te recuperes?

—No. Debes acostarte.

—No quiero, tengo que irme.

—¿Por qué? —Draco lo miró por primera vez en todo el diálogo. Su rostro era triste y furioso, pero aún así su voz continuaba siseando suavemente.

Harry no contestó. Le corrió el pelo de la frente, sonrió falsamente y se estaba levantando cuando sintió que Draco le agarraba la mano con fuerza. Esta vez Potter no se le escaparía.

—No seas estúpido. No me dejes —sentenció el rubio. Ahora pronunciaba las palabras de forma temblorosa y suplicante, mas su rostro seguía sin cambiar. Su mirada no flaqueaba en ningún momento clavada en las orbes verdes, decidida a retenerlas en su rostro.

Harry sólo esperaba que lo soltase. Las uñas pálidas se clavaban en su piel, y aún así el moreno seguía sin desistir de su idea de irse. Por eso él siguió tirando de su brazo, pero con sus pocas fuerzas no pudo hacer que se recostase a su lado.

—N-no puedes... no te vallas...

—Déjame Draco —contestó suavemente Harry, conciente de ser dueño de la situación —. Que estés experimentando delirio y miedo es normal. Pero no me involucres, por favor. No quiero ser niñera de nadie, ¿me explico? Yo soy un estúpido, no soy como tú. Yo sí se querer a las personas y adquiero este sentimiento con facilidad. Pero hay cierta gente con la que sé que no debo involucrarme afectivamente, para no sufrir después. Tú eres una de ellas...

—No entiendes nada, Potter... no sabes... si sólo supieras...

—Te molesta estar solo, Draco. Pero ese es un problema tuyo, yo soy el menos indicado para hacerte compañía. Tú solo te metiste en esto y...

—¿Cómo puedes venir a decirme esto ahora? —Draco levantó la vista. Ahora su mirada estaba cargada de seguridad y su voz había dejado de titubear — ¿Cómo puedes pretender que nada pasó entre nosotros? ¡Ahora yo soy el único que está loco!, ¿verdad? —lo sacaba de casillas eso de que Potter se lavara las manos frente a la situación tan engorrosa que estaban viviendo. También era un problema suyo, y estaba huyendo de él —. Ahora te vas así nomás, haciéndote el hombre frío. Lo que en realidad quieres es olvidar lo que ocurrió. ¡Porque no puedes enfrentarme! ¡Porque no lo asimilas, prefieres olvidar todo!

Harry negó con la cabeza en toda respuesta. Y se soltó de su mano para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Creí que Gryffindor era la casa de los valientes.

Draco sintió como surgía la desesperación, sacándolo del adormecimiento que le había producido el reposo. En un arrebato de furia, se lanzó desde el borde de la cama, para atrapar con sus brazos la cintura de Harry y dejarse arrastrar por él.

—¿¿Qué diablos?? ¿¿Acaso estás loco?? —este lo tomó con fuerza, y Draco se vio obligado a dejar que el moreno lo llevase a la cama de vuelta, en vista de no poder hacerle frente. Luego de su abrupta descarga de energía, se sentía tan cansado que en instantes se quedó dormido bajo las mezquinas caricias de Harry.

Toda esta situación era demasiado estrafalaria para su gusto. Si huía era porque temía las consecuencias. No le molestaba sentir esa sensación rara entre la compasión y la frialdad, después de todo le parecía un cambio importante el comenzar a sentir emociones cálidas por su enemigo, a pesar de intentar continuar con la imparcialidad de siempre. Pero las imágenes de Draco eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para enloquecerlo. El enojo, la violencia sin escrúpulos, la locura encarnada en sus ojos grises. Luego su rendición, su cuerpo frágil al mar de sus desgracias, llorando en orillas su arrepentimiento y a la vez lidiando con su orgullo, la única fuente de la que se valía para continuar viviendo. Sin saber como acallar su culpa, se comportaba de forma infantil, queriendo estar cerca de quien había sufrido por él, sin animarse a pedirle disculpas directamente.

Y Harry no podía más que sentirse terriblemente atraído por la elocuencia con la que procedía su rival, porque estaba descubriendo muchas facetas de éste, y todas ellas con las mismas características en común: la arrogancia y la sutileza, hasta cuando estaba sumergido en la locura y la desesperación. A él siempre le había dado curiosidad la persona que se ocultaba tras ese increíble personaje, y ahora que por fin lograba descubrirla un poco más, no podía sentir otra cosa que miedo y necesidad de alejarse. Porque aún llevaba esos recuerdos de su abuso, sabía bien de lo que esa serpiente era capaz. Odiaba recordar su rostro enardecido, conforme le propinaba increíble dolor y reía de su desgracia. Los recuerdos que le traían dolor y amargura, y no podía asimilar, prefería olvidarlos, como había hecho sin remedio a lo largo de su vida a suerte de su tormentoso pasado.

Lo observó una vez más. Estaba..., ¡por Merlín!, estaba hermoso. Dormía con expresión firme y tranquila, como si jamás hubiese sufrido en absoluto. ¿Qué estaría soñando? Quizá con él. Sonrió. ¿Por qué esa simpatía con Malfoy? Era sólo eso, simpatía, ya se le pasaría. Obvió los pensamientos de hacerle nuevamente respiración boca a boca. Y de besarle las mejillas. Suspiró. No sabía porque demonios lo atacaban todos estos pensamientos.

Se levantó al oír un grito. ¡La reunión! ¡Los mortífagos! El suyo ahora estaba donde debía, y con este pensamiento consolador dejó la habitación.

Bajando al sexto piso, se cruzó en medio de una persecución.

—¡Ven aquí, aún no hemos terminado!

—¡No tengo tiempo de oírte, tengo cosas más importantes! ¡Además, a las feas no les presto atención!

—¡¡No digas que soy fea!! —Harry reconocía ambas voces, sobretodo la primera. Se acercó a la muchacha que se había detenido afligida, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro...

—Oh, lo siento, te confundí con otra persona.

—¿Harry? —la chica levantó la vista.

—¿Herm? Pe-pero... tu cabello...

—Te explicaré luego, ¡andando!

(N/N: Es increíble como he confundido la mente de estos personajes, espero que Rowling sepa perdonarme algún día v.v).

Y, ya que los dos iban al mismo lugar, se echaron a correr tras Parkinson, hasta que llegaron al núcleo del caos. Visto de lejos era un enjambre de hechizos, golpes e insultos.

A Pansy le habían arrebatado el papel con la contraseña, y lo habían roto frente a sus ojos. Esta, hecha una furia, se había lanzado sobre unos cuantos. Lavender y Ginny estaban trepadas sobre Millicent, reteniéndola y tapándole los ojos, mientras esta forcejeaba inútilmente. Dean y Montague habían comenzado a lanzarse hechizos, hasta que se cansaron y furiosos se agarraron a las trompadas. Se habían sumado otros Slytherins que, al parecer, también estaban metidos en el plan de huída de los mortífagos, desencadenando una riña en masa. Por allá se acercaba Neville, haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos de Miles. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del peligro que corría Lavender, quien ahora estaba siendo acorralada por Millicent, ya que Mariza había apresado a Ginny contra el suelo.

—¿Qué no estabas herida? —escupió la pelirroja con ira.

—Cuando surge la prioridad de defender a Slytherin, me importa poco mi estado físico.

Neville se interpuso entre Lavender y Millicent, y cuando esta estaba por propinarle un buen golpe, Miles empujó a Neville, y el golpe fue a parar al Slytherin. Sin embargo, evitó que la pareja feliz disfrutara su encuentro. Tomó a Lavender por la cintura y la hizo desaparecer de los ojos de Neville, quien al querer seguirlos, se tropezó con otro sujeto que lo tomó de mala manera, y pronto se vio enfrascado en otra pelea. Eran olas de golpes y empujones, la mayoría accidentados, logrando desencadenar el círculo violento.

Hermione y Harry habían estado salvándose por permanecer escondidos en silencio tras una armadura. Su preocupación radicaba en Ron, ahora él era su prioridad. Fue entonces cuando Blaise les llamó la atención desde el interior de un aula y ambos Gryffindors, confundidos, se adentraron en ella. Cual fue su alivio al encontrarse con la persona que tanto habían estado buscando.

—¡Ron! —Hermione empujó a Blaise y se lanzó sobre a su amigo —¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Qué ocurrió con tu...? —el pelirrojo le tocó el cabello con extrañeza.

—¡Haz memoria, siempre he sido castaña, Ron!

—¿Qué te hizo esta serpiente? —Harry tomó a Ron por los hombros y lo miró amenazante.

—Tranquilos, chicos. No me hizo nada que no halla querido —guiñó un ojo cómplice a Blaise. Ya no iba a demostrar aquella vergüenza de admitir la relación que entablaba con aquel sujeto. Además, todos habían pasado más o menos por la misma situación.

Pero sus amigos tenían mala espina sobre cualquier serpiente, y llevaban mucha prisa, así que no deseaban averiguar el tema de su compañero más a fondo.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Dónde estuvieron? ¿¿Qué les hicieron??

—Aquí nos ves, estamos vivos.

—Pero, Harry, ¡estas herido! —Ron tomó sin asco el extremo de la remera manchada, observándola con terror.

—No es nada, estoy bien —contestó rápidamente Harry, tirando de la prenda y acomodándosela con inquietud.

—¡Esperas que crea ese cuento de que te caíste de las escaleras! —lo reprendió Hermione, recordando la excusa que le había puesto su amigo al interrogarlo sobre su herida.

—¡Bueno, no es el momento de discutir eso ahora! ¡Aún estando aquí corremos peligro, afuera se han vuelto todos locos!

—Los alumnos de esta escuela no podrían haber caído más bajo —masculló Blaise con decepción, desde su posición alejada.

Harry iba a replicar que eso era insultante, pero luego lo pensó mejor y supo que el chico no estaba criticando exactamente al colegio o a su enseñanza, sino más bien a la actitud eufórica e inestable de los alumnos.

—Tu nombre es Zabini, ¿no es así? —preguntó Harry, acercándose desafiante al moreno de pelo largo apostado contra el marco de la puerta.

—Blaise Zabini a sus servicios, señor Potter. Es un honor estrechar la mano de nuestro futuro Supremo Héroe —ironizó este, dejando que su orgullo Slytheriano se apoderara de él una vez más. No tenía intenciones de mostrarse muy amigable con Potter, pero no por nada personal, sino, simplemente, por la rivalidad que siempre había experimentado con la imagen que éste representaba.

Harry torció una sonrisa.

—Agradezco sus buenos cumplidos —comentó cordial, recibiendo del Slytherin un asentimiento de cabeza. Había algo en él que no le dejaba terminar de disgustarlo. Cierta ironía bien empleada y el decir más cosas con miradas que con palabras.

—¡Oigan! No deberíamos estar aquí charlando como si nada. Nuestros compañeros están en apuros, debemos...

—Herm, ellos solos se metieron en la riña. La contraseña del cuadro fue destruida así que ningún mortífago puede escapar. Ahora sólo pelean por gusto.

—¿Por gusto? —sacudió la cabeza emitiendo el comentario —. Pero, Harry, de todas formas ya están metidos en la pelea. Están siendo golpeados.

—¿Y qué haremos nosotros? ¿Meternos y continuarla?

—Harry...

—No todos buscamos los conflictos en los que nos metemos. ¡Pero sin embargo estos surgen, y debemos aprender a salir de ellos **solos**! —se oyeron los chillidos de algunas de sus compañeras, pero esto no hizo cambiar de opinión a Harry —. Cada uno tiene un conflicto con una persona diferente. ¿Acaso Malfoy está metido en la pelea? ¿Acaso Zabini lo está? No. Eso nos hace librarnos del conflicto.

Ron había quedado sin aliento, quizá por haber afirmado lo que había sido tan obvio desde el principio: que Malfoy había elegido a Harry, y si esa heridaen el pecho de su amigo no lo probaba, entonces la actitud que ahora estaba tomando de alguna forma lo hacía. Por que, por un momento, había visto a un Malfoy moreno gritando frente a sus ojos.

Hermione estaba a punto de golpear a Harry. No entendía ese razonamiento: ¿dejar que otros sufrieran sólo porque estaban destinados a reñirse con la persona que peleaba? Era sumamente absurdo. Pero el aludido había dejado de mirarla, y ahora sus ojos estaban perdidos en el suelo. Algo en él no andaba bien, estaba segura que ese corte mortal en su pecho no había sido una estúpida caída. Técnicamente, era imposible que pudiera habérsela hecho de aquella forma.

—Está bien. Si eso es lo que crees, entonces debo hacerme cargo de mi _conflicto_. Parkinson está metida en la pelea, de modo que no puedo dejarla libre de alguien a quien golpear. Con permiso.

—Espera —Ron la tomó por el brazo —. Voy contigo —aseguró rápidamente.

—¿Es que acaso no lo entienden? ¡No sean estúpidos!

—Pues si ser estúpido es defender a un amigo, créeme que me enorgullezco de serlo —los dos Gryffindors abandonaron la habitación con paso decidido, y miradas de decepción.

Antes de salir tras su pelirrojo, Blaise reparó en Harry un momento. Ese Potter era más interesante de lo que había creído.

—No sé donde esté metido Draco ahora ni lo que hallas hecho con él. Pero me atrevo a decir que se han vuelto bastante parecidos —sonrió ante la mirada furtiva de Harry —. En ciertas cosas tienes razón. Pero, sabes, el que tú hallas sufrido solo tus problemas no significa que todos deban hacerlo.

En ese momento, Blaise no esperaba aquella reacción del niño de oro. Harry lo había tomado del cuello y lo había estampado contra la pared. Las orbes tras sus anteojos estaban desquiciadas. Definitivamente este chico no había tenido una noche muy agradable. Blaise era conciente de que había tocado un punto peligroso, pero, ciertamente, eran sus palabras la única verdad. Harry lo supo, y apretó sus labios con fuerza, y cerró los ojos intentando aclarar su mente. Se apartó de Blaise, pidiéndole sus debidas disculpas.

—Está bien. Me metí en un asunto fuera de mi incumbencia, lo siento —reconoció Blaise al recobrar el aliento.

—No..., tú tienes razón. Estoy..., huyendo de la situación —suspiró —. Es irónico. Hasta hace un segundo estuve exigiendo que cada uno debía hacerse cargo de sus problemas... cuando yo huí del mío. ¿Cómo huí? Con la excusa de que debía ayudar a mis amigos. Y, sin embargo, ahora queda comprobado que esta fue sólo una excusa para huir del problema anterior, puesto que de éste también estoy huyendo.

—No te tortures tanto. Eres el salvador del mundo, pero aún así eres humano —Blaise dudó un segundo si tocar el tema que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro desde que vio a Potter, pero la preocupación terminó por convencerlo —. ¿Dónde se encuentra Draco ahora?

La mirada de Harry cambió totalmente. Ahora estaba más calma, y lejos de haberse alborotado por la pregunta de Blaise.

—Él... está bien. Dormido en una cama grande y cómoda si quieres saber. Ahora es mi turno de preguntar —el Slytherin hubiera jurado que los ojos de Harry habían brillado de intriga en aquel momento —... ¿qué relación llevas con Ron?

Súbitamente, el Slytherin recordó que había dejado solo a Ron y se mordió el labio. Pero no podía negarle esta charla a Potter.

—Prefiero que él te lo diga. Pero, si quieres escuchar mi opinión personal, ese hombre es la pasión más grande que jamás halla experimentado. Con decir que lo deseo y que lo quiero estoy diciendo poco. Espero que algún día puedas llegar a entenderme —miró a Harry significativamente, y éste no pudo más que negar con la cabeza, descartando la idea que el Slytherin había dejado picando.

—Pero ¿cómo puedo asegurarme de que lo de ustedes va enserio?

—Creo que no es el momento...

—¿Qué ocurrió con él? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes la noche anterior?

—Harry —se quedó de piedra al escuchar que Blaise lo llamaba por su nombre y lo tomaba por los hombros con paciencia —, no estás muy acostumbrado a ver a Ron en pareja, ¿verdad?

—Eh, a decir verdad...

—Me imaginaba. Pero, óyeme, Ron merece su intimidad también, ¿no lo crees? —sonrió, logrando así calmar al Gryffindor, del cual ya veía venir una reacción antipática. Harry asintió por toda respuesta y Blaise salió apresurado de la habitación. Sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que el griterío había disminuido muchísimo y se asomó por la puerta del aula.

—¡Mierda! ¡Están huyendo!

—¿Cómo fue que se abrió el maldito cuadro?

----------------------------------------

MANTO DE NORRIS: Lamento haber hecho un capítulo tan denso, pero entiendan que ya está concluyendo y me es un sacrificio sobrehumano terminar esta locura de escenas y relaciones de personas que no dejan de vivir, ¡malditos sean! Aún así, no pienso reprimir la historia, si desea alargarse supongo que nada puedo hacer desde mi posición de humilde autora. Gracias por seguirme.


	18. Ultima Fase esta vez si lo es

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). ES SUBIDO DE TONO (jaja, hace cuanto que no cambio esto) y la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

Este capítulo intenta destrabar todas las cosas que fueron acumulándose durante la historia. Bueno, quizá no sea la mejor historia de amor, pero lo cierto es que me divertí mucho escribiéndola y, espero, ustedes leyéndola. Si hay algo que me fascinan además de las buenas parejas son las buenas tramas, no soy de leer PWP, por ejemplo, a menos que tengan parodias divertidas.

Gracias a Lu-chan, a ophe dakker, a Tsubakinami y a Inocent muggle, que me estuvieron acompañando en este sitio!

Quiero dar miiiles de gracias a Kaworu por su apoyo y por su dedicacion en El Camino de Draco! T-T. A Los Piojos, jaja, de quienes saqué mi mayor inspiración con "Angelito" (bendita canción). A Several, por bancarme todas las noches en el msn! A Nynita, que fue la primera en leer el cap! Muchas gracias por todo, darling, no sé que haría sin vos! A Anny, sos lo mejor que me paso en la vida, te amo mucho! A Agus, quien siempre me da ánimos para seguir y a su primita! Y a todas las incansables personas que disfrutaron esta historia tan enroscada y me lo hicieron saber, y me siguieron a pesar de mis mañas de publicar tarde (Esta vez tengo excusa, señor juez: me quedé una semana sin computadora y me la tuvieron q matar por un maldito virus, hasta hoy no podía publicar T-T)... (si me olvide de dedicarselo a alguien a quien se lo halla prometido, porfis, haganmelo saber en letras grandes en la seccion d comentarios... y luego los respectivos insultos por msn u)

¡GRACIAS POR SU BUENA ONDA!

Uf! Bueno, aquí vamos...

_Resumen del capítulo anterior:_

_Camino al sexto piso, Harry se cruza con Hermione, quien está en plena persecución con Pansy Parkinson. Esta tiene la contraseña del cuadro por donde los mortífagos escaparían esa madrugada. Donde antes habían estado Bullstrode y Montague haciendo guardia, ahora había una pelea en masa, y Hermione y Harry se esconden para no tener que participar de ella también. Es entonces cuando ven que Blaise los llama desde un aula alejada, y se escabullen hasta ella. Allí se encuentran con Ron y, tras entablar una pequeña charla aclarando cosas y verificando que los tres estuvieran bien, Harry les propone huir de todo eso, ya que no son responsables de lo que les ocurra a sus compañeros con sus respectivos Slytherins. Ron y Hermione se rehúsan a abandonar a sus amigos y, al no poder hacer entrar en razón a Harry, deciden darle la espalda y salir del aula. Blaise expresa que lo nota muy parecido a Draco, para luego darle a entender que el que él haya sufrido solo sus problemas no significaba que los demás debieran hacerlo. Harry explota y lo estampa contra la pared, para luego darse cuenta de que se había excedido. Blaise se disculpa por su atrevimiento, y decide preguntarle donde se encuentra su compañero rubio. Harry le dice que está acostado en una cómoda cama, mejor que cualquiera de ellos. _

_Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que los gritos de afuera han callado... _

Capítulo 18, Ultima Fase: "La Trampa de los Mortífagos"

—¡Mierda¡Están huyendo!

—¿Cómo fue que se abrió el maldito cuadro?

Al salir del aula, Harry encontró a Ron sosteniendo a un Slytherin noqueado. Hermione cuidaba de Lavender, quien había salido algo averiada de todo aquello, y la mantenía recostada con la cabeza apoyada en su falda.

Afuera resonaron furiosos truenos, y la planta del castillo quedó totalmente en penumbras, sólo iluminada por las luces fugaces y blancas de los relámpagos.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo sé, Harry, cuando llegamos el cuadro estaba abierto, y los mortífagos huyendo, con los demás siguiendo sus pasos —explicó Hermione sofocada.

—Entonces¿qué esperamos¡Hay que seguirlos!

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas confundidas. Realmente su amigo era la persona más rara que jamás hubieran conocido.

—No era que no querías... —Hermione calló al pelirrojo. No tenía sentido discutir con Harry en un momento como aquel.

Blaise se acercó a Ron con preocupación y le susurró al oído que se fueran de todo el embrollo, que no tenía sentido seguirle la pista a los mortífagos, sabría Dios donde se habían metido. No hacía falta que Ron lo mirase de esa manera para saber que la respuesta sería un rotundo no. "No abandonaré a Harry", fue lo único que contestó a su moreno de largo cabellos.

—Esa Parkinson es más astuta de lo que creí —la voz de Gaby Montague interrumpió la situación, y poco después la figura de esta hizo su aparición tras las sombras —. Sabía que memorizaría la contraseña.

—¿Fue ella quien abrió el cuadro? —inquirió Hermione con creciente interés.

—Por supuesto¿quién más podría haberlo hecho?

Hermione no conocía tanto a la gente de Slytherin como para poder especular sobre un supuesto culpable. Para ella todos lo eran. De detrás de una armadura, se asomó una figura temblorosa.

—¡Parvati! —exclamó Lavender.

La niña castaña se acercó a Hermione y Lavender sollozando, y cubrió a sus amigas con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Chicas¿Qué han hecho con todos nosotros¿Qué ha pasado con la gente de este colegio? —luego de jurarles y re jurarles a sus amigas que no le había ocurrido nada en lo absoluto, Parvati se calmó un poco.

—Pero es muy extraño —continuó la morena Slytherin de coleta de caballo —. Nunca antes habían dado información sobre esta "salida secreta". ¿No les parece raro que ahora, de la nada, esté pasando todo esto?

—Pero, Gaby¿cómo ocurrió exactamente? —al escuchar la débil voz de Lavender, la chica se acercó a ella. Hermione no le impidió tocarle la frente para verificar su estado.

—¿Tú estás bien? —sacó unos rebeldes mechones que caían sobre el rostro de la Gryffindor, quien se sonrojó al contacto.

—Estaré mejor si me cuentas que ocurrió.

Gaby asintió, se puso de pié y comenzó a meditar por donde empezar a contar. Pero Blaise le ganó la mano.

—Me enteré de esto porque Draco lo habló conmigo —entonces Blaise sí sabía del tema. ¡Valla que sabía fingir! —. Me comentó que pronto los mortífagos tendrían una salida para escapar de Hogwarts cuando llegara el momento de actuar. Cuando le pregunté cómo sabía todo esto, él sólo respondió que habían recibido una carta.

—¿Una carta¿Y confiaron en una maldita carta¡Podría haber sido cualquiera! —puntualizó Ron.

—Es lo que me pregunté al principio. Pero, supuestamente, estaba escrita con códigos. Los códigos que usan los mortífagos para comunicarse.

—¿Existe eso?

—Todas las sectas, Ron, deben tener algún tipo de idioma secreto con el cual poder comunicarse sin que terceros puedan interpretarlos.

—No deberías haber contado el secreto que te confió tu mejor amigo, Blaise —lo regañó Gaby con su voz monótona y amenazante, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué más da? De todas formas ya los descubrieron. Además, esta "salida secreta" es la forma más imbécil de huir de un lugar como Hogwarts.

—Pero¿se comunicaron con ellos dentro del colegio? —Hermione comenzó a acariciarse el cuello, confundida —. Creí que tenían selección de lechuzas y control de correo.

El silencio patentó la confusión de los presentes.

—No sé que digan ustedes, pero me late que aquí hay gato encerrado —el rostro de Harry se tornó serio una vez más.

—Si deciden entrar, iré con ustedes —aseguró Gaby.

—Ron, si tú vas, que te quede claro que yo también iré —murmuró Blaise, posando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

—Hermione, ayúdame a levantar... —Lavender se aferró al cuello de su amiga.

—¿Vendrás?

—Por supuesto¿por quién me tomas? Además, muchos compañeros nuestros aún están ahí dentro. Neville está ahí dentro...

Harry se dispuso a echar un primer vistazo, antes de avanzar por el negro túnel del cuadro. Pero de repente, tres sujetos comenzaron a acercarse por el pasillo y volteó para ver de quienes se trataba. No eran otros que los que habían estado faltando a la pelea, por supuesto.

Estaba claro que a estas alturas ya nadie se sorprendía de nada. Pero no pueden culparlos por haberse quedado boquiabiertos cuando vieron el espectáculo de Warrington y Pucey trayendo a cuestas a Seamus Finnegan en calzoncillos mediante una cadena. El irlandés tenía el rostro vencido y adormilado hasta que se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos allí. Abrió grande sus ojos cubiertos de súplica, y desesperado intentó llegar hasta sus compañeros. Pero un tirón de la cadena bastó para detener su impulso, y hacerlo caer de espaldas.

Lavender se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—¡Seamus! —gimió Parvati, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué hicieron con Seamus? —explotó Harry, acercándose a su amigo irlandés. Pero este fue arrastrado por aquella inminente cadena retráctil con la que permanecía apresado. Harry supo que si aferraba el cuerpo de Seamus, la presión de la cadena tirando de su cuello terminaría por lastimarlo.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí¿Donde están Bullstrode y Montague? —exclamó Pucey conforme enrollaba el resto de cadena en su muñeca.

—¡Lo tiraste muy brusco! —lo reprendió Warrington mientras se agachaba al lado de Seamus y lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Adrián sólo le respondió con una mirada de desprecio.

Al ver la posibilidad de un inminente ataque de los Gryffindors, Pucey empuñó su varita.

—¡No se acerquen! —aquí los Slytherins se encontraban en ventaja, ya que de los Gryffindors sólo Hermione había conservado su varita y Parkinson se la había quitado.

—¡Dejen en paz a Seamus! —sollozó Lavender con rabia —. ¿Qué no ven que la apuesta ha terminado?

—Bueno¿y quién dijo que lo hacíamos por la apuesta? —respondió Pucey despreocupado —. Ahora díganme que es lo que pasó.

—¡Tú no das las órdenes aquí! —Harry comenzó a respirar agitadamente —. Estamos con prisa. Así que entréganos esa cadena ahora.

—Tú tampoco estás en posición de dar órdenes, Potter.

—¿Ah no?

—Ya, dale a Finnegan —bufó Warrington conmovido por el rostro triste de su víctima —. Ya hicimos con él lo que quisimos. Ahora es tiempo de dejarlo libre.

—¡No! —Adrián paró a Seamus de un tirón de cadena, y lo apresó de una brazada por el cuello—. Finnegan ahora nos pertenece. Si tú no lo quieres pues me lo quedo yo. Pero no voy a entregarlo, menos a estos pestilentes Gryffindors —tocó el rostro de su presa con el dorso de la mano, mirando al resto con recelo.

Pero no hay nada que un buen golpe no pudiese arreglar, y fue el mismo Warrington quien se encargó de desmayar de un porrazo a su compañero, para cubrir a Seamus con sus brazos una vez más.

—Gracias —vaciló este.

—Ya estaba volviéndose muy loco —se excusó Warrington, conforme ayudaba al Gryffindor semidesnudo a llegar hasta sus compañeros.

—No sé cuando —el dedo índice de Harry apuntó al grandote de Slytherin con firmeza, mientras sostenía al frágil Seamus —. Pero te juro que algún día ustedes dos pagarán por lo que acaban de hacer, al igual que todas las malditas serpientes que han hecho de nuestra última noche un infierno.

El silencio que dejaron las palabras de Harry sólo fue roto por la necesidad de atravesar ese cuadro. Y esta vez no titubeó al adentrarse en él seguido por Parvati, quien no podía dejar de proteger a su novio (¿o ex novio?). Lo siguieron Blaise y Ron, el primero cuidándole la espalda a su pareja. Luego Hermione y Gaby, sosteniendo a la pobre Lavender que tenía las piernas heridas, y por último Warrington, cargando a su amigo noqueado. Era desesperante caminar por aquel oscuro pasillo en silencio perpetuo. Ni siquiera lograban escuchar su misma respiración. Ese lugar tenía un ambiente muy extraño, como si estuvieran caminando por un túnel de realidad virtual, o así lo interpretaba Harry como mayor referencia con esta especie de magia tan extraña. Tenían miedo de hablar y de caminar muy rápido. Gaby recordaba lo extraño que había sido observar como la multitud de gente que había entrado por el cuadro, había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos, al igual que sus voces. ¿Acaso ellos no estarían desvaneciéndose también? Pero aún sentía el brazo de Lavender alrededor de su cuello...

De repente, un grito aterró a todos y detuvo la marcha. El grito se iba alejando.

—¡Harry! —gimió Hermione, abandonando a Lavender y precipitándose al principio de la fila, para encontrarse con un profundo pozo.

—¡Creo que cayó por ahí! —exclamó Parvati aterrada.

Pero antes de que pudieran decidir si tirarse o no, el suelo por el cual habían estado caminando comenzó a levantarse en declive hacia el agujero, y todos terminaron siendo arrastrados al interior de él.

Comenzaron a deslizarse entre gritos por una especie de tubería que parecía no tener fin y les revolvía el estómago. Parvati y Seamus iban abrazados y con los ojos cerrados, el irlandés estaba quedándose sordo de oír los alaridos que emitía su novia (¿o ex novia?). Ron quiso agarrar a Hermione, pero esta iba tan rápido que terminó perdiéndose en las curvas del tubo. Él bajaba entre las piernas de Blaise, aferrándose a sus tobillos. Gaby sostenía a Lavender con fuerza por la cintura, temiendo que pudiera escapársele.

El final de la caída no fue de lo más placentera. Fueron cayendo uno encima del otro, dándose con fuerza y levantando mucho polvo. Ese lugar estaba muy sucio, y el suelo estaba cubierto de...¿huesos?

—¡Yo reconozco este lugar! —exclamó Ron impactado cuando se hubo recuperado de la caída y pudo levantarse —. Esto es...

—La entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos —corroboró Harry desde el otro lado de la cueva, quien sobresaltó a todos con su presencia.

—¿Qué diantre significa esto? —se exasperó el pelirrojo.

—Significa que nos han tendido una trampa —ahora era Theodore Nott quien hablaba, cuya figura se hizo visible a los ojos de los recién llegados. Ese chico siempre había estado algo apartado de los demás Slytherins pero, sin lugar a dudas, era otro mortífago¿acaso su padre no lo era? —. Hace rato que esta cámara está cerrada completamente, desde que ocurrió aquel incidente del basilisco.

Como si Harry y Ron necesitasen que les recordaran aquella vez. Fue el lugar donde Lockhard quedó inconsciente por usar la varita de Ron, volando y golpeándose la nuca, causando el derrumbe que los separó y gracias al cual Harry tuvo que continuar solo. En efecto, las únicas salidas disponibles estaban tapadas por las rocas y les sería imposible subir nuevamente por la tubería. Poco a poco, las figuras de los demás alumnos fueron surgiendo de la oscuridad, hasta que finalmente todos se encontraron con sus contrapartes, sólo que ahora no parecían seguir con ganas de molerse a golpes.

—Espero que estén felices¡ahora todos estamos atrapados!

—Nadie los mandó a seguirnos, Granger, si los leones son entrometidos...

—¡A ustedes nadie los mandó a hacer lo que hicieron con nosotros! —vociferó Dean en estado caótico, mientras se cubría el ojo morado con la mano.

Aquella frase efectuó que todos levantaran la voz al mismo tiempo para expresar sus ideas, y los gritos retumbaron en la caverna. Los escombros comenzaron a crujir, pero nadie los oyó por estar discutiendo. Hasta que Ron reparó en una piedra cercana al techo lo suficientemente grande como para dejar a alguien inconsciente por varias horas, la cual se tambaleaba peligrosamente sobre Blaise. Trató de advertirle, pero el chico no alcanzó a oírlo, y para cuando él se acercó ya era tarde. Blaise sintió que era empujado al suelo, y un grito lo hizo voltearse enseguida.

—¡Ron! —el pelirrojo yacía bajo una piedra de tamaño considerable, con una mejilla pegada al suelo, y los revoltosos cabellos rojos cubriéndole el rostro. Blaise desesperado intentó mover la piedra que aprisionaba a Ron, pero era realmente pesada. Harry, Hermione y Lavender fueron los primeros en darse cuenta y se acercaron sobresaltados. Pero no eran suficientes como para mover la piedra —. ¡ALGUNO DE USTEDES PUEDE VENIR A AYUDARME, INÚTILES BUENOS PARA NADA! —el grito de Blaise alertó a varios más, y con su ayuda empujaron la piedra, conforme el moreno tiraba con paciencia del cuerpo bajo ella para liberarlo causándole el menor daño posible, hasta sacársela a Ron de encima —. ¡Ron¡Contéstame! —Blaise cacheteaba el pecoso rostro, pero este no respondía. Lo abrazó con los ojos acuosos, pero no se dio lugar al llanto.

Ahora las paredes comenzaban a desmoronarse lentamente, y Gryffindors y Slytherins se apretujaron en el centro de la habitación. No había salida, los escombros que habían estado manteniéndose firmes ahora parecían venirse abajo con el zumbido de una mosca.

—¡Estamos acabados! —gimió Pansy Parkinson, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza en brazos de Lavender. Blaise sostenía fiel a su Ron herido con fuerza y besaba su frente cuando era vencido por la melancolía.

—Esta fue una prueba de nuestra irremediable estupidez —reflexionó Harry en voz alta por sobre el ensordecedor estruendo —. Por caer todos en un mismo pozo terminamos vencidos. De no haber seguido a los Slytherins, aún estaríamos paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts y, posiblemente, no se hubiese derrumbado esta caverna.

—De haberlo pensado mejor no deberíamos haber efectuado la apuesta la noche antes de huir —exclamó Bleatchley sonriéndole.

—Para empezar, no tendríamos que haber ideado la apuesta —dijo una voz seria y tan profunda que tardaron en reconocerla.

—¡Fue tu idea, Blaise! —contestó Gaby acercándose a él. Otro escombro cayó y la chica se abrazó a su espalda temblando.

—Lo sé..., por eso estoy arrepentido. Todos vamos a quedar bajo tierra por mi culpa, y probablemente nadie nos encuentre por un tiempo —una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

Apiadada de sus palabras, Parvati se acercó a él también y habló con voz firme:

—Blaise, no todo lo que has hecho fue en vano. Mira¡míranos ahora¿Crees que antes de la apuesta habríamos sido capaces de tocarnos siquiera¿Crees que esto no ha servido en nuestra vida íntima? Nos sentimos usados, eso es verdad. Humillados¡y cómo! Pero hay algo que adquirimos luego de todas estas idas y venidas, hay algo en nosotros que ha cambiado —la chica fingió una caída a causa de los temblores y enseguida Warrington, que estaba a su lado, la atajó —. ¿Lo ves? —Warrington frunció el entrecejo, dándose cuenta que había sido engañado —. La letra con sangre entra, dice el refrán (N/N: otra vez la frase!). Así, con sangre y sudor entendimos como las cosas pueden modificarse, sin necesidad de amarnos unos a los otros ganamos contacto, sentimiento, diálogo. ¿Cuándo te hubieras imaginado que entablarías alguna conversación conmigo¿Cuándo has visto antes a Parkinson llorar sobre el hombro de Lavender? —la Slytherin se separó rápidamente de Brown —. No podemos pretender una unión fraternal, ustedes y nosotros somos demasiados diferentes para eso. Pero debemos considerar el hecho de que esta apuesta nos dio lecciones, lecciones de vida muy importantes.

Increíblemente todos se habían quedado oyéndola en silencio, por encima de los ruidos de rocas, las mismas hasta parecían haberse apaciguado para dejar que su voz se oyera. Ninguno esperaba que tal discurso pudiera haber salido de los labios de Parvati Patil, quien no tenía fama de chica inteligente, precisamente. Quizá no todos admitirían lo que ella acababa de decir, pero lo sentían, identificaban sus reacciones personales con aquellas palabras, y eso era más que suficiente. En otra ocasión hubieran permanecido Slytherins a un lado de la habitación y Gryffindors a otro lado, esperando que algún derrumbe los separase del contacto visual. Así de drásticos habían sido toda su vida con su relación. Sin embargo ahora uno los veía en el medio, juntos, intercambiando palabras, animándose a gritar lo que cada uno creía, aunque fueran a desatar una pelea, hasta para eso se habían tomado más confianza.

Parvati bajó la voz, ya que ahora se le hacía muy difícil hablar para todos, y dijo al moreno:

—Mira hasta que punto ha llegado esto que..., Blaise, por tu culpa me gusta Millicent Bullstrode —un sonrojo mortal se apoderó de ella. No se había dado tiempo a arrepentirse de confesar tal secreto.

—?Es broma? —Blaise sonrió incrédulo.

—¡Puedo jurártelo! Pero baja la voz —Blaise asintió y le corrió unos mechones del rostro como muestra de cariño.

—Muchas gracias. Es cierto que todo esto nos ayuda a liberarnos de prejuicios. Yo tuve muchos contigo, pero me retracto totalmente de ellos.

—No eras tan malo después de todo —sollozó Parvati, sin poderse creer que un chico como él hubiese ideado una apuesta tan perversa, a lo que el moreno asintió con la cabeza.

—A decir verdad, antes era diferente. Esta faceta de mí es nueva —sonrió. Era cierto, ni él mismo se creía capaz de ser tan sensible.

Un aura de polvo comenzó a cubrirlos por completo, arrancando toses y estornudos. Cada vez se sentían más asfixiados, los desconcertaba el hecho de no ver a su alrededor más que polvo, y pronto las únicas varitas prendidas apagaron sus luces. Y Harry sonrió. Era irónico: él era el salvador del mundo, y estaba a punto de morir en aquella caverna, como otro más de las decenas de personas que allí había. Lo único de lo que realmente estaba aliviado, era de haber dejado a Draco durmiendo en aquella cama. ¿Has visto, Harry, se dijo a sí mismo en forma consoladora¡Con lo poco que pudiste hacer salvaste una vida! Sintió la mano de Hermione sobre la suya, y poco después varios que se aferraban a él con desesperación, con el terror de quedar perdidos en la negrura.

Aún así, nadie se dejaba terminar de convencer de que irían a morir.

El suspenso los mataba, hacía cerca de quince minutos que estaban ahí parados, sin animarse a mover un músculo, conforme la vista se les iba turbando y la oscuridad trucaba sus pensamientos, jugando con los ruidos y los movimientos de su entorno. De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente y sintieron que algo se alzaba a su alrededor. Cuando el temblor del suelo cesó un poco, Neville se animó a estirar la mano tras la humadera, y lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un grito de terror.

—¡Hay una pared¡Hay una pared¡Estamos encerrados! —ahora se escucharon los llantos y los gritos desesperados de aquellos que han perdido toda esperanza.

Blaise sintió una patada en el corazón cuando esos ojos celestes brillaron en la oscuridad. Hubiera preferido que Ron durmiera hasta el final. Lo ayudó a incorporarse y se puso de pié con él —. Debes saber que te amo —le susurró al oído y lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó este con su característica expresión de terror y Blaise besó su cuello entre lágrimas, como última demostración de devoción.

—Estamos esperando la muerte —susurró la voz de ultratumba de Gaby en estado de shok. Parvati la miró, divisándola en la oscuridad, y se abalanzó sobre ella a empaparle el pecho. Gaby puso los ojos en blanco e intentó calmarla palmeándole la cabeza.

Recién cuando sintieron la fría pared contra sus espaldas supieron que la caverna los estaba encerrando en un aro.

—?MORIREMOS APLASTADOS! —se oyó una voz entre los gritos.

Ron encontró el hombro de Harry y se acercó a él, empujado a su vez por la coacción de las paredes.

—¿Dónde está Herm? —gimió desesperado.

—¡Aquí a mi lado! —no, esas no serían las últimas palabras que dijera. Esa no sería la última vez que vería a su amigo. No sabía como la caverna había terminado por aprisionarlos de aquella manera, aplastándolos como si fuese una trituradora de carne, pero no, no irían a morir. La cicatriz comenzó a dolerle —. No..., no vamos a morir—su nariz encontró la pared. Los que habían podido se habían escurrido tras él.

Los cuerpos se iban contorsionando a medida que el anillo mortal se seguía cerrando.

—Los primeros serán los del medio —lloró una voz perversa.

Era desesperante, iban a ser triturados los unos a los otros con el efecto "cascanueces". Lo que menos se habrían imaginado todos ellos era que irían a morir unidos. Era una muy cruel ironía, ahora estaban tan unidos que hasta estaban rompiéndose los huesos. Ahora, en medio de los apretujones, se miraban y se daban cuenta que ya no eran Slytherins, ni Gryffindors. Ya no había diferencias. Harry podía ver a Warrington, podía ver a Parkinson, a Bullstrode, podía ver a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes se habían resignado a seguir buscando a Draco y habían decidido huir por su cuenta, podía ver a Nott, a Marcus Flint, a Pucey, quien para aquel momento ya estaba recuperado del golpe, sudando y gritando entre los cuerpos. Momentos antes le hubiera deseado un final así por hacer lo que había hecho con Seamus. Pero esta situación no podía deseársela a nadie aunque quisiera, estaban todos en una misma bolsa.

—Por favor, ya basta —susurraba Harry. Era aquel su último recurso, suplicar. Suplicar que fuese un sueño, suplicar que a su lado no fuesen Ron y Blaise quienes enrojecían sus rostros, disputándose entre los cuerpos, intentando mantener su lugar en el mundo por algunos minutos más. Que no fuese Hermione quien gemía tras suyo, apretándose a sus caderas, haciendo sus huesos crujir. Se les acababa el aire, creyó que iría a desmayarse.

Las paredes iban disminuyendo la rapidez conforme iban apretando más a la multitud. Ahora el dolor era más intenso y más lento. Entonces alguien comenzó a cantar. Era una canción simple y tranquila, pero potente a los oídos desesperados. Muchos intentaron unírsele, pero la mayoría no la sabían.

—¡Si vamos a cantar, cantemos una que nos sepamos todos! —gimió Ginny con dificultad, presionada entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros, quienes repitieron el reclamo para que todos pudieran enterarse de la propuesta.

Al parecer, la respuesta era obvia. ¿Cuál era la única canción que todos allí sabían perfectamente?

—¡Que empiece Weasley que es quien más se la sabe!

—¡Sí, que empiece Ron!

A coro pidieron que Ron comenzara la bendita canción. Éste suspiró resignado. ¡Lo que le faltaba, que lo humillaran minutos antes de morir! Pero tomó aire, abrió las cuerdas vocales y comenzó con su voz ronca y carente de entusiasmo:

_Weasley is our King, _  
_Weasley is our King,  
He didn't let the Quaffle in, _  
_Weasley is our King _

—¡Así no era la versión original! —protestó Warrington.

—¡Me rehuso a cantar SU versión! —contestó el pelirrojo indignado.

La lentitud de las paredes había dado lugar a que la discusión siguiera su rumbo y los Slytherins, orgullosos, comenzaron a cantar:

_Weasley cannot save a thing _  
_He cannot block a single ring  
That's why Slytherins all sing: _  
_Weasley is our King _

Siguiendo el ritmo, los Gryffindors repitieron su canción al mismo tiempo que la de los Slytherins.

_Weasley was born in a bin __Weasley can save anything _  
_He always lets the Quaffle in_ _He never leaves a single ring _  
_Weasley will make sure we win_ _That's why all Gryffindors sings:  
**Weasley is our King **_

La presión continuaba apretujándolos cada vez más, intentando acallar las voces, que ahora se alzaban más que nunca impidiendo que las terminasen de apagar.

_**Weasley is our king **  
**Weasley is our King,**  
He always lets the Quaffle in He didn't let the Quaffle in,  
**Weasley is our King**_

Los huesos crujían...

_Weasley cannot save a thing Weasley can save anything_

La sangre se les subía a la cabeza.

_He cannot block a single ring He never leaves a single ring,  
_

Los dedos se les entumecían.

_That's why Slytherins all sings: That's why all Gryffindors sings:  
**Weasley is our King**_

Ya la canción era un llanto lastimero y pobre. Pero todos juntos fueron acoplándose a una nueva melodía, que se elevó con el último respiro de los presentes:

_**Weasley could be a lot of things** _

_**But in this moment all we need is to sing: **_

_**Slytherins and Gryffindors dead in the ring **_

**_-._**

**_-._**

**_-._**

**_-._**

**_-._**

**_-._**

**_-._**

(N/N¿No creían que iba a terminar ahí, verdad?)

Como si el canto de unión hubiese sido oído por dioses misericordiosos, las paredes que habían estado a punto de descuartizarlos se detuvieron. Entonces sintieron como el suelo los levantaba, y los subía por el cilindro de piedra hasta una planta superior.

Aturdidos, llorosos, sucios, asustados y de más adoloridos cayeron al suelo ni bien se hubieron sentido libres. Sus cuerpos sonaron como bolsas de papas, y tardaron un momento en darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por varias personas. Pero, al ver quienes eran, tuvieron que pestañar varias veces y convencerse de que no estaban alusinando. El lugar no era uno que veían todos los días. Era una salita baja, desprovista de inmobiliaria y lujos menores, sólo iluminada por la luz del nuevo día que entraba por un peculiar balcón. En ese castillo no había balcones, sino torres y terrazas circulares, ese tipo de arquitectura no era la adecuada para aquel edificio, por eso el ambiente era tan extraño.

—No entiendo que fue lo que salió mal, Albus —se oía la voz de Minerva McGonagall.

—Al parecer nos perdimos de algo... importante —señaló el profesor Snape, manteniéndose prudentemente en su lugar a un rincón de la habitación, quien aún llevaba heridas de la noche de guerra —. Potter y sus compañeros no estaban en el plan¿o sí? Sería interesante preguntar que ha ocurrido aquí.

Harry se levantó temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¡Explíquenos que es todo esto! —gritó furioso. La cicatriz le ardía como si le hubiesen metido un hierro ardiente en forma de rayo en el medio de la frente. Sabía que Dumbledore estaba detrás de todo el embrollo, su actitud era la misma con la que había actuado antes de confesarle a Harry que había estado negándole el secreto más importante de su vida, y no tenía intenciones de ser cortés con él, a pesar de haberse mentalizado durante el año para olvidar los rencores que guardaba contra el director. Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que quienes estaban sentados a un costado sin participar eran nada más y nada menos que los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Quizá no creían necesario enfrascarse en asuntos escolares.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó preocupado el hombre de barba blanca.

—¡OH, SI ESTAMOS DE MARAVILLA! —terció Dean Thomas con sorna desde el suelo.

—¿Cómo se sentiría usted si lo hubiesen confinado en un sótano al que se le cierran las paredes y el cual estuvo a punto de sacarle los huesos por la boca? —contestó Harry apretando los puños. McGonagall intentó hablar:

—Lo sabemos. Ahora, si nos oyeran...

—¿Ustedes son responsables? —preguntó Mariza Reelowcraft tratando de incorporarse de la mejor forma posible.

—En cierta forma...

—¿QUE NO VE QUE POR POCO NOS MORIMOS?

—Thomas, es una cuestión de...

—¡Parvati no me responde! —Gaby sostenía a la castaña quien tenía la cabeza caída y flácida sobre uno de sus hombros. McGonagall la tomó en brazos.

—La llevaré con Poppy de inmediato.

—¡Aguarde! —Millicent se acercó a la profesora —. Acuéstela en el suelo —ordenó.

La profesora se la quedó mirando sin entender.

—¡Acuéstela en el maldito suelo! —antes de que McGonagall pudiera tomarla por los cabellos o amonestarla por la impertinencia, la Slytherin tomó a Parvati con facilidad, la acostó en el suelo y comenzó a... hacerle respiración boca a boca.

De más está decir que las mandíbulas de todos los presentes cayeron al suelo en ese instante. Menos la de Blaise, claro estàquien sonrió de lado, sin poder ocultar la efímera repulsión que la situación le causaba.

—¿Qué cree usted que ha...? —la profesora de Transformaciones ahogó sus palabras cuando Parvati abrió lentamente los ojos y pestañó. Al ver a Millicent sonrió y la abrazó por el cuello con dificultad. Esta la levantó y, sin ninguna delicadeza, la apoyó sobre su hombro como un costal de frijoles.

Harry miró a Dumbledore furtivamente, obligándolo a proseguir con el tema que había dejado pendiente. Lo de esas chicas había sido sorpresivo, por no decir repulsivo para muchos, pero aún así carecía de importancia. El director se aclaró la voz y volvió a enfrentar a los alumnos.

—Voy a explicarles que ha ocurrido hoy pero, por favor, ruego que no me interrumpan. Luego podrán tirarme hechizos, insultarme, romper mi despacho —miró a Harry significativamente. A este no le causó la menor gracia, pero Dumbledore no parecía haberlo dicho con el fin de hacerlo reír —. Para empezar, actuamos de forma desesperada. Jugamos con la confianza de nuestros alumnos, apelando al engaño y a la carnada. La guerra inminente está muy cerca, y pensamos en tomar medidas algo drásticas para descubrir a las mentecillas oscuras del colegio —se detuvo un momento, esperando a que asimilaran sus palabras.

—¿Acaso usted está hablando de las... cartas¿Ustedes planearon todo esto? —profirió Adrián Pucey con dificultad, delatándose estúpidamente.

El director asintió, logrando que quienes habían caído en la trampa se sintieran terriblemente humillados y ultrajados, por no decir estúpidos, y todos los adjetivos negativos que se les ocurrieran. Pero ¿y el código de mortífagos? Las miradas resentidas cayeron sobre el profesor de pociones.

—¿Cómo que la guerra está muy cerca¡Estamos en plena guerra, por Merlín¡Anoche atacaron el colegio!

—Se equivoca, señorita Montague. Eso sólo fue..., un simulacro.

—¿TAMBIEN HICIERON UN SIMULACRO DE GUERRA?

—No, Thomas. El simulacro fue una "medida de gobierno", una _sutileza_ de las autoridades para mantenernos asustados y refugiados como animales en nuestras jaulas. No corre por cuenta nuestra, aunque por desgracia nos ayudó en el plan. Pero piensen que de haberlo sabido no habríamos salido a defender el colegio con garras y dientes.

Todos intercambiaron miradas incrédulas. Realmente ya no sabían que esperar, esos últimos días les habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas como para descartar cualquier posibilidad.

—Pero aún hay algo que no termina de cerrar —reflexionó Hermione con la voz gastada —. Si lo del encuentro de los mortífagos había estado planeado... el lugar también estaba previsto¿verdad? Ustedes deben haber desviado la tubería que salía del baño de Myrtle la Llorona hacia el pasadizo del cuadro. ?Acaso no pensaron que era demasiado peligroso mandarlos a la entrada obstruida de la Cámara de los Secretos?

—VeràSeñorita Granger —comenzó Snape con calma —. La plataforma que los transportó hasta aquí desde el piso inferior era la encargada de traernos a los mortífagos una vez capturados, cuando las paredes se cerrasen a su alrededor en un círculo considerablemente pequeño. Ocurre que este círculo estaba calculado para la mitad, por no decir el cuarto, de la gente que está frente a nuestros ojos en este momento, y por eso sufrieron el apretujón. De todas formas han tenido suerte, de haber habido allí abajo una sola persona más, no hubieran sobrevivido —sus labios dibujaron fugazmente una morbosa sonrisa. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Draco, pensar que él pudo haber hecho la diferencia que les costase la vida. Su mente se congeló al notar que Snape estaba clavando fijamente sus ojos negros en él —. Lo que no logramos explicarnos es _como _llegaron _ustedes_ a la trampa de los mortífagos.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, en el cual ninguno de los presentes tuvo el valor para mirarse.

—Es una larga historia.

Los hermanos Montague, Mariza, Pucey, Warrington, Bleatchley, Parkinson, Millicent, Blaise e incluso Crabbe y Goyle contuvieron el aliento. Si alguno de esos Gryffindors contaba algo de lo sucedido hacía dos noches¡Merlín¡Ya hacía dos noches que andaban en aquel tema, sería su completo fin.

—Todo comenzó cuando sospechamos que los Slytherins estaban haciendo algo contra nosotros —comenzó a relatar Hermione, obviando el hecho de que la estaban matando con la mirada. Al parecer, ninguno de sus compañeros se animó a interrumpirla. Ni siquiera Harry, quien pensaba que no era buena idea contarle a Dumbledore sobre la apuesta, ya que este había demostrado ser algo drástico con sus decisiones, y cabía la posibilidad de que organizara una castración en masa... Bueno, quizá no fuera para tanto —. Decidimos no prestarle demasiada atención al asunto, no nos gusta acusar a la gente sin sentido —Pansy puso cara de asco, pensando seriamente en como algún día pudo llegar a gustarle una chica como ella —. Pero luego de la fiesta de Halloween, supimos la verdad —intercambió una rápida mirada con Harry, quien la desvió hacia el suelo —. Los Slytherins planeaban..., una emboscada.

Hubo una pausa, en la que no se oyó un solo respiro.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó McGonagall con impaciencia.

—Entonces... esa noche, nosotros íbamos al séptimo piso para..., para atender asuntos personales —miró a Dumbledore significativamente, quien le sonrió. El hombre realmente se había creído que habían ido a una reunión del ED en la sala de los Menesteres —. Y ellos de alguna forma lo sabían, y decidieron emboscarnos. Pero las cosas no ocurrieron como las planearon, porque esa misma noche ocurrió el ataque al colegio, y no fuimos a atender nuestros "asuntos personales" al séptimo piso. Entonces lo dejamos para esta noche —Hermione iba a atando cabos de manera rápida y deductiva —. Ocurre que de camino, encontramos a dos Slytherins haciendo guardia en un cuadro peculiar del sexto piso. Decidimos ver que era lo que se tramaban, no nos conformamos con continuar con nuestro camino, y nos escondimos. Cuando vimos que muchos se acercaban al cuadro y lo abrían nos precipitamos hacia ellos. Quisimos hacernos los héroes y ellos los villanos... Y así perdimos todos —miró al suelo fingiendo arrepentimiento.

Los Slytherins largaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo.

—Siempre supe que la pendeja era buena actriz —susurró Millicent a Pansy, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí¿verdad? —ya habían estado antes en una situación parecida, y de no haber conocido lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido, Parkinson estaba segura de que hubiera sido engañada también.

—Ya veo —asintió Dumbledore mirando por encima de sus anteojos las caras estúpidamente aliviadas de Parkinson y compañía —. Bueno, supongo que si ya tenemos custodia de mortífagos no nos hace falta seguir con todo esto. No me gusta perseguir a mis alumnos, menos sospechar sobre su intimidad. No voy a obligarla a dar nombres, señorita Granger, ni a ninguno de ustedes. Tampoco me interesa escucharlos. Supongo que descarté el hecho de que contamos con aurores natos en este colegio.

—Desde el principio supe que era una idea algo..., descabellada, Albus —murmuró Minerva masajeándose las manos con inquietud, como si hubiese querido decirle eso hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero..., entonces ahora...¿las cosas van a quedar como están? —preguntó Snape con un dejo de desilusión.

—Si quiere puede bajarle puntos a Slytherin, los sospechosos son alumnos suyos —Snape frunció la nariz —. Pero si me permite una opinión —observó fijamente a la fila de Slytherins que se mantenían con caras de "¿Y ahora qué?" —, creo que aún es muy pronto para juzgar el futuro que tomarán nuestros alumnos.

—Albus no creo que sea correcto absolver a mis alumnos de las responsabilidades. ¡Podrían haberse matado por hacerse los héroes!

—No nos engañemos, Minerva. Han estado en peores circunstancias, saben que hacer cuando lo creen necesario. O eso espero —levantó una blanca ceja a Harry y a éste le pareció que le estaba sonriendo —. De todas formas ya lo sabes, es tu responsabilidad la de estos Gryffindors y no me opondré a las medidas que pienses tomar con ellos.

—Profesor, insisto en que aquí hay algo extraño —susurró Snape al oído del director con suspicacia mirando, como no, a Harry.

—Si las hay ellos lo sabrán, Severus. Nuestra responsabilidad termina aquí.

De pronto sintieron que el piso comenzaba a temblar. Todos miraron al hueco circular del centro, la plataforma por la que habían subido no estaba. Alguien más había caído en la trampa de mortífagos y ahora subía por el cilindro de piedra. Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando poco a poco una figura fue emergiendo del suelo. No se mostraba aterrada, ni mucho menos. Su semblante era espectral, sus ojos parecían estar cubiertos por una densa nube gris. Y su cuerpo...¿cómo decirlo?..., desnudo, completamente.

Los profesores se petrificaron en su lugar. Pansy y Blaise se miraron con impresión.

La luz matinal refulgía en su piel pálida, algo maltratada, iluminándolo en las penumbras. Registró la habitación con un rápido vistazo. Harry sintió que su cuerpo sufría un shok cuando esas orbes se posaron en sus ojos desde el centro de la habitación. Supo entonces que estaba acercándose a él. No parecía tener percepción de la realidad, por la tranquilidad de su rostro y su andar. Él, en cambio, estaba ahí parado haciendo el contraste, sucio y transpirado, hasta hacía unos segundos había sido el tipo frío que enfrenta a las autoridades, otra víctima de la trampa mortal de los mortífagos, el único Harry Potter. Pero en ese instante el mundo parecía desvanecerse a los pies celestiales que se acercaban lentamente. Así como él demostraba que todo a su alrededor no existía en absoluto, así Harry lo experimentó también por un momento.

Aquellos movimientos engatusaban sus sentidos, repartiendo el efecto por todo el salón con la sola acción de caminar. El cabello cayendo desordenado y elegante, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. Era imposible descifrar aquel semblante, no sonreía, no estaba triste, sólo estaba allí, siendo, sintiendo, mirando. Hasta llevaba arrastrando en sus pies la sábana blanca de la cama en la cual había estado durmiendo.

Como una gacela que surca los jardines del Edén. Como agua bendita en manos de santo. La actitud de ese sujeto era irreal, estaba lunático.

—¿Por qué me dejaste? —oyó Harry que silbaba en su oído, una vez que estuvo parado a escasos centímetros de él.

El niño de oro sintió que iba a derretirse en sus brazos. Había comenzado a temblar, pero no era miedo. ¿Nervios quizÿ Era eso. Era todo junto. Él le hacía sentir todo junto. Harry lo miraba negando con la cabeza. Estaba desnudo, sin pudores. Ahora que lo tenía frente a frente se daba cuenta la poca cordura que era capaz de concebir. Era un hada sin sus alas, un cuerpo sin esencia. Y Harry lo conocía muy bien como para decir que esa situación sería la última a la que alguna vez Draco Malfoy se sometería. Entonces, cayó en la realidad abruptamente, y tomó la sábana que arrastraban los hermosos pies, cubriéndolo tembloroso con ella.

Tras titubear pudo articular:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?... estás...¡por Merlín! —loco era la palabra que buscaba¡estaba loco! —. Vas a..., enfermarte —fue lo primero que pudo decirle antes de taparse la boca con la mano. ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño? Le era difícil asimilar tal espectáculo, nunca había visto al chico en ese estado. Le daba lástima y a la vez le causaba un desbarajuste, como si su sola presencia le revolucionase el suelo en el que se mantenía de pie.

El rubio sólo sonreía, como perdido en él. Aún en aquel estado tenía el don de dejar a todos con la boca abierta, y de obnubilar a Harry. Ahora las nubes grises se iban esclareciendo, la demencia fue patente en sus ojos cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su más ferviente obsesión estaba tan cerca suyo, tapándolo con una manta. Sus dedos se retorcían conforme sus manos iban buscando la forma de tocar el rostro de lentes. El moreno seguía mirándolo con firmeza, aún totalmente impresionado. Hasta que fue tomado en un beso, dado como si fuese el último. Draco, cansado de no conseguir que su mente le diese acceso a tocar el rostro, se lanzó con los labios, quienes pudieron atravesar el interfaz de su razón. Y dejó caer la manta otra vez.

Hubo un ahogado respiro.

—¡Por Merlín! —susurró Minerva, acompañada de los murmullos apáticos de los demás profesores. Sin embargo todos la consideraban una situación tan delicada que no tenían valor ni recursos para intervenir.

—Albus, necesitan un médico —gimió Tonks, quien hasta el momento no había dicho palabra.

—Déjalos que terminen de hablar y estén dispuestos a aclararnos las cosas.

—No hablo de Harry y el niño Malfoy¡hablo de Remus y Severus!

Los dos hombres habían sufrido tal colapso ante esa imagen que se desplomaron al segundo en el suelo.

Harry logró apartarse de Draco y esbozó una sonrisa preocupada.

—Sabes que después te arrepentirás de esto¿no es así? —susurró Harry con la esperanza de recibir un destello del antiguo Draco en el semblante, el miedo a la humillación pública o alguna de sus características.

Pero falló horriblemente.

—Los espectros sólo tienen ojos para ver lo que buscan. Estoy muerto, Harry..., morí cuando tú me abandonaste —susurró el rubio sonriendo, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de vuelta, quienes se encontraban desconcertados.

—Estás... jodidamente loco —alcanzó a decir Harry alterado. Se sacó la camisa y se la colocó a Draco con rapidez, intentando cubrirlo al menos un poco. Este, al tenerla puesta, comenzó a olerla. Sangre seca, aquella que él mismo le había quitado del cuerpo la otra noche. Acarició con el dorso de la mano una mejilla de Harry, intentando opacar su angustia, y este no pudo retenerse más. Tomó al rubio por la nuca y se hundió con él en un beso lleno de fuego. Le adentró la lengua de la forma más obscena que pudo, calmando un poco su desenfreno erótico —. Estás enloqueciéndome —lo besó una vez más, dejándole los labios rojos —. Deja de seguirme —de la nuca sus manos bajaron hasta los frágiles hombros. No podía mirarlo. Lo abrazó contra su pecho desnudo —. Basta, por favor. No me hagas esto. No te hagas esto, no tiene sentido. ¡Estás lastimándote¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como antes? —se encontró tragándose las lágrimas —. Por favor, tú me odias... nos odiamos¿lo recuerdas? —era su culpa que el chico estuviese así, había jugado con su poca estabilidad mental, lo había llevado al límite. Quizá no estaba en lo cierto, pero sentirse culpable era una forma de hacerse cargo de él.

—Nadie dijo que había dejado de odiarte —contestó el rubio con su voz impasible —. Voy a demostrarte que soy un espectro. Acompáñame al balcón.

Se separó del pecho de Harry y se encaminó hacia la puerta doble de vidrios grandes.

—¡Espera! —seguro de que haría alguna estupidez, Harry lo siguió con el corazón en la boca. Draco abrió las puertas, salió al amplio balcón semicircular y se precipitó al borde de este, trepando el tapial que lo separaba del vacío.

Harry lo tomó por la cintura, resbalándose ligeramente con el agua del suelo. Al parecer estaba comenzando a llover.

—¿Estás demente? —¡qué pregunta!

—Confía una vez en mí, Harry. Déjame demostrarte que puedo volar.

Harry tembló de pies a cabeza.

—Por favor, baja —susurró. Levantó la mirada y sus anteojos comenzaron a llenarse de gotas de lluvia. Un viento les heló los cuerpos semidesnudos.

—Déjame mostrarte..., luego volaremos juntos...

—¡Cállate¡Cállate¡Estás diciendo locuras, date cuenta! —comenzó a respirar agitado y a tiritar a causa del frío.

La fuerza comenzó a fallarle, y el cuerpo sedoso de Draco se fue desprendiendo de sus brazos, hasta quedar parado en el borde, mirando abajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Ese idiota va a matarse! —Blaise corrió en dirección al balcón, seguido por varios compañeros, pero cuando estaban por salir, las puertas se les cerraron automáticamente en las narices. Golpeó el vidrio pero este se mantenía rígido. Miró a Dumbledore desesperado, quien apuntó las puertas con su varita, pero ningún hechizo fue capaz de abrirlas.

—Harry, dame una oportunidad —continuaba Draco.

—¡No, bájate de ahí, por favor! —se acercó un poco.

—Si me tocas saltaré más rápido.

—¡Draco! —Harry lo miraba suplicante. Su pecho se sacudía violentamente —. Por favor..., no quiero volar, de veras.

—¿Por qué no, Harry? Ya has volado en escobas, en hipogrifos —sus ojos volvían a tornarse neblinosos —. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

El viento se hizo más potente y helado, y la lluvia más copiosa.

—¡Que tú no puedes...¡Que no debes volar con esta tormenta! —gimió Harry cubriéndose con un brazo.

—Sigues sin confiar en mí —la mirada desquiciada de Draco se posó en él. El viento se detuvo un segundo con el aire que respiraban —. ¡Nunca vas a confiar en mí! —comenzó a llorar en silencio, a soltar lágrimas de tal forma que hasta causaba impresión, como si de repente estuviera echando la lluvia por los ojos.

Volteó al vacío.

—¡No...!

Y saltó.

Harry, con un último respiro, se dejó caer tras él, buscando tomarlo de alguna forma.

El vidrio cedió, y desde adentro lograron romperlo, precipitándose todos al barandal de piedra.

—¡Van a morir!

.-

.-

.-

.-

_Subido al límite_

_del viejo edificio_

_Angelito sonríe y se excita _

_de pensar en caer _

_caer, caer... _

_borde del atardecer_

_todo por un precipicio_

_se esta haciendo tarde_

_y parece que va a llover..._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

—Vayámonos juntos...

.-

.-

.-

.-

.—.—.—.—.—.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el frío cielo raso del hospital San Mungo, y el olor a jarabes y brebajes. Entonces le vino todo a la mente de un soplido.

—¡Harry! —se sentó y su columna le obsequió una puntada ejemplar. Gimió mirando a su alrededor al tiempo que se sostenía la cadera. Alzó la vista y la posó en la cama de al lado. Allí, anestesiado, estaba el cuerpo herido de Harry. Lo llamó varias veces pero no recibía respuesta y esto lo puso histérico. ¿Acaso ahora dirían que era su culpa que el niño de oro estuviese en aquella cama de hospital¡Él iba a volar! Pero algo los detuvo, algo no los habían dejado remontarse.

Se bajó de la cama descalzo, sintiendo las costuras de ese molesto delantal en su piel. ¿Por qué cubrían su hermoso cuerpo con aquella tela que lo catalogaba como enfermo? El estaba más allá de lo sustancial, no necesitaba vestimentas. Se desató la bata blanca y se acercó a la cama donde yacía el moreno, aún inmerso en el inconsciente. Que rostro pacífico, ojala él pudiera aventurarse en sus sueños también. Acarició lentamente su rostro... y pensar que ya lo había visto así antes, dormido e inconsciente. Despacio, muy despacio, fue corriéndole la sábana de hospital que le cubría el pecho, y lo acarició con manos sedientas, prendiéndose fuego por dentro. Que bien se sentía ser dueño nuevamente, sentirse al mando de la situación. Pero no era el momento de explayar sus deseos.

Se acercó al rostro dormido, sin aparatar las manos del pecho que a duras penas se lo sentía respirar.

—¿Qué nos han hecho? —susurró con voz temblorosa —. Nos han hecho caer, no nos han dejado remontar vuelo alguno. Aún nos desean en tierra, nunca nos dejarán libres, nos quieren como objetos sociales, tú me lo has enseñado... —le acarició el rostro, dejándose obnubilar una vez más —. Nos iremos de aquí, Harry, te lo juro —se separó del muchacho con nostalgia y se irguió —. Cuando estés mejor, vendré a buscarte.

Levantó la vista y lo primero que vio fue una gran ventana al otro lado de la luminosa habitación teñida de beish. Era de tamaño considerable, resultando la hermosa iluminación, su impecable vidrio oculto tras una cortina de seda blanca. Como cegado por la visión se acercó a ella y corrió la cortina. El panorama no era nada del otro mundo, pero Draco no prestaba atención a él, miraba los marcos de la ventana: su cuerpo cabía a la perfección por ella. Forcejeó la trabita que no le dejaba levantar el vidrio, pero aún así no pudo abrirla. Esta no impediría que él saliese por aquella ventana. Pero..., un segundo¡no tenía su varita!

Resignado se acostó con dificultad en su cama, no sin antes ponerse nuevamente el traje de hospital para llamar a la enfermera. Al mejor estilo Malfoy-drama pidió que le abrieran la ventana porque se sentía encerrado, y fingió quedarse sin aire. Cuando Draco le dijo que lo dejase descansar, la enfermera se recordó revisar su cartilla médica para verificar si tenía antecedentes de claustrofobia. Ni bien se hubo ido la mujer, el chico procedió a levantarse, crujiéndole la columna en dolorosa fluctuación, para acercarse una vez más a la tentadora ventana. Puso un pie sobre el alféizar y miró hacia abajo, como lo había hecho aquella vez en el peculiar balcón del castillo. Pero ahora no tenía a nadie que lo detuviese. O eso creía hasta que escuchó los quejidos a sus espaldas. Harry abría los ojos, verificando que no podía mover otro músculo más que los de su rostro. La caída había sido al parecer muy fuerte, porque todo su cuerpo se encontraba sumergido en una intensa anestesia. No podía creer que hubiera salido vivo de aquello, más teniendo en cuenta que había puesto el cuerpo para evitar el impacto de Draco.

¡Draco! Harry miró por el rabillo del ojo al chico parado cerca de la ventana, el cual le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Despertaste —esos ojos grises brillaban de gozo, pero Harry juraba que aún estaban velados por la locura.

—Estamos vivos —suspiró.

—Harry, iba a irme sin ti, lo siento, es que como no despertabas...

—¿Irte¿Adónde piensas irte?

Draco señaló con calma la ventana. Harry tragó con dificultad.

—Dra-Draco no otra vez...

—¡La otra noche nos detuvieron, no nos dejaron terminar de caer!

—¡Dumbledore amortiguó la caída, por eso no nos matamos! —su voz quedó afónica al instante por haber dado tal grito. No podía creerlo, el chico estaba prácticamente ileso, excepto su caminar errante y arqueado a causa de la columna, y en vez de agradecerlo a los mil santos ¡se proponía saltar nuevamente por una ventana!

—No lo entiendes —Draco se perfiló hacia él —. Necesitábamos caer con todo el peso del cuerpo para remontar el vuelo. La situación límite hace al milagro, Potter.

—Estás... diciendo incoherencias otra vez —Harry comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

—No, Harry, sólo escúchame. Yo ya estoy más allàpero tú aún debes...

—¡Ya basta con eso, Draco¿Otra vez con el tema del "fantasma"¡Santo Dios¡No estás muerto, Draco, no lo estás¡No puedes volar, si te tiras por la ventana te matas! —carraspeó. Esa maldita garganta suya.

Draco dio un suspiro de fastidio. Lo único que le faltaba decir para ser un loco perfecto sería algo como "Estos mortales no entienden nada". Pero, aunque lo dio a entender, no lo dijo en voz alta. Harry estaba poniéndose nervioso, si no podía convencer a Draco con palabras nada más podría hacer para detenerlo.

—Vendré a buscarte cuando puedas moverte, te lo juro —dijo Draco con calma, como si ese fuera el problema principal.

—Draco, por favor, no saltes...¡por favor!

—¡Nunca crees nada de lo que te digo! —ahora el rubio tomaba nuevamente esa expresión desquiciada —¡Te crees el único capaz de todo aquí, los demás somos todos locos¿verdad!

—Draco...

—¡Siempre te has creído superior a todos, y por eso no confías en mí!

—Draco...

—¿Ahora me vas a decir que arriesgué mi vida allí arriba en el castillo sabiendo que moriríamos?

—¡Dra...!

—¡Pues no soy suicida!

—¡No, eres LOCO! —Harry retuvo el aire.

—¿Cómo me has dicho? —Draco se acercó desafiante a la cama donde el moreno yacía con el cuerpo sedado.

Harry lo vio de cerca, vio su rostro perdido. Por su parte él estaba muy sensible, todo había pasado muy rápido, y casi no podía creer lo que había sufrido por ese rubio. Jamás una persona lo había desesperado al nivel que él lo había hecho esos últimos días. Sintió que un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, y a Draco esto pareció causarle cierto impacto.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —frunció el ceño desconcertado.

—Porque siento que estoy perdiéndote —contestó Harry entre hipidos.

La expresión de Draco cambió completamente. Ahora abría bien los ojos y se acercaba más a su rostro.

—No, no pienses eso. Sabes que todo esto lo hago por ti.

—¡Draco, por favor, casi nos matamos!

—Harry, estás dándome lástima —contestó él negando con la cabeza —. Ya te lo he dicho, no fue mi culpa que nos hallamos lastimado de esta forma.

Si antes el chico había estado convencido de que era un espectro de sí mismo, ahora la necesidad de librarse de culpas lo hacía insistir en la cuestión.

—Lo único que quiero es que dejes de mortificarte —sollozó el moreno —. Estás lastimándome, y no lo digo por el cuerpo. Si saltas por esa ventana, Draco, nunca más me repondré. Te necesito a mi lado... Acaríciame.

Harry cerró los ojos, dejando que la mano fría le acariciase el rostro. No quería perderlo, no le importaba que estuviera más loco que una cabra, lo necesitaba.

—Espérame. Espera a que esté mejor, no te vallas —imploró una vez más —. Quédate conmigo por las noches, haciéndome compañía en el hospital. Si te vas me muero, así como te ha pasado a ti.

Draco meditó las palabras un segundo. Y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias —Harry dejó soltar el resto de sus lágrimas, aún sin poder creer que lo hubiera convencido. Recordaría decirle a la enfermera que no dejase más la ventana abierta.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? —preguntó Draco.

—Sólo quédate a mi lado un rato.

—Claro —sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

Un suspiro fue la respuesta de Harry. ¿Quién sabía si lo había hecho por la locura o porque en verdad lo sentía?

Pasaron los días, y Draco fue olvidándose del delirio de los muertos y los espectros con un buen descanso, una buena alimentación..., y una buena medicación, claro está. Así mismo, Harry fue recuperándose, había sufrido dislocaciones graves y con frecuencia era llevado a la sala de cirugías. Quizá los médicos muggles no podrían haberle salvado los miembros, pero no había nada (o casi nada) que un poco de pociones y un toque de varita no pudieran resolver. Y si pensaba que una poción había sido capaz de hacerle crecer un hueso entero, lo de las fracturas parecía un problema menor.

A menudo los venían a visitar sus compañeros de casa y amigos del alma. Quienes siempre estaban al lado de su cama sin excepción eran Ron y Hermione hasta que eran sacados por las enfermaras cuando el horario de visita terminaba. A veces venía Ginny con la infaltable Luna, quien no parecía estar enterada de todo lo que había pasado. Con su relato podían adivinar cuales eran los rumores que se habían corrido por el colegio, y hasta cuanto sabían los demás. Nada del otro mundo "él y Draco se estaban peleando y cayeron". Ahora cómo habían llegado a la salita secreta del castillo seguía siendo un misterio para los curiosos. Harry se limitaba en sus explicaciones cuando hablaba con Luna y otros compañeros que no habían estado involucrados en los enredos mortales de la apuesta, y mentía en muchas ocasiones.

La noche anterior al alta de Draco, Harry se animó a bajarse de la cama para ir al baño, harto de usar la condenada bacinica, y descubrió que sus piernas no le fallaron en todo el trecho. Se dirigió a la cama de Draco para darle la noticia, pero al querer despertarlo...

—Merlín —no estaba en su cama —¡Draco!

—¿Qué te pasa¡No estoy sordo sabes! —el rubio se levantó de detrás de la cama y exclamó al instante —¡Válgame, estás caminando!

—¡Sí, no puedo creerlo! —la sonrisa se le borró al instante —. Pero¿y tú qué estabas haciendo?

—Buscando mis alas —contestó con voz lúgubre. El rostro de Harry palideció de forma brutal en menos de un segundo —. ¡Estaba bromeando! —rió Draco al ver su expresión. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró —. Antes hubiera jurado que era un muerto en vida. Me dejaste estúpido —miró a Harry con tristeza.

Harry se sentó junto a él. Nunca habían tocado aquel tema durante su recuperación.

—No me hagas esas bromas. ¡Casi me matas del susto!

—No seas un imbécil sentimental —contestó Draco con frialdad.

—No puedo no serlo a esta altura de mi vida, y tú tampoco. No era que estabas estúpido, lo tuyo ya era patológico.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias, ahora me siento mejor!

Harry sonrió y abrazó a Draco por los hombros.

—Estamos enfermos, hay que decirlo.

—Admitirlo es el primer paso.

Harry lo tenía tan cerca que no pudo resistirse. Draco le despertaba pasión, le urgía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo, de estar con él por más molesto que se pusiera. Comenzó a darle aberrantes chupones en el cuello.

—¿Qué haces asqueroso? —efectivamente había vuelto a ser el de antes. Draco trató de apartarlo, pero Harry se lo impidió, riendo con picardía. Lo tiró de espaldas en la cama y continuó babeándolo apropósito, como si fuese un dulce —¡Sal¡Me das asco!

—Pronto comenzarás a disfrutarlo —susurró Harry en su oído, antes de lamerle el lóbulo con fascinación.

Se hundió en su boca como nunca antes, dejando fluir los deseos que había estado reteniendo todo ese tiempo. Se dio el gusto de besarlo por sobre el forcejeo, y el rubio supo que cuando quería algo lo lograba, porque a pesar de estar débil lo retenía con fiereza. El calor subía y le enrojecía el rostro, no podía negarse esta oportunidad. Pero si él hubiera empezado a besarlo hubiera sido distinto... ¡ahora era Potter quien lo controlaba! No podía permitirlo.

Cedió su voluntad por un momento, cuando Harry comenzó a adentrarlo en el éxtasis de su respiración y sus besos lánguidos. Pero volvió abruptamente cuando una mano comenzaba a infiltrarse en su entrepierna. En vez de detenerlo lo pensó mejor y ahogó su orgullo tomando el rostro de Harry, comenzando a besar sus labios, dejándose hacer, dejándose masturbar hasta el último gemido. La erección de Harry aún punzada en su entrepierna, desnuda bajo el traje de hospital, cuando lo hizo acabar.

—Eso fue estimulante —susurró el rubio.

—Lo necesitaba, lo siento —respondió Harry sonriendo: no parecía sentirlo demasiado.

—¿Ya no te trae sensaciones feas que te toque? —preguntó el rubio con algo de desilusión.

—Necesito que estés cerca mío, necesito que me toques, y eso es suficiente para mí.

La última noche de Draco en el hospital fue la más plácida de todas, ya que se quedaron completamente dormidos en la misma cama, oyéndose respirar y relamiendo su compañía en sueños.

Los despertó la molesta voz de la enfermera por la mañana, sobresaltándolos.

—Harry¿cómo has llegado hasta allí? —inquirió la enfermera con sorpresa, sonriendo con el hecho de que los dos enfermos de los que estaba a cargo se encontraban durmiendo juntos, uno encima del otro. Harry se bajó de la cama —. ¡Estás de pié!

Harry le sonrió con dulzura por toda respuesta.

Por la tarde, un hombre de largos cabellos blancos se paró en la puerta del hospital. Cuando le abrieron las puertas notaron que su mirada no era para nada amistosa. Se acercó enseguida a la recepción.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días a usted, se… —la mujer pareció quedar muda de la impresión al ver su rostro.

—Vengo a ver a mi hijo, el señor Malfoy.

Tras buscar en las planillas, la mujer le indicó el piso y la habitación a la cual debía dirigirse. Se precipitó al ascensor con paso apurado, aferrando su bastón y los pliegues de la túnica. Llegó hasta la puerta y tocó un par de veces, pero no fue una enfermera quien lo recibió.

—Potter —frunció los labios de forma despectiva. Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aire y se abstuvo a preguntarle que diablos hacía fuera de Azkaban. Lucius tenía una apariencia menos radiante que de costumbre, su quijada parecía haber envejecido bastante en menos de un año —. Debo haberme equivocado de habitación.

—¡No, espere! —llamó antes de que el hombre se alejase —. Su hijo se encuentra en el baño. Pero si desea esperarlo en la habitación a mí no me molesta —mintió Harry mirándolo fijamente.

Lucius le devolvió una sonrisa desagradable y entró con ímpetu en la salita.

—Pensé que había habitaciones como la gente en este hospital —comentó con desprecio. Quizá la habitación no le hubiese causado esa repulsión si Potter no hubiera estado en ella también. De todas formas, de haber podido llegar antes hubiera exigido un mejor lugar para su hijo —¡Quieres dejar de caminar por toda la habitación! —se exasperó el hombre mientras seguía al chico moreno con la vista.

—Anoche comencé a caminar, no me culpe por querer aprovecharlo —dijo Harry. Lucius volteó los ojos.

Al instante, la puerta del baño en suite se abrió lentamente.

—¡Padre! —a Draco se le paralizó el corazón. No quiso llorar, tampoco correr efusivamente hacia él. Las emociones mostraban debilidad.

—¡Draco! —Lucius se acercó y tomó a su hijo por los hombros

—Estás...¿qué haces aquí? —los ojos del chico brillaban de emoción.

—Las leyes están cambiando, hijo mío, estamos en una época de cambios permanentes —se abstuvo de mirar la cara que tendría el niño de oro.

Draco contuvo sus lágrimas. No quería demostrarle a su padre que el accidente lo había puesto más sentimental.

—¿Cómo es que te ha ocurrido todo esto, hijo? —inquirió Lucius arqueando una ceja.

—Fue culpa de Potter —contestó el aludido ocultando una sonrisa.

Harry detuvo la marcha y miró al dúo rubio.

—Me lo imaginaba —sentenció Lucius mirándolo con despecho. Tras él, Draco le guiñó un ojo. No que esto fuera a aliviar a Harry demasiado.

—No es mi culpa que su hijo decida tirarse por todos los precipicios que encuentra —comentó no obstante.

Lucius no pareció, para alivio de Draco, darle importancia a aquellas palabras.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de contarme todo —el hombre se puso de pié —. ¿Estás listo¿Irás con esa ropa?

—No tengo otra, padre, me la han prestado los del hospital.

Lucius suspiró.

—Muy bien, pero apenas llegas te la cambias¿de acuerdo? Mañana irás a Hogwarts otra vez.

Tomó a su hijo por la espalda y se encaminaron a la salida.

—Nos vemos en la escuela... Potter —sonrió Draco con malicia antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

—Así lo espero.

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

—**.—.—EPÍLOGO—.—.—**

Pasados los días, las clases en Hogwarts volvieron a ser rutinarias para todos los que habían terminado en alguna cama del hospital. Pero si bien podría haberse dicho que luego de todo lo que les había ocurrido finalmente iba a haber una unión entre la casa verde y la escarlata, la realidad era que ahora raramente se los veía juntos. Había algo que llamaba la atención, y era el hecho de que ahora reinaba entre ellos algo que jamás se creyó posible: la indiferencia. Era triste, pero lo cierto es que ni un alma valiente fue capaz de cruzar palabra con algún integrante de su casa contraria. Como si de repente los bandos estuviesen divididos por una pared invisible, como si mirarse entre ellos estuviera penado por la ley de muerte, se mantenían siempre a distancia, callados y prudentes. Gaby era la única que mantenía una amistad más o menos estable con Lavender, pero ni ella misma hablaba sobre el porque de la repentina actitud fría y distante de los Slytherins.

Una vez, a la salida de una clase, Hermione creyó sentir la mano de Pansy bajo su camisa cuando se apresuraban a salir por la puerta. Pero al buscar sus ojos tras aquella melena rubia, obtuvo una mirada de desprecio tan grande que le dejó el estómago revuelto un par de horas. Así mismo ocurrió con Neville, quien al querer disculparse con Miles por su actitud de gata flora la noche antes de entrar por el cuadro, el chico lo miró con altivez y se alejó sin decir palabra, apurando el paso, como huyendo de sus mismos deseos. Parvati no rindió tan fácil, buscaba continuamente una mirada de Millicent, quien nunca se dignaba a dirigírsela, y ella supo que era cierto que ya no sentía nada por ella. Aunque en medio de una exposición oral sintió que le estaba prestando suprema atención. Seamus cuanto más lejos mejor, ni se molestaría en buscar contacto con Warrington, mucho menos con Pucey. Ginny y Mariza eran demasiado orgullosas y riñeras para darse otra oportunidad, de modo que si se cruzaban, ya fuese apropósito o sin querer, se limitaban a insultarse o a intercambiar miradas rencorosas. Pero nunca oirían a Ginny maldecirla a sus espaldas, ya que creía que Mariza era una chica muy triste y solitaria en el fondo.

Los humanos a veces nos cegamos tanto con que las cosas deben ser de una forma determinada que no nos damos la posibilidad de continuar un camino diferente. Sólo cuando es demasiado tarde nos damos cuenta que hemos perdido grandes oportunidades.

Obviamente no se irán a creer que Ron y Blaise terminaron de la misma forma. Su "discreción" era realmente envidiable.

—¡Cuando decía _encontrar la química_ me refería a las pociones, señor Zabini!

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! —bufó Blaise, cuyo amor hiperactivo lo había hecho lanzarse sobre su Ronnald.

Bueno, aceptémoslo, los amores prohibidos no eran su fuerte. De todas formas, ni Blaise ni Ron estaban tan involucrados socialmente como para negarse estar juntos. Los padres de Zabini se encontraban en Francia, y de todas formas el chico no estaba metido en ninguna secta que lo comprometiera ni nada parecido. Ron, salvando las diferencias, no tenía mayores recelos más que aceptar que muchos compañeros lo miraran de forma extraña. Pero en fin, ese era el precio de hacer pública su relación con Blaise.

Sí que la apuesta había hecho cambios en los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero la mayoría no eran para bien.

Sin embargo, a diferencia del resto, dos personas continuaban tratándose exactamente igual que antes. Continuaban enfrentándose por los pasillos, aunque nunca estaban solos. Continuaban siendo crueles, hiriéndose con sólo mirarse. ¿Cómo pudieron alguna vez confiar en el otro, y llegar a necesitarse como les había ocurrido? Ahora parecían sobrentender que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a mirarse nuevamente con aquellos ojos, pero tampoco a matarse con la indiferencia.

Fue cuando lo vio esa noche tan solo, tan único, brillando con luz propia en la penumbra, nostálgico a orillas del lago, que no pudo negarse a acercársele. Estaba seguro, hasta que sus pies se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de él, y no pudo más que esperar a que se diera vuelta.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó indiferente.

—Hablar —contestó Harry con calma —. ¿Puedo?

—¿Quién soy yo para impedirte que hables?

Guardándose una sonrisa de satisfacción, se sentó a su lado. Pero pasaron un tiempo disfrutando la tranquilidad de la noche y el rumiar tenue del agua antes de decir alguna palabra.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Y ahora qué? —contestó él sin mirarlo.

—Eso mismo te pregunto.

—Pues tú viniste hasta aquí, tú dime.

—Me refiero a... —consciente de que no podía ocultar más su inquietud, suspiró y dijo —. ¿Qué es lo que hay entre nosotros?

Draco enarcó una ceja pero continuó mirando al lago. No contestó, pero no de mala leche, sino porque realmente no sabía que responderle.

—Hacía sólo dos semanas parecía que había algo más entre nosotros.

—Sólo fue..., un momento de crisis —completó Draco con rapidez —. Me es más sencillo continuar insultándote —sonrió.

—Te libras fácilmente de tus sentimientos¿eh?

—Estaba confundido.

—¡Já —Harry sintió la rabia que amenazaba con subir. Pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eran comunes en él los juegos que especulaban con su paciencia —. Realmente no puedo entenderte, aunque lo intente no puedo hacerlo.

—No es tan difícil. Piensa un poco, Potter, reflexiona sobre la situación que estamos viviendo —otra vez lo llamaba por su apellido —. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que así como mi padre fue liberado de prisión, muchos otros hombres condenados lo han sido también? Ahora los hijos de esos ex convictos experimentan la sed de venganza. Viene bien que estén mentalizados para cuando la guerra llegue.

—¿Pero qué tienen que ver las influencias de los padres con mantener una charla digna con alguno de nosotros?

—El miedo turba la mente de las personas. Es tanta la presión que se vive en los hogares hoy en día que ahora los hijos de mortífagos se sienten con la obligación de seguir los pasos de sus padres, con la responsabilidad de vengar sus nombres y su honor. No te diría esto si no estuviera sintiéndolo también —ahora miró por fin a Harry con ojos fríos. Si le había contado todo esto significaba que realmente deseaba que las cosas quedasen claras entre ellos —. Y no me pidas que renuncie por ti a las promesas de toda mi vida, no me pidas que cambie de parecer.

—¡Hablas como si estuviera pidiéndote matrimonio! Que estés conmigo no significa... Sólo quería saber si aún seguías...

—¡No lo digas! —Draco se cubrió los oídos con las manos y se arqueó sobre sus piernas —. ¡No lo digas, la verdad es algo que quedará sólo en nuestra memoria!

El aire pareció congelarse luego de esas palabras. El cuerpo que se aferraba las orejas con desesperación pareció apagarse y su mirada quedó perdida en la angustia. ¿Por qué esa negación¿Por qué ese terror a abrirse al amor de otra persona¿Y qué si Draco aprendía a renunciar a sus principios? Esa convicción ciega de honrar su nombre y saber su lugar en la guerra ahora no parecía tan clara, y Draco prefería huir a la realidad que luchar por eso que sentía por él, enfrentándose a toda la estructura ideológica que había construido a lo largo de su vida, sin mencionar a lo que se exponía revelándose de esa forma. Pero siempre había sido así, y Harry aún continuaba amándolo a pesar de esto.

—Déjame preparar para lo que se avecina —finalizó el rubio en un susurro.

—Draco ¿podrías destaparte los oídos? Sólo quiero que me escuches —Draco lo miró entonces, consciente de que había hecho el ridículo, y apartó las manos de sus oídos —. Entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti... Bueno, al menos trato de entenderlo, no es mi forma de ver las cosas, pero supongo que no puedo discutirte nada. Prefiero una despedida triste antes que una indiferente. Ahora al menos sé que lo que nos separa es una cuestión política, no es mi intención que arriesgues tu pellejo por mí. Pero debes saber, aunque después desees olvidarlo, que yo..., sabes lo que me pasa contigo. Te deseo, de veras, te necesito como jamás a nadie en mi vida. Me has seducido, te tengo en mi cabeza todos los días, me negué a creer que habías vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco sonrió con tristeza y tragó con dificultad, al parecer intentando opacar su angustia.

—Hagamos algo —dijo y su cuerpo se puso tenso —. Que estemos juntos no sólo es muy peligroso para mí, sino para ti, Harry. Tomémoslo como un desafío. Si sobrevivimos luego de la guerra y continuamos amán... —miró a su alrededor como acto reflejo, a pesar de saber que no había nadie espiándolos—... amándonos, entonces será momento de estar juntos. Pero en medio de la guerra, óyeme bien, no habrá consideración alguna una vez que hallamos tomado las varitas —Harry frunció el ceño. Draco se había imaginado que reaccionaría de esa forma —. Cuando tu corazón, golpeado por la realidad, termine de enfriarse sin remedio, entenderás que estas son leyes de supervivencia y no pura maña de guerrillero. Pero¿qué sentirás por mí luego de la guerra si yo matase a tu mejor amigo¿Qué sentiré por ti si mi padre descansase bajo tierra por tu causa?

La realidad resultaba ser más cruel de lo que había creído.

—Ahora el desafío ya no parece tan sencillo. ¿No crees que es una forma prudente de probarnos?

—Acaso es una especie de... —la ironía le agriaba los labios —¿apuesta?

—Puedes llamarlo así si quieres. Apostemos todo por nosotros, si de verdad nos amamos, pongámoslo a prueba.

Harry respiró dolorosamente sabiendo que no había forma de hacer a Draco cambiar de idea. Asintió con la cabeza, consciente de que estaba ateniéndose a consecuencias muy graves. Así como podía cerrarse al amor de su vida, así como su rencor pudo más que su pasión la noche que lo violó en la sala de Menesteres, así de cruel podía ser Draco en la batalla sin ningún lugar a dudas. Cabía la posibilidad de que aniquilara a alguien cercano a Harry, y ¿acaso entonces querría vengar a ese alguien¿Acaso podría continuar amándolo después de eso? Y si lo hacía¿podría sobrevivir con el remordimiento de amar al asesino de aquel ser querido?

Hizo una pausa, en la que buscó nuevamente las calmas orbes grises. Su mente se había proyectado demasiado en el futuro, cuando aún el presente era de lo más improbable. Quizá nada fuera como lo planeaban, pero al menos tenían algo en que creer. Se acercó despacio, sin temor a ser rechazado y lo besó en los labios una vez más. Y pensar que esa podía ser la última vez que tocase sus labios. Si en algún momento se arrepentiría de haberse enamorado de Draco Malfoy no podía saberlo, pero el **ahora** debía vivirlo. Tardaba más en pensar que en actuar, así que se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y lo aferró por la nuca.

—Tranquilo —susurró Draco cuando logró separar sus labios un momento —. Nadie nos está apurando.

—Pues hace un momento creí que toda la vida se me venía encima —contestó Harry con voz ronca.

Fue lo último que lograron decirse antes de terminar en el pasto, desabrochándose las ropas y besándose con desesperación, pensando que quizá esta sería la última vez que se dieran el gusto de hacerlo. Se miraban y se reían de lo rápido que estaban yendo. Pero no por ir rápido disfrutaban menos, sentían la necesidad de verse expuestos al otro, de verse desnudos y vulnerables como alguna vez lo habían estado. Se mordían los labios, se empapaban los cuellos. Draco rió dolorosamente quedando tendido en el suelo, sin poder terminar de sacarse la camisa.

Zacearon su hambre relamiéndose con caricias, hasta que no quedó la menor duda de que se habían estado deseando locamente todo ese tiempo. Harry se posicionó entre las piernas de Draco, y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones sonriendo malévolamente, a lo que el rubio respondió con mirada incógnita. Una vez que tuvo al desnudo las esbeltas nalgas se dio el lujo de acariciarlas y se abstuvo de comentar lo hermosas que eran. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar el cuerpo del rubio totalmente. Las yemas de sus dedos se lubricaban solas con sólo pensar adentrarse en él, y no tardaron en hacerlo con imprudencia, hasta hacer palpitar la estrella, sin considerar los gemidos melancólicos del Slytherin. Se adentró en él violentamente, pelándose el miembro en el arrebato, y llorando por esta misma razón. Miró el rostro enrojecido de Draco antes de dirigirle una sonrisa vengativa y continuó deleitándolo con el dolor furioso del amor, embistiéndolo conforme su sed lo pedía.

Ni él mismo se creyó capaz de hacerlo sangrar. Y Draco se la aguantó sin reclamar, dejándose extasiar a su vez por las punzadas que le quemaban la entrepierna.

—Márcame —gimió desde el césped.

Ahora Harry entendía de donde venían las morbosas mañas del Draco. Y se dejó ir por la estrechez del rubio, alzando sus ojos cerrados al cielo. El líquido seminal ardió también, logrando hacerlo llorar. Salió de él muy despacio y esperó a que se normalizaran sus respiraciones. Luego de contemplarlo en el césped, aún abierto de piernas, tiritando de frío y dolor, se arqueó sobre él.

—¿Ahora vez porque es mejor que nos separemos? —dijo Draco tomando a Harry por los hombros —. Cada vez que estamos juntos..., nos hacemos mierda.

Harry comenzó a reír tristemente ante la forma tan directa de decir que la relación que mantenían era bastante peligrosa.

—¿Vas a decirme que no te gustó?

Draco amplió una sonrisa, la más hermosa que jamás se le haya visto en el rostro.

—Tortúrame, pero quédate cerca cuando lo hagas —lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó en la frente. Luego, se lo quedó mirando con ojos extasiados. Sus labios rojos resaltando en su piel blanquísima, como si los llevara pintados. Todo su cuerpo sufriendo el frío del césped, sus sensaciones cegadas por el gozo de tener a Harry entre sus piernas.

Y así, sin dejar de mirarse, siguieron besándose por todo el cuerpo hasta quedarse sin aliento, enroscándose como víboras, mordiéndose como leones, intentando por una vez en su vida sentirse completos.

—¿Hace falta que te diga lo que ya sabes? —preguntó Draco sacando el cabello revuelto del rostro embobado de Harry.

—Déjalo, "La verdad queda en nuestra memoria". Y valla que la tendremos bien conservada.

Harry se acostó en su pecho, y se dejó adormilar por aquella respiración. ¿Cómo podría Draco convertirse en un asesino luego de la guerra? Pero¿acaso él no podía serlo también? El sólo hecho de matar a Voldemort lo nombraría como tal. Además, ni él mismo sabía como actuaría en momentos límites¿acaso no tenía Draco el mismo derecho a odiarlo si llegaba a matar a su padre como mortífago que era?

Suspiró.

Especular con el futuro era como comer antes de empezar a cocinar.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Angelitos desesperados _

_tirando de la poca fe _

_queriendo morir ahí mismo con la pena desgarrada_

_sin importar ya mas nada_

_pero manteniéndose en pié_

.-.-.-.-

—¡Mira, Potter y Malfoy han vuelto a pelear otra vez!

—¿Por qué es ahora?

—No sé, creo que es porque esta mañana se encontraron con que llevaban las túnicas invertidas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gracias por leer,

Cordialmente se despide,

La Dama Norris.

(insultos censurados,por favor)


End file.
